


All we are Is a Light into the Darkness.

by ZuleFandom



Series: Dragon Age - Romance of our Dreams. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action & Romance, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Breast only orgasm, Breasts, Brotherly Love, Carver Hawke is HOT, Carver Hawke is NSFW!, Carver Hawke is an 'Ass' man, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Community: dragonage_kink, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullen/Rylen Bromance, Cullenite, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dreamers (Dragon Age), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Poetry, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fade Dreams, Fade Romance, Falling In Love, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, In the Fade, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Over coming depression, Penis Size, Poetry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Rylen so much Rylen... YES Rylen Romance, SOoo much Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutty Literature, Squirting, Swooning, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Teasing, The Fade, The Slow Burn Romance Cassandra deserves, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wish Fulfillment, old fashioned courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuleFandom/pseuds/ZuleFandom
Summary: CURRENTLY UNDERGOING A REWRITE!*New post* Rewrite completed for Chapter 3 and has been posted -Chapters 1 & 2 have been completely rewritten and posted in honor of Tumblr Cullen Appreciation Week 2017 - Day one Templar Cullen.Summary:Dorian miscalculated and the time travel overshoots its attempted time and space, Evelyn was so focused on returning to the Commander that she was drawn to Kirkwall arriving in 9:37 Dragon. One mage, and against all odd Cullen begins to see that mages are people and falls in love. But, Evelyn has to returns to her correct time and Cullen is left behind... What would Cullen's years waiting to meet Evie again be like? Cullen knows what he must do, he will find his way back to her.This fic will span from Evie returning to 9:41 Dragon, and chronicles Cullen's milestones ( aka: My headcanons) during his pre-inquisition years greater detail.This story will also follow the Epic Romancing ability of Rylen and Carver Hawke -THIS BODY OF WORK IS OFFICIALLY PORN WITH FLUFFY FEELINGS! NSFW!After chapter 21, The continuation of this story takes place in my current fanfic project:Into Darkness, Unafraid - A Modern Girl in Thedas.





	1. The Long Kiss Goodbye - Remastered/Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Passion'd Breath Does the Darkness Creep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190490) by [Lalapie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalapie/pseuds/Lalapie). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely remastered/rewritten Chapter 1 - The Long Kiss Goodbye - All we are is a Light into the Darkness for Cullen appreciation week 2017 tumblr. This entire fic is undergoing a massive re-write to correct timeline and consistance issues so please enjoy these new chapters.

This fanfiction was inspired by:

Lalapie : With Passion'd Breath Does the Darkness Creep. This is an excerpt that is the starting point of my story. Chapter 11: Aliments both great and Small; approximately mid-chapter.

___

  
‘Eve,' Cullen pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. ‘I was so worried for you, I thought'  
‘I know,' She cut him off. ‘I'm so sorry Cullen. I wasn't in any danger, I was with Hawke the entire time.'

_  
‘I can call the search off then?' Aveline asked relieved._

  
‘It looks that way,' Hawke agreed, not as happy as her friend.  
Eve felt the tension in Cullen's arms as he looked behind her and she knew that Dorian, Varric, and Anders had followed her.

  
Before anything could come of the angry looks that were tossed across entrance hall Dorian stepped forward to intervene. ‘This is a strange situation, but there is no reason we can't settle this in a civilized manner.' He turned to Hawke and smiled apologetically. ‘I may have neglected to tell you that we are working with the Knight Captain.'  
‘I'm sorry, do I know you?' Cullen asked tucking Eve protectively into his side.

_  
‘No, not yet you don't.' Dorian said._

_  
‘Cullen,' Eve tugged at his shirt to draw his attention. ‘I need to tell you something. I need to explain everything. I wasn't brought to you by the Maker.' Eve twisted her hands nervously in her lap, unsure of how he would take what she said. The advice Dorian had tried to impart with a heavy look as she lead Cullen into Hawke's drawing room had been clear; not to say anything that would lead Cullen to change his future. Cullen sat silently beside her though he did frown as she spoke, Summoning all of her courage she continued._

_  
‘I was brought to Kirkwall when a spell went wrong, a spell that was meant to take me to a different place and to a different time.' She watched his frown deepen. ‘Dorian and I had gotten slightly displaced in time and we were trying to return to the year 9:41.'_

_  
‘What?' He asked softly, shocked._

_  
‘That's when I am supposed to be, 9:41. We were trying to get there, Dorian was reversing the spell that initially sent us forward to 9:42 but, ah, it was a tight situation...I'm sorry there is a lot I can't tell you because it would be dangerous for you to know too much.'_

_  
She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It was harder than she'd expected to find the words. Cullen was frowning wearily at her now and she feared she'd already blundered irrevocably. Her heart clenched with pain.‘Please say something Cullen.'_

_  
‘You are going to tell me next that you have to go back, aren't you?' Eve nodded solemnly._

‘ _Stay with me.' Cullen said fiercely, suddenly grasping her hands tightly and leaped off his chair to kneel over her lap. ‘Stay with me and I'll give you whatever you want, you won't have to come back to the Gallows with me; I'll buy you a little house and visit you every day. Just please Eve, stay with me. I can't lose you forever.'_

_  
‘Oh no, no you won't!' Eve cupped his face in her hands lifted it so she could meet his eyes. ‘It won't be forever, just a few years. You see, I know you in 9:41, I'll be going back to you. We can be together then, it will be easier than here.'_

_  
‘How?' Cullen frowned. ‘How can we ever be together when you are a mage and I am a Templar? The only way is if I hide you from the circle.' His frowned deepened as a new worry struck him. ‘Please tell me you are not here, that you're not in this circle.'_

_  
Eve bit her lip and considered carefully. ‘No I'm not. When we meet again Cullen, you aren't a Templar anymore.' She watched him while he absorbed this, His frown lessening as something like hope lit his eyes. ‘I know, that for a while after what happened at Kinloch Hold you forgot that mages were people.' Eve said softly. ‘But you remember now. It's not too late to do what you know is right. It's not too late for you to change things.'_

  
‘To stand against Meredith.' He said solemnly.  
Eve nodded. ‘Every step to take away from Meredith and away for the order will bring you closer to me.' She said solemnly. ‘Then follow the Seeker, she will bring you the rest of the way.'

_  
‘You promise?' Cullen asked. ‘Your promise that we'll be together again?'_

_  
‘I promise.' Eve leaned down to kiss him. He met her lips fiercely, kissing her like it might be the last time. He scooped her up off of her seat and pulled her down into his lap, wrapping her tightly in his arms. The kiss grew heated quickly and she gave herself over to it wholly, saving up the feel of his hands urgent on her back and waist, of his mouth soft against hers and his stubble rough against her neck._

 

‘ _I love you,' Cullen rasped against her ear. ‘I love you.'_  
  
_When he rolled them to lay her on the rug she tore as eagerly as him at their clothing before grasping at his shoulders and pulling his mouth back to hers. Cullen cradled her head in his hands and held her gaze as they came together. He made love to her gently, with lingering deliberate strokes and a touch that edged on desperate where he grasped her waist or her shoulder. They muffled their sounds against the other's shoulder or mouth, breath mingling in long open mouthed kissed. Cullen's fingers twisted into her hair as he came, tight almost to the point of pain and Eve felt a sob rise in her throat as her own pleasure crested and tears spilled down her cheeks_.  
_

  
All we are, Is a Light into the Darkness.  
  
Dragon Age Fanfiction: by Zule Fandom.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Long Kiss Goodbye.

  
  
With one last stroke of his cheek, Eve stepped back and turned to face Dorian. The mage raised a questioning eyebrow and she nodded in agreement. Eve moved to his side and looked back to Cullen as Dorian began to cast the spell. "I'm sorry for what must happen, but you will do what you know is right. Stand with the champion, follow the Seeker, find your way back to me Cullen."

  
  
With the green portal swirling behind her she closed her eyes, placing one hand on her lips and the other over her heart. She focused her love for him and use her willpower to force it into a physical form. A beautiful shimmering orb formed as she cupped her hands, pulling it from her body. As she opened her eyes she found his still locked to her own, shining with pain and loss. She felt her resolve fracturing as Dorian told her it was time. Holding her love in her hands she kissed the orb and willed her love to give him strength. With Dorian's warning in her mind, she feared he would not remember her but she knew she would see him again.

  
  
"Don't be afraid my love," as she blew her kiss to him her voice echoed off the ripples of time swirling behind her. She stepped back when Dorian grabbed her arm. She watched Cullen's body stiffen as her kiss drew closer to him but knew he would not reject her love. Cullen closed his eyes as her love washed over him. It was warmth, and it breathed divine strength into his soul. It was light, it was laughter, it was his Evie and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. He opened his eyes as he heard her begin to speak again. Echoing and reverberating around him, but felt it as a whisper from his heart as well.

  
  
"Do not doubt yourself, Cullen, do what you feel is right. You are strong and brave, trust yourself! You know what to do: Stand with the champion! Follow the Seeker! Find me, Cullen! I love you!" he watched the portal close and heard the echo of her words spoken from beyond his place in time.

  
  
_'Come to me...'_

  
  
Cullen closed his eyes as silent tears streaked down his face and he fell to his knees. Her gift still a slow swirling vortex around him. He let her love and memories wash over him once more, willing his Templar-trained body to absorb this piece of her instead of dispelling it. As Eve's love applied its warm balm upon his pain, Cullen was blissfully unaware that at that moment his worldly body had collapsed unconscious as his mind's eye showed him Eve's memories.  
  
It was an incredible experience. To see yourself as a third person, watching yourself fall in love all over again... It was the most beautiful magic Cullen had ever seen.

 

 _'Evie... The beauty of your magic is wondrous - absolutely extraordinary. I was afraid...  in my fear and shame... I had forgotten. Thank you, for showing me anew... that there is beauty at the core of all Magic.'_ Cullens subconscious declared to her, ignoring the established confines of _'Time’._

  
  
They were standing across from a large map table. He felt himself swell with pride as he made her laugh for the first time. She was bubbling laughter at a joke he had made about Lake Calenhad. He blushed red, and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he would burst for love of her infectious giggle as she clutched her sides as if to hold it in.

  
  
She was smiling shyly at him as he chuckled when she jokingly asked him if Templars had to swear to the maker to "Watch all the mages." with her hand extended as if swearing on an invisible tomb of the Chant. Cullen watched as the heat of his blush rose from his neck to his ears when she openly flirted with him. Asking him, in front of his drilling troops, about personally having taken vows of chastity. He heard himself invoke the Maker's Breath as his future self-relived his own memories.

  
  
Memories that Eve technically had not experienced yet... of her mewling under him, moaning his name like a litany as he brought her pleasure to its peak. Cullen watched as his future self-gave himself a mental shake to bring his mind back to what she had asked him. Visibly licking his suddenly parched lips remembering the taste of her glistening essence.

  
  
Eventually, he heard himself beg her to speak of something... anything else. And chuckling after she seemingly realized how forward she had spoken, her own cheeks becoming ruddy pink and all but yelling "That's all I wanted to know... Bye Commander!" as she fade-stepped away in shame.

 

 _'Commander... she only called me Commander, not Knight-Captain, or even Knight-Commander - just... Commander. But, what does that mean, Commander... of what Evie?'_ Cullen internally questioned, as the vision shifted and phased to something new.

  
  
Watching her from the training area as she practiced on a frozen lake. Even with the distance between them, he felt her heated gaze on him as she cast. She knew he liked watching her. Not because he feared her, but in admiration of her skill. So she danced, all others fell away and it was just for him. He had been a fully trained Templar since he was 18, and had known countless mages. Eve was extraordinary. Senior Enchanter Wynne, companion of the Hero of Ferelden -, had been a charge of his at the Ferelden Circle and Miriam Hawke - The Champion of Kirkwall, was a personal friend of his; It was no small compliment when he said that Eve, by far was the most talented mage he had ever seen.

  
  
Her abilities and the sheer power she emanated were captivating. At times she moved like a rogue running up walls, and climbing seemingly effortlessly, fade stepping into stealth, using daggers of ice for brutal close quarters melee or as precision throwing knives.

  
  
At other times she moved like a Tank. Sheathing herself in rock armor as she became a raging stone tempest. Using Force and Rift magic as an extension of her fist, her will equaling the might of any Warrior. In one moment she would be gliding on air, the next pillars would rise from the earth as she used her will to block or barricade.

  
  
The elements bent to her will, but Cullen didn't feel that nagging dread he had come to expect when watching mages train. She was never out of control, and could never be tempted. Her will was indomitable. She was a fully realized mage with no fear of her abilities or of the fade. She didn't need a staff to focus her will. Her body was the bridge and with her mind, her will be done.

  
  
Eve was the only mage he had ever met that could use her staff in its truest form. Mage staves are, first and foremost a bladed quarterstaff weapon. Whether in close arms melee or used as a spear she could decimate her enemies. When she did use a staff it wasn't like the mages he had supervised in the Ferelden Circle. She used modern staff forms incorporating martial arts styles of the Free Marches, Orlais, Tevinter, and others he did not recognize, with fierce grace and impressive stamina.

  
  
As Cullen watched the memories play out he felt a twinge of guilt remembering how he spoke down to her in Kirkwall. He looked at her as if she was incompetent because she didn't use healing or barrier magic, demeaning her in general just for being a mage... because mages weren't people to him.. Yet. She must have been disgusted with him or thought him an ignorant bigot. But… he didn't know her then. But, she knew him. She trusted him, knew he was a good person, or at least the person he would grow to be by the time he met her. Cullen's head was finally starting to grasp the fabric of time theory Dorian had explained to him... It still hurt his head though.

  
  
He watched as the scene around him changed again... she sought him out, having bested his most talented soldiers easily... telling him as Commander, clearly the most seasoned warrior and an Ex-templar he could offer her a challenge, teach her a trick or two. "Good for Morale", she reasoned. So they stripped of their heavier armor and began to circle each other as a crowd gathered around them. He smiled as he heard Varric taking bets. Her merciless flirting causing him to blush while they spar. He watched himself smirk as he playfully tags her bottom with a practice blade in his confidence. She then proceeds to thoroughly vanquish him. She was toying with him. She was a quick little thing, fearless and a damn scrappy fighter when blocked into a corner.

  
  
Panting, glistening with perspiration, rosy cheeks from exerting herself, hair falling from her braids framing her face with a blissful look of pride as she bests him and he finally yields... Cullen has never thought her more beautiful.

  
  
Seemingly drawn to each other away from prying eyes and gossip. Finding one another during evening strolls or in a quiet corner reading. Stargazing on a jetty overlooking the frozen lake. Early mornings training in a secluded glen, then walking over the hills with her as she gathered herbs, learning more about each other, things he regretted never learning about her while they were together in Kirkwall. He wanted to learn everything. Stolen gazes, fleeting touches, awkward conversations and companionable silences.

  
  
_'9:41 Dragon'_

  
  
Four years...

  
  
In four years he will see her again. He will pray to the Maker every day for the strength to go on living until she falls into his arms once more. As Cullen wakes, Eve's words echo in his mind, _'I Love You...Come to me.'_

  
  
"Evie?" Cullen hopes her leaving has all been a dream.

  
  
"I'm sorry Cullen... she's gone back." Hawke advised him quietly.

  
  
He was reclined on a sofa in Hawke's sitting room. Cullen shifted his feet to the floor and sat up. He closed his eyes focusing himself, drawing on the warmth of her love. Ensuring the clarity of what must be done was still present. He silently thanked the Maker as he opened and looked up into Hawke's eyes. He couldn't know what was coming but he knew what his heart and mind had been telling him long before Eve had fallen into his lap. He knew Meredith was out of control and that the oppression of Mages needed to be stopped. He would fight for justice and protect the innocent. He knew what was right and would follow the path. It was odd to think of, but he knew he could do it... because he knew he had already done it..? Remembering Eve's words, _'Where I am going, we are together... it is easier for us there, because, Cullen... in my time, you are no longer a Templar.'_

  
  
"Hawke," Cullen said as he began to stand, "I believe you are right in your fight against the suffering of Mages. I have felt, even before Evie, that something must be done - she just gave me the strength and the conviction to follow the path. Whatever is coming, no matter what we face, I will stand with you." Taking a deep breath, and standing to his full height he extended his hand. "You have my word, in this, I will not falter." Cullen finished resolutely as Hawke grasped his forearm for a moment before pulling him into a quick embrace.

  
  
With a pat on the back, she grasped his shoulders pushing him back to hold his gaze once more. "You're a good man Cullen, and I see the good you do. I give you my word on behalf of myself and my crew, we will help you get back to her any way we can." Hawke promised.

  
  
Their eyes locked as their accord was struck. She released his shoulders and guided him towards the common room. Hawke motioned for him to take a seat at the table where the rest of their friends were gathered. Orana had just set down a fresh plate of stew for Cullen. "Thank you Orana." he said as the tiny woman returned to fill Cullen's goblet with wine. Looking around the room, nodding to Carver, as he met each of their sights in turn. Silently noting that the healer – Anders, was missing before stopping at Hawke again. Resolutely, Cullen took a heavy breath and spoke.

  
  
"I believe it is time we discussed my... our, growing concerns about Knight-Commander Meredith… " Taking another deep breath he continued. "As a Templar, I was to be a safeguard for Mages, help them learn safely and support them as they grew into their control. Templars should be protecting Mages from those who would hurt them or exploit their talents, not caging and abusing them." Cullen saw Carver shake his head in agreement in his peripheral. The younger man understanding Cullen's internal conflict perfectly.

  
  
"I joined the Templar Order because I wanted to help people, protect those who were unable to protect themselves. Mages... are people. I... I am so sorry that... for a time, I had forgotten. I allowed Meredith to foster my fear and shame, manipulate it and twist it into hate. I am sorry, I should have asked for your help sooner. For so many years I conceded to her breeding hate and venom mongering, allowing her to corrupt our ranks with her hate. When I became a Templar I vowed to the Maker, and his Bride to fight for justice and protect the innocent. What has happened here - what Meredith is doing, it is not what the Templar Order stands for. When I began questioning her decisions a few years ago, she would punish my 'insubordination' by cutting my Lyrium ration or withhold it completely... for days."

  
  
Cullen had to pause, swallowing hard at the memory of such excruciating pain. He heard Carver breathe out a soft cuss 'Shit'. Coming to stand behind him Carver clasped his hand on his shoulder in camaraderie and brotherly compassion. Carver had not taken his first philter but had seen the agony and mania withdrawal caused first hand, far too often. Cullen hung his head for a moment swallowing hard again before continuing.

  
  
"After the Lyrium, she knew I did not agree with how she was leading the order because she started hiding her true motivations from me. I knew something was wrong but I just followed blindly for fear of losing what little influence I had to shield both mage and Templar from her wrath, and… for fear of Lyrium withdrawal. I kept quiet, buffering her ire in what little ways I could and worked quietly with those Templars I knew agreed with me to protect those we could within the circle... but no more. I know what is right, and will no longer concede. The oppression of Mages... the atrocities against them and the abuses of Templar power that have been allowed to go on within Kirkwall's Circle must be stopped. Meredith is out of control. I feel she has gone mad with power, she must be stopped. We... must stop her."

  
  
And with that Cullen felt himself take the first step back to her.

 

 

_'Do what you know is right.'_

 

 

 


	2. Make Your Stand - Remastered/Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete rewrite of chapter 2 Make Your Stand - it has been rewritten/remastered with new inner dialogue, reworked action sequences and a new character mention - posted in honor of Cullen Appreciation week 2017 tumblr

Chapter 2 : Make your stand.

 

"Knight Commander, I thought you intended to arrest the Champion," Cullen questioned as he spoke out against Meredith.

"You will do as I command, Cullen."

"No! I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad, but this is too far."

"I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!" she shrieked.

"I know my path! I know what is right and I will not allow innocence to be corrupted by your Madness!" Cullen barked.

Meredith drew a massive red lyrium great-sword from her back. She hefted it over her shoulders leveling it at Cullen as Hawke and Varric gasped in shock.

"You recognize it, do you not?" Meredith sneered at the Champion. "Pure lyrium, taken from the deep roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize. All of you! I want the Champion dead!" she ordered the Templars to action.

"No!" Carver cried, stepping in front of Hawke "I will not turn on my sister!"

"Enough!" commanded Cullen. “This is not what the order stands for!" Cullen bellowed to his fellow Templars, as his gaze pierced Meredith's. "Knight-Commander step down! I relieve you of your command!"

"My own Knight-Captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic! You all have! You're all weak! Allowing Mages to control your mind to turn you against me!" She accused as she swung her sword wildly from Templar to Templar. The tip of her blade cut down through Cullen's lip as she leveled it at him once again. The red lyrium cut like a burn, bisecting his upper lip as he failed to step back fast enough. To his credit, Cullen did not cry out or wither, only standing more resolute in his conviction even as the stench of his own cauterized flesh and blood filled his nostrils. The pain of the grisly wound seared at the edges of his senses, attempting to hinder his resolve. Instead of allowing it to diminish, Cullen used it - pulling upon the pain to fuel his mental fortitude and steel the command in his voice.

“I will not allow you to destroy this city, The Circle, or The Order with the madness you have allowed to consume you! You sacrificed innocent citizens and mages, using the suffering you inflicted as means of self-glorification. Your greed is just as wicked and noxious as the blood magic you imagined everywhere. It was your aggression and haste to act that instilled terror in the already oppressed mages. It was clear that the mages were willing to stand down, and did not agree with one mage, using non-magical means as an act of terrorism. Anders, a non-circle - Grey Warden Deserter and Apostate - was the sole person responsible for the destruction of the Chantry, not the entire Circle of Magi. By your decree, The Champion dealt with Anders swiftly and severely for his crimes. Yet as one of Kirkwall's Leaders, you turned your back on those that needed help in order to enact your own justice!” using his hands to gesture around them to the Mages that remained around Cullen continued to force the truth into light.

“The Circle Mages were attempting to help the injured, put out fires, move rubble and help with rescue efforts. Instead of allowing the mages to assist, you called for the right of Annulment without the Authority to do so, and demanded the Champion's blood when she refused to concede to your lunacy! You have caused enough blood to spill this day and I will not allow you to complete this Rite!” Cullen chanced a quick glance around when he heard several Templars murmur confirmations, noting that most of the surrounding Templars were nodding in agreement. Cullen then directed his next statement to those Templars, in hopes that their open validation would sway the Templars of questionable loyalty.

“In their fear the Mages fought for their lives, yes, some resorted to perverting themselves as a last resort, but not all! If they were going to attempt blood magic, they would have done so by now and if any had demons lying within, the abomination would have manifested the instant the host was threatened! But they were not turned, and were not tempted! They stood with us! They assisted us even when faced with possible Annulment. They fought with us to protect their home and family, they were invaluable and helped us root out and take down the blood mages before more lives were lost. Those that remain are loyal to the Circle and fought to help protect the whole instead of being consumed by the few. Regardless of 'status' - Mage or Templar, I will not strike down a loyal and un-corrupted brother-at-arms, when innocence has been proven by actions.”

Meredith huffed out a demented scoff at the culmination of his words bringing Cullen's piercing gaze back upon her – any retort she was formulating was swallowed and she defiantly clamped her jaw shut with an audible click, unwilling to yield to the light of truth Cullen attempted to shine upon her with his words. She chose instead to recede further into the darkness of her mind, so far gone in the haze of mania as Meredith was she did not seem to hold enough sense to wither under the weight of Cullens rage, nor did she hold the capacity to notice that all those that surrounded her looked upon her with such. Mage – Templar or Mundane, Cullens next words would send chills down the spine of every person who bore witness, and cement the loyalty of those around him, wherever he chose to lead.

“You,” Cullen challenged as he took a step forward, deliberate and unyielding. Cullens fury carried within his voice and boomed against the stone walls as he spoke, echoes of his words pounding their reverberations into both heart and soul. “You, have been willingly depraved by foul and unknown magics! You wield it's wickedness in your blade, as much as within your person, drawing upon it's corruption to fuel your own power – the very thing Templars are Vowed to Stand against!” Cullen's temper boiled, as he finally put the full scope of Meredith's betrayal into words. She had betrayed... everything. Her vows. Her charges. Her officers. Corrupting those she could, and using the confidence and loyalty of her command to blind those she could not. Meredith, in her pursuit to rid the city of maleficarum, willingly embraced corruption for power and betrayed The Order, succumbing to the very foundation and need that the Templar Order was built upon. Cullen felt his own confidence within the Order waiver with this realization, this was the Order that was his childhood pursuit and life's vocation – could he serve The Order that allowed this to happen? Could he serve The Order when he had allowed this to happen? Cullen took a moment to level his voice, ensuring there would be no question as to what would happen next, and the battle they would all face together.

“You – Meredith Stannard, are a disgrace to the Templar Order - ” He spat with cold disgust as he leveled a pointed gauntlet at Meredith's face “and I so name you Maleficar!” Cullen decreed with brutal finality.

Meredith looked shocked for a fraction of a moment before her eyes narrowed with malice and began to gleam with a hint of red. "I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!" Meredith's sinister cackle sent a shiver down Cullens spine.

"You'll have to go through me!" Carver screamed.

"And me!" Cullen yelled defiantly. The steel of Cullens sword sang as he un-sheathed it just as Meredith's eyes began glowing red with corruption.

"Idiot Boys!" spat Meredith, at their defiance. "Just like all the others! Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!" she chanted as she drove her sword into the stone tile ground of The Gallows.

“You are unworthy to speak those words – Vile Betrayer!” Cullen roared. His words amplified by the stone walls in a fierce rally cry. Barriers snapped into place as weapon and armor enhancements began to glow upon them as the final echoes of Cullens words rang out. Banging his sword on his shield twice, Cullen activated his Shield Defense and Battle Synergy auras – causing his fellow Templars to do the same flooding the allied field with rally cries, shimmering clouds of stealth, bravery and control auras, just as Meredith began her attack.

"Templars! Mages! We must fight to protect the city from this evil! We must stand with the Champion! On Me!" he commanded, as he hefted his shield and charged with his comrades, running to Hawkes side. He drew strength from Eve's kiss to keep fighting even as the world around them fell to madness.

Meredith was impossibly strong and fought with a chaotic speed. The red lyrium giving her an unnatural aura, seemingly shrouding her in red electricity arcing from her body. Meredith was an accomplished duel wielding warrior in her own right. But enhanced by red lyrium she moved as if the vile blade was an extension of her body. Seemingly defecting and parrying multiple strikes while simultaneously cutting down those that opposed her.

"Maker your servant begs you for strength to defeat this evil!" Meredith cackled as she launched herself in an unnatural arc flipping backward to the Gallows alter shattering the stone.

"Speaking of Evil - Someone needs a Good Spanking!!!" Isabela chirped upon Meredith's landing.

"Regroup!" Cullen commanded, he was quickly flanked by his remaining nine warriors and five dual wielding rogues as he nodded to the remaining six archer rogues stationed around the Gallows pillar walls. Working together, the Mages and Archers quickly pulled any injured allies to the secluded back corners of the Gallows, to the triage areas the Spirit Healers and Creation Mages had set up, while any others that held even the slightest affinity for creation healing performed quick heals and restoration in between casts. The Arcane Mages snapped new barriers upon the fighters just as Meredith heaved her great-sword into the stone altar with a battle cry. Her evil corruption snaking over the ground like lightning seemingly igniting a gate Guardian statue, and cutting off any chance of allied reinforcements. They all watched in horror as the Giants' head rotated twice on its body before it launched itself into the air raining down rubble on them.

"Move!!!" Cullen cried as he forced Isabela out of the path of the crushing stone as they dodged debris – the barriers absorption having been depleted by the lightening and larger boulders. Cullen heard a grunt from his left and rear as Carver shielded Merrill with his body and Aveline jumped to block Varric.

"Oh!! Did you see that shot!!!" Sebastian exclaimed after he roundhouse kicked a flask of ice tonic into the gap between the Gate Guardians bevor and neck gorget. The flask broke as the Gate Guardian landed. Its faces, torso, and blade wielding arms were encompassed in a thick layer of ice preventing it from attacking, and giving them a few moments to heal up and recoup their stamina.

“Hold! No one hit the guardian and that ice should give us some time to recover!” Cullen called out.

"Oh! Thank you, Carver! ..Are You Hurt? You don't look Hurt... you look quite strong actually... very big arms... and such." Merrill said, her voice lilt sounding unsure as she gestured size with her hands. Carvers cheeks burned as he tried not to laugh.

"I'm fine Merrill." He mumbled.

"Oh my, I've said something dirty... I've missed it haven't I?" she asked while plucking the hem of her armor.

"What? No... it wasn't dirty. It wasn't what you said... it wasn't... anything." he said with a sheepish grin. "I'm Okay, I'll deal with this. I need you to get to a safe place to cast Okay Merrill?" he told her a little less surly than normal.

Fenris almost chuckled before covering it up with a gruff "We should move on."

"Oh? Right!... I miss a lot of dirty things." she shrugged to Carver. "Sometimes I wouldn't mind hearing them." She muttered as she ran to the rear of the gate of the Gallows leaving Carver to chuckle his response as she retreated.

"I promise I'll explain next time Merrill."

"Thanks, Sweet thing!" Isabela said as Cullen helped her up. With a sultry wink, she downed a potion that... Cullen thought suspiciously smelt a lot like whiskey before jogging after Merrill.

"Aveline you beauty! I'll count that as two points."

"I'm always where you need Varric, and make it three." she said with a light fist to his shoulder.

"Strange, I always thought I'd be arresting you." she mused before downing a stamina draught.

“Nice shot Brother Sebastian,” Cullen said, patting Sebastian on the shoulder. “we definitely needed this break.”

Sebastian smiled if a bit sadly, he raised his potion as a salute to Cullen, “Our cause is righteous, We must stand together.” he said quietly in toast before downing it.

"Wah! That'll put hair on your chest!" Sebastian cringed with a sputter after gulping his restoration potion. Fenris gave Sebastian a couple of well-placed slaps on the back to ease his coughing.

"Perhaps Varric should abstain." Carver chirped.

"Did you just make a joke Junior?!" Varric slapped his hand to his cheek in mock shock.

Hawke nodded to Cullen as she made her way back from checking in on the triage areas - silently assuring him that none of the injuries were life-threatening as he surveyed the downed Templars and Mages over her shoulder.

"Varric, your chest hair is a majestic beast - its all sorts of impressive. Carver's just jealous." Hawke piped up as she snaked an arm around her brother's waist as she came to stand between Carver and Cullen. Cullen felt the lightest touch of magic tingling over the lower half of his face as she did so. He breathed in a sharp intake of air, before stilling himself against flinching at the foreign sensation – instead, forcing himself to breathe out slowly through his nose and close his mouth. He aligned his lips in what he hoped was the natural shape of his mouth prior to its meeting with Meredith's vile blade. Mentally suppressing his magical resistance, Cullen took another cleansing breath and focused on allowing the magic to seep into his wound while attempting to keep his expression neutral.

"Absolutely! Who wouldn't be?” Carver asked the group incredulously.

Imbued with a hint of ice, Cullen felt Hawkes magic attempt to knit the burnt flesh back together and within the span of his exhale the lingering pain, caused by the nerves that had not been completely charred, receded fully. After wiping away what grime and dried blood he could with the remaining moisture from Hawkes magic and a torn piece of his robed armor, Cullen ran his tongue over the notably numb disfigurement. He met Hawkes' eyes again and smiled slightly - a slightly lopsided and charmingly rueful smirk.

“It's like Varric has an adorable litter of puppies nuzzled against his pillowy man-bosom. Women love puppies." Carver said matter of factually causing everyone to laugh, Cullen and Varric especially hard. The Templars and Mages not within the immediate crowd were so shocked by the sight and sound of the Knight-Captain laughing that they began sputtering with contagious chuckles, regardless of being within earshot of the joke or not.

Still laughing, Carver conceded the briefest of hugs, wrapping his arm around Hawkes' shoulders, pulling his sister into his side. Carver eyed Sebastian over her head, nodding and smiled ever so slightly at him. Supportive and commiserating - as if to say 'You're not alone, you have both of us - Sebastian accepted Carver's silent condolences with an almost imperceptible nod. Carver's smile broadened into a cheeky smirk before he locked Hawke in his embrace, then proceeded to lean down and wipe his sweaty, sticky face and brow with her hair and face.

“Eww! Oh! Yuck! Carver! You're so gross! Ugh, and you smell!” She whined, before spreading a cooling icy mist across his back armor and neck. Carver sighed – a very high pitched - very exaggerated - very un-manly – sigh, making Hawke laugh and the rest of the group renew their chuckles. “Aww, all better Pup?” Hawke cooed, petting the towering Templar's face and hair comfortingly with her frosted hands like an over-heated Mabari.

“Yes, thank you, sister. I always liked your ice magic.” Carver mumbled as he grabbed a fist full of the cloth of her pauldron and finished wiping his brow.

“Good 'cus if Pup's not happy, no ones happy.” Hawke chided. The antics of the Hawke duo even garnered a soft spell of chuckles from Sebastian and had Cullen openly laughing for the first time since... well - he couldn't remember when. Evie - Cullen's subconscious provided 'The last time I laughed was with Evie.' Cullen smiled softly at the memory as he ran his tongue over his newly minted scar again.

It was now permanent, a sick demented memento - as if he would ever forget Meredith's betrayal. To Cullen it seemed only fitting, this day was now branded upon his skin as sure as it was in his mind. As if he could ever forget, even without having to look or feel it upon his person every day. Cullen would never forget, even when the Lyrium took his mind and he did not even know his own name - the demons of his nightmares would ensure Cullen remembered this day until his last.

Just as dread and despair began to needle their way into the back of his mind, they were firmly slapped back and Cullen felt renewed. Something within him stirred, making him 'feel' lighter and pulsed with quiet, calming strength. He knew instantly, even before reaching his focus toward it, he felt it like a whispered secret. Eve.

 _Don't be afraid my love_ _.._ _._ _You are Strong and Brave, Trust yourself._

_I love you._

She was always with him. 'Thank the Maker for Small Blessings - Thank the Maker for her.' Still smirking at his small internal victory, Cullen nodded his thanks to Hawke again before glancing over her shoulder to reassure himself for the second time that everyone was – so far – fine. His smile brightened to some degree as he noticed that any Templars unable to fight were doing what they could to help the Mages. Templars actually working with the Mages. Mages actually working with the Templars. Templars and Mages - working together. As equals. It was unprecedented, and Cullen hoped that it continued to foster – internally vowing at that moment to do all he could to make certain it did.

“Ugh, you're such a brat, Hawke.” Carver huffed, pulling Cullens attention back as he pushed his sister away with quasi-annoyance, just having noticed she had been slyly freezing his sweat-dampened hair into absurd looking ringlets around her fingers.

Hawke pinched Carver's dimpled cheek, “ Payback for the smell!” before she danced out of Carver's reach, retreating to Sebastian's embrace.

Cullen burst out laughing as he took in the appearance of the younger Hawke. “Welcome to my daily struggle Carver.” speaking through hearty rumbles, Cullen ruffled his sweat-damp hair so that his curls – though neatly cropped – coiled and sprung from his head. Carver smirked sheepishly before chuckling heartily along with Cullen and the others, even as he shook the ice from his hair and squashed it back to his head as best he could. His efforts causing the remaining Templars and Mages surrounding them to snigger that much louder.

Safely tucked into Sebastian's arms, Hawke glanced around to the chuckling Templars. As if knowing what she was asking without voicing her question, they each nodded in acceptance. Hawke heard a few audible sighs of pain relief and fatigue lifting as she cast a rejuvenating aura on those that remained. The other mages joining with her, doing what they could to bolster the healing, promote stamina regeneration and in an attempt to garner more exaggerated sighs the circle mages added a touch of ice armor. They were indeed rewarded with said sighs and more lighthearted chuckles of relief and thanks.

Varric -seemingly unable to catch his breath – was laughing hysterically at the entire situation, no doubt mentally cataloging each interaction for the best-selling novel that was sure to come of this day. "Well, Shit. Junior, that was great! Ahh... tears in my eyes and everything. You got funny when you joined the Templars. I like it. Drinks later?" Varric asked still laughing.

"Wouldn't miss it." Carver smiled broadly, patting Varric on the back in agreement.

"Hawke, your team seems to be holding up well," Cullen said, still a little out of breath from the unfamiliar exertion of laughing before downing his draught to recoup what the magic had not restored.

"Why Knight-Captain, you sound impressed? Is that what I hear?" She chided.

"I...well, ...they are...Ah, heha.." ugh... 'Use. Words.' he thought to himself. "Yes?, I mean... I am."

He sputtered, at a loss on how you could categorize Hawkes band of fighters. He couldn't believe the conversations they were having, mid-battle. The only reason they had a moment to have this little chat was that Meredith, in her madness had secluded herself behind a barrier of corrupt fire and the massive gallows statue that was trying to kill them just happened to be indisposed by ice at that moment. Cullen did not take it for granted though, he knew how important it was to embrace these fleeting moments as they came, something the Hawke siblings, and many more surrounding them understood all too well. Being able to find joy in laughter – especially when faced with the trials and destruction life seemed to constantly deal out, was invaluable. It was because of this hard-learned life lesson that Cullen did not doubt that the Hawke siblings had chosen to 'play' and had intentionally included the group in their antics. It was Cullen's memories of Eve, the happiness and light she had brought to his life that had taught him not only to accept, but participate in the joy life could offer. It was in honor of Eve that he had allowed himself to commit fully - doing what he could, along with the Hawkes' to defuse tension around them and lift the spirit of the group.

Leadership is the ability to blaze a path for others to follow. A Leader understands that others will follow strength and guard their followers, but lack the capacity to help their followers grow.

A Good leader can inspire their people, embrace change and adapt - help them become better. This growth allows those following to recognize strength in their leadership and in turn foster loyalty.

There are, however, four aspects that must be mastered in order to embody strength as a whole. Constitution, Skill, Mind and Spirit. Strength of Spirit and Mind are just as important as Strength of Skill or Constitution. Only when a leader understands this fundamental balance, and that the harmony of aspects within their followers can be the difference between Victory or Death - That is when a leader is truly Great.

Meredith's cackle rang out again, and elevated in volume as she lashed out with her corruption once again, this time animating several slave statues as the ice prison of the Guardian began to fracture.

“Clearly we were not the only one to benefit from the reprieve...” Fenris rasped gruffly as he hefted his massive sword from his back. Looking to Hawke and Sebastian “The battle is before us once more my friends... Na via lerno victoria. “ before looking to Cullen, “ 'Only the living know victory.' Fight well.” before turning on his heel to take up his position.

“And you Fenris. Hawke, Sebastian, Maker keep you safe.” Nodded Cullen before turning to the rest of the crowd. “Maker watch over all of us.” Cullen prayed.

“Though we fight the darkness and walk through the mists on the edge of the void, we shall not fear - for you are with us, and we are shielded by your flame! Our faith is our armor. Our cause is our shield! Andraste guide us, Maker, give us strength!” Sebastian prayed, giving what spiritual support he could in the moments before the battle began again.

"Let's Dance!" Isabela chirped as the Gate Guardian began to break free.

"Only if you lead, My Lady..." 'Wait... What? Am I bantering?' Cullen thought before his smirk broke across his lips - deciding to embrace it.

"Did you hear that Aveline! I'm a Lady! Ha-Haa!" crowed Isabela.

"Shut it, whore." Aveline replied quietly as she readied herself for the renewed battle.

Cullen covered up his shocked snort with a short bout of coughing. Fenris and Carver seemed to suffer the same affliction. This gang was hilarious and brutal in a fight. He couldn't help but be impressed.

Fenris activated his lyrium tattoos as Aveline gave a great war cry "HAAaa!" Cullen watched as Varric dropped caltrops around them like wards, and leaped behind them. Sebastian whipped his bow around activating his speed and seemingly becoming a mist of shadows. Merrill shrouded herself in thorns and vines turning the ground into a living fortress and Isabela disappeared in a cloud of stealth and emerged only for a moment to eviscerate a slave statue that had awkwardly ambled in their direction, before the Gate Guardian was fully free. Cullen looked to Carver, with weapons in hand, they bumped fists with a nod before they both let out their fiercest Rally cries. Hawke activated her rock armor, healing aura and began to pull her mana. The Creation, Spirit and Entropic class Mages retreated to the surrounding pillars to accompany the archer attacks and support the group - casting Valiant Aura's, Haste and readying healing magic; while the Primal, Elemental and Arcane Mages moved to the gate with Merrill if they weren't already paired with a warrior Templar within the thick, casting barriers, bolstering armor and imbuing weapons with elemental and arcane effects as they did so.

It would have been a very intimidating scene to witness, if not for the very anti-climactic halt of their actions as they all dropped prone on the ground at Cullen's command. The Gate Guardian had broken free, crouched in on its self and flung its blades horizontal to the ground spinning impossibly fast. There was nothing to do but get out of its way and wait. When they saw an opening they attacked in force, only to have to drop to the ground again when it began its massively damaging attack once again moments later... 'Rinse Repeat' Cullen thought irritably.

After many bouts, they were finally able to cripple the massive statue. Their cheers died on their lips when the second Gate Guardian attacked, and more slave statues ambled toward them. The battle raged around him but Cullen had found his rhythm. Sebastian with Fenris and Aveline with Varric worked in tandem like a well-oiled machine, taking down any stray slave statues along the side walls before they affected the Mage-Templar archer teams or healers so that the rest could focus efforts on the Gate Guardian and the mass of slave statues at the front.

"How many have you got Curly?!" Varric chirped as he executed a particularly fascinating leaping shot landing behind Cullen.

Block, Perry, " I lost count... at least twenty Varric!" 'Dammit, why do I even respond to that name!' Cullen thought absentmindedly as he took down another statue. “Twenty-one! Where in the Void are they even coming from! Ten years standing around in this damnable courtyard and today is the day they manifest out of air!” Cullen growled.

"Line them up Curly, and I'll take them down!" Varric yelled from behind him. It had been hours since this fight began, the sun had set long ago. His thought was cut short when Meredith descended on them all once again, a shock wave emanating from her body stunning all of them before the Mages or Templars could counter.

"Spare the Mages!? Give them freedom? And they would use it to tear down everything we hold dear! No! NO! It cannot be allowed! I will stop it! Do you hear me Champion? I will defeat you!" She shrieked. Cullen charged as soon as he regained his wits, shield bashing Meredith with all his might.

"You dare rise up against me Cullen! You will now feel the sting of my wrath!" Cullen could only watch in horror as Meredith's body rose up again and emitted a blast of lightning stunning them again before the corruption bound them where they stood.

“ I more than dare!” Cullen spat at her through gritted teeth as he called upon the Lyrium in his veins to Cleanse the foul corrupt magic binding his body. “You are nothing more than a Maker-Damned Maleficar! Void take you!” He roared as his fellow Templars joined him and the area was finally cleansed, seemingly in a focused wave of blue flames - burning only Meredith's tainted magic away but leaving all allied magic unmarred.

"I ..will not be... DEFEATED!!" she shrieked in madness. Shrieking pleas to the Maker but her pleas soon turned to screams of sheer pain. Cullen approached cautiously as Meredith and her sword appeared to become one, her screams reverberating off the stone walls of The Gallows. Only falling silent as Meredith was encased in a shell of pure red lyrium ending her reign of terror, and her life.

Cullen closed his eyes, a small smile pulling on his lips as he took a deep breath, allowing it out slowly. Focusing on the part of Eve he held within, he opened his eyes as he checked off his mental list. 'To Work.' He thought, feeling as if he had taken his second step on his path to Eve.

'Stand with the champion.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A maleficar (plural maleficarum), "one who is depraved" in Ancient Tevene - who uses the forbidden arts including, but not solely restricted to, blood magic. Known maleficarum are slain on sight by Templars. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Maleficar


	3. Gimme' more of that Starkhaven brogue - Remastered/Rewrite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly rewritten chapter 3, new character mention, new dialogue chains added as well as Timeline and AU correlated with my current project: Into Darkness, Unafraid - A Modern Girl in Thedas.

The red lyrium fire surrounding the Gallows began to recede and Templar reinforcements began to storm The Gallows, surrounding the Champion and her friends. Cullen and Carver stepped in front of the Champion. "Thank you, Champion, for aiding my fellow Templars and I, in defeating Meredith. I am sorry we lost so many before she could be stopped but I feel we saved much more today with your aid. You have my thanks and my loyalty. " He spoke very clearly and deliberately ensuring that the remaining Templars knew the Champion was on their side.

  


"Now is the time when we will be needed most, " he spoke to the Templars around him, "this city is tearing itself apart, the people are hurting, scared and need help. We can not allow the fear and corruption Meredith instilled to fester among us. Meredith ruled this city with an iron fist but Mages are people too, the misuse of the magic of a few does not corrupt the whole. Just as Meredith's poor judgment and foul wickedness, in her abuse of red lyrium, should not corrupt the entire Templar order.” Cullen knelt as a sign of change and saluted the Champion. As the Templars followed his lead, he continued; "I ask for your aid once more Champion, in ridding Kirkwall of Meredith's corruption, rescuing Kirkwall's citizens and fixing the damage done by the destruction of the Chantry." After a moment Hawke step forward and return the salute to the Templars knelt before her as she spoke. Cullen looked around, attempting to determine who the mages had elected as their defacto-leader. He noted that it was a Senior Enchanter Moira, a wise and kind, matriarchal Mage with a strong affinity for Creation, Cullen motioned for her to join him.

  


"Templars, you have my word that I will do everything I can to help heal this city. Anders was a Mage, hunted and oppressed like so many others. But his actions were not the actions of all Mages. What his actions caused are inexcusable, and he paid with his life. His life ended by my hand, a choice made for me by the consequences of his actions." Hawke paused as she closed her eyes for a moment, having to steel her voice against the rising emotion of being forced to take her friend's life. "But I will not allow innocents to be persecuted and die due to the actions of one man," Hawke said her voice ringing throughout the Gallows. "Anyone that feels differently is welcome to come through me." she paused as she gauged the reaction of her words studying the Templars that had just joined them, and had not witnessed Meredith's descent to madness or Cullen relieving her of command. "I will rebuild this city, and helped you restore order." She said with a final head nod. Moira took up position beside Cullen as he addressed the crowd.

 

“The people of Kirkwall need our help. Some are trapped in the rubble, fires are consuming the city, and with the Chantry gone, there will be nowhere easily accessible for people to go for healing, shelter or food. Magic is meant to serve man, and it is a Templars sacred duty to Help and Protect people. We must work together – All of Us. Together, we can save more lives. Together, we can give this city the support it needs. Today we proved that Mages and Templars can work together and that we are better when we do so. If you are not willing to work with the group, you can return to the circle, but I ask you - not command - I ask all of you to do what is Right. To help. Senior Enchanter Moira?” As Cullen finished speaking he nodded to Moira stepping back with a respectful bow, motioning with his hand for her to speak freely if she wished to address the crowd.

  


“As you are all no doubt aware, I have been here many... many years.” She said with a kind smile, emphasizing her statement by smoothing her hand over her silvery hair and fluffing the coiled bun a top her head - earning a few rumbles of chuckles from both factions. “Mages, Templars... I have seen most of you grow into adulthood within this circle. The Gallows – The Circles in general, weren't always so oppressive - only within the last fifteen years really. Unfortunately, that means that most of you magelings and Templar youngins, – and I mean that with the utmost respect Knight-Captain.” She said smiling softly over her shoulder to Cullen, he smiled warmly – a wide toothy grin - and chuckle lowly with a nod.

  


“You all grew up in a dark time, witnessing only oppression and distrust between us. But time is relative my dears – in the greater scope, it was not that long ago. Fortunately for you all, I have the gift of wisdom that only comes with age. So I will enlighten you - seeing as I am one of the only ones who truly remembers being happy here, and remembers this circle being a place of faith, trust, and learning. It was sad to watch, what once was a prosperous beacon - diminish so low. Both Mage and Templar seemed to just forget... that we were once a cohesive unit. Respected and Cordial.” She smiled softly as she recalled.

  


“I find myself in an awkward back and forth within my thoughts... Never in all my time have I witnessed anything so... devastating...” Senior Enchanter Moira trailed off as the emotions of the day came to the forefront of her thoughts, she clasped her hand on her lips and closed her eyes for a moment as she took a sharp calming breath through her nose. Looking up briefly, she blinked back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes, cleared her throat softly and continued. “I believe we are united in our prayers – We Thank the Maker and his Blessed bride, that the souls stolen today felt no pain, and have ascended to peace, for they now walk at the Maker's side. On the one hand I hold a great sorrow, but on the other hand as I look upon you all, I also feel a warm swell of Pride - Watching you children adapt, overcome and support each other. It was inspiring, never in my life have I been so proud, as I am of you today, My Dears. You were all so brave in the battle, but your maturity and true strength emerged when you put aside prejudices and reservations for the greater good. Because you were able to embrace as a united front, we survived, because of your united strength we are now able to spread out and provide that same support to help the citizens who desperately need it.” A soft smile warmed her expression, the pride in her eyes shone brightly before she became more somber once more, “My Dears, what has happened today... it has shaken all of us, but we must do all we can to help. I implore you, work together once more. Be the example of tolerance and change this city needs, now more than ever.”

  


Moira stepped back beside Cullen, Cullen patted her shoulder comfortingly, nodding in solemn agreement and thanks for her wise words. Aveline stepped from the crowd of onlookers, and moved forward to stand beside Hawke. "The City Guard stands for the people of Kirkwall and protect those who cannot protect themselves. As Guard Captain, I stand for all of us when I say we are with you, Hawke. Cullen, the city guards and I will be at your side to assist in rescue efforts."

  


"Starkhaven will also send aid My Lady Hawke; you have my word as the rightful Prince of Starkhaven. Kirkwall..." pausing, Sebastian's voice brimmed with emotion for Elthina's loss, "and the Chantry will be rebuilt." he said as he came to Hawke's other side. Hawke took Sebastian's hand, squeezing gently - telling him without words that his pain was her pain, and together they would heal. They began to call for Hawke for Viscountess of Kirkwall, an idea that would soon spread in the days following the destruction of the Chantry and the battle of the Gallows.

  


* * *

  


" Knight-Captain Rylen reporting for duty, Sir. My team and I are at your service." A crisp brogue burr informed him. Cullen's back muscles protested as he looked up and stood to his full height from where he was bent over his work table reviewing reports, the soldier saluted a fist across his chest with a nod. The man was clearly a seasoned Warrior, with scars through his left eyebrow, and down his left jaw, he stood an inch or two taller than Cullen and seemed to be nearly a foot wider. He had neatly cropped dark brown hair and a darkly tanned pallor, his keen blue eyes gleamed with enthusiasm and he smiled easily. His bright smile was a stark contrast to his intimidating black ink tattoo's that followed the left side curve of his nose and four stripes that ran from his bottom lip down his neck.

  


" At ease Knight-Captain. I am Knight-Commander Cullen, where have you served soldier?"

  


" Ma' men and I served that Templars in Starkhaven before they all ran off teh the hills barking at the moon, Sir." Cullen chuckled at Rylens humorous candor.

  


" Well, I've never heard such a candid account," Cullen said as he smiled easily, motioning for Rylen to walk with him.

  


" When the Mage - Templar war broke out, Knight-Commander Karsten elected teh follow Lord Seeker's edict and joined the revolt against the Chantry. Ma'self, and many of ma senior officers, descended and refuse teh follow." Rylen explained. The soldier's explanation of the revolt brought memories of Eve's words to the forefront of Cullen's mind.

  


_'We are together... because you are no longer a Templar.'_

  


" You didn't want to leave with the rest of your order?" Cullen probed. Cullen could sympathize with Rylen's predicament, having stood up to Meredith less than four months before.

  


" Sacred duties are all well and good Knight-Commander but someone needs teh do 'Real work' now and again. If the barracks are on fire, I'm going for water. Not standing around smiting the ash for heresy." Rylen stated matter of factly. Cullen couldn't help the snort that escaped, nor could he stop the bold laughter that preceded it. "Ah... Respectfully speaking, of course, Knight-Commander. When _Ma' Prince_ asked for volunteers and petitioned the court for aid teh beh sent teh Kirkwall, I requested teh lead the aid mission. Teh beh honest Sir, we are just glad teh do anything teh help stop all this madness." Rylen confessed.

  


" Rylen," Cullen began as he clapped a camaraderie hand on the man's shoulder, "We need more men like you in our ranks. There is certainly a lot of real work to be done. I'm glad to have you on board and am grateful for any assistance you can provide."

  


They began to survey the damage as Cullen elaborated further on the situation. "After the Chantry explosion, rubble fell on much of the city. A lot of people are now homeless and were trapped in collapsed buildings, surviving on what little provisions they had." Cullen stated, his solemn demeanor returning as he thought of the ones they had failed to save... "Efforts to rebuild and re-establish services have begun, but progress is slow. I want you to coordinate with The City Guard to support clean-up efforts. Guard Captain Aveline will fill you in on the details, I will take you to her now."

  


Surveying the damage, Rylen voiced his thoughts as they continued to walk. "Trying the command what's left of Kirkwall's Templars, the Chantry exploding, all of... This." He motioned to the damage all around them. "It can't have been easy, Sir. I mean some of this is a bit batty." pausing to absorb what he was seeing. " What I mean teh say is that we respect what yer doing, Sir. Ma' men and I stand with yoh, we do good work. Yoh can depend on us Knight-Commander."

  


Halting their stride for a moment Cullen said "Thank you Rylen, for your kind words and the efforts of you and your troops." shaking the man's forearm in Thanks.

  


"Guard Captain Aveline, this is Knight-Captain Rylen. He and his troops are here to assist in rescue efforts." Cullen said as they arrived at their destination.

 

" Good, we are spread too thin as it is. I welcome your aid. We are having problems getting to these areas of the city." Getting straight to business she motioned to the map on her makeshift work station. " Debris is bottle-necking relief efforts here, and here, and fires have claimed much of Hightown." Aveline explained.

 

" My men and I hail from Starkhaven Ma'am, dealing in stone is practically a national pastime. I, myself, am the son of a stone mason. We'll get those blockages cleared. And as Templars of the Starkhaven circle, we know a thing or two about dealing with fire." Rylen advised.

 

" Blunt and pragmatic, I like you Rylen." Aveline was impressed.

 

" I quickly gained a reputation in the Templars and the Circle as the problem solver, I just do what needs doing, Ma'am." Rylen said with a nod.

 

" I wish all from Starkhaven were as decisive as you, it would have saved Hawke much... frustration." She mused, unaware of the double entendre she implied.

 

"Aye, but ma Prince was torn between Duty and Service, but the Viscountess seems teh have helped him with his... battle of conscience." He said with a sly grin.

 

" I say protect what matters with everything you have, or you'll have nothing, and deserve it. I always told him he would make a fine and capable ruler, I was glad to see Sebastian take his rightful place." Aveline said curtly. " And we certainly appreciate his aid, he's done much to help stabilize Kirkwall."

 

"Tis true, ma Prince has a great desire teh help, but it's clear teh meh tha't the greatest stabilizing force in this city is yoh, Ma'am... Along with our Knight-Commander, of course." Nodding to Cullen.

 

Aveline was taken aback by the strangers praise, as Cullen tried to hide his grin with a well placed fist over his mouth. After a moment or two of stunned silence, Rylen clapped his hands together in a rubbing motion showing he was eager to set to work and said "Well, obviously there is no shortage of work teh do. Things tha't need repair, shored up or just a good bucket of water. I'll begin coordinating ma' troop's efforts at once, Ma'am."

 

" Thank you, that will be all Knight-Captain," she said with a wry smile. " I'll expect a preliminary report within the hour."

 

" It will beh done, Ma'am." Rylen said as he snapped to attention. "Knight-Commander." He said with a salute to Cullen, Rylen was off.

 

Aveline and Cullen watched him go. Cullen caught Aveline chuckle, and with his fist still over his mouth he raised his eyebrows in question. "That was certainly lively." She said in reply.

 

" You should have heard his introduction to me not more than half an hour ago." ' _Smiting the ash for heresy.'_... Boisterous laughter bubbled up from Cullen at the memory. "Donnic still working the efforts at the docks?" He asked after his laughter had subsided.

 

" Yes, it will be easier to help the city with the docks fully operational again. Come on, Hawke has got Orana ensuring our workers are fed, let's grab some food and you can tell me what Rylen said that has you muffling giggles like a schoolgirl."

 

" That sounds like a fair offer, coming from the fierce stabilizing force that is: Guard Captain Aveline Hendry." To his credit, Cullen was able to remain completely deadpanned after saying it.

  


" Shut it, Curly." She said teasingly.

  


" _Yes Ma'am._ " Cullen burred, in possibly the worst Starkhaven brogue Aveline had ever heard. She couldn't help chuckling as she rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Cullen laughing behind her.

  


* * *

  


8 months ago, Ander's blew up the Chantry, First Enchanter Orsino fell to Blood Magic and Knight-Commander Meredith went mad, attacking the Champion and the Templars. Rubble damaged many parts of the city and sporadic fires were sometimes still an issue in Hightown... But the Hanged Man was back up and running at full capacity within a day or so... Priorities.

  
  
Hawke had traveled with Sebastian back to Starkhaven, conducting a "Diplomatic Tour" as Sebastian's advisers negotiated the marriage contracts, and Hawke secured aid for Kirkwall. But Cullen knew that it was for business as well as pleasure. He had even encouraged her to take some time off. Hawke, Aveline, Sebastian and Himself had worked tirelessly stabilizing Kirkwall. It wasn't the thriving hub it once was, but it was back up and running fairly smooth considering.

  
  
'Admiral' Isabela, with Fenris had set sail from Kirkwall, The Prince of Starkhaven and Viscountess of Kirkwall with them. Isabela sailed them up the Minanter River, to Sebastian's home and continued on from there. Where to? Isabela wasn't really sure... but if Cullen knew anything they were more than likely pursuing Fenris's passion of ripping out the hearts of slavers. Cullen had quietly wished Fenris luck and told them all that if they ever needed his aid, to send word.

  
  
"Hey Curly! You up for a game of Wicked Grace?" Asked Varric, as he split the deck and expertly shuffled it back together.

  
  
_'More than likely stacking the deck'_ Cullen thought."I might be more open to you cheating me out of my money after a pint and something to eat." He said over his shoulder as he made his way to the bar.

  
  
"Deal meh in Varric, I do'no mind takin' yer money." Cullen herd Rylen's crisp burr carry over the lull of the tavern. He wondered if he should warn his friend that Varric would cheat.

  
  
_'Nah, he already knows, but some lessons just need to be thoroughly experienced to truly be learned.'_ Cullen thought. There was a commotion at the front of the tavern, and Cullen turned to see who had started the fight. Cullen was shocked to see a platoon of soldiers in full armor enter the tavern and surround the perimeter walls. They began herding the patrons into the lower common room, while six others ascended the back steps to clear the back rooms and secure all exits. With the commotion of the patrons stirring up and drawing attention, Cullen made his way back to their table as casually as possible. He discreetly shook his head 'No' as Rylen nodded to his hand on his sword. Rylen thankfully stood down at his silent command, there was no need to provoke them... they were already surrounded.

  
  
Carver gently pulled Merrill into the chair directly behind him as he came to stand next to Cullen. Carver, Cullen, and Rylen stood shoulder to shoulder forming an unspoken shield wall. They were armed but without armor, they wouldn't last long against this force. Cullen surveyed the troops, attempting to calculate the strategic probability if they would have to defend themselves when two more entered. All eyes were on the newcomers as they surveyed the room.

  
  
The second was dressed in grey leathers and would have effectively melded into the background if not for her bright auburn hair. The first seemed to scrutinize every patron, looking for someone. She looked fierce, she held an aura of command and duty. An armored guard behind them spoke up, "All Clear." The first nodded in acknowledgment. _'Clearly the one in charge.'_ Cullen thought.

  
  
"My name is Knight-Commander Cullen, of the Kirkwall Templar order. These patrons, like my officers and I, are just trying to unwind after a long day's work cleaning up the city. Can I ask why you have so effectively secured this establishment?" She scrutinized his appearance as she approached. Cullen cursed himself for not wearing his armor and had to resist the urge to lick his hand to smooth his hair and straighten his shirt under her inspection.

  
  
"Knight-Commander Cullen, I am Cassandra Pentaghast - Seeker of the Chantry." Her voice cut through the silent tavern with stiff ordinance and a crisp Nevarran accent.

  
  
"And... Just what are you Seeking?" Varric spoke up from his chair at the head of his table.

  
  
"The Champion." she replied curtly, her piercing gaze focused on Varric.

  
  
"Which one?" Varric questioned after making a show of inspecting his fingernails for a few moments before nonchalantly posing the question. Marching to cover the distance to his table she slammed a large knife into it less than a quarter inch from where his hand rested on the wooden surface.

  
  
"You know exactly why I'm here!" Her voice boomed with command. "Time to start talking dwarf!" She said after having wrenched the knife out and leveling it at his throat. "I hear you're good at it." She chided as she unclipped a book from her hip, tossing it at Varric. Cullen watched in shock as he recognized it. Varric caressed the cover, his own work. 'The Tale of The Champion.'

  
  
The Seeker scrutinized him for a moment as he opened the book in his lap. She moved quickly and impaled the knife in the book, exceptionally close to his... legs. Cullen's hand was clutching the pommel of his sword, Varric glanced at him - nodding him off imperceptibly. Cullen understood that Varric was going to de-escalate the situation - Most likely by spinning a story.

  


"What do you want to know?" He said, slightly breathless at where the knife had stopped.

  
"Everything. You will start at the beginning. Take him." She said as two guards stepped forward, grasping Varric under his arms.

  
  
"What is the meaning of this! The Champion is not even in Kirkwall..." Cullen exclaimed, looking to Varric unsure if he had said too much.

  
  
"Stand Down, Knight-Commander." The second spoke quietly and moved silently as she walked forward. "We are not the enemy. Master Tethras you are not our prisoner. I assure you will be comfortable and treated fairly. We only want to grasp the full situation. The Seeker feels that there is no one better to tell the tale than that of such an esteemed storyteller. " She said, smiling softly at Varric. Cullen thought Varric had lost his mind when he saw him wink at the Second. Carver discreetly told Merrill to go up to Varric's quarters as the Seeker had left, and not to come out until he came and got her. Cullen was grateful for his quick thinking, Merrill was sweet, but had a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

  
  
"No worries Curly. You know me, I'll be fine. Keep Bianca company for me would ya? I'd hate for her to get lonely, and have a drink on me while I'm gone, you spend too much time with a serious expression on your face." Cullen nodded before Varric was 'assisted' from the tavern, Cullen watched the door close behind the Seeker followed by her troops. The Second spoke again after the Seeker departed, her voice linting with a soft Orlesian accent.

  
  
"I am Sister Leliana – Nightingale, and Left hand of Divine Justinia. Seeker Cassandra is Divine Justinia's Virtuous Right hand. She can sometimes be... intimidating, but it is only an expression of a truly moral Seeker of Truth. Please, " She motioned to the table. "Sit with me, I will answer the questions you no doubt have." Sister Nightingale took up court in Varric's throne. Cullen noting that her scouts had stayed, she hailed her closest scout and after a moment he was sent to the bar.

  
  
"That's the 'Right Hand of the Divine'? Kind of a force of nature isn't she. She's an impressive presence teh be around." Rylen said with awed commendation.

  
  
"Indeed she is...?"

  
  
"Knight-Captain Rylen, Sister." He informed with a respectful nod.

  
  
"What do you know of the Seekers of Truth Knight-Commander?" Her question lilting softly.

  
  
"I've heard very little of them Sister, It's a secretive order... other than they investigate Templar misconduct, I've never seen them before - I wish they would have come sooner..." Cullen answered as the scout returned with a large pitcher of ale, a bowl of salted twists, a plate of crisps and clean glasses for the table. Nightingale took a glass and poured herself some ale before passing the pitcher around the table. Cullen watched Sister Nightingale take a sip, and swallow before he allowed himself to partake.

  
  
"Seekers of Truth oversee the entire Templar Order, when a Seeker steps from the shadows, Templars run for cover." Rylen said from Cullen's side as he filled his mug.

  
  
"Why would they be here though? I thought they only showed up if a Templar failed at their duties. We protected the mages and did what was right, why show up now – why didn't they help us years ago?" Carver asked as Rylen passed the pitcher across the table. Sister Nightingale looked him over slowly beside her.

  
  
"I recognize you..." She mused. "It's been many years.”

  


"uh – Yes, Sister... Leliana. I am Carver Hawke.. Well er..ah Templar Recruit Carver, Ma'am. My family lived in Lothering, and used to visit the Chantry often." He finished softly at the memory of his late twin Bethany, Mother and Father.

  
  
"Oh yes!" smiling warmly, she patted a soft hand on his forearm. "You were a little sweet boy, if a little... surly at times.” She said with a sweet giggle and a demure bat of her lashes. "I was Lay-Sister Leliana then, before the Hero of Ferelden allowed me to follow him..." she finished wistfully.

  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Carver mumbled, smiling dumbly like a pup in love.

  


Cullen's interest peaked at the mention of the Hero - and Current King - of Ferelden, the familiarity he had felt upon first seeing her, the nagging at the back of his mind, forced it into focus and Cullen went rigid the moment he recognized her. She had been there. She had been a witness to his darkest hour and living nightmare. She had been with the Hero when - _when..._ \- Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose and crushed his eyes shut. She must have sensed his sudden shift because she caught his sight as soon as he reopened his eyes – silent acknowledgment that she recognized him as well and she dipped a subtle chin nod, understanding - Cullen relaxed. Cullen knew not to ask questions at this time, but felt better - Kinloch was not the purpose of her duty in Kirkwall. Cullen nodded inconspicuously in both, acknowledgment at the recognition but also thanks for her obvious intent to remain silent on the matter. Taking a long pull of his ale, he waited for Sister Nightingale to continue her explanation.

  
  
"The Order of the Seekers of Truth investigate, interrogate, and act as a power check of the Templar order. They answer directly to the Divine. It is their duty to root out corruption and protect the Chantry. Seeker Cassandra feels she failed the Chantry and Divine Justinia by allowing Kirkwall to fall. She only seeks to find the initial source of Kirkwall's unrest. She suspects it was due to Templar abuses.

  


As Right Hand, Seeker Cassandra has advocated for an Order of Truth presence in Kirkwall for almost ten years. So unambiguous in her duty, when the rumors of the corruption of Kirkwall's Templar's became worse about five years ago, Cassandra beseeched Most Holy to dispatch her. Grand Cleric Elthina pacified Most Holy and Cassandra was denied - she implored Most Holy to allow her to undertake this encumbrance personally, root out the corruption and crush it. Bring peace to the Mage-Templar conflict here, but still, Cassandra's warnings of fore-doom were ignored and rebuffed by Elthina.

  
  
A little over a year ago, Seeker Cassandra warned Divine Justinia that if they did not act there would be a disaster, and Kirkwall would fall. She demanded to be allowed to rally the Seekers of the Order of Truth and march on the Kirkwall Templar Order - it was knowingly corrupt, gone unchecked for too long. Those responsible for the rumored atrocities and abuses of power needed to be found and held accountable.

  
  
At that point it was too late, Most Holy could see that Seeker Cassandra's presence as Right Hand or the Seekers, in general, would only aggravate the situation, but allowed a compromise. Most Holy bid me attend Kirkwall secretly a year ago. I came to warn the Grand Cleric of the danger, but Most Holy's warning was ignored.

  
  
Elthina's agents - The Champion, and Prince Vael - advised me that Grand Cleric was trying to prevent an Exalted March on Kirkwall. She was steadfast to remain neutral, but Most Holy feels that in doing so, Elthina appeared to favor the Templars. In the end, her inaction was her gravest error, her refusal to speak out against the suffering of Mages in her flock resulted in cataclysm. We are here on behalf of Divine Justinia, Most Holy wishes to learn the full scope of the situation, so that she may understand the plight of Mages, and begin to heal the pain caused here."

  
  
"That's easy - Knight-Commander Meredith." Carver scoffed. "She treated our charges horribly. If it wasn't for Cullen standing up to her Meredith would have annulled the whole circle." Sister Nightingale looked to Cullen.

  
  
"It is true, after many years of abuses Meredith had seemingly gone mad with Power, Yes, I stood up to Meredith, but - you - were the first to stand up to her Carver. We made the others see how corrupt she had become... if not for your support Carver, I... well, I don't know what would have happened. We stood with the Champion to stop Meredith but many others helped as well – both Mages and Templars, it took a small army to stop the Annulment that day... I request that when the Seeker is finished speaking to Varric, that she come to speak with me. Varric is not the only one with a story worth telling." Cullen said, finishing the last few gulps of ale when he was done.

  
  
"Cassandra and I have read your formal report, as well as... investigated you fully. Seeker Cassandra and I, have briefed and counseled Divine Justinia on the situation in Kirkwall – Then and Now, I found you to carry your duty with dedication and honor. Cassandra deemed your words and motivations to be honest and truthful, and Most Holy feels your justified actions saved many lives. Cassandra also deemed that the outstanding leadership you displayed - in both, the heat of strife and trials of the aftermath, exemplified your extraordinary caliber, Divine Justinia was very pleased to learn you accepted the position of Knight-Commander.” Leliana said with a coy smile. Cullen was in awe at all she had said and just blinked blankly, only focusing by half when she continued speaking,

  


“Seeker Cassandra feels confident in your abilities and is satisfied with the current stability of the Kirkwall Templar Order. She did however determine, that – as is with most great tales – the _Whole Truth_ , did not make it to the published cut, thus, has chosen to speak with Master Tethras first. I will advise Cassandra that you wish to speak with her at her earliest opportunity.

 

Still slightly wide-eyed, Cullen still had the gentlemanly conditioning to respectfully stand when she stood to leave the table, “Thank you Sister Leliana, Divine Justinia's approval means a great deal to me and... would you please pass along my sincere thankfulness to Seeker Cassandra as well.” He said bowing slightly.

  


“Thank you for speaking with me Knight-Commander Cullen, Knight-Captain Rylen, Templar Recruit Carver - We will be in touch." She said. She smiled sweetly as she - using quick methodical gestures - donned her hood, perfectly shielding her hair from sight and casting a dark and obscuring shadow over her features – then, she and her scouts were gone.

  


Cullen took a deep breath, but it was almost immediately expelled when Rylen began boisterously slapping his back. Any attempts at regaining his breath was thwarted when Carver reached across the table patting him on the shoulder, then clapped a hand on Cullens shoulder and began shaking him in jovial congratulations. Both Carver and Rylen beaming broad smiles and laughing as Cullen coughed out his chuckles, he began laughing heartily when they finally relented their assault.

  


He smiled to himself, a content and thoughtful smile, Cullen hoped Seeker Cassandra finished with Varric soon, he was eager to 'Follow the Seeker', and take one step closer to Eve.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason Momoa with chin tattoos. I really think thats 'nough said about my appearance inspiration for Rylen. As for his Bromance with Cullen ... Think Fred and George Weasley... if one of them was a bit more uptight :) Enjoy.


	4. Dreaming of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is being rewritten.

Chapter 4 - Dreaming of Desire. *This chapter is currently being rewritten.*

She slowly looked around, taking in the scene around her. It looked and felt like the fade, but the fade could only be shaped by things that had been seen and experienced. She was certain she had never been here before. She heard whimpering and crying and began to seek its source. She ascended the set of stairs and opened the large arch door. She felt repulsed as she took in the gruesome details of the room she had just entered. She felt the sick twisting ache of a demon nearby.

" This trick again?" he gasped. " I know what you are. It won't work. I will stay strong..." he declared as he dropped to his knees. The walls were closing in, he was trapped behind the walls of a shimmering pink crushing prison.

 _"Don't you recognize me?"_ Desire purred, gliding her hands from her thighs to her breasts.

" Only too well... How far they must have delved into my thoughts… Enough visions! If anything in you is human… Kill me now and stop this game!" he pleaded.

" What's going on here?!" She demanded. The man and Desire both looking to her as she walked forward into the room.

" You…" the man said with reverie. " No, no, no! You broke the others, but I will stay strong, for my sake… For theirs..." He cried looking back to the demon. " Sifting through my thoughts… Tempting me with the one thing I want but cannot have…"

She was shocked by the recognition in his eyes and felt his pain. She felt drawn to this man but had never entered someone else's dreams before, and would never do so without an invitation. _That poor man, a templar? He seems so scared. Why am I here?_ She thought. Desire appeared beside her, circling her from right to left.

 _" Oooh my, aren't you lovely, a sweet little morsel. I can feel your power… Dreamer. Together we can be ...Perfection… But what do you desire? I wonder…"_ sighed Desire, flicking its tail in contemplation. She could feel the demon clawing at her senses. _" You are drawn to this man's soul… I can give you the answers that you seek, what your future holds..."_ Desire whispered seductively as it toyed with the tassels on its breasts.

" I am so tired of these cruel jokes… These tricks… These... I will not allow you to corrupt her demon!" He cried, rocking his body back and forth in angst. Looking at her he pleaded " Please! Don't listen to it! You mustn't…"

She did not withhold the disdain from her face as Desire orbited around her to break her gaze from the man's eyes. His plea was cut short when she focused her willpower and pushed out a cleansing arc repulsing desire and drawing up a barrier holding it at bay.

" Silence demon! There is nothing I _desire_ from you but your demise! Desire hissed as it clawed at the blockade that had been erected around it. She calmly walked forward and stood before the man whose dream she had been drawn to. She knew she had been drawn here to help him overcome this nightmare. She looked directly into his eyes and spoke very clearly.

" This is your dream, your nightmare. Echoes of your past horrors mirrored in the realm of the fade. You control this realm, shape it. Draw your strength and make your Will indomitable. Only you can break this fade prison and deliver the final blow.

" I can't! I don't even have my weapon." He said defeated. Desire cackled at his tone. "No... you're not really here! You can't be, not in these horrors!" he shuttered.

" I am a here, and I am real. You think you don't have weapons?" she asked. Desiregrowled as she posed the question " This is the fade; You need a weapon? Imagine the biggest, baddest weapon you have ever dreamed of wielding and make it so!"

Closing her eyes she focused her will and produced a 6-foot long lyrium infused staff, with a spiked grip and a qunari staff blade. It crackled sympathetic tempest energy into the room and surrounded her in static armor. Holding his gaze she executed the first three basic staff forms before morphing her staff into an ornately carved iron bark bow and began firing a short volley of arrow's toward the massively high ceiling. He was amazed as the arrow's rained down as Dawn Lotus flowers, filling the air with their sweet calming scent. Desire snarled and began thrashing at its prison. Finally, still holding his gaze she smirked. She focused her will, shrouding her tiny frame in a vortex of static. As it dissipated it revealed she had bloated her armor into comically large Templar Plate. A light giggle of futility escaped her lips as she tested the weight of the giant Templar Tower Shield on her arm and a Templar issued long sword in her hand.

" Do it!" She shouted as Desire started gaining strength. It howled as it crashed its body at the barricade, causing cracks to bloom like spider webs as it continued its assault.

Taking a deep breath to banish Desire's piercing screech from his mind, he closed his eyes and focused his Will as she has said. He thought of his sword and shield. He imagined the heavy mass of his shield on his arm and the weight of his sword in his hand. After what felt like only moments his eyes shot open at the sound of her excited ' _whoop!'_ as her laughter bubbled up to his senses. Startling his eyes open, he looked down to see his Longsword and Templar Defender Shield. He sputtered out a surprised noise, suddenly releasing the breath he had forgotten he was holding as his eyes found hers once again. He checked the sword's balance with an experimental twirl and flexed the weight on his shield arm in disbelief. She smiled proudly at him, causing a smile to crook his lips. With a knowing grin, he turned to Desire, focusing his will as he stepped from his crushing prison. Desire let out a furious scream as he stepped free, lashing out with its tail and claws. _You will never be free! You are Mine!'_ It moaned, laughing seductively in triumph as the blockade finally crumbled.

His long legs covering the distance in a few strides, he struck out with his sword. "You die today demon!" he spat, impaling the demon with his sword. Desire shrieked incredulously as he wrenched the sword free again. Its scream ended abruptly as he swiftly executed a cross slash mid shield bash. The result was a satisfying 'splat' noise as Desire was decapitated, its head falling to the floor as its body was propelled backward crushing it to the wall.

"It's over... I can't believe I'm free... " he whispered, after a few moments he quietly hooked his shield to his back and sheathed his sword. Afraid to look up for fear she would no longer be there. Unable to withstand the anticipation any longer he finally looked around. Her massive armor faded away to battle mage leathers as she stepped forward smiling.

"Well! That was bracing! You were amazing! Are you alright?"

" You're really here...?"

"Yes, it feels like I'm here."

After a few moments of staring at her, he tore his gauntlets from his hands as he strode to her, thrusting his right hand into her hair as he pulled her into his arms with his left. He looked at her as if searching her eyes for something.

"You..." she heard him whisper before crushing his lips to hers. She was so shocked that she couldn't think or move, just closed her eyes and felt... His strong arm wrapped around her pressing her into his hard chest plate. His lips were moving passionately on hers... he moaned softly as she began to kiss him back.

She felt the warmth of the sun shining down on her, felt the fresh early summer breeze, could smell pond lilies and blood lotus swimming around her senses... "You...saved me..." He murmured as his calloused thumb stroked her cheek softly as his index and middle fingers graze her earlobe.

"My Lady..." making her feel as if she had tiny butterflies fluttering within her stomach. He slowly coaxed her lips open with his tongue across her bottom lip. "How...?" She was shocked as her body betrayed her as she heard herself wantonly moan into his mouth as she returned his kiss with fervor. She smiled throwing her arms around his neck, arching into his chest muscles when she felt the fade shift.

_'He must have wanted to feel me, he willed away his armor...'_

He responded by wrapping both of his arms around her fully hugging her tightly against him drawing another breathless moan from her lips. "My Eevee..." At her moan he deepened his kiss, slowly blooming the warmth and awakening for this man to take hold of her body.

 _Andraste's soggy knickers! Who is this man? and why does my body react like a working Lady of the Blooming rose!_ _This cant just be gratitude for helping him out of a nightmare. Maker, he kisses like ... like ..he should be in a Varric Tethras novel. And oh Makers Breath ... those eyes, Golden sun spheres ...positively dripping with emotion. He looks like he belongs on a white steed. He makes me feel like my soul is whole, without even knowing I was missing the other half... How is this possible? ... oh.. so good....Wait ? was that a duck quacking?_

Finally regaining her sense she gently broke their kiss. .. unable to stop herself from planting a few more chaste kisses on his lips as she forced herself to stop. She blinked numerous times as if it would help her regain the wits he had thoroughly kissed out of her. They were both breathing extremely heavy, it took a few moments before either of them could begin to speak.

 _"Maker, Shit! shit. What were you thinking Rutherford? She doesn't even know you yet! You can't just go aggressively kissing her just because she showed up in your dream. FIX THIS! ... Now. "_ I'... Ah, I'm..." ' _WORDS_!'

She looked around at where they were and smiled broadly. "This is beautiful! You're a fast learner... where are we?"

" I'm sorry My Lady Evelyn." He sputtered, rubbing the back of his neck taking a step back from her. "That was untoward of me. You have my sincere apology... I shouldn't have kissed you like that. ..Uh to answer your question... I just I .. couldn't think of a time I remembered being so happy and at peace... and the Fade brought us here. This is the pond near my childhood home on Honnleath. I loved my siblings but... they were loud." he said as she smiled shyly.

She brought her fingers to her swollen lips, with an awed expression." You don't need to apologize. _" 'Maker that was wonderful'_..."You were under a great deal of stress here... and you were ..eager to show gratitude?"

"Yes, something like that." He said returning her shy smile.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. Why is that exactly?"

"It is actually quite an extraordinary story My Lady Eve. One I want desperately to tell you... but I'm unsure where to start... and what I can safely tell you for fear of changing what is to come. What I mean to say is if told you our story.. it could change every step you take.. it would risk Our beginning."

"I feel ... like I know you, but know we have never met. I'm a mage... you're clearly a Templar. Desire said something, at first I thought it nonsense but what you say... it gives me pause. It mentioned telling me 'what my future holds'. If my future is 'Our' beginning. I think it is not something I would risk changing. I feel that if Our beginning is my future, I want it very much to happen as it was meant to be." She finished breathlessly gazing into his golden eyes, she smiled softly.

"I pray to the maker every day for him to bring you to me once again. My... Eevee." He said as hestepped forward again pulling her into a gentle embrace. After a few moments, the Fade around them began to shift and grow brighter.

"What's happening?" He asked her as they both looked around.

"This is the Fade...You're waking up."

"No! I just found you! I don't want to wake up! " he cried pulling her closer.

"I am a Dreamer, I am drawn to you, as you are to me. We share a connection... I believe whenever we need each other, we will find each other in our dreams."

"Call to me whenever you need me, My Lady, I will find you." He told her as he was losing his grip on her.

"What's your name!?" She asked as he was beginning to fade.

"Cullen, My name is Cullen."

She grasped onto his cotton shirt and pulled him back to her, bringing her lips to his once more. "Whenever you think of me, I'll be with you. Until we meet again Cullen..." Kissing him softly. " ...Now its time for you to..."

_'Wake Up Cullen'_

 

* * *

 

_"Wake Up ...Knight-Commander! ...Wake up Mate! Cullen!"_

Cullen sat up and looked around. Rylen sat at on the his of his bed next to him.

_"Well good morning Sunshine. Up and Adam Soldier, you're late for morning drill"_

"Maker Breath." Cullen whispered with a start, trying to jump out of bed. Rylen just pushed him back down with a laugh.

_"I'm only joking... its actually closer to mid-day. I've had the men drilled, fed and off to their duties for hours."_

"Fuck" Cullen said as he sunk back to his pillow. "Thank you Rylen, I dont know what I'd do without you."

_"Probably walk around half dead for want of sleep! ...I herd ya having a bit of a fit, nightmares get me too Mate. Starkhavens Circle burning... we all have nightmares Cullen. I'm just glad you seemed to pull out of it."_

"I was trapped in Fereldans circle during the Blight... The Tower.. it was taken over by abominations. I was one of the only survivors. A Desire demon had me trapped in a crushing prison, tortured me for days as I herd my friends around me dying... " Cullen said staring all into the distance.

_"You seemed to have settled into something nicer before dawn. I'm glad it didnt get ya."_

"I killed it... I finally escaped and killed the Demon."

 _"ThattaBoy!! CULLLLLEN!! Good on'ya Brother!"_ Rylen said senserly, ruffling cullens curly locks and with few pats on the back.

Cullen swatted away his friends hands threatening to make him run laps till supper as he got ready... for his considerably shorter day feeling better then he had in years.

  
  


 


	5. Knowledge of Slumbering Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen receives a letter from Hawke. She sends him the Tome of Slumbering Elders, gifted to her from Keeper Marithari; It is said to be the journal of the last "Somniari - Dreamer" of her tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS EXCESSIVELY HEAVY IN DRAGON AGE LORE AND HISTORY. IT IS TO HELP PUT INTO CONTEXT CULLENS FUTURE LYRIUM DECISION AND EVE'S DREAMER ABILITIES, BUT IS NOT NECESSARILY REQUIRED TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY SO IF THAT DOES NOT INTEREST YOU PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY CHARACTERS - IT IS LITERALLY CULLEN READING THE ANCIENT TOME OF SLUMBERING ELDERS TO OBTAIN THE KNOWLEDGE AND RESEARCH I IMAGINE IT WOULD CONTAIN.  
> \- You Have Been Warned.-  
> All of the research information for this chapter can be found on http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki

 

_Curly,_

_Me and Choir Boy are doing well, and were happy to get your letter. Rivaini and Broody shoved off to do some cleaning. Did you water my Daisy's? I always find gardening is a good way to find clarity and I'd hate to return to a dried up patch of dirt. Tell Junior I miss him. Chestmane probably had a grand ole' time singing, but I'm glad he's back on his throne. I should be back when the summer cools off. Home is a bit stifling in this heat. Please be careful with these, they are my favorites. I'm curious why you would ask me for such enchanting romance serials... I don't judge._

_Birdie._

(Enclosed with the letter are two securely wrapped novels. 'Hard in Hightown' and 'Swords and Shields')

Cullen locked his office door before casting his dispel to reveal the true nature of the books Hawke had sent him.

The first was a copy of "In the Pursuit of Knowledge" , by Brother Genitivi.

The second had the two words scrawled inside the front cover:

**_Daisy Garden _ **

"The Tome of the Slumbering Elders"

He wanted to be as informed as possible before he approached Merrill for more insight. Cullen tossed Genitivi's work aside having read most of it before. He opened the Tome of Slumbering Elders and began to read.

 

* * *

  
**Dreamer (Tevene: somniari) :**

Is a mage capable of entering the Fade at will, without the aid of lyrium.  
Dreamers are capable of entering the Fade at will. Magic use is possible in the Fade, though spells work unpredictably there as magic does not follow natural rules.  
A talented dreamer can shape the Fade and affect the dreams of sleeping people. With sufficient control they can even kill or driving them mad.

Somniari can dream in forgotten ruins to uncover secrets long forgotten by witnessing spirits re-enact the history of a place. Admittedly though, the account of the dream may be biased depending on whose perspective the spirit chooses to emulate.

However, dreamers attract demons and most prove too frail of mind to survive a demonic possession. As a result dreamers are rare. The very presence of demons is painful to dreamers, as they are particularly sensitive to them.

Dreamers may use special dried herbs to help them enter the Fade. Strangely, these herbs smell fresh to the mage once they have entered the Fade. There are also herbs that can preclude sleep and block one from the Fade itself, if necessary.

**The Fade:**

A spirit is a natural inhabitant of the Fade.

Every living being in Thedas enters the Fade when their spirit leaves their body after death, or mentally when they dream, and mages tap into it when they cast spells. The only exception are the dwarves, who do not dream.

Most people do not remember their time in the Fade - mages being a distinct exception, as they are able normally to remain "conscious" while traveling there. The Qunari claim that they do not dream as humans and elves do. This claim seems to be valid as they are rarely encountered in the Fade. How they have mages and yet cannot dream is, so far, a mystery.

Mages of the Circle frequently visit the Fade with the aid of lyrium - in particular during the rite of Harrowing, in which an apprentice is pitted against a demon and ultimately either put to death as an abomination or promoted to full mage status.

In its raw form the Fade is a twisted, frightening world of dark rock and raw lyrium veins where it is always night. Gaps between dreams are such void places.

An island with the Black City, a shadowy metropolis with twisted spires seems to be the only constant feature of the Fade, always on the horizon. No one has managed to reach it since over-ambitious mages physically invaded the Fade in -395 Ancient (the first and last time such an attempt has been made). Even the most powerful demons keep their distance.

 

**Dreamers and spirits of the Fade.**

Fade visitors often speak of its shifting "paths" that can not be charted or secured but can be traversed with a guide, be it a wisp, spirits, a ghost, two legendary ravens called Fear and Deceit or even the "master-scryer" Falon'Din of the Elven pantheon. Familiarity with shape allows the Forbidden Ones to travel paths unaided.

The Fade may appear as something else entirely when shaped by dreams. Much of the Fade is split up into fiefs or demesnes belonging to the spirits or demons that live there, and they change the landscape of the Fade to emulate what they see in the minds of mortal dreamers. They copy locations, objects, people and concepts of the real world, often in a cruel or confusing way.

These copies are nowhere near consistent, and fluctuate according to the movement of the dreamers. Spirits whose realms are flocked with visitors rise to rule great portions of the Fade, while memories and concepts forgotten in the real world slowly drift away back into the ether, the spirits who ruled them losing all potency.

The Fade and its denizens reflect expectations of the dreamer regardless that dreamer is a Mage or Mundane. An individual expecting to see a demon rather than a spirit will see one if they allow preconceptions to cloud their view of the dream world.

It is simple to say that the laws of nature do not apply in the Fade, but while traveling in the Fade is often confusing for mages, it is rarely so chaotic as to defy description. In fact, while the placement of items may seem random, those items usually operate as we would expect them to in the real world.

 

**Shapes of the Fade:**

A book opens to show pages, although the pages may be blank or lined with gibberish. A pen and inkwell let a user write, though the pen may write on its own, and the inkwell never runs dry. Those items that float usually hover at the relative height where they would have sat had the objects meant to support them existed—candles suspended in the air as though held by a phantom candlestick, for example.

Why are the laws of the Maker bent but not fully broken? Why does a book not turn into a dragon, or a statue explode into countless shards of energy? The answer, I believe, lies in the fact that the items we see in the Fade were most often made by the hands of men. A statue is a created thing.  
The mortal hands that shaped it gave it purpose, and it knows what it is meant to do. The objects that strain against the laws of nature are ironically those that are more natural themselves. Great stones, for example, hang in the sky. No hand has ever touched them, no mortal mind shaped them to purpose.

I suspect, though we may never know, that if dwarves dreamt and shaped the Fade with their own perceptions, the rocks would not float.

_—From The Shape of the Fade by Enchanter Ephineas Aserathan_

 

**Rules of the Fade: **

'Killing' a mortal's dreaming form while in the Fade (thus ending that individual's dream and waking them up) is a shock to the living body, but not normally lethal.

For a Mage, a death in the fade will make the Mage Tranquil. However, If the individual is 'awake' in the Fade death there can potentially lead to physical death, such is the case for Dreamer mages.

Belief and willpower are paramount in the Fade. Even though a mage cannot change every aspect of the Fade (Dreamer mages have greater capabilities in this respect), they can draw unprecedented power from it while sleeping. Similarly, even non-mages may instinctively shape the Fade in small ways: armoring and arming themselves with weapons able to cut even in dreams. Everything that exists in the Fade exists by expression of thought.

 

**Chantry's Teaching and the Fade:**

The Fade is a realm of primeval matter from which the Maker formed the physical world and all living beings. It is sometimes compared to a well of souls, with lyrium being it's "emerald waters". It was the first realm created by the Maker, populated with spirits, the first of the Maker's 'children'.

Growing unsatisfied with them (as what they created was "fleeting, ever-changing"), he then created Thedas, separated from the Fade by the Veil and populated by mortal creatures. Many spirits grew jealous of these new children, and became what mortals call demons, craving and/or emulating their basest desires and sins.

The Chant of Light states that the Black City was originally the Golden City, seat of the Maker. An attempt by Tevinter magisters to physically enter the city blackened it with their prideful ambition, and their punishment was to be cast down as the first of the darkspawn, commencing the First Blight. When the Chant of Light spreads to all corners of the world, the Maker will forgive mankind and return, restoring the Golden City.

The Chantry also holds that when a person dies, their soul passes through the Fade to the afterlife and the Maker's side. Those who have turned away from the Maker enter the Fade and are lost, returning to the ether from which they were formed ("to the Void"). They are stuck in the Fade and doomed to wander endlessly. Some verses of the Chant of Light hint at reincarnation — or even of life after death, as the Cult of Spirits suggests.

 

**Other beliefs:**

Ancient Tevinters believed that the Fade was the realm of their Old Gods, and the Golden City was the center of the deities' power.

The Dalish elves believe that in the time of Arlathan their ancestors did not die, but rather entered a dream-like stated called uthenera, in which their souls wandered the Fade, accompanied by Falon'Din and Dirthamen. They would learn the secrets of dreams, and some would return to the People with newfound knowledge. The Dalish refer to the Fade as the Beyond.

Ancient elven beliefs further state that the Fade is a holy place that was once the home of the gods. Following Fen'Harel's deception preceding the fall of Arlathan, it is said that the gods now lie imprisoned in the Eternal City at the heart of the Fade while the Dread Wolf roams, gleefully feasting on the souls of the dead.

Qunari consider the Fade the "Land of the Dead," and entering it is forbidden according to the Qun. Despite this, Qunari mages presumably have associations, affinities and vulnerabilities to the Fade identical or similar to those of their elven and human counterparts.

 

**Chantry beliefs and teachings on Spirits.**

According to the Chantry, the spirits of the Fade are the first children of the Maker. He turned his back on them because they lacked a soul – they could twist the Fade to their liking, but lacked the ability to imagine and create, and thus emulate their creator. The Maker created a new realm, separated from the Fade by the Veil, and this realm would be one that his new children could not alter at will.

These new children had the spark of the divine within them, and the Maker was pleased. Supposedly, ever since the Maker created His new children, the spirits from the Fade have watched humanity with curiosity and, in the case of the more malicious spirits, envy and desire.

The malicious ones among the Maker's first children were jealous. They called out to the mortals, drawing their sleeping minds across the Veil and saw the land that the Maker had created for them in their dreams.

They coveted the spark within them, but did not understand it. They shape the Fade to create the land that they see in the minds of men, and seek to draw the spark from them without truly understanding where it might actually come from.

 

**Nature of spirits:**

Whether benevolent or malevolent, most spirits cannot help but mine a Fade visitor's mind for their thoughts and memories. They might then use these to shape the visitor's perceptions and trick them into thinking their dreams are reality.

All the denizens of the realm beyond the Veil are spirits. Spirits are not physical entities and are therefore not restricted to recognizable forms (or even having a form at all), one can never tell for certain what is alive and what is merely part of the scenery. (It is therefore advisable for the inexperienced researcher to greet all objects he encounters.) They are intelligent, living creatures capable of speech and mimicry yet stunted in creativity.

A spirit cannot comprehend a world that is static and immutable and is not familiar with the concept of time. It cannot comprehend what it means to be within a body of flesh yet for some unknown reason, some spirits crave to join the living. Some spirits cross the Veil because they desire to experience life, either to indulge in an aspect of psyche or to fulfill a purpose they embody. Usually spirits or demons can only cross over the Fade by attaching themselves to something in the mortal world.

This is known as possession. Some spirits, however, may be drawn to the mortal world and made manifest against their will. They will be driven mad by shock or even be made terrified by the waking world, resulting in them becoming unintentionally violent or turned into demons once they have crossed the Veil.

Spirits deliberately crossing the Veil without coercion had to develop the will and personality to do so, allowing them to maintain their form and nature. In areas where the Veil is thin, spirits engrossed by a particular event may endeavor to preserve the "feeling" of the area by preserving some or all of the area itself. This close presence of spirits scare away the vermin and plants that would erode such an area.

Spirits seek out and latch onto specific purposes, since they are formed as a reflection of the real world and its passions. In fact, they embody these purposes. The more powerful spirits will do all in its power to fulfill that purpose. For instance, a hunger demon will attempt to feed on anything it crosses, and a spirit of justice will stop at nothing to uphold its name.

Spirits however, don't remember much - a side effect of their ability to make themselves forget or "wash clean" unsettling facts which they cannot reconcile with their nature. While this routine keeps them pure, it also keeps them from learning, from growing.

So all their acts to uphold their idea are mostly done in the simplest ways. Nevertheless, it is not unheard of for spirits to evolve and become more "human" by coming to terms with grief and thus be able to learn from what they endured. By coming to terms with grief, a spirit is able to grow as a person and not "wash clean" like a spirit.

When a spirit dies its energy returns to the Fade and may regenerate into another spirit. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if its memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again. It could also rise again with a different personality with no memory of its past.

 

**Abilities Of Spirits:**

Since spirits are beings of pure magic, they have supernatural abilities both inside and outside the Fade. In the Fade, they can take the guise of people from the dreamer's memory. Those who have the will to cross over to the physical realm and not rely on possession could also assume a form of their choosing- most likely it will choose a form that will aid them in fulfilling its purpose.

Spirits have the ability to read other people's emotions and thoughts. These abilities draws them to certain people who need their help. Since spirits originate from a realm with a physicality derived from emotion, memory, and magic; so too do spirits have supernatural abilities to adapt in such a realm.

For example, spirits have an innate expertise in certain fields such as combat or magic. Some spirits also have the ability to make people forget about them and not be noticed. So long as the spirit remembers the Fade, spirits are able to retain some of their supernatural abilities even when they are in the world of Thedas.

**Benevolent spirits:**

Spirits embodying virtues may be considered benevolent (or at least not malevolent). Such spirits characteristically do not wish to cross the Veil. They may instead comfort visitors of the Fade by dreams that strengthen the soul, or visions that promote epiphanies.

There are five widely known types of benevolent spirits: Compassion, Valor, Justice, Faith and Hope. They range in power from the relatively weak spirits of compassion to the strongest spirits of faith and hope. Spirit healers maintain close relationships with spirits of compassion. Spirits of Hope rarely appear in the waking world since little there attracts them.

**Demons**

Demon is one name for the malevolent spirits from the Fade that embody negative emotions like rage or fear. Often destructive, they can abuse the minds of dreaming mortals, possess living or dead creatures, or even animate rubble or suits of armor. The generally prefer living mages, causing a grotesque mutation of form - referred to as an Abomination.  

A more accurate distinction is "aggressive" and "non-aggressive" spirits. The classification of "malevolent" versus "benevolent" oversimplifies or overlooks the role that the mortal has to play in the spirit's demeanor. Depending on whom the spirit encounters, Wisdom and Purpose can be easily twisted into manifestations of Pride and Desire, but if the mortal is free of corrupting influences, the spirits will be very friendly.

There are numerous ways for a spirit to become a demon:

-The spirit can already embody something mortals would perceive as a vice or an ambiguous concept.

-The spirit can reflect or imitate human perversions of a virtue, or possess a mortal with distorted values.

-The spirit can oversimplify the application or fulfillment of its virtue.

-The spirit gains ego, ambition, longing, or a thirst for power.

-The spirit can be driven insane by outside forces, particularly manifesting into the real world prematurely or against its will.

-The spirit can be denied its original purpose, particularly through blood magic binding.

-These are by no means the only methods that a spirit can transform into a demon, but are the methods which are confirmed.

 

**Wisps and wraiths:**

Not all spirits represent a distinct virtue or vice. The weakest spirits, wisps, are shimmering orbs of light too simple and impressionable to be good or evil. In some cases they appear to be benign, aiding mages who summon them in the mortal realm (by distracting foes or boosting spellpower) or in the Fade (as guides).

The Mortalitasi of Nevarra draw wisps rather than intelligent spirits across the Veil. Wisp wraiths, however, are known to attack anything in sight, and wraiths are scavengers of beings feeding on scraps of thought and unable to shape the Fade.

 

**Ghosts**

Some spirits retain memories and personalities of those long gone. They substantiate the popular belief in ghosts who became lost on their way to the Maker's side, even as it is against the Chantry teachings.

**Spirits in other cultures:**

Dalish mages do not use any magic involving spirits, as they believe all spirits are dangerous. Dalish believe "there's no such thing as a good spirit". Spirits cannot be broken down into clear-cut categories and differ from each other, just as people do.

Conversely, the Avvar revere the spirits as "gods" and interact with them much more than the rest of cultures of thedas, though only each hold's Augur has a direct link with the spirits. Avvar and spirits communicate regularly, through their Augurs, altars, offerings, and sometimes even direct contact.  
Spirits usually tend to assist Avvar in many tasks, such as providing cousel, assisting in battle, protecting holds from threats and dangerous people, and even helping train mages via voluntary, but temporary, possession.

Though this is not considered common, spirits may also respond to calls and offerings from non-mage Avvar. Likewise, many will become attracted to the clan's warriors during ritual combat and will provide them aid during combat, quicker reflexes, etc., not unlike Spirit Warriors or even the spirit friends of the clan's mages.

Likewise in Rivain, local hedge witches called seers converse with spirits and even allow themselves to be possessed for the sake of their villages.

In the Tevinter Imperium, mages bind spirits and use them as servants.

Nevarrans have a unique relationship with magic and death. They believe that when a dead soul crosses the Fade it displaces a Fade spirit. In order to provide safe hosts for such spirits they mummify the corpses of their dead and place them in elaborate crypts in the Grand Necropolis for the spirits to possess. The Mortalitasi guides the spirits into possessing the corpses and handles these necromancy rituals. The Mortalitasi however, draw wisps rather than intelligent spirits across the Veil in order to possess their corpses.

 

**Nature of lyrium:**

Lyrium exists both in the waking world and in the Fade and somehow bridges the gap between them. It grows even in the raw Fade unclaimed by spirits where it is always night. Lyrium consumption strengthens a mage's relation to the Fade, thereby boosting mana.

The Chantry believes lyrium to be the emerald waters of the Fade, the very stuff of creation itself, from whence the Maker fashioned the world. Research indicates that lyrium and the Fade "are linked". "Isana" is the dwarven word for lyrium. They are taught that it is a gift from the Stone. Some scholars believe that lyrium is alive.

**Adverse effects of Liquid lyrium:**

Even though dwarves have a natural resistance, raw lyrium is dangerous for all but the most experienced of the Mining Caste to handle. Even for dwarves, exposure to the unprocessed mineral can cause deafness or memory loss.

For humans and elves, direct contact with lyrium ore produces nausea, blistering of the skin, and dementia. Mages are the most affected by exposure to lyrium, as even close proximity to the substance is invariably fatal to them.

In its processed form, lyrium may be handled by anyone, but long term exposure or a single mistake while working with it can lead to serious side effects. Prolonged use by Templars becomes addictive, the cravings unbearable.

The effects of lyrium addiction for templars include paranoia, obsession, and dementia. Symptoms of lyrium hunger pangs include fatigue, headaches, forgetfulness, an unquenchable thirst, and cold hands.

Over time, templars grow disoriented, incapable of distinguishing memory from present, or dream from waking. They frequently become paranoid as their worst memories and nightmares haunt their waking hours. Aged templars also lose their memories to prolong imbibing of lyrium.  
It starts small at first- a misplaced item or words to a song- but more fades away over time. Mages have additionally been known to suffer physical mutation. It is widly understood by Mages that anything that increases the capacity of a mage's magic (such as lyrium) creates a damaging effect on the body.

For mages, this is known as mana imbalance. Some adverse effects of mana imbalance may include conscious dreaming in the Fade (such as those experienced during the Harrowing), periods of dizziness, and hearing voices. Unlike templars, mages are able to recuperate from the adverse effects.

 

**Uses Of Lyrium:**

Processed lyrium is used by dwarves and the Tranquil to enchant items. When mixed into liquid and ingested, lyrium allows mages to enter the Fade when fully aware, unlike all others who reach it only when dreaming.

This unique property is essential for the Circle of Magi's Harrowing rituals. Such potions can also be used to aid in the casting of especially taxing spells, for a short time granting a mage far greater power than the mage normally wields.

Mages can also be branded with lyrium to become Tranquils, forever severing their connection to the Fade. While mages use lyrium in their arcane spells and rituals, templars ingest the primordial mineral to enhance their abilities to resist and dispel magic. It also puts templars in a state of boldness and empowerment.

 

**The Rite of Tranquility:**

Although apprentices do not know the nature of the Harrowing, all of them understand its consequences: They either pass and become full mages, or they are never seen again. Those who fear to undertake this rite of passage, or those who are deemed weak or unstable, are given the Rite of Tranquility instead.

The actual procedure, like the Harrowing, is secret, but the results are just as well known. The rite severs connection to the Fade. The Tranquil, therefore, do not dream. This removes the greatest danger that threatens a weak or unprepared mage, the potential to attract demons across the Veil. But this is the least of Tranquility's effects, for the absence of dreams brings with it the end of all magical ability, as well as all emotion.

The Tranquil, ironically, resemble sleepwalkers, never entirely awake nor asleep. They are still part of our Circle, however, and some might say they are the most critical part. They have incredible powers of concentration, for it is simply impossible to distract a Tranquil mage, and this makes them capable of becoming craftsmen of such skill that they rival even the adeptness of the dwarves. The Formari, the branch of the Circle devoted to item enchantment, is made up exclusively of Tranquil, and is the source of all the wealth that sustains our towers.

_—From On Tranquility and the Role of the Fade in Human Society, by First Enchanter Josephus._

 

 

_**Confessions of a Lyrium Addict:** _

 

 

 

> A prison cell, a scrap of paper for my confession, scarce enough bread and water. All I get for skimming one lousy bottle from the lyrium stores. Knight-Lieutenant Freyan cut my normal rations for "insubordination."
> 
> Insubordination, my arse. It's because I saw him desert the guard tower to meet his girl. Freyan thought he'd teach me a lesson.
> 
> I'm thirsty, but the water doesn't work. It should be more... blue.
> 
> You take it like medicine at first, the lyrium. Your whole body sings with it, like the Maker's own fire.
> 
> You're not scared of anything, not even abominations. After, it even takes away the nightmares.
> 
> But the ration's too small. If they don't give you enough, your hands get cold. The sky starts to press down on you. Little things slip away. So you have to stay.
> 
> The senior templars all have that look, that cloudy look in their eyes.
> 
> "Sign your confession," they said. I'm trying. I can't think of what name to sign.

_— Confessions of an unknown templar, found among Montsimmard Chantry records in 8:27 Blessed_

 

**Lyrium:**

Lyrium is the king of metals. Beneath our feet, it sings. When properly refined, it is a smooth, slightly iridescent, silvery liquid. In the hands of the dwarven Smith Caste, it is mixed with steel to produce indestructible armor and blades that hold an edge for centuries. In the hands of the Shaperate, it becomes a repository for living memories. And some scholars maintain this as evidence that lyrium is, itself, alive.

It finds its most lucrative its application in the hands of the Formari, who use it in conjuction with baser metals like gold, silverite, veridium, or even iron to produce enchantments.

Though mages, of course, consume it in a diluted form to bolster their abilities, this is not recommended. Overindulgence in lyrium can have disastrous consequences, particularly in more concentrated amounts. It is not advisable, for instance, that any reader handle raw lyrium, which in many cases can kill on contact.

**A templar's lyrium kit:**

Lyrium is used by the Chantry to control the templars. Templars are given lyrium to "develop their talents" which also leaves them addicted and thus within the control of the Chantry, which in turn controls the lyrium trade.

Research and templar recruit accounts cast doubt as to lyriums necessity to sustain Templar abilities. Most notable example of this being the Order of the Seekers of Truth.  
Fully realized Seekers under go Vigil, comprised of a full year of fasting , seclusion and prayer. Once this rite is complete, the Seeker is capable of using talents similar to the Templars without the aid of lyrium.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	6. In Your Own Right.

" You wanted to see me Knight-Commander?" Carver announced his arrival, He and Fergus stepping inside when Cullen had bid them to enter.

 

Cullen looked up from the tome he was reading for the third time. Straightening as he closed the ancient book he said "Yes, Templar-recruit Carver. Thank you for coming. Please," motioning for him to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk. Cullen stood, walking to the decanter of water on the small table in the corner of his office. After a thought he grabbed two glasses returning to his desk, he pulled a bottle of West Hill Brandy from the bottom left drawer. Cullen raised the bottle with a questioning shrug of his shoulder, Carver nodded with a rare smile and Fergus relaxed sitting down between the chairs. Cullen took up position in the chair beside Carver as he filled the glasses. Accepting the tumbler, Carver took a short pull of the smooth liquid, mirroring Cullen as they relaxed into the chairs.

 

"Carver, I consider you a friend," Cullen began looking Carver in the eye, idly scratching Fergus's ears and head as he crossed his legs, balancing his right foot across his left knee. Thumbing his glass on his knee with his free hand, he continued. "But, as your commanding officer, it is my duty to make sure you are trained properly, consistently evaluated by my senior officers, review your performance reports, and arrange support and mentoring. In short, it is my duty to ensure you reach your greatest potential. You were not made aware at the time, but you have been previously evaluated... a number of times. In addition to this, I will also say that your performance and future within the Order, is something I have personally disputed with Meredith each and every time. I believe that your evaluations and my recommendations for you were unjustly rejected, due to Meredith's personal prejudices and based solely... on your association to the Champion." Cullen informed grimly. Carver almost rolled his eyes before looking down defeated, shaking his head with resigned dispiritedness. Cullen spoke when Carver met his sight again.

 

"I know that you have stood in the shadow cast by Miriam, and struggled for a time to find your own place. For these reasons, among another I will touch on later, I chose to evaluate you myself, instead of just deferring to my senior officers. I wanted you to know that my evaluation is free of any stigma of your association to the Champion, and is completely of your own Merit. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes Sir. It is true what you say," Carver nodded solemnly, looking a little more encouraged by the sincerity of his words."I have... do struggle with it, Sir." Nodding acceptance, Cullen reached to slide a report from the corner of his desk, taking a sip of his drink he quickly glanced over his report.

 

"Templar-Recruit Carver, in regards to your weapons training: I have noted your increased proficiency. It is my opinion that you have mastered all Advanced Techniques of the two-handed weapon class. Mighty blow is now considerably more damaging and now has the ability to crush targets that have been rendered brittle and your Sunder has a Giants reach. I have also noted that you're Scythe Reaps particularly more damage than most other Templars I have evaluated. Mastering the two-handed whirlwind is an accomplishment on its own, but your tornado cyclone lands critical hits, nearly every swing." Cullen finished, taking a quick sip of his brandy to wet his mouth. Cullen swallowed with a chuckle when Fergus shoved his face in the gap of his elbow and flicked Cullens arm and his report, up around his shoulders demanding attention. Cullen set his glass on the desk - grasping the report in his now free hand Cullen gave Fergus his full attention.

 

"Yes Fergus, you are also quite formidable – but everyone already knows that - no evaluation needed." Fergus sat even taller with a short nod of his head, Cullen breathed out a nasal chuckle at the hound's complete agreement with the offered explanation. Cullen continued to scratch the underside of his maw and neck while resuming his critique of Carver.

 

"In regards to Leadership and Decorum: It is my opinion that you have excelled under the discipline and structure of the Templar Order. You have become a proficient strategist and leader in your own right, that other recruits and even Knight-Templars defer to." Carver sat up a bit straighter, and couldn't help the proud grin that slid over his features at the words 'in your own right'. Fergus mirrored his pride with his head held high and a panting smile. Cullen returned the smile to both before glancing back to his report and continuing.

 

"In regards to your Templar Abilities: It is my opinion that your abilities have progressed far above and beyond the requirements to take the Templar-Knight vigil. Based on your proficiency, abilities, personal merit and decorum, I deem that you fully embody the morals and values of the Templar Order. As Knight-Commander of the Kirkwall Templar Order, I offer you the Rank of Knight-Corporal, bypassing the Knight-Templar rank." Fergus abruptly stood and barked excitedly, making Cullen laugh.

 

"What..? Wow... I mean, Thank you Knight-Commander." Carver sputtered, chuckling in astonishment. He was smiling so broadly his cheeks dimpled with effort as the foreign expression took over his visage and shone with pride of his accomplishment. Stepping in front of him, Fergus affectionately headbutt Carver's legs and chest, before stepping up on his chair. Carver accepted his congratulations by hugging the massive hound. Stepping back down Fergus moved between the two men again, standing tall, shoulders back, chest puffed out, tail wagging happily.

 

"You've more than earned it my friend, but don't thank me just yet Carver," Cullen said, still smiling at the reaction of the duo as he put down his report, exchanging it for his drink. Becoming notably pensive, Cullen dropped his crossed leg and leaned his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands around his tumbler, "Carver, I want you to know you will undergo the vigil, receive your Knighthood, and obtain this promotion regardless of your choice to take it, but... I need to speak to you about the dangers of Lyrium." Cullen said somberly. Fergus began to whine nervously at the mention of Carver possibly taking Lyrium, moving in front of his Mate again Fergus sat down as close as possible, with his head planted on Carver's knee. Carver's brow furrowed unsure, he began petting Fergus's head soothingly as he tried to understand the hound's obvious dread, but Carver's attention focused back on Cullen when he offered his explanation.

 

"Lyrium grants us 'our abilities' or so the Chantry says, but lately... I have come to see it is a Leash. It ties us to the order with a sickening addiction, on pain and possibly death if we try to leave the order. To be honest Carver, you have proven to me that strength in Templar abilities without the 'Enhancement' Lyrium provides, is possible." Carver was taken aback by this revelation and took a sip of his brandy to process what Cullen was implying.

 

"I had heard it was possible but, chose not to really believe, until I briefly witnessed the truth first hand. Grey Warden - Alistair Therin, I trained with him for a time; Alistair was never given a philter - his first draught of lyrium - because he was recruited to the Grey before taking the Knight-Templar Vigil. It was many years ago... at the Fereldan Circle during the Blight." Cullen paused, brows furrowing deeply staring into his drink, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took a deep breath, bolstering himself to finish the tale.

 

"He had all the same abilities, if not stronger than when we were recruits. The Hero of Fereldan spoke of Alistair continually upgrading his abilities as he gained experience, and was even proficient enough to teach other warrior companions Templar techniques. During my research, I discovered that the entire Order of the Seekers of Truth function much the way Templars do, some granted even greater abilities, all without the Lyrium Leash. This revelation has given me pause to consider... the impossible. It's never been done... But I pray to the Maker and Andraste I can do it... " Closing his eyes, Cullen trailed off for a moment in contemplation, Carver waited with bated breath for him to continue.

 

"What I mean to say, Carver, is that... if I knew what I do now, I believe I would never have taken my first draught." After a moment Cullen pulled the book he had been reading across the desk, flipped it open idly to the section he had marked with the spine ribbon and passed it to Carver.

 

"I have found information on lyrium and its debilitating effects and I would like you to read it. Full disclosure Carver, I will not have you follow blindly as I once did. Educate yourself and contemplate fully before coming to me. In the end, the choice to take Lyrium... or not, will be yours. As your friend, I only wish for you to make an informed decision. Merrill said this tome was gifted to Miriam by Keeper Marithari after she saved the Dreamer boy Feynriel. She was quite adamant that it is treasured beyond counting because it is the journal belonging to the last Dreamer of her clan. Therefore, due to the rare and fragile nature of the tomb, and sensitivity of the subject matter contained within it, I ask that you only read it in my office with the door locked. You can read through it as many times as you need, and suggest speaking with some of the more senior officers like Rylen, or visit the infirmary to see what becomes of the more elderly members of our order. Do not feel the need to rush your decision, take a few days or weeks if you need. Now... with that seriousness over, I would like to extend my sincere congratulations, Knight-Corporal Carver." He said smiling as he extended his hand to Carver, Carver clasped Cullen's hand and shook it firmly.

 

"Thank you, Sir. I... I won't let you down, Cullen. " Carver said sincerely as he released Cullen's hand.

 

"In that, I have no doubt, my friend. My only regret is that it is far overdue. You have more than proven yourself capable, you deserve this Carver." Cullen said with a genuine smile, he raised his drink in a toast to Carver's accomplishment, clinked his glass to Carver's and they both downed the remaining liquid. After a moment he said, "I will leave you to your research." Leaving Carver his spare keys, Cullen left quietly. Standing, feeling the weight of his decision in his hands, Carver locked the door.

 

* * *

 

Cullen made his way down the hall from his meeting with Carver, and out to the training yard where Rylen was drilling troops.  
  
"So...? Did Junior accept?"  
  
"He seems to have, I assured him that he deserves his rank and knighthood regardless of his decision to take it."  
  
"That he does. His Smite even had ma feet scraping fer purchase - Makers sake - and he's a damn good fighter. Almost took meh with two-hand when we sparred a few days past... Had teh whoop his arse with duel-wield instead teh show him what's what." Cullen chuckled at his friends attempt to save face.  
  
"I'm glad that I could afford him the choice. "  
  
"If you no't told meh, I would'no guessed he's never touched the stuff. Are yoh still...considering?"  
  
"Yes, now more I think with what I've learned. Did you know that Seeker's use abilities similar to ours but don't need lyrium? I think I might ask Seeker Pentaghast about it. "  
  
"Oh hò, I'd consider going off the blue too, if it meant talking teh the Seeker more." Rylen sighed forlornly feigning a hand to his heart.  
  
"Then I guess it's good that I assigned you as the Templar Envoy and guide to the Seeker of Truth when she departs to visit our Viscountess in Starkhaven a few weeks from now." Cullen said, completely deadpanned.  
  
"Wha't? Yer serious, yeah? Yer no't yanking ma chain are yeh? Blessed'be Fookin Andraste... Cullen. Ta padh leat mo charaid. Thank yoh ma friend!" Rylen said clapping his hand on Cullen's shoulder giving him a slight shake. The volume of his exclamation and the use of his native tongue drawing the gaze of the Seeker; momentarily pausing her decimation of a nearby training dummy as she dropped her sword and turned to watch them.  
  
"Who am I to stand in the way of you and your obvious affection. Varric seems to think you have a chance. When I asked about the betting odds he spouted off something about Starkhaven accents leaving a trail of ladies small clothes and spontaneous orgasms in their wake." Cullen's voice pitched low as he blushed bright red having brazenly repeated Varric's reasoning, struggling for his face to remain void. Rylen was so shocked that it took him a moment to process what Cullen had said. He howled with laughter the moment his brain caught up. He and Cullen were laughing so loud, marching troops stopped to gawk in amazement until Rylen's sharp voice rang out.  
  
"Oy! Did I ask yoh to stop by for a gaggle? Get yer arse's back to yeh duties!" Cullen and Rylen turned their backs on the training troops, as they fought to keep from choking on the mirth filled laughter that was trying so hard to escape. Rylen's laughter filled eyes connecting to the Seekers the moment he turned. He noted the small smirk upon her lips, with a subtle bow of head, and a quick wink, as if to say: 'I caught you watching me again Seeker, enjoy the view?'  
  
Cassandra just huffed a disgusted noise, cleaving the training dummy in two before turning on her heel and marching from the yard.

 

* * *

 

Cullen looked around unsure of where he was. He had seen enough magic to know that the static storm that was sitting over him was unnatural. He walked quickly to the estate he could see in the shadows of the storm. This wasn't Ferelden and it definitely was not Kirkwall. His soul sang to him, he felt her essence all around him. Her magic called out to him, he could feel that Evelyn was close.

Cullen closed his eyes and focused his will, bidding the fade to bring him to his purpose. When he opened his eyes he saw a small girl of nine or ten, huddled on the ground crying in pain. Two Templars stood over her.

The first Templar pulled down a Holy Smite on the child so intense that the child head smashed into the ground with a sickening sound. The second Templar emitted a silence so forceful that the air seemed to be sucked from the child's lungs as she was cut off from the magic she did not understand.

The first grabbed a fistful of the child's hair and yank around to look into her eyes.Cullen could see bruises forming on her tiny face. He could see where the recent sick clung to the front of her dress, and smell that in her fear of these two abusers, she had wet herself. 

Cullen felt his rage boil as he willed his armor to change he stood taller as he moved forward. Donning his Knight Commander armor in full regalia. The only difference he noted was instead of his Knight Commander Templar helm it was a fierce looking Mabari Helm that he closed around his face. 

He heard a young boy yelling that they were killing her. He heard a woman weeping and a man screaming that the treatment would not be allowed to stand. He saw two younger children huddled with the woman. 

"Templars Attention!" He barked. It was the voice of command, the voice that made recruits dread and soldiers jump at his orders. Both Templars spun as they snapped to attention."

"Knight-Commander...?" The first began. They did not know who he was but they knew they were in trouble when they saw his rank. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Cullen barked before they could question who he was.

"A dangerous Mage sir, she attacked us. Conjured a storm, to hit us with lightning."

"That's a lie!" the young boy yelled "She wouldn't hurt anyone! She's just scared, you're hurting her!"

"Sir, she lashed out at us unprovoked." The second Templar begin to speak again.

Cullen let loose a hard gauntleted fist into the man's face. With a satisfying crack, Cullen felt the man's jaw dislocate and watched him sag to his knees grasping at his face, gagging on blood as it filled his mouth.The first templar went for his sword but Cullen was faster, he froze as the tip of a sword was pushed into his neck.

" I saw what happened as I entered; " Cullen began slowly. "You have acted without honor tormenting and injuring those you swore oaths to protect. You have scorned this family and terrified this mage youngling. Breeding fear where there should be resolute trust."

Cullen thought he saw a flash of remorse as he glanced to the second Templar at his right, before snapping his attention back to the first Templar.

" The little bitch deserved it..." the first Templar spat but was unable to finish his thought , as Cullen quickly spun his sword and pummel struck him. A resounding crunch rang out as the bridge of his nose broke, and the first fell to his knees next to the second, trying to catch the blood that was pouring from his face in his hands. 

"Silence, maggot! You will speak only when I ask you to. Name and Rank Soldiers?!" The first sputtering blood said "Yes, Knight-Commander. I am Knight-Lieutenant Roderick Sir, and this is Knight-Corporal Thrask Sir." Thrask nodded at the mention of his name as he could not speak.

"Roderick... Thrask..." Cullen eyed them with the full fury of his rage. Cullen knew these two men. In many years to come, he would serve with them in Kirkwall.

Thrask being one of the few 'Good' templars Kirkwall had. Cullen knew these men would not remember him, he knew this was a memory of the fade, Eve's distant past nightmare. Never the less, Cullen would do his best to instill remorse and hopefully mould their subconscious mind to do better in the future. 

"Knight-Lieutenant Roderick, Knight-Corporal Thrask, " Cullen began, making a point to sheath his sword loudly.

"This is not how it should be. Templars protect Mages. We should stand together, against demons, not fight amongst ourselves." He looked at Thrask, as he parroted his mentors teaching back to this younger Thrask.

"What if this was your daughter?" he asked Thrask.

"or your niece or sister?" He asked Roderick.

"You should both be ashamed of this stigma you have brought on our order." Cullen said.

"I will expect better from you in the future be gone; I will bring the child to the circle myself." he finished as he carefully plucked the child from the cold stone floor. 

Yes, Knight-Commander." Cullen rolled her easily against his chest and sat in a chair at the desk nearby. He heard Roderick and Thrask mumble their apologies to the small Mage and her family and left the room as he snapped open his helm revealing his kind face. Looking at her, so small and scared in his arms he felt his heart break.

" I am sorry little one, and to you as well," he spoke to the family. "Those Templars acted out of fear and anger they were sent here to help, not harm." Cullen said as he rocked her gently in a calming motion as he spoke.

" Thank you for stopping them." The woman said quietly.

"I didn't know it would be like that when I wrote to the order." the man said in guilty anguish.

" This was no one's fault but the Templars," Cullen said to them. "There are good men and women in the order. Some, unfortunately, allow their own fear to cloud situations." He continued. 

"Those with a pure desire to protect innocence from the dangers of magic and protect Mages from those who would seek to abuse them." Cullens gaze was on the boy as he spoke. 

"You do not fear magic, and you were very brave to stand up for your sister. The making of a proud and noble Templar. What is your name?"

"Phillip, Sir Knight," his chin lifted proudly as he stepped forward to Cullen's side. 

" You should be proud of yourself Phillip. It is not easy to stand and speak out when you knew what they were doing was wrong." 

Cullen gazed down, noticing the child's eyes, large as saucers, were open watching him. He smiled kindly and said "Hello little one... Do you know who I am?" He asked in a whisper only she could hear. 

She blinked a few times looking around before he heard a very small voice say:

"Yes... your name is Cullen, and you will always protect me." 

"Yes, I will always come when ever you need me. I will always protect you."

"I was so scared... You stopped the bad men." 

"Are you hurt little one?"

" No, I feel stronger now that you're with me." She said after a thoughtful moment.

Cullen sat her up a little more and placed her feet on the ground. 

"I need to change my dress." She whispered as she looked down at her feet in shame. "

If you think of a clean new dress, the fade will make it so." He whispered. "

"Really? Just like magic?" 

"Yes, " he chuckled lightly, "just like magic. You have very special magic Eevee. Just close your eyes and think about how you want to feel and how you want to look." 

"Ooh!" She said as she spun and then performed a beautiful curtsy looking very pleased with her clean new dress, riding cloak, leggings, and boots.

"Are you ready to go little one? 

"Yes, I feel ready." She kissed her family, hugging Phillip the hardest. 

When she slipped her small hand into Cullen's he knew she was ready to leave this area of the fade. Walking slowly as the fade turned from the darkness of storm into a calm cresting dawn.

 


	7. Divine Judgement and Might of her Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen Rylen and Cassandra meet in Cullens office. Cassandra is too brash in her questioning and learns a shocking truth.

"Seeker Pentaghast, Thank you for coming." Cullen stood from his chair, coming around to the front of his desk. Rylen shuffling away a few papers as he stood as well, saluting across his chest, smiling easily.

"My Lady Seeker." Rylen greeted.

"Knight-Commander Cullen, Knight-Captain Rylen." Cassandra greeted. "Knight-Commander, I read, researched and have validated your official report and had planned on speaking with you after interviewing the subordinate population, but Sister Liliana informed me that you wished to speak with me when I was finished speaking to Varric. I apologize I could not attend you sooner..." sighing slightly as she took a seat when Cullen had motioned. "that dwarf... he speaks in circles. It tries the patience." She said dryly causing Cullen and Rylen to chuckle as Cullen closed his door.

"Yes, I know first hand the talents of Master Tethras." He said as he took up his seat again. " I would never bet against him, nor would I want any other archer backing my corner."

Rylen noted how Cassandra was attempting to slyly observe him with her peripheral and thought to ask,  
"Ma' Lady Seeker, of yoh would prefer, I can take ma' leave. Cullen had asked me to attend so that..."

"That will not be necessary Knight-Captain Rylen." She informed cutting him off curtly, her gaze piercing into his."I believe that what the Kirkwall Templar Order needs going forth is complete transparancy and continuity. As Second in Command, it is my opinion that you have demonstrated efficiency, adaptability and exceptional strength in your leadership. From the information I have gathered your support and troop management have been invaluable to the reconstruction efforts of Kirkwall. I agree that you should attend this meeting." After a moment Rylen regained his wits and was able to respond with something a kin to intellegence.

"Thank you Lady 'Kassandrah'," he said as he smiled genuinely at her praise. " Your assessment and approval means a great deal to me, but I am just glad to do anything I can to help." She nodded stiffly in acknowledgment, hoping that her face was not blushing too warmly at how beautifully he had said her name.

"I will hear your statement Cullen, should you wish to offer one."

"I asked you here to provide the reasoning of my dissension and why I refused to follow Knight-Commander Meredith. As a Templar I was to be a safeguard for Mages, help them learn safely and support them as they grew into their control. Templars should be protecting Mages from those who would hurt them or exploit their talents, not caging and abusing them. I joined the Templar Order because I wanted to help people, protect those who were unable to protect themselves. Mages... are people. I... I am so sorry that... for a time, I had forgotten. I allowed Meredith to foster my fear and shame, manipulate it and twist it into hate. I am sorry, had I truly known what the Seekers of Truth stood for or that I could have reached out for assistance I would have voiced my complaints many years ago. Unfortunately I assumed nothing could be done about Meredith unless the Grand Cleric finally chose to remove her. For so many years I conceded to her breeding hate, and venom mongering. Allowing her to corrupt our ranks with her hate. When I became a Templar I vowed to the Maker, and his Bride to fight for justice and protect the innocent... what has happened here, what Meredith was doing… it is not what the Templar Order stands for. When I began questioning her decisions a few years ago, she would punish my 'insubordination' by cutting my Lyrium ration or withhold it completely... for days."

Cullen had to pause, swallowing hard at the memory of such excruciating pain. The look the Seeker gave him was one of compassion and urged him to continue. Seeker Cassandra had seen the agony and mania withdrawal caused first hand, far too often. Cullen hung his head for a moment swallowing hard again before continuing.

"After the Lyrium, she knew I did not agree with how she was leading the order because she started hiding her true motivations from me. I knew something was wrong but I just followed blindly for fear... of Lyrium withdrawal, but no more. I knew what was right, and would no longer concede. The oppression of Mages... the atrocities against them and the abuses of templar power that had been allowed to go on within Kirkwall's Circle had to be stopped. Meredith was out of control, she saw blood magic everywhere, even in the innocent and used it to justify everything she did.. I felt she had gone mad with power, I know now it was also due to the corruption of Red Lyrium enhancing her lunacy. The substance is like nothing I've ever seen. It just sounds... and feels... wrong. I would ask that it be investigated further by the Seekers." Cullen finished taking a deep breath as he waited for the Seeker to finish her notes and speak.

"I have made note of your concern of Red Lyrium, Varric had a similar request. I will have Liliana begin reconnaissance without delay. Now that I have your statement Cullen, I would like to give you the summary findings I provided to Divine Justinia, as I did for Rylen, as well as relay a message to you from Our Most Holy Divine Justinia."

"Firstly, your action to stand against Meredith, and the bravery you and the men loyal to you showed in stopping the Annulment saved many lives, for that you must be commended. Your honour and diligence of duty to uphold the honour of your Vows, as well as the morals and values of the Templar Order prove without a doubt that you are the Righteous and Merited Commander Kirkwall's Templar Order requires."

"Secondly, the exemplary leadership you have shown not only in the loyalty exhibited by your troops, but in stabilizing Kirkwall after the destruction of the Chantry as well as guiding Kirkwall and its people on the path to rebuild has been noted by Most Holy. Divine Justinia wishes to Thank you personally Cullen, for your service to the Chantry, and its followers as well as your diligence of duty to uphold the morals and values of the Templar Order."

"Most Holy was so convinced by my evaluation, and impressed by my detailed assessment of the merits and virtues held by the current Leadership of the Kirkwall Templar Order that she offers you both advancement as commendation for your service and sacrifice."

"I will say that in my opinion, I did not, nor do I support Most Holy’s choice and voice as much to her, but it is not for the reasons you both might assume. I will do my best to give you the information to make the choice for yourselves. I will reserve my explanation until you have heard Divine Justinia's choice." Cassandra paused momentarily to take a slow breath in through her nose, steeling her nerve against the her now very common compulsion to drown in Rylen's eyes before turning to address him.

"Knight-Captain Rylen:  
In Commendation for your Diligent Service to the people of Kirkwall and Unwavering Virtue to the moral foundations of the Chantry, The Knight-Vigilant of the Templar Order by virtue of our Most Holy Divine Justinia; do hereby offer you the Rank of Knight-Commander of the Kirkwall Templar Order."  
She watched him keenly and couldn't help a sly smirk that crooked her lips as she observed him process her words. A proud smile bloomed on his handsome face and eyes sparked at her praise. She could feel herself being pulled into his heated gaze so she quickly blinked to halt the feeling erupting from within her. Turning abruptly to Cullen she dutiously continued.

"Knight-Commander Cullen,"  
For your Service to the Chantry, and its followers as well as your Diligence of Duty to uphold the morals and values of the Templar Order, The Knight-Vigilant of the Templar Order by virtue of our Most Holy Divine Justinia; do hereby offer you the Rank of Knight-Divine." Cullen looked shocked, but she continued anyways. "If it is your wish Cullen, Divine Justinia would elevate you to Knight-Divine of the Templar Order and you would take up your mantle, in the White Spire as Guardsman of the Divine." Cullen and Rylen looked to each other for a few drawn out moments, seemingly sharing a dumbfounded feeling. Rylen sought her gaze once more and giving Cullen more time to recover from his shock he voiced their silently agreed upon thought.

"And... what of your opinion Ma' Lady Kassandrah? Cullen and I respect your judgement and hold your insight in high regard. We would very much like to know your personal thoughts and opinions on this matter." Rylen did not miss her infinitesimal bite of her lip as she tried to school a shy smile when he rolled his burr softly as he said her name. He would make sure he said her name as often as possible, as a knowing smirk pulled his lips after she looked awkwardly down at her hands before pulling her shoulders back and lifting her chin resolutely before answering.

"Rylen…” hesitating to clear her throat, Cassandra took a sharp breath to will strength into her voice before she soldiered on, meeting his eyes again. “Honestly, I believe that you would make an excellent Knight-Commander. My issue was with your appointment Cullen." Looking to him. "You are both excellent leaders. Clear and concise, respected and moral." She said passionate in conviction as she looked between them.

"I have served as Right Hand of the Divine since 9:22. I was appointed by Divine Beatrix the Third, until her passing in 9:32. After Beatrix I was tired of the position and wanted to return to the Seekers but Divine Justinia the Fifth convinced me to stay because her vision for the future gives me Hope. I imagine you wonder what the 'Hand' of the Divine is." Both men nodded in agreement."Well, what is your Hand capable of? It gives, it takes, it beckons... it can make a fist. " She said as she balled her fist and brought it down against the palm of her other. "As the Left, Liliana is her shrewd and artful presence within the shadows. As her Right, I am her judgement and the might of her wrath in the light. We extend the Divines reach beyond the Grand Cathedral, and go where she can not. Therefore, I am very well versed in the 'Great Game’ that goes on in the White Spire. Orlesians…” She paused and snorted a noise of disgust and her brow furrowed with annoyance.

“They pretend their petty squabbles are a 'game.' Yes, let us treat deceit, corruption and murder as delightful amusements. How wonderful.” She mocked with a sarcastic wave of her hand and a revolted roll of her eyes. Cullen chuckled jovially and Rylen let out a deep appreciative laugh at her parody. After a moment Cullen spoke between chuckles

"With an opinion like that Cassandra, you sound like a fellow Fereldan native." He informed her in a favorable tone. Cassandra could not stop herself slyly grin at Rylen and his reaction to her dry humour. She felt something akin to self-glorification bloom within her chest at having made him laugh. Her cheeks heated at the adoration she saw as he smiled broadly back at her. “It is absolute and complete political garbage.” She said a little awkwardly. Internal castigation taking hold when she realized Rylen was staring back at her, seemingly admiring her blushed cheeks. Turning back to Cullen she adopted her protective stoicism once more.

"The accepted and proclaimed hierarchy is that the Templar Order itself is ruled from the White Spire in Val Royeaux by a Knight-Vigilant. However, I do not believe that to be 'Truth'. The Knight-Vigilant is nothing more than a useless figurehead. The Order is actually led by a series of Knights Divine, a division within the Order who serve directly underneath the Divine herself and act as her enforcers and bodyguards. In addition to making the rules, these Knights oversee day-to-day operations. Above the Templar Order, but separate, are the Seekers of Truth who serve as ‘Watchers of the Watchmen,’ providing accountability for the Templars. You are not a worthless bureaucrat Cullen, in particular you are not one I perceive to be concerned with procedural correctness at the expense of people's needs. I believe you would be wasted as a Knight-Divine. I believe Kirkwall is where you would best utilize your experience. If you should wish to vacate your position and leave Kirkwall, I absolutely believe Rylen would be an excellent Commander but I would not see you wasted as a Knight-Divine. Personally Cullen, I would choose that you be allowed the chance to attempt the vigil and would make you a Seeker of Truth.” She finished with truthful sentiment. After another moment of thought Cullen voiced his opinion.

"I appreciate Divine Justinia's offer, but I agree with you Seeker Cassandra. At this time… I believe Kirkwall is where I am needed most, but... I do have some questions about the Seekers." Cullen saw her nod her approval so he pushed forward. "Is it true that the Seekers use abilities similar to templars but do not require Lyrium."

"Correct. Seekers do not use lyrium, which makes their abilities different from templars. We develop our abilities through ritual and many years of dedicated training. However, we are still able to utilize templar abilities but don't suffer from lyrium withdrawal since it is not how we gain our abilities. Seekers also have abilities that templars do not. Seekers cannot be possessed and are immune to mind control. Seekers also develop specialized abilities but it depends on the Seeker." Cullen seemed to mull over this new information as Rylen spoke.

"So... What is your special ability Ma' Lady Kassandrah?"

"I can detect, and track the lyrium within a person's blood, and if required I can set it aflame. It is an ability used to interrogate, paralyze, or if the threat is great enough it can be used... to kill. Mages and Templars alike bend to my will."

"That's incredible Kassandrah... and a little terrifying. Yoh are absolutely amazing... Wow." Rylen said with an awed expression.

She couldn't help the small smile that escaped when he said her name in that special way only he did, or the awkward blush she felt at his assessment of her talents.

 _'Andraste preserve me... That voice... With that accent... And his... everything else.'_ She gave herself a mental shake when she heard Cullen's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Do you... I mean... If I were to join the Seekers, do you think I could be free of Lyrium? Carver... He has strength in his abilities... So I gave him the choice. He doesn't take lyrium." Cullen said hesitantly. Cassandra's eyes seem to widen for a moment at his statement and lapsed into deep contemplation processing his words. She unconsciously nodded approvingly, her eyes sought his as she began to voice her thoughts.

"Mages have made their suffering known, but Templars never have... Bound to the order body and soul, someone always holding the lyrium leash. Carver... that's astounding. I am very proud of you Cullen. Your insightfulness, and willingness to embrace change... I am pleased you allowed him the choice. I have seen his strength, it is very revealing of the controlling motivations of the Chantry." She said after moment to consider. "I have always disapproved of the Chantry's forced chronic addiction, always felt it was a control mechanism."

"Once your sacrifices are made, is there no end? Are you leashed until the day you die, or lyrium takes your mind away?" Cullen mused, defeated.

"It would be unprecedented Cullen, but... I do believe it can be done. It is an addiction, and could be treated as such. Monitored, counseled, and symptoms managed... safer ways developed for Templars to quit. I believe it would be possible Cullen. My abilities would allow me to sense changes and monitor symptoms. If you want to do it... I would support you fully and help you every step of the way." Cassandra said with determination.

"I have another question ma' Lady Kassandrah'... “ Rylen began after looking to Cullen, with a questioning shrug and accepting Cullens nod before continuing. “ If the Seeker heraldry is the 'All Seeing Eye', and the Templar heraldry is the 'Sword of Mercy', what is this?" He asked as he held up the sketch he had been working on for Cullen when she entered.

"Where... “ She gasped breathlessly, before surging to her feet. Using her right hand Cassandra grasped firmly onto Rylen’s gorget ring, snaking her fingers down between the tattooed flesh of his neck and the top of his breastplate, pushing her palm against the front as she clamped her hand around it. She shoved him hard, forcefully reclining him against the back of his chair and positioning her slightly bent leg between his parted thighs causing Rylen to hiss in a sharp breath. If he attempted to stand or force her off he would get a painful knee to his manhood. She leaned over him slightly as she wrenched the parchment from his hand with her left whilst jerking her right wrist up against his chin to force his face up to her glare. Unnecessary as his gaze was already burning into her.

“How did you get this!? She demanded urgently. "Where did you find it?" Her piercing eyes set upon Rylen's with a fierce potency. His eyes shone back at her with unadulterated lust at her aggressive demeanor and use of force against him. Her eyes grew wide, and she blinked as her mind dimmed slightly in shock of the desire she saw so open and honest upon his face.

Rylen swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry as lust raged through his body for the valorous and stunning woman standing over him. His adam's apple brushed against her fingers as he did so. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he absentmindedly licked his lips and bit down his desire into his bottom lip. Rylen was unwilling to shift away from her or hide how aroused she was making him, she would know soon enough if she refused to move her knee. Rylen withheld any answer as it was not his secret to tell, but would never say another word if it meant he got to see her like this for a few moments longer. They stared at each other for a few drawn out moments, their heavy breaths mingling together the only sound to be heard.

Cullen cleared his throat softly attempting to breakthrough Cassandra's haze and pull the wrath of her ire. Cullen was unable to see the truth of the heated exchange occurring between them as Rylen's face was completely shielded by Cassandra's body leaning over him. Cassandra was unable to look away, her eyes scanned and scrutinized every line of his features. All the while her 'Seeker' soul attempted to find the 'Truth' behind Rylen’s brazen look of desire as he gazed upon her.

"It is mine Cassandra.” Cullen said calmly. “Rylen drew it but he did so for me, from my description. All of them.” Cassandra was still unmoving staring back at Rylen. Refusing to lose her gaze or risk her moving from where she stood over him Rylen firmly grasped her wrist still gripping his chestplate and held her there. Once he saw she did not shirk from his touch he leaned forward coming within a breath of her lips as he reached around her with his other hand. He did so slowly, brazenly drinking her features. His eyes unwavering from hers as he watched the reaction in her eyes as her pupils dilated fully. The 'Truth' of his desire for her pushed firmly against her knee as he leaned close, causing her mouth to fall slack and blink, as her eyes hooded slightly with lust.

Rylen’s vambrace grazed the side of her thigh sending a shock of desire through her body, her features mottled with heat as it coiled in her center. He tactfully grabbed the folder on the corner of Cullen's desk. “I saw it... repeatedly in a dream. Keep seeing it... I can't find its source or what it means." Cullen continued when he saw Rylen deftly grab and open the folder, revealing the contents for Cassandra to appraise. Rylen released her wrist and he sat back with a smirk as Cassandra seemed to just notice she was still in Cullen’s office.

Straightening, she shuffled back slightly from Rylen. Her pulse still racing, she schooled the adrenaline and lustful tremor from her hand and picked up the small stack of drawings. Turning slightly toward Cullen she perused the different variations Rylen had drawn from details Cullen had provided, whilst glancing between them. Unvoiced by Cullen, was the fact that those details had come from the memories given to him by Eve.

"You… have my apologies Knight-Captain Rylen. " Cassandra said with forced blandness unable to look at him, licking her now dry lips before continuing “My mentors have always told me I am too brash and impulsive in my execution of duty. This symbol, you said you saw it in a dream?” She finished, intentionally ignoring Rylen. She was in awe as her fingers brushed delicately across the lines of one of the more ornate sketches.

“Yes, I have a recurring dream… for very nearly a year now... and this symbol features heavily within it.” Cassandra attempted to reach for the folder but was unable to avoid Rylen's still heated sight. She had to fight the urge to lick her still dry lips again and swallowed hard as she retrieved the folder from him before turning completely around to face Cullen.

“This... this is ...” she began still in disbelief making her voice weak, forcing her to clear it again. "How is this possible?" She whispered to herself rhetorically before looking up to Cullen from the drawing. "This is a very... very long story. One that will require sustenance before I can adequately put it to words.” She said a little stronger having mentally shaken Rylen’s stunning 'Truth’ from her mind. Tucking the drawings back into the folder.

“Lock these in a safe place Knight-Commander, and tell no one else about them. I will explain fully.” She commanded as she handed him the folder, before turning on her heel. Cassandra paused for a moment catching Rylen’s line of sight again. Wrenching her eyes from his, “Change, quarter of an hour, meet me in the mess hall common room.” she called out over her shoulder with a wave of her hand as she briskly strode to the door and out of Cullen’s office. Rylen smirked a shit eating grin to Cullen when they heard Cassandra mutter “Sweet Andraste... I need a drink.” and left Cullen and Rylen scrambling to carry out her command.

 

 


	8. Hungry eyes... Into Darkness, Unafraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra, Rylen and Cullen give Carver some helpful advice and Cassandra tells Cullen what the symbol from his dreams really means.

"Why donn'cha just go talk teh her Mate. Clearly yer hungry eyed mind blast has'no worked yet, just go." Cassandra and Cullen chuckled at the terminology of Rylen's astute observation.

 

_'I can't keep my eyes off of you...'_

 

"Because... She obviously does not want to be bothered." Carver huffed.

 

_'Even with all of these people...'_

 

"It is just bad strategic planning, only using one tactic." Cullen mused logically. "Just... go say 'Hello.' Bring Fergus, Ladies love beasts of legend." Cassandra snorted out a soft giggle at Cullen's deduced 'lady logic' as he continued. "Where is he anyway?"

 

_'Just you and me...'_

 

"Off somewhere, not completely sure, but I can feel him close though. And like either of you is so much better talking to the women of your attentions. Shit... Cullen, that was unworthy. It was out before I thought, I... I forgot,I'm sorry."

 

_'You and me... '_

 

"Don't worry about it Carver, I knew what you meant. Yes, when Evie first came to me... I was immediately nervous talking to her, but it got easier. Carver, you have to talk to her... or it will never get easier."

 

_'I don't know why... '_

"Evie? I was not aware you were involved."

_'I can't keep my eyes off of you...'_

"Its a very confusing story Seeker, I will explain some day but the moral of our story is that we will be together again, eventually. For now Junior is the one in need of motivation..." Cullen relaxed a bit more when she nodded acceptance. "But you're right Carver, Rylen is no better."

 

_'Something about you...'_

 

"What? I talk teh Lady 'Kassandrah' any chance she'll give meh. It's no' ma'h fault Ma' Lady Kassandrah _\- 'gràdh mo bheatha' -_ has'no accepted tha't we are destined. It's no' problem though, I am a man of patience." He said brazenly, smiling brightly as he saw her shocked blush. He winked at Cassandra even as she scoffed a disgusted noise with a disbelieving wave of her hand. Though she could not help the flattered smile that shone in her eyes, even as she blushed hotly.

 

_'I can't quite figure out.'_

 

"Come boy, I taught yoh teh play, now I'll teach yoh how to sing thine hearts song." Rylen said after finally relenting in his flattery of the Seeker.

_'Everything about you...'_

 

"And what? Spout nonsense across the common room to her. How will she even know I'm singing for her."

 

_'Feels right.'_

 

"Such a brave and romantic gesture, I have no doubt she will know... but it would not hurt if your gaze was upon her as you do so." Cassandra said slightly wistfully.

 

_'I can't take my eyes off of you.'_

 

"It's no' nonsense boy. It's just playing a bit of music and speakin' yer mind an' heart. Is yer mind full of nonsense?"

 

_'Its just you and me...'_

 

"How do you know that will even work?"

  
_'Of all these people... no one else matters to me but you.'_

 

"Because she's of Starkhaven mate... She's one of ma' officers. The music and words of our heart is 'Our' way of life. Yoh want her attention, all yoh have teh do is play for her."

 

_' I don't know why... '_

 

"What! You know her? How come you didn't just tell me? Well, what's her name? What's she like?"

 

_'but I can't keep my eyes off of you.'_

 

"For the very same reason Cullen has'no offered that same earful boy. Yoh need teh talk teh her mate." Cullen nodded his agreement with a sheepish smile. Taking a long sip of ale, he used his tankard to shield his expression as he admiringly took in her features. Carver wiped his lip as he mulled over his heart words Rylen was preaching about, he thought he saw a flash of heat flare in her eyes.

 

 _'You have been watching me as well..._  
_You feel it too, just you and I..._  
_You feel what is between us..._  
_but you seem sad._  
_I want to talk to you..._  
_make you feel better, see you smile..._  
_I'll do anything to see you smile at me.'_

 

"Fuck. Okay... You'll help me? Maybe we should ask Varric, he's good at this kind of thing." Carver conceded. He couldn't look away from her.

 

"That he is, but yer heartsong is just that mate. Yers. Come on lets feel out a melody and then yoh can put some words to it." Cassandra unclipped the note book from her hip, and withdrew a pencil from its spine, handing them to Rylen by the time he had finished speaking.

 

"Thank you, Ma' Lady Kassandrah." Smiling so brightly Cassandra could only nod obligingly before she had to take another drink to hide her blush.

 

"I say go with something simple. You want her teh hear yer hearts words, yoh can impress her with yeh aptitude an'other time." Picking up his guitar, Rylen began roughing out the tune he had scrawled in Cassandra's notebook.

 

"Alright... time to do this," He said taking a couple long gulps to finish his ale. "and frankly speaking, I better not hear a word of flack about this if it goes badly." He said bluntly. Rylen passed his guitar around the side of the table to Cullen. Carver pushed back his chair turning it slightly to grab Rylen's guitar. He settled himself and was about to set up his intro anacrusis when his courage fell flat. The woman had pulled away from his gaze. She stood abruptly, and Carver watched as she walked out the door. Cassandra noted the saddened expression cross his visage before he quickly schooled it away even as he slumped his strumming hand on the table in defeat with a soft utterance of "Maker..."

 

It made Cassandra's heart soften even more for the darling young man across from her. "Carver..." she whispered in a hushed tone getting his attention when the woman was gone. She wrapped both hands around his wrist when he connected to her sight. Rylen turned his body toward Cassandra, observing her with complete adulation. Cullen's eyes grew wider, watching studiously as the Seeker called upon her talents. As she held Carver's gaze they watched her brown eyes seem to swirl with a subtle blue glow, marbling like that of clouds before a storm.

Within a moment Cassandra pushed out her passive ability, and Carver breathed in sharply as he felt her imbue him with a jolt of 'Champions Resilience'. In an instant the storm in her eyes calmed, returning to their natural cocoa brown as she placed his hand back down upon the table. With an almost imperceptible smirk, she asked mildly. "Why are you still here?" When Carver sat dumbly for another few moments seeming as if he did not understand her question Cassandra's usual serious tone and disapproving brow came back in full force. "Carver, Go..." After another few drawn out moments, she huffed her annoyance under her breath "Sweet Andraste." with a roll of her eyes before saying firmly. "Now!"

 

Carver stood from his seat, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. Meeting each of their eyes in turn before nodding with a mumble. "Right...Thanks." before he strode after the object of his attentions. Rylen chuckled softly rubbing his palm up Cassandra's back. His barest touch and it instantly caused her flesh to heat. Gooseflesh followed his touch, then proceeded to tickle down her legs and arms, and up her neck when he squeezed her shoulder gently in adoration.

 

Rylen continued to caress across her shoulders and back admiringly for another few moments for he could have sworn he had felt what she did for Carver even without seeing her eyes. She impulsively leaned into him slightly when his touch was gone, even as she looked away awkwardly when she blushed at the romantic and adulatory smile he gave her. Cullen chuckled softly as he lifted his tankard. All three silently nodded smiles at each other whilst clinking their tankards in hail of a job well done.

\---------

After they finished their food and replenished their drinks, they moved to the privacy of the back corner table just vacated by the woman of Carvers attentions. Cassandra opting to tell her tale here where the loud lull of conversation would drown out their discussion making it impossible to over hear.

Rylen and Cullen were seated across the table in front of her, with their backs to the rest of the room. The cumulative expanse of mass between the two extremely large men created a very effective barrier of privacy. Cassandra pulled out a very thick and ancient looking tomb from her bag. Placing it heavily on the table in front of Cullen. He smoothed his fingers over the symbol from his dreams, and then over the words carved into its cover.

 

_**'Into Darkness, Unafraid.'** _

 

"This is the symbol you see inyour dreams? Cassandra asked.

 

“Yes…”

 

“It is the Constellation: Visus, known as "the Watchful Eye". It was originally a symbol of the Lady of the Skies. In Andraste's time, it came to be associated with the Maker, and a sword was added after her death.

 

“This book… I’ve seen it in my dream. What is it Cassandra?” Cullen asked still unable to look away from the book.

 

"There are only three people in all of Thedas that know what is contained within this tomb or the true context of this symbol and why it above all others was chosen. The Author, and her Right and Left Hands... This is the writ of Divine Justinia. If invoked by the Divine or either Hand, it grants the authority to act and declares the Inquisition of Old reborn and independent of Chantry authority." Looking from Rylen to Cullen and back again as she spoke. She took a deep breath to cull down the desire at her core and focused on keeping her eyes and expression void of lust before connecting fully to Rylen's eyes.

 

"Which... is why I reacted the way I did. Due to the secretive and exclusive knowledge contained within it... I... I'm sorry Rylen... for attacking you." Cassandra felt a twinge of self-annoyance as her cheeks burned regardless of her efforts. When she met Rylen's eyes, it was as if she could feel the 'Truth' of his reaction humming to her. As soon as she mentioned her earlier outburst she saw his eyes heat all over again, she pulled away from his sight choosing the safer option to focus on her hands. He reached across the table and stilled her awkward fidgeting by wrapping his large hand around both of hers to force her to look at him.

 

"No." He said firmly, she looked down feeling ashamed. Rylen wiggled her hands slightly to get her to look up, smiling when she did before continuing. "Do no' apologize Ma' Lady Kassandrah. Yer strength of conviction and passion in yer duty are inspiring teh behold." Causing her to huff out a breath she was unaware she was holding and smile. Looking up to Rylen and then to Cullen, Cullen smiled bashfully whilst nodding his head in agreement. Releasing her hands and leaning back when he succeeded in making her smile Rylen carried on with a conversational timber. "Honestly Kassandrah', I did'no mind it. Blessid'be Andraste... having a righteously impassioned and stunning woman practically climb on top of meh and rough meh up... Maker be praised Kassandrah', it was the best-dammed part of ma' day!" He told her trying to bite back his grin, but unable to resist when she crumpled in front of his eyes.

 

Cassandra burst out with bawdy laughter slamming her palm on the table and attempted to cover her face with the other but abandoned that thought as she gave herself wholly into the laughter he induced. Her blush burned hotly up her neck face and ears are his crude compliment as he joined in her fit of laughs. Cullen had snorted into his ale mid-sip, causing it to foam up over the rim when he set it down a little too hard. He doubled over as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his forearm whilst slapping Rylen on the back with his other hand, as rolling laughter took hold of them all.

 

Eventually, Cassandra, Rylen, and Cullen were able to compose themselves but still smiling softly at her, Rylen mildly asked “So what does that mean exactly Kassandrah? What is the Inquisition of Old?”

 

"I will be as thorough as possible but this… it's a lot to take in, so please stop me if you are unsure.” She said returning Rylen's smile a little easier, before taking a sip of her ale. Continuing her explanation she looked to each in turn as she spoke.

 

"The birth of the Chantry took place more than nine ages ago; the mists of time have obscured once well-known facts. It is commonly believed the Chantry alone created the Templars and the Circle of Magi. Few recall there was ever an Inquisition. Those who do, believe it predated the Chantry, hunting cultists and mages in a reign of terror ending only upon its transformation into the Templar Order. This is not quite 'Truth'.

 

One must keep in mind the state of Thedas prior to the Chantry's creation: a world where the only source of order, the Tevinter Imperium, had fallen apart. People blamed magic for the death of Andraste, the Blight, the terror they saw every day—and not without reason. Abominations and demons rampaged the countryside. No one was safe. Disparate groups of men and women initially formed the Seekers of Truth, determined to reestablish order because no one else would do what was necessary. The truth they sought, the question they tried to answer, was how to restore sanity in a world gone mad.

 

Was theirs a reign of terror? Perhaps. Evidence suggests they were as vigilant in their protection of mages as they were of regular people. When they intervened, they convened an ad hoc trial to determine the guilty party. This even application of justice led to their poor reputation; the Seekers came down against every group at one time or another, their "Inquisition" gaining notoriety for being on no one's side but their own. They considered themselves good people, however—followers of the Maker's true commandments. This was never more evident than when they lay down their banner in support of the fledgling Chantry. They believed with all their heart that the Templar Order was the answer a desperate Thedas needed in a terrible time. Ultimately, the Inquisition was composed of independent idealists, not Chantry zealots; that is the whole 'Truth.'

 

The Inquisition of Old was the original Inquisition. It was formed around negative 100 Ancient and is the original Seekers of Truth and Templar Orders. The early Inquisition took Visus as their symbol. After the establishment of the Nevarran Accord, which divided the Inquisition into the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth, the Inquisition's sigil split in two: the Blade of Mercy became the Templars' symbol, while the all-seeing eye became the crest of the Seekers of Truth. "

 

Cassandra paused briefly to take a sip, as she raised her eyebrows implying she was waiting for questions. Rylen raised his mug then three fingers to hail the common room attendant before nodding for Cassandra to continue.

 

"In the years before the founding of the Chantry and the start of the Divine Age, Thedas was plunged into chaos. The First Blight had ended, the Imperium had broken apart following Andraste's March, and despite the spread of the Maker's teachings, blood mages and Old Gods cults were widespread. In the early years of the Divine Age, the Chantry was newly established in Orlais and the use of magic, though illegal, was rampant and unchecked. The Inquisition was a group who rose up to defend the people against the tyranny of magic in whatever form it might take, blood mages, abominations, cultists or heretics. After the first Blight, the Chantry recognized the mages’ value in helping protect humanity and so sought a better solution.

 

A loose association of Andrastian hard-liners, the group combed the land in search of these "threats" and some say theirs was a reign of terror. Others say they were cast in a negative light by history because of their investigations and even application of justice, protecting both mages and common people impartially, crossed too many powerful groups. In these accounts, it is suggested that the group was already known as the Seekers of Truth and that the "Inquisition" moniker was perhaps pejorative and meant to be derogatory.”

 

Cassandra halted, pushing the writ into Cullens hands. She nodded subtly and Cullen pulled the tome under the table as the attendant approached. Depositing their ales the attendant retreated after Rylen passed her some coin with his thanks. Cullen lifted the heavy tome back in front of him once again, examining it more closely as Cassandra resumed.

 

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that nothing is more successful at inspiring a person to mischief as being told not to do something. Unfortunately, the Chantry of the Divine Age had some trouble with obvious truths. Although it did not outlaw magic--quite the contrary, as the Chantry relied upon magic to kindle the eternal flame which burns in every brazier in every chantry--it relegated mages to lighting candles and lamps. Perhaps the occasional dusting of rafters and eaves. Imagine how pleased the Mages would have been with that life." Cassandra quipped dryly Cullen and Rylen nodded their agreement with her sentiment.

 

"It surprised absolutely no one when the mages of Val Royeaux, in protest, snuffed the sacred flames of the cathedral and barricaded themselves inside the choir loft. No one, that is, but Divine Ambrosia II, who was outraged and attempted to order an Exalted March upon her own cathedral. Even her most devout Templars discouraged that idea. For 21 days, the fires remained unlit while negotiations were conducted, legend tells us, by shouting back and forth from the loft.

 

The mages went cheerily into exile in a remote fortress outside of the capital, where they would be kept under the watchful eye of the Templars and a council of their own elder magi. Outside of normal society, and outside of the Chantry, the mages would form their own closed society, the Circle, separated for the first time in human history. 

 

The Nevarran Accord was an agreement between the Inquisition and the Chantry to unite under one cause and establish the Chantry’s military arm. Together the Chantry and the Inquisition created the Circle of Magi during the rule of Orlais’s Emperor Drakon, who is sometimes credited with the creation of the Circles. The Inquisition subsequently developed into two groups: the Templar Order and the Seekers of Truth.

 

In 1:20 Divine, the Nevarran Accord was signed and the Inquisition agreed to lower its banner and submit to the authority of the Chantry. The mage hunters switched their focus from hunting to guarding mages and established the Templar Order as the wardens for the newly created Circle of Magi. The senior members of the Inquisition became the Seekers of Truth, overseers of the Templars and special agents of the Divine."

 

Pausing momentarily, Cassandra seemed to scrutinize them fully before speaking again. "What I am about to tell you both... I was not to confide to either of you until Justinia was ready to act. But, your dreams Cullen..." Taking a deep breath Cassandra contemplated Justinia's hopes and wishes before committing fully to what she believed Justinia would want her to tell these two stalwart and trustworthy men.

 

"I have thought on Divine Justinia's wishes and contemplated her thoughts fully. Cullen, I believe your inquiry to me of this symbol... it is providence. I believe now is the time." She said with a glint of esteem in her eyes and strength of conviction and determination in her voice. If possible, Rylen thought he felt his chest swell with even more adoration for her at the slight change in her demeanor.

 

"It was not to be disclosed for a few more years but I believe now is right. Now is the time you learn the full scope of Divine Justinia's hopes for you both and provided full disclosure of what this writ means for all of Thedas, as it is Divine Justinia's wish for you both to be at its center. " Cassandra's lips crooked with a sly smile as she watched their eyes widen in shock as they absorbed her words.

 

"It is Divine Justinia's wish that all people of Thedas have equal rights regardless of race, status, gender or magical affinity. This writ declares the Inquisition reborn anew, commanding its own network of agents, political influence, and its own military arm. The reformation of the Inquisition is, in fact, a backup plan by Divine Justinia.

 

Most Holy will be calling a conclave of peace, tentatively it is slated for the year 9:41. It is still years away from fruition but she will request that delegations of both Mages and Templars attend in hopes that peace can be brokered between the warring factions. In case of a calamity within the Chantry or if her attempt to restore peace between mages and templars fails, the Inquisition will be reborn. Justinia hopes that with enough support, the Inquisition could challenge the very tenets of the Chantry to enforce rights for mages, and all peoples of Thedas.

 

As Right Hand I have been tasked to search for worthy candidates to lead the each branch of the Inquisition. I am also seeking someone worthy of the title of Inquisitor, such as The Hero of Ferelden but she has disappeared, or Hawke but until I speak with her it is unknown. While she is a mage and leader of exceptional merit... I am unsure as why, but I do not believe Hawke is the leader the Inquisition needs. Divine Justinia provisioned me full sanction to choose her Inquisition leaders and has accepted my choices for you both... With the Inquisition's reformation planned it is Divine Justinia's wish, " seeking their sight in turn, "that you Cullen, take up the mantle of Commander of the Inquisition's army. Divine Justinia wishes for you Rylen, to be his Right Hand, and carry the rank of Commander 2-I-C, Second In Command, of the Inquisition Army.

 

“Commander…” Cullen smiled to Rylen. “ Commander... of the Inquisition Army.” Cullen chuckled, as a huge smile broke out across his face and shone from his eyes. Cullen thought he could feel the span between himself and Evie shrink as fact began to correlate with the memories he held in his mind. Rylen seemed to be having a similar reaction of joy for his best friend before Cullen said “Yes, I’m in. Most definitely.” Rylen patted a hand on Cullen's shoulder and giving him a small jovially shake as he beamed his smiled upon Cassandra, “Yes Kassandrah'... Absolutely yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words of Carvers heart are inspired by Lifehouse - You and Me.  
> Some of the information Cassandra relays in regards to the Inquisition of Old is directly quoted from Brother Genitivi's works posted on DragonAgeWiki.


	9. Judgement and strength of a Mabari.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been added after the fact and chapters of entire work rearranged. So if you have read this story prior to 03/14/17 this chapter to new to you.
> 
> This is the story of the first Carver and Belinda finally spoke for the first time. Fergus is a hell of a wing man.

The air in the keep mess hall and common room was warm.

 

'Betrayal’

 

But she could not shake her chill.

 

'Disappointment’

 

The music was loud, the aroma of roast hen, chips and ale surrounded the room.

 

'Pain’

 

The crush of off duty Templars only heating it further.

 

‘Resentment’

 

But she felt completely alone.

 

‘Depression’

 

Looking up from her drink by a knowing feeling, one that had become common to her in the last two weeks her gaze was drawn to _‘Tall, Dark & Fereldan'._

His eyes connected to hers, the thoughtful concern that shone in them a harsh contrast to the surly and stoic visage he seemed steadfast to maintain. He lifted his tankard to his lips taking a long pull, partially shielding his visage for a moment as he did.

Seemingly uninterested in the conversation between the Knight-Captain, Knight-Commander, and Seeker going on around him, she thought she saw a touch of longing as she looked upon him. She plastered a detached mask upon her face so as to discreetly admire the pleasing features of the stoic and quiet man. He had neat black hair, stunning blue eyes, strong nose and clean shaven jaw...

 _'Wow.. tall, dark and definitely Fereldan. Maker why is he staring at me.. stop.. please stop. You're making me want to melt. Oh Andraste preserve me, that's not true... I don't want you to look away. I feel drawn to you… you are the only one I want to know me... I want to talk to you, learn your voice, make you laugh, Know you... Why can't I look away.'_ She thought, beginning to regret the intentional seclusion she had encompassed herself in. 

 _‘Tall, Dark and Fereldan’_ gazed back at her as if there weren't a packed room full of people between them. She watched him set down his tankard whilst smearing his thumb across his top lip, lifting a bead of foam from his lip. She felt a flick of heat within her depths at the heat as she watched him absentmindedly bring the digit to his mouth pulling it down the tip of his tongue, all the while continuing to watch her with thoughtful regard.

“Maker's breath.” she muttered quietly into her tankard as pulled her head back for another sip.

 _'That man has not said two words to me since I stepped foot in this keep twelve fookin days ago.'_ she thought irritably.

 _'Oh come now Lass, that is you're own fault and you know it. You're to set in ways, feeling sorry for your own arse that you haven't spoken to anyone but when necessary. This self pitying and sour attitude is unworthy of you, and only hurting your chance at bonding with your fellow Templars. None of what happened could have been prevented, understand that those failings do not make your life choices worthless. You need get past this...to move on. You're in a new place, a fresh start. You better snap out of it soon, before you distance yourself to much. ‘Tall, Dark and Fereldan’ will never gain enough courage to speak to you.'_ Her sentient inner consciousness scolded.

Having had enough inner dialogue for the evening she abruptly wrenched her gaze from his, downing the remains of her ale in a few gulps. Pushing the empty tankard across the table before standing, she hastily made her way out of the common room from the back corner in which she had hidden. So stealthy she could have been a shadow if not for the eye's of 'Tall, Dark and Fereldan' burning into her back as she did so.  

 

* * *

 

Pulling from her darkened memories, she blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall. She quickly smudged the remaining wetness from the corners of her eyes with her palm whilst taking a sharp breath to clear her nose upon hearing the soft 'woof' that had so deliberately demanded her attention. She looked up from where she was seated on the ground, her face visibly brightening as she looked upon the magnificent beast in front of her, unconsciously leaning forward off the wall at the sight of such a majestic creature. 

Feeling as though she was being judged in some way, she waited with bated breath as he sniffed her face and hair for a few drawn out moments, before leaning back to take in her entire visage whilst seeking her gaze. Unable to look away she looked deep into its eye's, willingly baring her soul to it as a feeling of balance began to ingress upon her mind.

The great canine let out a lengthy nearly inaudible growl. She steeled her willpower with a cleansing slow breath in through her nose, refusing to shy away from judgement. The huge hound let out a vicious snarl with a few quick, sharp barks in warning.  
She did not know why but being judged by this magnificent soul made her get angry. _‘How dare you... after all that has happened. Everything I have already failed at in life…’_

She leaned forward further, almost taunting the beast to do his worse. At least it would be something she could fight, a physical pain. That, she could deal with without question.

The hair of his hackles pulled tightly on his back and shoulders as his ears slicked back menacingly. It snarled, then lunged forward at her whilst letting out a string of fear inducing barks, snapping furiously within a breath of her face. She was unmoving while she willed her breaths to continue smoothly, never once blinking, shirking or allowing his gaze to break.

She drew in on her own frame for a moment, then in an instant she aggressively pushed out a taunt. She drew in a sharp breath filling her lungs completely before she let out a furious and menacing roar of her own, directly in the face of the beast causing it to take an almost imperceptible step back. 

After a moment she heard a small nasal whine followed by a deep rumble from within the cavernous expanse of his chest.  Strangely, she thought it seemed to sound like something a kin to appreciation, as it encroached upon her benevolently. He stooped his mammoth neck and shoulders down, bringing his face to touch hers.  Still maintaining his eye contact, an idiosyncratic feeling began to washed over her. A feeling of absolute respect and virtuous inner strength.

She closed her eyes for a moment, mouth falling agape as she allowed herself to revel in the feeling she had thought lost to her. She was in awe still trying to process the feeling when she opened them, within a moment the massive beast, still exceptionally close, sat down sumptuously in front of her with another soft 'woof'.

With a stalwart stare he proceeded to unceremoniously sweep his massive tongue up the entire side of her face. After the moment of her stunned shock passed, she erupted in a fit of giggles. Grasping his huge head in her hands to lull his ardour, she gently tilted his face and planted a soft kiss upon his muzzle. Standing again her newly befriended gentle giant indulged himself with a few affable head butts against her neck and shoulders whilst she adorned his nape and withers with the amiable scratching of her fingers.  
  
“Aye! You are a handsome one, aren't yah?” He seemed to stand straighter, turning his body slightly to the side ensuring the setting sun illuminated his heavily muscled frame just so; all but preening at her appraisal. Satisfied that she was pleased, he finally laid down heavily beside her. He deposited his head firmly on her thigh with a huff of contentment. Smiling softly she obligingly dropped her arm over the steadfast beast's tremendous frame, lightly stroking his head neck and ears.  
  
After a short period of companionable affection had passed she said, “Thank you. You must be very shrewd and perceptive to know that I needed a friend.” His ears seemed to flick as he let out a soft whimper, he shifted to place a great paw on her now outstretched leg before laying his head back down against her stomach seemingly hugging her into his embrace.  
  
“My name is Belinda… and just what do I call you my comely and perceptive friend?” He shifted his head, dragging his neck along her thigh.  
  
“My! But you're brilliant!" She praised understanding his meaning she began gently turning the thick black leather belt around his neck until the bold forest green embroidery was visible. **‘FERGUS’**  
  
“Well Fergus, that is a very nice name. Dapper and Strong, very fitting for one so brilliant and regal.”  
  
"Don't tell him that, there will be no living with him." quipped a deep voice that dripped with a crisp accent that was distinctly Fereldan.  
  
_'That voice'_ her mind purred at the intrusion.

Momentarily stunned by ' _That voice_ ' she had yearned to hear so often she turned her head sharply, her eyes falling upon the magnificent source of the voice... He was leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed in an easy-going manner. He was keenly observing her with a smug smirk, and was looking at her with unadulterated veneration and esteem.  
  
Clearly he had followed her when she left the common room, and observed her entire confrontation with Fergus. Fergus rolled his eyes and groaned at 'that voice's wisecracked gibe, seemingly returning the jovial banter. Belinda was surprised by the noise, sounding very much like a raspberry that she couldn't help but laugh out at the daffy exchange.  
  
Somehow Belinda managed to maintain a semblance of composure, plastering a simple smile on her face.  
He was extremely tall, with broad shoulders and an impeccable physique. His frame seemed to mimic the immaculate build of the beast she had befriended. She frivolously drank in the vision of the man as he allowed her to become accustomed to his presence.    
  
Casually resting against the wall, his strapping arms and legs flexed rigid, even in his lithe posture. His eyes looking upon her studiously, pupils dilated wide with adoration, and pride. That foxy smirk crooking his lips against the backdrop of the rich hues of dusk...  
  
_'Holy Maker.. he's gorgeous'_ she thought as she watched him hesitantly saunter forward and spoke as he came to a stop, standing over her closely.    
  
"Hello. Are you Fergus's Master?" Fergus's head jolted from her lap looking to her incredulously, demanding her gaze. He huffed in offence, and pawed at her leg once causing his jowls to flap slightly.  
  
"Oh... goodness," She said lightly feigning her free hand to her heart, the great canine still holding her gaze as she continued "How silly of me. You're right Fergus, I'm sorry. I should have known. Brilliance and Sagacity would never submit to a 'Master'." She mused with awed insightfulness. "You would be the one to choose... shall I try again?" Fergus huffed his acceptance by laying his head back down. Looking back up to _'Tall, Dark, and Fereldan'_ she smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Belinda. Are you Fergus's..." glancing from the handsome man to meet Fergus's eye and back ' _Tall, Dark and Fereldan'_ s enraptured gaze again before guessing "Mate?" She must have guessed correctly because it earned her a lick upon her hand from Fergus.

A bright smile shone from his eyes before it established so firmly on his features it caused ambrosial dimples to form on his cheeks. A breathless chuckle falling from his lips before _'Tall, Dark and Fereldan'_ sat down next to Belinda. Fergus's body between them. Still keeping Belinda in his embrace Fergus twisted his body so that his head fell back on ' _Tall, Dark and Fereldan’_ s’ leg.  
  
"My name's Carver. Fergus is my goof of a Mabari." he said still chuckling softly.  
  
"He's very affectionate." she said scratching Fergus's newly exposed stomach.  
  
_'Holy fucking Maker! Your voice is as enticing and luring as the rest of you.'_ he thought dimly.  
  
"Ha!" he let out in a short blast, "And you would be the only one other than maybe my sister to say so. Normally he's not so..." Carver trailed off gesturing to Fergus. "Maker's Breath!" he groaned with an embarrassed roll of his eyes, "He's all but humming a tune. I was completely enthralled watching your entire exchange with him. I've never seen him like this. Never seen him do... 'That' to anyone. It was absolutely..." Carver trailed off dumbfounded in favor of appreciating his first up close look at her. "Remarkable." he finished breathlessly.

His eyes pulled over her soft features for a few drawn out moments. _'Your eyes... stunning. Strength and Grace personified.  Green.. so pale they could be a reflection of dew rolling from a leaf.. and Maker, your hair. Windsom and loose... tempting me to run my digits from root to tip...”_  His thoughts spouting the debonair poetry his mouth was to awkward to speak as his mind became more and more enraptured every minute. 

"You... were amazing Belinda... absolutely fearless." His voice bleeding with awe as he held her gaze. Suddenly realizing he had been openly gawking at her in his reverence he laughed at himself shyly whilst clearing his suddenly dry throat. Carver awkwardly looking away as he felt her eyes follow the heat of his blush rise from his neck.

  
"Really? You've definitely got my attention now  Carver."    
  
_'Andraste's Tits! That's a lie. You could recite the Chant of Transfigurations and it would be absolutely euphoric... Keep talking.. please. You sound delicious.'  She_ _purred internally._  
_'Oh maker.. did he just realize I was staring at him, shit!'_  
  
"Fergus tells me you needed a friend... so now you have two." He said  tapping his very large palm companionably on her thigh in front of his Mabari’s giant face. Lifting his hand after a second or two he continued.  
"It's hard to explain, a sort of sixth sense. Fergus is a Mabari. Mabari war hounds are a breed of dogs magically bred by the Formari. The breed is as old as myth, said to have been bred from the wolves who served the legendary hero Dane.We are harmonized... share a type of... mental connection." Carver hesitantly waited, watching for her reaction to his words but she just seemed to be waiting with bated breath so holding her gaze he continued.

  
"I've noticed you around for the past two weeks... you seemed sad, and upset. I wanted to speak to you... To... make you feel better," he looked away blushing slightly with his admission. "but... you obviously wanted to be alone. So… Fergus being the presumptuous and meddlesome beast that he is.."

Carver jokingly trailed off as her roughly palming Fergus's forehead before scratching under the massive pup's ears. "went to you of his own volition...”

He said resolutely, smiling at Belinda with the culmination of his statement. Fergus turned to lick his mate's affectionate hand encouragingly. Fergus urged Carver to continue, silently fortifying him and strengthening his courage. Carver paused for a moment, again taking in the beauty of her features and drinking in the closeness of her before continuing softly.

“I sort of... felt it. His need... He seeks to understand you, help you rediscover a strength he felt you had forgotten.” Carver paused momentarily as he saw a spark of something seem to come to life in her, and causing her eyes to shine. Extinguishing the sadness that had marred the pristine pale green of them, and causing her pupils to dilate with understanding.

“He judged you, found the truth you had lost. He found the true warrior spirit with in you Belinda, and deemed you worthy of his respect and loyalty.” She was completely enraptured by his words, he prayed to the Maker , silently promising to speak the chant endlessly if it meant she would just keep looking at him like that.  
  
“I felt his instantaneous respect and reverence of you.” he said with a slight disbelieving shake of his head. "He is honestly fastidious and a bigoted snob to those of weaker character. He will only show respect  to those he senses deserves it. He holds Cullen, Rylen and Cassandra in high regard, and deservedly so. He yields and allows my subordination because he understands rank and their command of me but would never accept commands from them unless it affected me somehow. The only one he will listen to... most of the time is my sister. But it's not because she is my sister, it is because she has proven she is worth following. But he’s never snuggles Mira into the ground languishing for affection. Maker...” He said with a bewildered chuckle as he lazily pet and scratched Fergus’s stomach.  
  
“If a Mabari doesn't like someone, I guarantee there is a flaw in the character of the person not the hound. It is exceptionally captivating to me that of all the people Fergus has met in his life, the one person he wants to be near...” a smirk pulling his lip before saying “is you. There is something that is absolutely remarkable about you Belinda.” he said with quiet conviction, unwilling to let her look away he paused momentarily. Carver felt himself smirk slightly, noting the way the corner of her lips crook and she slightly drew her bottom lip into an infinitesimal bite when he said her name.  
  
"Something about you calls out a mythical psyche of strength akin to the one Fergus holds... and command his respect. You hold a commodity within your character so astounding and momentous Belinda... I am unsure if there are really words to adequately describe.”

He told her slowly luxuriating in how she held his gaze. He could feel the heat in his gaze, as her features flushed at his praise before he shyly looked away when the urge to kiss her became unbearable.  
"I've never felt anything like it.. like this. It.. it's all just speculation of course, because  
it shouldn't be possible... " He stammered, his awkwardness returning when his lust for her flaired uncontrollably at the way she was looking at him. "Maker only knows... I'm not even sure if I'm... interpreting his feelings correctly at all." He finished lamely. Carver forced himself to take a calm, cleansing breath to gather his wits.  
"Andraste's mercy," he cursed breathlessly, glancing to her with a sheepish grin. "I'm messing this up badly aren't I? I must sound like I'm lyrium addled." He added chuckling softly whilst lightly shaking his head.

Belinda seemed to sit dumbfounded for a few moments, blinking in as if in a haze from the romance and heat of his words. Her mind was racing as she attempted to clamp down control on the surge of wanton desire and squash the urgent need to pull him to her lips that she felt burn hotter with each word that fell from his delicious lips.

"No, Carver... wow" she began slowly, "That's amazing! So that thing... I felt when Fergus was looking at me, he sort of snarled, then barked at me, smelled my hair and face before sitting in front of me. I felt like I was being judged. He was really just trying to connect to me? To take away my sorrow? Oh... Fergus my sweet boy!" She cooed, cupping his face as he pulled his massive frame into a partially seated stance whilst she pressed a kiss to each jowl before hugging him to her.

 _'Makers Breath! If I'd known that’s what it took to get your affections, I'd have barked at you the first moment I saw you.'_ He thought bluntly.  
  
Belinda's lips curled into a wanton grin as a shocked giggle bubbled forth,  punctuated by a stressful yawn from Fergus. Carver watched Belinda bite down on the coral flesh of her lip and the green of her eyes seemed to darken as her cheeks warmed at the candor and intimacy of his astern compliment.  
  
“Fuck... Did I actually say that out loud?" Carver asked incredulously. Fergus vocalized his confirmation with a soft nasal whine. Carver groaned aloud, a sentiment seemingly mirrored by Fergus when the huge canine whimpered in embarrassment then proceeded to slump to the ground and cover his face.

“Shit…” Carver rubbed his face for a moment trying to compose himself, squash the blush he felt rising and settle his addled nerves. "Uhh… I’m sorry Belinda…” He sputtered. “You have my sincere apologies. That was untoward of me, I mean.. uh never mind. Please… just forget I said it." He said clearing his throat again as a hot blush burned up his face at his stupidity. Fergus's muted grumble reaffirming his stupidity. Giggling gently for a moment before she reached to place her small hand on Carver’s, stilling his nervous touch upon Fergus's back.

"Oh I don't know Carver... " she purred with a soft smile, having noticed how his gaze heated when she said his name and how he appreciated her Starkhaven burr. "I noticed you the very moment I stepped foot into this keep and you seem to be doing okay without barking so far. I probably wouldn't have minded it though." she paused with a small shrug of her shoulder, turning to look away in thoughtful contemplation before murmuring "I imagine it would be fun... and exceedingly fascinating." Peeking sideways to take in the look on his face, "Making you bark." she finished brashly.

She slightly covered the grin pulling at her lips with her free hand and sat quietly, deliberately taking in Carver's gorgeous blush for a few moments before relenting and changing the subject. Her smile falling slightly, as the heat from her hand on his faded. She looked forwards, and began idly stroking  Fergus’s neck and ears.  
  
"I only finished my Templar training and took my vigil around seven months ago..." she began "I'm of noble birth but I wasn't promised to the order as some are. My parents allowed me to squire for a noble family in Ostwick, until I was 18 before deciding for myself to join the order. I worked my ass off from the start, fast tracking my training, moving up the ranks and completing it in four years.

Then... fucking Anders happened. In the last six months The Lord seeker enacted his edict, the Order split from the Chantry, and the Circles of Magi have fallen. I had been stationed to protect the Ostwick circle, only to have it fall. It was horrifying to see the order I loved turn against the Chantry I believe in.  
  
I chose to stay loyal to the Divine but I was unsure of the fate of the Templar order. I chose to follow Prince Sebastian and allied with the Starkhaven military,  assisting My Prince in reclaiming his throne from that bastard usurper. When Knight-Captain Rylen asked me to come to Kirkwall to assist I agreed.

I'm technically still a Templar but I feel lost. I know… it's selfish and petty... worrying about myself when so many people were hurt.  
It is completely unworthy of me, but now that some time has passed I can't help feeling like my life has been a huge waste when Chantries are exploding and circles are falling... It has all begun to seem a little hopeless,” The last sentence coming from her lips in a hushed whisper.  “and so here I am." She finished. After a few moments of quiet contemplation Carver glanced sideways to seek her sight.

“I know it seems hard right now, but it will get better. I felt exactly as you did. I had to choose between my Templar duty and Family honour when Knight commander Meredith went insane, and tried to get me to turn on my sister.  
  
Cullen helped me, we stood up to Meredith and protected the Mages. We stopped the annulment but had to fight the corrupted Templars. Some had been...  my friends. I had the cut them down to protect my sister, and all the other mages.”

He paused swallowing with a slight shake of his head. Carver took a deep breath , and looking away to some unseen distance before he continued “Anders. I knew him.. he.. he was a friend of Mira's and I. I had not had much contact with him after becoming a Templar, it had been years but... I felt like I should have seen it. Should have stopped him years ago.”

His hand clenching into a fist as the weight of guilt fell upon him. Carver physically stretched his back muscles, seemingly shrugging it the discomfort of guilt with a roll of his shoulders. “But the past can't be changed, we can only grow and make things better.” He said with quiet conviction as he met her gaze again.  
  
“Kirkwall has good people that need help, we have done a lot in the past six months but there is still a lot of work to be done. You can find what you had felt was lost... find your purpose here. You just need time to heal, you could heal with us. Never feel that your life's wasted Belinda, it's just different than you had originally planned.”  
  
He said with an air of hope in his words. He gently reached for her hand,  reveling in the heat of her touch. Carver gave her hand a small squeeze. She returned his kinship by flipping her hand, interlacing her fingers through his affectionately.  
  
“Belinda… for what it's worth…” Carver began shyly, his cheeks flushing as he saw her smile softly at his use of her name.  
  
“I’m really glad you're here.” he finished quietly.  
  
“Carver, Thank you... for the first time since arriving… I am too.”

Belinda smiled back shyly but it soon grew as she looked upon how pleased he was with her last statement,  earning her another gorgeous dimpled smile from her 'Tall, Dark and Fereldan'.


	10. Song of my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- I have reworked the flow of this chapter and edited certain parts so if you have read it prior to 02/22/17 You should re-read it - I have also seriously upped the 'accent' of Rylen's common English. #Swoon
> 
> Knight-Commander Cullen has issued orders for Knight-Captain Rylen to accompany The Seeker of Truth Cassandra Pentaghast as her guide as they journey by boat to Starkhaven. He his a quiet soul, with music in his heart and being around the Seeker causes his heartsong to radiate in symphony. But does stern, brash, cold Cassandra hear it's song? **Now with Tumbler Art! Rylen's serenade to Cassandra, link at beginning of story. <3  
> THE SLOW BURN EPIC ROMANCE CASSANDRA DESERVES AND ONLY RYLEN CAN GIVE HER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is interactive and includes music to read along to via SoundCloud links in order to obtain MAXIMUM RYLEN SWOON.
> 
> It expands on my noncanon use of Cassandra Romance arch with the poetry from the Chantry banned Trevene poetry book of 'Carmenum di Amatus.'  
> It also includes a rendition of the love poem : Love And The Gentle Heart by Dante Alighieri spoken by Rylen.
> 
> Ohhh all the feels...ENJOY<3

**Check out my FanFic image of Rylen looking upon Cassandra with amazement and adoration as she speaks the works of his heart he has yet to utter... <3 Links to my Tumbler ZuleFandomGaming.**

**[Rylen serenades-Cassandra with poetry and song](http://zulefandomgaming.tumblr.com/post/157612923580/rylen-serenades-cassandra-in-all-we-are-is-a) **

**~ Song prompt #1 Listen to:**

[ Celtic guitar by Brien Ahern](Listen%20to%20Celtic%20guitar%20by%20Brien%20Ahern%20#np%20on%20#SoundCloud%20https://soundcloud.com/brienahern/celtic-guitar)

**I wrote this section in such a way that Rylen begins to 'play' this song as the 1st paragraph starts and is timed in cadence with Rylen's inner thoughts , it should last until the next music prompt.**

**Begin this song Now:**

**~**

He had sought out this quiet spot, devoid of deckhands that had since gone below for their meal and ale. Perched on a crate, angled toward the setting sun. The wind was cool, and smelled of crisp salt spray. Enjoying how his melody reverberated off the high walls of the ship's cabin and the way the wind carried his song, he let the rhythm lapping of the waves against the hull keep his cadence, as he let his mind wander...  
  
Rylen had sowed his wild oats in his youth... Starkhaven men were known for their sexual expertise after all, but with his maturity he had become quietly reserved when it came to intimacy. He grew tired of the meaningless encounters, and nameless faces. He seldom had need to befriend a woman of loose morals when he was off duty and hadn't in many years. If such a need should arise he was more apt to deal with it himself or ignore it.  
  
As a Templar, a relationship was not something that was usually sought after. Templars can marry but the order must grant permission and they don't exactly make it easy to meet new people. Most templars just accepted early on that they would never marry. With the Templar order in the wind he longed for something meaningful. As out of the ordinary as it was for men to think of such things, he longed for love, his soul had another half and would no longer suffer in silence. Rylen's heart had began sing the moment he saw her. It was so clear he could no longer deny it.

He began to rhythmically tap his foot, imbuing his composition with the percussion of his beating heart.  
  
He thought of the first time he saw her, piercing eyes that reminded him of the deep beach sands of his home, after being kissed by the tide of a storm. She was as impressive as a force of nature, and he felt himself immediately become enamored by her strength and passion of her personality. She was certainly stunning, and he had come to know her as a unforgiving sparring partner, and an awe inspiring leader. A smart Templar should be scared of a Seeker, turn tail and run for the hills. Regardless of what was a more astute Templar should do, Rylen couldn't stop thinking about her.

He had felt her watching him not long after he arrived and the sun was nearly set now, casting a shadow in which she hid.

He listened with his heart and began to play louder, as he set his heart song free. After all, if it was his heart song that called to her, he would make sure her soul would acquiesce the invitation.

He knew it was impossible; still, he believed he had a whimsical awareness attuned to her. He could feel the rhythmic beat that was uniquely _'Kassandrah'_ and so, knew she was near without seeing. He hoped he spurred a song within her, like that of her leather booted foot tapping in time with the beat of his heart, and so he continued to feel his music and feed it's call. 

What is she like, her favorite flower, colour, food and guilty pleasure...? He wanted to know everything. She was hesitant as to his motivation, and seemed reluctant to open up but little by little he was learning fascinating and surprising things about her. Her thoughts and feelings of her homeland of Navarra, her, her hopes, dreams and even her personal fears of failure or how her decisions a will shape the future. Everything he learned only made him want to know more.

Rylen had already come to terms with the fact that he had never thought about "love", at any length until he saw her. It was like she awoke, and amplified the song that beat within him... he had even forgotten its sound. Even lyrium's song was just noise compared to the symphony she invoked from within him. He had every intention of learning if his fare Navarran Warrior Princess's heart song was just as beautiful.  
  
He had found her, someone who stimulated him intellectually, could challenge him, someone he could trust and allow his true romantic heart be free. He felt it so deeply he had no choice but to trust it was true.

He did not turn to the side to face her, only speaking to her over his shoulder after quieting the measure of his heart's arrangement, and lifting his voice, as he continued to play;  
  
_"Doth ma' heart song please thee, Ma' Lady Kassandrrah?"_  
  
Schooling her shocked face at being so keenly detected and ignoring the flutter she felt every time Rylen spoke her name in that special way he did, she stepped from the shadows.  
  
"It is not... unpleasant."  
  
_"Oh ho, high praise indeed, Ma' Lady."_ He said after a moment, a touch of humor in his tone and a smile that shone from his eyes as he watched her slowly walk from the shadows.  
  
_"Would you be inclined if I were teh continue ma' ditty in hopes of swaying your blandishment? Something yeh ma'i find satisfactorily pleasant perhaps?"_ His burr rolling thickly, still grinning as he lilted his curiosity.  
  
With a wry smile, she shrugged noncommittally hoping she didn't appear as eager as she felt. She listened serenely from her exposed perch for a few moments until he brought his composition to quiet completion.  
  
~  
  
{Song Prompt #2 Begin Now ~  
  
[Listen to Autumn In My Heart - Romance (Guitar Instrumental) by anis haifa](https://soundcloud.com/anis-haifa/autumn-in-my-heart-romance) }  
  
~  
  
Rylen began to strum rhythmically on his guitar occasionally brushing his knuckles to the polished grains to add soothing percussion. Cassandra walked forward, drawn by his melodic calm. After a moment of hesitation she sat on a crate next to him and leaned back on the railing slightly facing him.  
  
After completing his musical intro, and establishing the tempo with his anacrusis, he began chanting softly with a far off stare toward the setting sun, rolling the brogue of his accent excruciatingly slow.  
  
_"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail."_  
  
Cassandra thought she felt tears prick her eyes at feeling he invoked with the passion in his voice. He played so beautifully, each line he sang took a full motif to complete. She was riveted. So drawn by in by his native brogue she didn't realize she was staring at his lips. Cassandra began to feel a warm gooseflesh trickle over her body as he began to sing again.  
  
_"Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg."_  
  
Giving herself a mental shake Cassandra forced herself to look away, intending instead to take in his entire visage. She found his heated gaze set upon her instead, clearly he had been watching her reaction. She blushed slightly under his handsome appraisal, as he continued his quiet ballad.  
  
"Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."  
  
Cassandra was unable to look away, feeling something within her being pulled closer with his serene eyes and beautiful voice. She felt herself lean forward, as though she was being enchanted by this handsome siren before her as he sang his canto thrice more, increasing the cadence of his words so that each verse blended completely into each motif he played.

_"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail.  
_

_Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg.  
  
Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."  
...  
  
"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail.  
  
Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg.  
  
Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."  
  
...  
  
"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail.  
  
Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg.  
  
Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."_  
  
She was so enthralled by his voice she felt disappointment when he finished his croon, soothing its loss with the strumming of his outro. Wanting desperately to hear his delicious dialect again, she fumbled with her words.  
  
"That language, it's very beautiful. Your words... what do they mean?" Rylen gently ends his melody with a soft fruition before speaking as he turned fully to her.  
  
_"Ay, tis ma' native tongue -Starkhaven Gaelic..."_ he said carefully pulling his guitar strap so that it secured the instrument across his back.  
_  
"Am bu toil leat a bhith ag ionnsachadh Kassandrrah?  
...Would yeh' like to learn Kassandrrah?"_  
  
"Oh.. I'm not very good with words. No one ever takes my meaning, I couldn't possibly do it justice. It's just such a beautiful language, and I.." Rylen looked upon her patiently, not leaving any doubt that he would guide her. "I suppose ... Yes, Rylen. I will try.." He smile softly and felt his cheeks get warm as she said his name.  
_  
"Cràdh air meur dhèanamh blàthan a 'fàs, a' ghaoth a coisrigte anail."  
  
'On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath.'_  
  
Cassandra sucked in a shaky breath as she listened as he spoke the second line, her mouth falling slightly agape.  
  
_"Tha ia 'giùlan an fàileadh iadh-shlat, milis mar an leannan phòg."_  
  
Cutting off his translation, her voice soft with awe and reverence, Cassandra continued the poem she knew so well it spoke from her heart...  
  
"It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover’s kiss..."  
  
After the moment of his shock passed he continued.           _"Tha ea 'toirt gealladh tuilleadh màireach, de sighs agus sanais aoibhneas."_ Drawling his brogue slowly as his mind was racing. His eyes widened as she spoke the words of his heart.

"It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss."  
  
Cassandra continued to voice his thoughts, thoughts of the second verse he hadn't sung as he translated her words in astonishment.  
  
"His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer."  
  
_"A bhilean air mo bhruidhinn faclan nach sguireas, ùrnaigh"_ he burred softly. Taking turns, they continued their tandem poetry.  
  
"Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night."  
  
_"Dè a 'siubhal sìos mo droma mar lasraichean gun shatter oidhche."_ Rylen felt like his heart was racing erratically, and fought for his voice to remain smooth as he translated the beauty of her words to his native tongue.  
  
"His eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, the maker’s light."  
  
_"A shùilean a 'nochdadh nèamh na rionnagan, a' dèanamh solas."_ Rylen continued to speak softly during her intermittent pauses unaware that the distance between them had decreased as they unconsciously leaned into each other.  
  
"My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there." Cassandra said softly, feeling her blush rise to her cheeks but unwilling to look away from his soft blue eyes.  
  
_"Mo bhodhaig fosgladh, a lìonadh agus bheannaich, mo spiorad sin."_ He murmured softly, afraid to speak too loudly and risk breaking the feeling washing over him.  
  
Rylen reached to rest his palm on her cheek, and take her hand in his other. Cassandra leaned into his hand as he gently brushed her cheek with his calloused thumb as they finished their unified opus.  
  
"Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life."  
_"Chan ann dìreach a 'fuireach ann an fheoil, ach thug a bheatha."_  
They whispered breathlessly in unison.  
  
Rylen closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, leaning his forehead to Cassandra's for a moment as he whispered _"Your heart speaks from the' Carmenum di Amatus..."_  
  
As he pulled his head a fraction from hers he saw that her eyes were just opening, and heavily hooded. Without breaking her gaze he lifted her hand to his lips gently but firmly kissing her knuckles.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath Cassandra fumbled once again for words to serve her. "You have the heart of a Poet Sir Rylen."  
  
_"Ma' Lady, ..Kassandrrah. Ma' heart song has no' stopped singing poetry since the moment I first saw thee."_ He said in rush of bravery, the words seemingly falling from his lips. Unable to stop them he felt a rush is saying it that made him smile. She made him feel like a young love addled lad. Taking a deep breath and smiling as if a weight had been lifted he continued.  
  
_" I did'no think it possible... that ma' heart song could be heard. Now I know that your heart's passion sings in beautiful tandem. Kassandrrah... I think yeh.. yeh embody the beauty of hope, indomitable spirit, and unwavering loyalty. I think yeh are passionate, smart, strong... and unbelievably... sexy."  
_  
Cassandra smiled as she breathed out a soft chuckle as the tension she was holding dissipated at his infusion of humor. Rylen grinned shyly at his lack of poetic terminology. _"I'm jus'ta commoner... I hold no't great wealth or lands..."_  
  
"Ugh, That matters not to me." she snorted disgusted, rolling her eyes.  
  
Encouraged by the vehemence , he smiled at her words, he sought her gaze once more.  
_"Ma' only title is a Knight of the Templar order... I care deeply for thee. I promise yeh I will bare ma'self wholly, accept yeh fully and would hold no't secrets from thee, yeh hold ma' heart. On this I swear...  
__My Lady... Kassandrrah, would yeh do meh the honor of allowing meh to court thee?"_ Bringing her free hand to rest over her heart,  as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Rylen. I believe that would make me very happy." She said quietly, afraid to break the romance of the moment. Rylen smile genuinely, eyes lit from the moonlight off water. Rylen looked deeply into her eyes as he lifted her hand again, turning it gently. He placed a warm slightly open mouth kiss on her palm. His eyes and lips she so heated she felt her mouth drop open.  
  
Standing he helped her to her feet, grateful for the steadying arm he offered. Normally she was too proud to accept such a frivolous gesture, but Rylen had made her knees weak. The rarity of that circumstance, and the pleasure of the man behind such a condition made her smile.  
  
They walked slowly down the galley steps, Rylen guided her back to her room below. Coming to stand before her door, she was surprised when she looked up and he looked into her eyes once more before leaning to her ear. He began to speak softly, his warm breath on her ear doing amazing things to her body as he began to speak clearer.  
  
"Yeh deserve beautiful flowers, antivan chocolates, sweet wine and rich food; especially after just granting ma' permission to court thee." Sounding a bit dismayed. "But all I can presently offer are the words of ma' heart, Ma' Lady. It is ma' wish that they hold yeh in warmth, and keep yeh well through the night, Ma'... Kassandrrah.  
  
Love And The Gentle Heart...  
  
Love and the gentle heart are one thing,  
  
just as the poet says in his verse,  
  
each from the other one as well divorced  
  
as reason from the mind’s reasoning.  
  
Nature craves love, and then creates love king,  
  
and makes the heart a palace where he’ll stay,  
  
perhaps a shorter or a longer day,  
  
breathing quietly, gently slumbering.  
  
Then beauty in a virtuous woman’s face  
  
makes the eyes yearn, and strikes the heart,  
  
so that the eyes’ desire’s reborn again,  
  
and often, rooting there with longing, stays,  
  
Till love, at last, out of its dreaming starts.  
  
Woman’s moved likewise by a virtuous man. "  
  
Drawing back from her ear, he held her gaze as he finished. He pulled her hand slowly and deliberate it to his mouth. This time placing a heated kiss on her racing pulse of her wrist, lightly nipping with his teeth and soothing with a flick of his tongue. Her fingers curled against his jaw as she sucked in a breath at the scratch of his teeth and bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping at the feel of his tongue on her flesh. The noises of her stifled passion made him smirk knowingly.  
  
"I believe that as a gentleman, this is where I bid yeh Goodnight Ma' Lady. May I accompany thee when yeh break your fast?"  
  
"Yes. I would like that..."  
Placing more chaste kisses from her wrist to her palm he closed her fist and kissed her knuckles again. Releasing her hand he stepped back, and said with a small bow  
  
"Good Night, Ma' fare Lady Kassandrrah. "  
  
"Good Night Rylen." smiling as she replied breathlessly, closing the door as his strong figure receded into his own room.  
  
Laying down, still dressed in her travel leathers, he head was spinning. She thought of his words, and how he made her stomach flutter and her knees swoon. This wonderful man she thought, he hasn't teased me, and goes out of his way to help me avoid awkwardness or embarrassment.  
  
'He's Passion, Romance... he's Magnificent' she thought as she slipped to the fade.


	11. Mo chuisle mo chroí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeker Cassandra and Knight-Captain Rylen have arrived in Starkhaven as guests of Prince Sebastian and Princess Consort Miriam Hawke.  
> Rylen accompanies the Seeker to the fallen Starkhaven Circle, causing Rylen more distress than he lets on. Until the corruption of the blood magic that caused the fall of the circle comes back to trap him in the burning fade. The Seeker will use every ability within her power to save him

Waking abruptly, Cassandra instinctively reached out with her powers, seeking his signature. Feeling it even with the palace walls of granite and marble between them, she felt his lyrium purr in blissful in recognition of her. She felt herself smile at the intimacy of the feeling, her contentment abruptly turned to unease as she felt Rylens' lyrium coil around her protectively.

Cassandra allowed her ability to cast an aura over his body, as gentle as a lovers touch. His heart was racing, she could feel the lyrium carried in his blood pulsing erratically, and only seemed to increase in fierceness.

Cassandra leapt from her bed pulling her sword and shield from the rack. Only hesitating a moment to crush her feet into her boots, she rushed from her room. She could feel Rylen's adrenaline resonate with terror, as she ran to his room. His senses choking as her heavy footfall resonated off the hallway.

Without a second thought of checking the lock, she shield bashed Rylen's door open. His senses colided with hers, attempting to shield her with his mental fortitude and sever her connection to him. Cassandra felt his essence screaming... _'RUN!'_

Cassandra could feel the fade twisting around his subconscious. It was a sickening feeling, and Cassandra thought she could smell hints of burnt ozone as she stormed into his room. He was fighting, she could feel the heat and bitterness of 'Rage'.

Rylen was writhing, she felt the lyrium in his body shudder as it exsuded an involuntary purge. He was battling a 'Rage' demon, within the fade. Cassandra could feel his distress reach its summit as she began to sense the cold invasion of 'Despair' trickle down her spine like ice water causing her to shiver. Dropping her sheild and sword, she launched herself onto Rylen's body straddling his hips and forcing his shoulders down.

She grimmiced as she heard the sickening crunch of his teeth grinding viciously as he fought. She deftly reached for the dagger in her boot and swiftly cut the strap from its binding, forcing the bit of leather between his crushing jaws. Clasping his face in her hands she focused her Will and began to chant. The Prayer for the despairing, falling from her lips with fierce conviction and absolute devotion.

**"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion, Should they set themselves against me."**

Carver, Varric, a Templar Knight-Corporal she knew as Belinda Darrow and a guest of Sebastian's ... A Mage Noble from Ostwick... who Cassandra had been briefly introduced but who's name escaped her in her current state, all tumbled into the room as Cassandra felt her first ability peak.

**"In the long hours of the night**

**when hope has abandoned me,**

**I will see the stars and know**

**Your Light remains."**

She released 'Light in the Shadows'. Her eyes shone a soft blue for a few moments as soothing waves pulsed from her body, encapsulating Rylen in a restorative blue mist. Cassandra felt his mental fortitude renew.

**"I have heard the sound**

**a song in the stillness,**

**The echo of Your voice,**

**Calling creation to wake from its slumber."**

"He is trapped in the fade, fighting a Rage demon... It is abnormally strong for such a low tier demon, I am doing what I can to sustain him but he is beginning to attract 'Despair'." Cassandra briefed them curtly.

Varric looked to Carver with a nod and turned from the room running. Moving her hands palms down flat on Rylens chest she could feel Carver and Belinda begin to

co-ordinate their release of 'Clense' and 'Mental Fortress'. Cassandra felt their casts alternating in powerful waves as she closed her eyes to continue her prayer...

**"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the Light.**

**I shall weather the storm.**

**I shall endure.**

**What you have created, no one can tear asunder."**

"Keep Fighting, I am with you Rylen! You must not give up!" She commanded him, with a shake of his shoulders. The Mage looked to everyone crowded into the small room, Cassandra's hearing seemed to echo as if they were moving away from her and could no longer make out what the mage was saying... _"I can help them fight in the fade... Need to trust me..."_

**"Who knows me as You do?**

**You have been there since before my first breath.**

**You have seen me when no other would recognize my face.**

**You composed the cadence of my heart."** Cassandra pleaded the last two lines to Rylen, as if tearing it from her soul.

 _"Dreamer... We need to act fast... She is connected to his exsistance..."_ The mage must have mumbled, Cassandra was not sure what she was hearing. Rylens body pulsed out a 'Holy Smite' as he fought within the fade. Cassandra was stunned for a moment, but her passive Seeker abilities protecting her from the worst of it.

**"Through blinding mist, I climb**

**A sheer cliff, the summit shrouded in fog, the base**

**Endlessly far beneath my feet**

**The Maker is the rock to which I cling."**

_"I will get them both out... I promise you."_ the Mage said...

Rylen was beginning to pale, and a sickly cold sweat clung to his skin. His lyrium was dropping too fast for his body to compensate.

Cassandra took a large breath, it felt excessively labored as she continued her litany. **"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers...'The champions of the Just'. "**

Cassandra's body sat up rigid as she emanated righteous fervor, imbuing Rylen with renewed vigor, willing him to fight harder against the demon, and amplifying his lyrium to prevent him from lapsing into a lyrium deprivation coma.

**"I cannot see the path.**

**Perhaps there is only abyss.**

**Trembling, I step forward,**

**In darkness enveloped.**

The constant pull on her ability to stabilize him was draining her. She closed her eyes, mentally tapping deep into her reserves. _'I can not lose you! I will not let you fall.'_ She willed his senses to hold on to her.

**"Though all before me is shadow,**

**Yet shall the Maker be my guide.**

**I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.**

**For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light**

**And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."**

Cassandra felt Hawke cast 'Faith' healing on Cassandra and Rylen as she activated her 'Vitality' aura. Cassandra was uncertain as to when Varric had returned with Hawke and Sebastian, but was grateful when she absentmindly felt the Dwarf pouring a stamina draught down her throat.

**I am not alone. Even**

**As I stumble on the path**

**With my eyes closed, yet I see**

**The Light is here."**

"Thank you... Varric." Cassandra breathed heavily in between gulps.

"No problem Seeker, you just keep doing what you're doing. We're here to help you and 'Charming' any way we can." Varric nodded in understanding as she heard Sebastian join in unison with her Chant.

**"Maker, though I am but one, I have called in your name.**

**And those who come to serve will know your glory.**

**I remembered for them.**

**They will see what can be gained,**

**And though we are few against the wind, we are yours."**

Cassandra's eyes and mouth opened with a detached blue glow, as a bright pillar appeared to fall from the heavens filling the room  in a deluge of light. Light seemed to swirl in a vortex around Cassandra and Rylens entwined bodies, like winds of a tempest.

**"Though I am flesh, Your Light is ever present,**

**And those I have called, they remember,**

**And they shall endure.**

**I shall sing with them the Chant, and all will know,**

**We are Yours, and none shall stand before us."**

Cassandra had used one of her strongest abilities; Wrath of Heaven's, in an attempt to disrupt the demons hold on Rylens mind and weaken it. She would give anything to ensure this man did not fall.

**"Now her hand is raised**

**A sword to pierce the sun**

**With iron shield she defends the faithful**

**Let chaos be undone."**

The Mage had moved and was seated in a chair at her side.  Cassandra barely registered the Mages touch as she placed a hand on both Cassandra and Rylen. Cassandra felt the shift in the fade as the mage slumped forward , appearing to fall unconcious.

 **"...Let mine be the last sacrifice."** Cassandra whispered at last, gently stroking Rylen's cheek as her body fell forward onto his chest, and her subconscious fell into the fade.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The heat was unbearable, seemingly searing her lungs as she attempted to breathe. She could feel her connection to him stronger then before but was disorented and unsure which way to turn. Everywhere she looked she saw flames. She continued to glance around and was shocked to see the Mage she had met earlier.

"I know you must be confused Seeker. My name is Eve and you need to listen to me carefully... I am a Dreamer, a Mage capable of entering the fade without assistance of lyrium and capable of shaping my Fade surroundings."

"We are in the Fade?" Cassandra asked. "I can sense Rylen's mind straining, we will not have much time. We need to help him."

"Yes, we do. You were so closely entwined with Rylen that in order to free you both from his nightmare, I needed to bring you fully into Rylen's Fade." Eve explained.

"Where do you think we are?" Cassandra asked as they began to move forward, Eve Willing a path to clear through the flames.

"I believe this is the Starkhaven Circle. From echoes I have picked up on from this Fade I can distinguish a little of what may have happened here. I have felt residual energy of a Blood Mage I believe to be named 'Decimus'. He seems to have bound a uniquely strong 'Rage' demon that identifies its self as 'Shah Wyrd' and used it to attack the Circle and destroy the Phylactary depository so that he and his followers could escape." Eve stated calmly as they cautiously made their way through the twisting halls of the fallen Circle.

"Rylen must have fought this Demon when his Circle fell."

" I believe you are correct, I am unsure as to why Rylens visit to the fallen circle earlier today caused this Demon to manifest with such strength, but if we do not free him I do not believe Rylens body will wake. Do you understand so far Seeker?"

"Yes, and my name is Cassandra. I will do all I can to save Rylen. As a Seeker I am immune to possetion, and strangely I feel my  abilities are stronger here then when in the waking realm... But I am still physically unarmed, how am I to protect us?"

"Yes, I sense the touch of 'Faith' upon you and your will is exceptionally strong. Of all people, you will be able to do great things here Cassandra. You must believe in yourself, and make your Will indomidable. Will your weapons and armor into this exsistance here so that we may fight to free Rylen."

Cassandra listened intently, ignoring the roar of flames around her as she focused on every word Eve was saying. Cassandra watched in amazement as a 6 foot Lyrium infused staff appeared in Eve's hand. Cassandra could feel the air cool around her, her lungs sighing in relief as Eve adorned them both in Ice armor. Cassandra focused her mind, Willing her full Seeker of Truth plate armor, Seeker defender Sheild and longsword into exsistance.

"Very good, are you ready?" Eve said as they approached a door, barred by burning timbers. Cassandra could feel Rylens lyrium singing to her from beyond.

"Lets get on with it." Cassandra said with a determined glint in her eyes , hefting her sheild into position. Driven on by her need to find Rylen she threw a massive Shield Bash into the door, bursting it open in an instant. The act of opening the door caused an inrush of oxygen with an audible roar, causing the flames to barrel toward them. Eve was ready and threw up a 'Winters Grasp' and then 'Blizzard' in quick succession to halt the flashpoint flames that exploded toward them at the sudden infusion of air into the sealed closed room, and cooled the air.

Rylan threw a dispel at the flames and seemed to gape in shock as Cassandra rushed into the room, quickly coming to sheild his back.

 _"Kassandrah! What are yeh doin' here?! Yeh have to get out of here! I'll hold it off, Run!"_ He yelled with dispair as he threw out a weakend Holy Smite that barely seemed to phase the Demon. 

 

"No Rylen! I am here for you! I will help you fight this Demon and free you from this nightmare!" Cassandra said with absolute conviction. Cassandra could see he was growing tired, his armour in tatters and could sense his pain as he favored his left side. She could see an excruciating burn that had charred and blistered his skin from the left side of his neck, across his back, half his arm and part of his torso.

He had a slash through his right eyebrow down through his cheek that was mottled with blood and bruising and the another down his left side jaw was oozing blood. Cassandra felt Eve cast Ice armor around Rylen, easing his labored breathing and calming his scorched flesh.

Cassandra felt the fury of her own rage peak as the Demon came into her line of sight. Rylen attempted to push Cassandra out of its range but she swept under Rylen's outstretched arm, screaming her taunt.

"Shah Wyrd! My Name is Cassandra Pentaghast! You will know me and remember my name. The 'Maker's Will' guides my hand and I am his Wrath realized!" She snarled as she lept in front of Rylen, lashing out with a vicious third tier 'Spell Purge - Annulment'. Shah Wyrd let out an other-worldly shreik and  seemed to visably shrink in size as Cassandra's full fury channeled through him, and dispelling all the flames within a 10 foot radius.

As 'Rage' was momentarily stunned Cassandra lashed out with her grappling chain. Feeling her hook take purchase, she wrenched Shah Wyrd toward her with all her might. Cassandra smirked in satisfaction as, what she assumed the two black slits for eyes of the Demons face, was met by her plated boot. Kicking the demon back she saw Eve 'Fade Step' through the Demons body, encasing it momentarily in ice.

"Rylen! This is your Fade Nightmare, you must fortify your Will and use it to arm yourself." Eve yelled over the roar of flames still rolling up the walls.

"You must fight! You must strike this Demon down! I am with you Rylen!" Cassandra yelled, grasping onto his shoulders as her eyes began to glow a soft blue as she emitted 'blessed blades' upon them. Pulling Cassandra into his arms, Rylen took a deep cooling breath as Cassandra enveloped them in a soothing blue mist. He closed his eyes felt his Strength return, Will fortify and Mental fortification renew all at once.

Rylen thought of his best Massive Templar plate armor and his favorite Greatsword aptly named Bassrath-Kata , as it was a replica of the Arishok's blade. He felt himself be encompassed by the metal, cooling his skin and felt the reassuring weight of his sword across his back. Opening his eyes, he was momentarily struck with how beautiful Cassandra gazing upon him was, in the heat of battle, with all the hope, confidence and adoration she felt for him shining upon him.

 _'Wow... he is such a large... strong... absolutely beautiful man.'_ Cassandra couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched him turn 'round in a circle in his amazement of his new Templar Plate armor, stopping briefly to pull his sword from his back she got a great view of his... hind quarters... 

 _'Thank the Maker for Templar robed armor'_ Cassandra thought cocking her head to the side slightly, before pulling her gaze up to his face once more.

 _"a thasgaidh ...My Darling Kassandrah , a sheòid... my hero, valiant warrior... "_ in awe of her strength, He spoke softly to her as if they were in the palace water garden, or he were serenading her on the ship.

 _"Thank you Maker, for allowing me to capture this womans fancy. You have sent me your greatest warrior in my time of need, I will thank thee every day for the Gift of Her." He_  prayed reverently as he looked down upon her.

He smirked as he pulled his helm on...He did not miss her subtle lick of her lips as she looked upon him, pure pleasure on her face as she undressed him with her eyes. _'At least I know she likes my arse'_ he thought smiling cheekily as he winked at her from behind his helm. _'Maker is it possible? Could she be more gorgeous when she blushes?'_

Breaking the spell, Rylen herd Eve yell a warning as the Demon reared back to its full size. Rylen pulled down a colossal 'Holy Smite' that crushed Shah Wyrd to the ground. Eve seemingly skated up the wall of flames behind the Demon, turning the flames to sheets of Ice as she broke off two spears of ice from her arms, sinking them deep within Shah Wyrds back. Cassandra watched as Eve relentlessly threw daggers of ice from all directions as she sustained her ice glide around the Demon. Cassandra and Rylen charged as the Demon was slowed by his mounting prison of ice.

Fighting in tandem, Cassandra knew it must just be the pulse of his lyrium, but it felt like more... She knew what he was going to do, each time he would set up for her next move, so completely in sync. She would 'Purge', and he would 'Smite'. She would 'Chevalier's Step' and he would 'Block and Slash', she would deliver a 'Payback Strike' as he delt a 'Mighty Blow'. When he felt her need to use her 'Shield Wall' he would 'Whirlwind' to give her time. Cassandra could not help but be fasinated by this Man more and more.

 _'He is an absolutely magnificent fighter, his physique is beautiful. He is so Romantic, he makes my knees weak and my head swoon. He is an awe inspiring musician, a heart stopping poet. He is so attentive, and his touch sets me on fire. And oh... that delicious accent. His voice... so calm and melodical, it makes my toes curl.'_ She thought _._

Cassandra was so enthralled observing Rylens magnificent battle prowess, (amongst other things...) that she had not notice her shield arm drop too low. 'Rage' turned upon her once again, she failed to block fast enough causing her to yell out in a disgusted grunt when she felt one of the Demons fiery talons tear through her left cheek.

Wiping her face as she glanced to Rylen for a moment before Cassandra looked back to Shah Wryd. Cassandra began laughing at 'Rage' with unbound mirth. Eve seeing Rylen's fury reach its breaking point at Cassandra's injury she quickly embued his 'Bassrath-Kata' Greatsword with Ice.  

"Was that suppose to hurt?" Cassandra taunted deadpanned. "I shall decline healing and wear it as a badge of Honor! In commemoration! For today you will Die and be banished to the Void by Rylen's Hand Demon!" She cheered.

Rylen launched himself into the air with a great battle cry his body 'Sythe' toward 'Rage'. Baring down upon the Demon the full might of his 'Earthshaking Strike'. The ground quaked and rumbled as a thick fissures split through the stone and massive spiked pillars of Ice erupted from the earth. Cassandra yelled "MAKER TAKE YOU!" as Rylen shattered the brittle 'Rage' Demon with a 'Mighty Blow'

 

* * *

 

 

Passively, she felt his lyrium find equilibrium wrapping around her seeker abilities. She vagely thought she felt Rylen stir under her, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs. She wished she was able to keep her eyes open. With one final push she forced her eyes open, only able to take in his beautiful eyes for a moment before the weight baring down on her lids forced them shut again. She absentmindedly nuzzled into his chest as his lips gently pressed against the top of her head, and heard him whisper

_"Kassandrah... Thank you."_

_'I can't get my eyes to open, but my stomach can still do the antivan waltz anytime he says my name in that special way only he does.'_ Cassandra chided herself lightly, as a small smile tugged her lips. "Rylen"  she said, only able to utter his name in a blissful sigh.

 

 _"Rest mo chridhe, I am safe now. You saved me. The demon gone now because of you. You are so strong, so beautiful.. mo cuisle... mo chridhe, my Kassandrah."_ He whispered to her ear as he stroked her back softly.

Glancing at each other, Sebastian and Belinda seemed to smile knowingly at Rylens use of endearment. Sebastian began to guide Hawke and Varric from the room, silencing their protests with a raised hand. Belinda nodded to Carver, indicating they should also leave.

Carver taking note of how weak Eve seemed, he asked her if she would permit him to assist her in a kind but hushed tone. Eve knodded appreciativly as Carver placed a gentle arm around her shoulders allowing her to lean into him before he swooped her up by the knees.

The last the Cassandra remembered before falling completely to the fade was how delicious his body felt, and how good his arms felt around her as he shifted her gently , allowing her to stretch out her legs and pulling her tight against his side resting her head on his shoulder nuzzled into his neck.

Sebastian began to pull the door closed as quietly as possible, praying to the Maker to allow Cassandra to accept Rylen's love, and accept the love she clearly felt for him but had yet to acknowledge. Sebastian smiled, nodding knowingly as he caught Rylen's eyes, he turned and left them in peace.

_"Tapadh leat airson a bhith thu... mo ghaisgich làidir 'bhana-phrionnsa... tha thu a mo cuisle... mo chridhe... mar a tha gaol agam ort ...Kassandrah."_

Rylen spoke so softly, he knew only Cassandra's heart would hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tapadh leat airson a bhith thu...  
> Thank you for being you...
> 
> mo ghaisgich làidir 'bhana-phrionnsa...  
> my warrior princess...
> 
> tha sibh a = you are the
> 
> 'mo chuisle mo chroí = "pulse of my heart" - Irish saying  
> "pulse of my heart"  
>  mo cuisle... mo chridhe - Scots Gaelic.
> 
> a thasgaidh ...My Darling,  
> a sheòid... my hero, valiant warrior.
> 
> mar a tha gaol agam ort .  
> how I love thee,
> 
> I used Google translate and a few different Scottish Gaelic translation websites so I apologise if the translations are bad!


	12. Line Drawn in the Chalk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Edited* Hawke And Carver conversation added, Fergus the Mabari greats elaborated on, and Cassandra / Belinda sparring match is expanded. Quite a lot of new stuff so worth a re-read if read prior to march 8th 2017
> 
> Sparring showdown in the Starkhaven training ground.  
> Hawke vs. Eve,  
> Rylen vs. Carver  
> Cassandra vs Belinda.  
> But who is the real winner...  
> Setting the ground work for some seriously heavy upcoming smut.  
> The next few chapters will definitely be nsfw.

"But Darri, I need to train!" Evelyn pleaded, turning her gaze from where Varric and 'Bianca' were impaling a training dummy with bolts.

" _No... No fookin' way 'E'. I'd like to retain my dignity in some form, thanks very much"_. Belinda  scoffed, her burr rolling stiffly with her cuss, making Eve snigger. _"You forget, Ma' Lady_ _Trevelyan that we have sparred together since we were nothing but ankle-biters, I know all yer_ _moves, ya kooky rogue-mage...whatever ya are. "_ she smiled happily at Eve.

After a moment she lowered her voice _" I'd rather no' be put down so badly in front of my peers."_ Belinda said fervorously to her friend with a blush.

"Oh Darri! You're such an adorable lummox when you're besotted." Eve mused, a grin pulling across her smug face as she glanced to where Knight-Corporal Carver was being put through his paces by the Knight-Captain.

" _What!.. no, I'm nothing of the sort."_ She said in a huff, _"I'm not!"_ crossing her arms over her plated chest.

"Maybe I go easy on you? Make the handsome Mabari take notice..." Eve chided with a wiggle of her brows. 

" _No..."_ Belinda beseeched ina whisper, her eyes wide shaking her head slightly as Eve watched the blush creep wider on her playmates visage. Giggling Eve pulled her into an understanding hug, shielding Belinda's face from onlookers.

"Fiercely loyal, battle hardened, with a mastery that always finds its mark... He is very nice to look at... your Mabari." Eve said abstractedly.

Crooking a half grin at her confidante, Belinda conceded _"That's what I've noticed of course... his_ _aptitude."_ Both women crumbling into quiet laughter at the assessment.

"My 'Mabari' is quite a pleasing specimen if I do say so myself."

Both women's giggles choking as the voice that was distinctly Miriam Hawke's came up behind them, her statement punctuated by a deep canine bark as Fergus walked beside her.

"I assure you Knight-Corporal Belinda, while a bit surly and awkward on the surface; Mabari are kind and gentle beasts to those who can earn their loyalty and will accept none other than those strong enough to return such a single-minded devotion." She finished with a shit eating grin, as she watched the younger woman's face become adorably mottled. Fergus added his opinion to the discussion with two agreeable barks as he pushed his massive body against Belinda lovingly.

"Indeed Champion." Cassandra agreed. " A passionate and romantic ideal, that I have found describes such an admirable, yet modest breed quite thoroughly during my evaluation." Cassandra stated in her matter of fact way, with a kind tone. Unlike Hawke's boldness, Cassandra's appraisal held an air of delicacy in her voice not usually associated with the Seeker. It somewhat soothed Belinda's self imposed castigation, as Cassandra turned to look upon her at last with a small almost imperceptible smile upon her lips.

"Not you Gus, we're talking about Pup." Hawke clarified. The Mabari whined in confusion. "Oh never mind, just go say Hi to your Pup."

Without a second thought Fergus took off running, bounding toward Carver barking with wild abandon. Carver held up his hand to halt the match as he took note of the barking and began looking around to find its source. As he saw Fergus, Carver unceremoniously dropped his two-handed great-sword in the dirt turning completely, and standing to his full height of 6'4" smiling broadly.

Belinda bit her lip to stifle the whimper that threatened to fall from her lips at the perfect view of her _'Tall Dark and Ferelden',_ bare chested. Carver's abdominal, chest and arm muscles were cut sharp and glistening, slick with sweat from his current workout. Carver watched as Fergus drew closer, jumping the sparring ring fence instead of running under it. Wordlessly Carver pounded his hands to his chest twice and Belinda watched with bated breath as Fergus leapt into Carver's ripped arms surrounding his massive Druffelo-calf sized hound in a bear hug embrace.

A deep rumble of laughter fell from Carvers lips and after a moment Carver threw the hound off and he proceeded to wrestle with the giant beast like it was a tiny puppy. Fergus eventually gaining the upper hand by sitting on Carver's stomach. Rylens demeanor of professional trainer failed him as he doubled over at the waist, laughing at Carver and Fergus so hard that he all but fell over on to the fence railing for support. His laughter earned a furious bout of barking until Rylen made a show of raising up his hands in mock surrender with a bow of submission to Fergus.

Carver was completely at Fergus's mercy with his chest and arms pinned to the ground. Fergus relentlessly licked Carver's face until Belinda heard Carver cry out, sputtering attempts to spit Furgus's copious amounts of drool from his mouth between fits of laughter.

"YIELD! Okay! I Yield! Plaww... Eww Fergus! My mouth was open and everything! Yuck... Ah-haww... Pleww...MERCY! You win Fergus! I yield, you Win! Good boy!" Followed by more laughter from the usually stoic Carver Hawke.

All the women minus Hawke sighed audibly at the conclusion of the scene. Hawke scoffed with a disgusted noise that if it wasn't directed at her, Cassandra would have found impressive. Hawke rolled her eyes but smiled as she saw Belinda still blushing because of her adorable brother and his dog.

"Yeah... OK, " Hawke conceded "Even I have to admit... it is pretty cute how dopey my brother gets with his dog." Giggling at the statement, Eve jumped into conversation with the first thing that came to mind so that Belinda could be given time to recover. 

"Good Morning my Lady Champion." Eve said , a little too loudly trying to cover her shock. "and we meet again Cassandra." Extending a hand to the Seeker, smiling as Cassandra returned the greeting.

"Yes, I am pleased to be able to make your acquaintance in the waking realm this time." Cassandra said. "May I speak with you, privately for a moment? "

"Of course Cassandra. " Eve gestured away from where Hawke and Belinda were observing the sparring ring. 

"I wanted to Thank you Eve, for your help last night. Without your assistance I don't know how last evening's ordeal would have unfolded. I had not thought to meet one such as you before..." referring obtusely to Eve's Dreamer status.

"I must commend you on your bravery. Such willingness to put your personal safety at risk by disregarding your noble impunity to reveal such a rare gift... it speaks very highly of your honor. I thank you for everything you did..." without realizing it, the Seekers gaze had sought Rylen as she spoke, "for Rylen. It was a difficult situation, but you led us fearlessly and true to your word, saved us both. Thank you." Placing a soft hand on Evelyn's forearm and looking her straight in the eyes before she continued. "I promise you, as a Seeker of the Chantry and the Right hand of Most Holy, none shall know of your abilities from me and I will do all I can to be your shield." Cassandra vowed. "I sense great control in your abilities and you have my trust, and I will thank the Maker at every chance for he brought you to us at our time of greatest need. "

Eve was taken aback by the passion and conviction that the Seeker spoke with. "I knew I could help... I saw what needed to be done and I did it. I am just glad I could help you both. Rylen is clearly very important to you, but even if that were not the case, I feel that you would have done the same regardless of who needed your help Seeker. I feel that we have that in common." Eve said in judicious observation.

"You are correct on both counts... I would, but Yes, " she admitted quietly looking in Rylen's direction again. "I wasn't expecting this trip to blossom such feelings... it has been years since I had allowed myself such.. frivolity." Cassandra chastised herself.

"It is not frivolous Cassandra. As you said... It is a passionate and romantic ideal, and such feelings are a gift of the Maker and you should embrace his gift. I can sense the connection you share with him. " Cassandra's eyes grew wide at Eve's admission. "Don't be alarmed Cassandra," Eve continued with a reassuring smile. "What I mean is that I could feel how closely your connection was within his nightmare. Your feelings are still your own, and it is not on display for anyone with a magical affinity to see. But it is rare.. something I know of only because I have encountered once before... my own connection calling to another. It is beautiful..." Eve said, eyes growing distant fora moment as she remembered the Templar-Knight of her dreams...

_' If I told you our story, it could change every step you take, it would risk Our Future'._

"That connection.. heart and soul so in tune it hurts to be separated...You should never feel that it is frivolous."

"He has become ... very dear to me."Cassandra said her face growing soft at Eve's confession. "I know the danger of the Mage-Templar war is ever present, but I must tell you that Divine Justinia plans to in act a solution to halt the chaos and prevent future bloodshed. I promise you, you will not face persecution for what you revealed to me, or the others and I will protect you no matter what. You have my word. " Cassandra finished.

"Thank you Cassandra... it was nice speaking to you this way, I feel that we will become great friends." Smiling brightly.

"I feel that as well Evelyn, I am glad to have met you, and look forward to a time when you and your love can be together." Cassandra agreed with the soft smile of a true romantic.

As they made their way back to the others both Eve and Cassandra grinned as they saw Sebastian's tall lean figure come up behind Hawke silently unbeknownst to the Champion.

 _"My Princess Miriam..."_ began Belinda but her greeting was cut short.

"Oh cut that out right now Belinda." Hawke scolded lightly, "My name is just Hawke or Champion. I'll also tune in for 'Mira' but it's rare unless it's coming from Carver." she said her words trailing off as Sebastian pulled Hawke into his arms from behind kissing the flesh of her neck.

 _"You seem to like it when I worshiped my Princess so formally, this morning..."_ Sebastian whispered into Hawke's ear so quietly it could have been just a breath.

 _"Good Morning My Lady Evelyn, Seeker Cassandra. You seem to have recovered in well form_ _from your heroics last evening."_ Sebastian said smoothly stepping around his still slack jawed Princess to take Evelyn's hand, pressing it courteously to his lips in greeting.

"Thank you Prince Sebastian, it was quite eventful but the Seeker and everyone else's work is just as much to thank for the outcome." She replied with a curtsy.

 _"Seeker Cassandra, I wanted to commend you on your impressive efforts to assist Knight-Captain_ _Rylen last night."_ Belinda said with another respectful salute.

"I should be thanking you as well Knight-Corporal, your quick thinking casts helped me stabilize him." Belinda nodded at the compliment.

Fergus chose that moment to return to Belinda's side, making her giggle softly when he demanded her attention with a quiet 'woof' and began licking her hand in loving adoration. She was more than happy to return his affection. Fergus took up his preferred seat against her legs, as Belinda settled her arm around his great frame hugging him to her side. Fergus seemed to sigh with contentment when Belinda unconsciously began petting him softly.

Absorbed in her conversation with the Seeker, Belinda did not notice the moment of stunned shock that passed over the Champions face. Hawke blinked in disbelief as she realized Carver's 'fierce Mabari' was practically purring like a kitten in blissful raptness of the woman.

Hawke did a subtle double-take from the exchange, glancing quickly in her brothers direction and back again. A look of knowing smugness settled across her face the moment Hawke silently met Carvers eyes across the yard.

" _Knight-Corporal Carver and I just did what we could Ma'am. The Knight-Captain is a good man_ _and we're all glad that he was able to recover thanks to you and Eve."_ Belinda said to the Seeker, whilst giving Evelyn a companionable pat on the back with her free hand.

Hawke mutely bit back the laughter that threatened when she saw Carver's face mottle in embarrassment. Carvers face flushed harshly as he took in the sight of his 'imprinted life-partner' so thoroughly smitten in Belinda's embrace. Hawke grinned, her happiness for her brother plain on her face. Carver knew it was pointless trying to hide how he felt from his sister, especially since his feelings were in plain view for all to see at that very moment. Carver just grinned sheepishly back at Hawke for a moment, rolling his eyes with a shrug before returning his attention to Rylen.

" _I'll never get use teh that 'No' using words... but havin' a casual chat with our eyes' thing yeh do with'_ _yer sister Mate. I think yer both just batty... an' like weirdin' meh out."_ Rylen mumbled to Carver, shaking his head after observing the exchange. Laughing, Carver resumed their spar.

" _My... Champion."_ Belinda smiled turning to look at Hawke. _"Lady Evelyn requires a sparring_ _partner, and as I squired for her father from a young age, I am too familiar to offer her a challenge._ _As you are a mage and warrior of exceptional talent I would suggest the two of you pair off."_

"That sounds fun! I would definitely love to be put through my paces by the famed Champion of Kirkwall." Eve said excited.

"Let's do it!" Hawke said clasping Eve on the shoulder, steering her toward an open area of the yard chatting amicably of ground rules as they removed their heavier battle leathers opting for just their breeches and tunics.

"What of you Knight-Corporal?" Cassandra asked Belinda, "I have been cooped up on a ship for the past week, and feel the need to burn off some... frustration." She said with an imperceptible nod over her shoulder toward where Rylen and Carver were sparring. Dropping her voice with a mischievous grin, "Care to show those magnificent specimens just how formidable we can be?".

" _Absolutely."_ she said grinning _"I relish the idea of thoroughly gob smacking the object of my_ _raptness. The idea of watching my Knight-Captain fall over himself in worship of your prowess is_ _also exceptionally appealing Seeker."_ causing a bubble of mirth to spur forth from Cassandra. Fergus barked playfully, bounding in circles around the woman as if they weren't planning the romantic demise of his best friend.

"Maker help those poor sods." Sebastian joked in mock prayer to the ladies. "In the opinion of an entirely neutral, warm blooded male might I suggest feigning warmth mid spar in order to up the provocation of your planned... battle. "Sebastian said with an insightful wink to them. Fergus was barking gleefully, as if laughing along with them.

Both women barked with bawdy laughter at his suggestion causing Rylen, Carver and Varric to pause and glance over at the outburst.

" _An excellent idea My Prince." Belinda_  managed between giggles.

"Yes, Prince Sebastian, an excellent idea indeed." Cassandra agreed. "Let us put on such a ritualistic contest that neither of our swain can refuse." Cassandra finished as a wicked grin pulled over both their faces. Grinning ear to ear as the women walked past him to grab their gear, Sebastian waved discreetly to Varric. Pulling his head in a nod toward the direction where Hawke and Evelyn had begun to warm up and pull their magic.

Grinning, Varric sauntered through the sparring ring as he shouldered 'Bianca', silencing the warriors with a pointed finger toward the Mages and Warriors before Carver and Rylen could voice their protests. Both men let their weapons fall mid strike to their side as they gaped in shock. Registering what was about to happen they followed Varric.

Sebastian and Varric took up position sitting on the fence posts as they watched Hawke and Evelyn begin to cast. Cassandra and Belinda began removing their more cumbersome plate opting for the flexibility and 'visual appeal' of their under leathers. Cassandra tested the flex of her shield arm as Belinda strapped on her preferred vambrace shield that extended over her hand looking very much like an over sized gauntlet.

It was sleeker and lighter than a traditional defender shield. Giving Belinda the freedom to use the strength of both hands to wield her sword but still offered the versatility of having a partial shield to deflect, counter, and use bashing attacks. Carver and Rylen took up position on the sparring fence crouching forward on their forearms in rapt attention as Cassandra and Belinda began to circle each other. Cassandra was the first to strike as Belinda countered with her vambrace shield deflecting the strike and parrying with a fierce two-handed strike. They danced around each other matched blow for blow spurring up a cloud of dust in their wake.

From there seats on the fence, Sebastian and Varric's sight was continually drawn back and forth between the mages and warriors. Rylen and Carver did not have such a choice to make. Both men were riveted, refusing to look away from the battle maidens squaring off in front of them. Hawke and Evelyn were just as evenly matched as the mages unleashed a typhoon of power.

Hawke however was not expecting Eve's agility and rogue like fighting style. Burning up more of her Mana throwing partial shields than she had expected. Eve was a mini vortex of tempest and ice. Coming up close within Hawke's space requiring her to fight more with her staff blade than relying on her magic as Eve continued to press her advantage. Finally ending the match when she fade stepped into a blur, appearing behind Hawke. The Champion gasped out a laugh at the chill as Eve slapped 'daggers' into her back with splashes of frozen slush. 

Hawke yielded with a gleeful laugh and Sebastian guided the group toward the water trowel on the other end of the yard to freshen up. When Varric raised his eyebrows and flicked his gaze toward Cassandra and Belinda, Sebastian nodded him off, with a look that promised he would explain later. With a sly grin Varric conceded and intentionally drew the mages into a deep discussion of their tactics. Leaving the warrior women alone in the training yard to conclude their plan.

Cassandra and Belinda were both glistening with sweat and beginning to breathe a little heavier when Cassandra called a pause to the match, complaining of heat. Belinda conceding, feigning a need of refreshment. Fergus trotted happily up to Belinda with a water skin, earning him a kiss on the nose in thanks for his astuteness. Casually the women began stripping off their leather tunics as if the men were not even there. Neither man could think brightly, or voice a word of intelligence as they stood enraptured.

Cassandra stretched like a cat in her sleeveless cream colored chemise. She untied the neck laces, and pulled the fabric in and out from her frame, to pull a breeze down upon her glistening chest and leaving it to gape open. Belinda unlaced the leather sleeve of her left shoulder, pulling off the torso piece and right side of her leathers revealing a tight fitted 'mercy sword' red tank top tucked into her leather breeches.

"Bless'd... be the Bride... Sweet Andraste" Rylen prayed, mumbling dumbly in breath of an exhale, unable to blink.

"and... Holy Maker... be praised." agreed Carver with a slack jawed nod. His words heavy with awed reverence, and sounded more like a breathless sigh before he took a sharp breath in, only just realizing his lungs were screaming with need of oxygen.

Belinda was just as tall as Cassandra, both women set heavier with warrior brawn and stood just an inch or so shy of 6 foot. The build of their constitution was lithe and athletic, with graceful long limbs. Strong corded muscles, sleekly toned and glistening with the glow of perspiration. Their hearty and robust set added the allure of soft curves, and plump womanly features in only the best ways.

Belinda thanked the Maker that the laundry maid had yet to return her wash leaving her only this under shirt. Cassandra winked and Belinda pulling her long blond braid over her shoulder exposing her long neck with a choker buckled securely around its width. Cassandra assisted with securing Belinda's arm shield to the choker, passing the second strap across her back and under her arm so that Belinda could secure the second vambrace strap under her other arm and across her chest. Technically it was there to stop her shield from pulling too much on her neck but the additional strap did wonders to accentuate her breasts. Belinda could only imagine how fierce she looked at that moment, tight leather breeches, red tank top and a fully plated arm. She smiled shyly as she caught Carver's heated gaze as they took to the sparring ring again. Both stretching to their full height and rotating their neck and shoulders before taking their battle ready stances again. When they had worked up a sufficient momentum it was time to up the showmanship.

" _What's tha' matter Seeker?" Belinda_  asked innocently standing up straight _"Afraid yoh can't get_ _the upper hand without boiling the lyrium in ma' veins?"_ she taunted with a shrug of her shoulders. Cassandra laughed. 

"Oh Belinda, " she feigned her shield hand to her heart, "I'm flattered you think I've actually been trying..." she said with a scoff, her eyes narrowing into a deadly gaze and voice lowering menacingly "Question is Templar, do you really want me to?" each word dripping with threat, causing Fergus to subtly growl.

Belinda quickly covered the space between them, sliding on her knees the last few feet pushing her vambrace shield up between Cassandra's body wrenching her shield away from her body as she jumped to her feet once more. Using her non-gauntleted other hand, clenched solidly around the hilt of her sword Belinda drew back and punched the Seeker square in the jaw, her head whipping back violently with a disgusted grunt. Without missing a beat Cassandra hooked her shield around Belinda's vambrace, pushing her sword arm up and wrapping around the Templar's fisted hand pulling her arm. The awkward angle caused Belinda's hand to open and drop her sword. 

Cassandra drew her head back, pulling Belinda toward her as she heaved her own head forward. This resulted in a deafening crunch as Cassandra head butted Belinda square in the face. Fergus snarled and let out a furious howl, but at Carver's command he did not cross the fence. Her lips pulling a satisfied smirk as she felt Belinda attempt to wrench her plate back, but Cassandra held fast. With their bodies still tangled together Cassandra jeered,

"Still think I need to burn your blood to win Belinda? It does not take a Seeker to see that only one of us still has all our weapons."she taunted.

 _"I'm afraid I'll have teh concede teh yer observation, however there is a flaw in yer logic Seeker..."_ Belinda said lightly, pausing momentarily. Using her pure core strength she quickly folded her legs up, seemingly walking up the Seekers frame. Cassandra was in awe as she unconsciously leaned back deeper into her own stance to correct and resist the pull of Belinda's body, assuming she would attempt to  use her weight to flip them into a grapple. 

"You assume Seeker... that I need any weapons at all." Her voice dropping into a low threat, her features completely deadpanned. Cassandra's mouth fell agape, her mind now unsure as to what Belinda's next move was. In an instant Belinda kicked out both booted feet against Cassandra's chest sending the women flying apart. Cassandra landing harshly, where Belinda seemingly bounced back to her feet within a moment, her braid whipping wildly. Utilizing the momentum of the fall Belinda had pushed her hands off the ground from behind her head while simultaneously hefting her legs back, then quickly forward from over her head. 

The result was a victorious landing as she flipped herself into a standing fighting stance while Cassandra was still on her back. Fergus jumped to place his front legs on the fence post and began barking encouragement, Belinda winked to Fergus confirming she was fine. Casually she flicked her braid over her shoulder whilst she walked to where Cassandra was still catching her breath from having the wind so thoroughly knocked out of her. 

She offered her a hand up and she asked, " _So Seeker? armed or un-armed?"_ with a lighthearted shrug of her arm. Cassandra began to laugh out with bawdy and downright gleeful mirth as Belinda helped her to her feet. The women began discussing the previous altercation whilst they moved to circle each other again.

"That was an excellent move!" Cassandra exclaimed, "You executed it very well, I am very impressed Belinda!" she said with a full smile, nodding her head with honest appreciation. "I was not expecting anything like it, and was thrown... quite literally," she  said with a slight head shake and a giggle to herself, "completely off guard. Not an easy feat." Cassandra said, critiquing with genuine enthusiasm.

Belinda swiped the blood from her nose with her now sword less hand and Cassandra spin out a globular of bloody spittle as she grinned. "I just saw my disadvantage and turned it into my weapon." giggled Belinda as she blushed with modesty at such high praise.

"It was magnificent!" Cassandra said matter of factly. After a moment she adopted her pragmatic and blunt voice. "You will teach it to me during our next spar. And...that flip you used to recover as well."

"I would like that very much Cassandra." Belinda said brightly, still giggling. When she knew the men watching couldn't see, she silently signaled a momentary pause to their match. Cassandra nodded imperceptibly when Belinda was directly in front of Carver, and said

"Now, to answer your question Belinda, I will accept knife or daggers."

Standing straight for a moment she lightly swaggered her leather wrapped hips, before bending fully at the waist, and pulling a dagger from each boot. Carver groaned audibly in appreciation of the view and show of flexibility. Belinda looked over her shoulder, pulling her lip between her teeth when she met Carver's eyes. Pupils completely blown out with desire as he looked upon her. Belinda couldn't help licking her parched lips at the yearning she saw so plain on his face. She slowly glanced down the back of her body forcing him to follow her gaze down. She pivoted her right leg ever so slightly lifting an ass cheek for him to appraise before smirking when he met her gaze once more. Glancing to Cassandra, she winked. Cassandra understood and walked to place her sword on the rack, pulling her knife from her boot.

Belinda pressing her advantage, sauntered to the chalk bag hanging conveniently in front of Carvers legs. Belinda came to stand between his forearms resting on the fence. Carver dared not move as she came within a breath of his lips. Holding his gaze she twirled her blades before pushing them into the chalk. Metaphorically putting her hands between his legs, she subtly pushed the bag back, knowingly grazing his groin.

She felt a surge of desire coil between her legs when he licked his lips as his mouth fell open with a heavy breath. She smirked knowingly at the look on his face. She could see everything she was doing to him written plainly in his eyes. Feeling brave Belinda continued to assert her dominance over the situation, she turned away nonchalantly crouching slightly to tighten the leather across her backside as she adopted her fiercest dual handed fighting stance.

Cassandra had been pulled into her own heated exchange with Rylen, so enthralled that he did not registered what was happening between Carver and Belinda beside him. Cassandra had walked forward she deftly pushed her knife into a bag of chalk closer to Rylen. She could smell the soap and musk of him, it's scent only accentuating his raw masculinity and heightened her desire further as she shamelessly drank in the vision of him. 

Sweat still glistened on his skin and dampened the dark chest hair that bloomed handsomely across his magnificent chest. Her eyes followed as it dusted down the center ridge of his ripped abdominal's, tapering into a  pronounced 'V', disappearing beneath the line of his breeches. Only when her eyes had made the trip down and back up the expanse of him did her eyes meet his again. He reached out, brushing his fingers gently down the scar that had appeared on the left side of her face from the night before. True to her word, she wore it proudly in commemoration of his fight with 'Shah Wyrd'. She felt honored by the beauty and adoration she saw reflected in his eyes.

He was magnificent inside and out, and he had eyes only for her. She wanted to run her tongue from the burn scar at the top of his neck, all the way down his rugged abdominal's and kiss her way up the muscles of his back. Cassandra was imagining her fingers gliding over every scar, and tattoo on his delicious body. She was sure he knew for she made no effort to hide her lust of him from her face or eyes. Cassandra could feel her face heat and mouth fall open as her heart rate increased. She felt a hard coil of desire push at her core and knew it was the pulse of his lyrium coiling around her senses pushing at her passive Seeker abilities of Templar detection. She could feel his thoughts, his want of her pulling at their connection. He was imagining returning her machinations and more with fervor.

In actuality only a few moments had passed between Carver and Belinda and Rylen and Cassandra. To all involved though it could have been minutes, as the heated exchanges made time feel slowed. After another moment or so the woman took up their stances once more, and their battled resumed. If wasn't long before both women soon called a draw. Understandably, neither woman could focus on the task at hand.


	13. A lesson on the 'Mabari' (...NSFW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter edited* Included a lot more... Stuff so worth a re-read if read prior to march 8th 2017.
> 
> Carver teaches Belinda about Mabari, and Belinda teaches Carver how beautiful Starkhaven Gaelic is.  
> Carver fights a battle of conscience over his ravenous feelings for his Starkhaven Battle Maiden, and Belinda helps him find inner peace.
> 
> NSFW!!! Not Safe for Work!! Explicit!

There was a soft knock at her door, so slight she was almost unsure if she had heard it at all. She closed her book and placed it down softly on the bed next to the sleeping mabari, upon hearing the second soft knock. Barefooted, she padded quietly to the door, answering it expecting to find 'E'. Pulling the door ajar, she was shocked and secretly thrilled when she found Carver instead.

"Carver?" She asked as she pulled the heavy door wide gesturing for him to enter. " Are you alright? Has something happened?" Carver barely registered what she was saying. He was immediately surrounded by her unique scent. He could make out almond and orange oil in her hair, and the rose water of her bath. He drank in the comfort her sent provided. It reminded him of happier times, of the beauty and simple calm that surrounded him in the Chantry gardens of Lothering.

The soft candle light from the bedside table illuminating her beautiful silhouette in a flickering gold hue. Her thick braid was loose over her shoulder and followed the curve of her breast. Small tendrils of her blond hair outlined her face in an alluring frame. She was wearing a light shirt, and soft cotton breeches that hugged her thighs and hips. "Carver?" she asked again, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. Seemingly entranced, Carver's gaze pulled up her body from her hips, to her heavy breasts and pert nipples pushing against the fabric at the lack of breast band. He blinked heavily,his face unreadable as he met her concerned eyes.

"Gus, go find Mira." he said curtly after a moment.

The large mabari had awoken with a yawn at mention of Carver's name and had uncurled his four foot tall frame, padding off the bed heavily to him. Fergus had pushed his massive body up against Carvers legs lovingly and Carver had absentmindedly accepted his greeting with a few pats of adoration.

With clear perception and silent understanding, Fergus descended on Belinda. The great mabari caused her to giggle softly as he walked under her hand, and circled her body in a kind of twisted hug.Belinda returned the affection cupping his snout with both hands,scratching under his muzzle lightly and pulling her thumbs gently down his handsome jowls. "Goodnight Fergus, Thank you for coming to visit." she whispered before pressing a small kiss to his head. Carver felt perplex gratification with a touch of lighthearted envy as he observed his mabari's suave and courtly demeanor with the object of his avidity. Fergus gave her cheek a small lick before retreating through the massive door, Belinda closing it heavily behind him.

"Carver...I.. I'm sorry, " She stuttered trying to find words fast enough to explain. "I should have asked permission..." she said, nervously twirling an offending tress of hair that had fallen against her cheek. Belinda tried to tuck it behind her ear as she continued "but Fergus... He just sort of seems to find his way to me..." she fumbled, looking down as she twisted her hands causing the hair to fall loose again. After a moment of apprehension she met his gaze once more.

"You think I'm angry?" Carver asked, shaking his head faintly."Angry... that my extremely intelligent, free thinking Mabari, my Life Partner... has chosen you worthy of so much of his time?" Carver asked with a small smirk pulling at his lip as he tried to deduce her logic. Belinda blinked, finding her brain lacking as it tried to ascertain what Carver's admission of how closely bonded he was to Fergus meant. She hoped Fergus's affinity to her meant what she felt it did. "How much do you know about Mabari?" He asked her, his eyes narrowing as he lifted his eyebrows. A disbelieving look settling on his brow.

"Not much... just that yours seems to like me, and the little bit you told me the first time we spoke." Belinda said sheepishly, turning to sit on the bed to hide the blush. She felt lacking, as she was so enthralled and should have made a greater effort to understand this uniquely bonded man. She leaned back against the headboard,tucking one foot under her body leaving the other to dangle off the side.

"Of all the dog breeds that the Fereldans have produced," He began, as he moved to sit in front of her turning his torso to face her as he continued, "none are so highly regarded or so widely famed as the Mabari. Justly renowned, Mabari are huge mastiffs with a touch of wolf blood and are fully capable of understanding speech and interpreting complex commands. Fergus is able to communicate with growls, whines, barks and several other actions."

"I've noticed that. I've had entire conversations with him, and I can interpret his meaning completely. Its really quite extraordinary."She said as laughter bubbled up at the memory.

"Have you now?" He chided , a soft smile breaking across his face at her confession.

"Oh Maker.. Did I really just say that out loud?" Belinda covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in embarrassment. "The words just kind of' fell out of my mouth before my brain decided to inform me of how crazy that sounds..." She said peaking through her fingers at him. Her explanation earned her a deep rolling laugh from Carver. She felt a blissful blush heat her face at the sound, but she couldn't help dropping her hands from her face and wrapping her arms around her stomach as she practically fell over laughing.

“Don't feel shy, or think that it is strange. He can communicate, and he's a really good listener. He's helped me through a lot.” Carver said in between bouts of laughter. “What Fergus and I share... I don't think I can aptly describe, because it compares to nothing else I know.” Carver looked away shyly as he whispered so quietly, “my feelings... incarnate.” He said it so faintly, she was not quite sure he had really said it at all.

 _''bhfuil do nasc leis hálainn Carver...'_ Belinda gasped softly at his unknown acknowledgment of her previous hopes and thoughts. In her shock of such an admission she did not even realize she had lapsed into her native tongue... _' e do mheon den tsamhail chéanna agus maité ar do anam. mothúcháin tharraingt le chéile ar leibhéal níos airde de Chonaic.'_

Unable to look away from the heat she saw flare in Carvers eyes at the use of her native tongue, she clamped down on her control before purring her translation more slowly.  
_“ e do mheon den tsamhail chéanna agus maité ar do anam, ..._ He is yer kindred spirit and mate of yer soul. _mothúcháin tharraingt le chéile ar leibhéal níos airde de Chonaic._ Emotions drawn together on a higher level of consciousness. _'Carver bhfuil do nasc leis hálainn...”_ Carver waited for her to continue with bated breath, fighting hard to bite back a moan at the way she said his name. “Yer connection with him is beautiful Carver.” She finished with quiet reverence.

"This morning, in the training yard, I was watching yoh and Fergus..."She confessed quietly with a warm smile at the memory. "Hawke told meh then, 'that while a bit surly and awkward on the surface, Mabari are kind and gentle beasts teh those who can earn their loyalty and will accept none other than those strong enough teh return such a single-minded devotion.' I couldn't look away...It was so amazing." Her cheeks heating again under his gaze.

"She said Surly?" He asked incredulously. "If I know my sister, she wasn't just speaking to you of Mabari, or of Fergus." he scoffed. Carver said smiling so broadly at her admission Belinda couldn't hold his gaze and the heat of her blush burned from her neck to her ears as she twisted her hands with embarrassment.

 _'Oh fookin Maker... could he really know?.. did he just figure out what'E's pet name for my affection.. for him is... Oh shit.. Does he know I want him to be my Mabari?!'_ Belinda thought urgently.

"I am not his 'Master'. Each mabari chooses their own partner. It is a process called imprinting, and ...it is a bond for life. Mabari are steadfastly loyal and fierce combatants. Fergus in particular is highly social ,but is exceedingly selective." Carver leaned toward her slightly, closing the gap between them and halting her twisting hands with his left hand. He lifted his right index finger, and ever so softly pushed the fallen hair behind her ear once again before allowing a smile to shine through his eyes when she finally met his sight.

"So, No. Li'da... I'm not angry." Pausing in contemplation. "Fergus would only choose to give his affection so freely with one he felt reflected his uncompromising and exemplary nature. It could never make me angry... you are absolutely worth it."

Belinda's mouth fell slack at his derived pet name, and she swallowed hard at the heat in his eyes. She wanted to hear it fall from his lips again and again, licking her lips at the thought. She didn't dare blink,for fear she would wake to find 'E' had pulled her from a viciously cruel desire demon feeding off her lust in the fade. She was breathing heavily at his close proximity, breathing in his crisp scent, soap and clove spice.

She lost all control and pulled him into a hard kiss, throwing her arms around his neck she pulled herself into his lap as his strong arms wrapped securely around her. He returned her ardor pace for pace,groaning with pleasure as her mouth yielded when he probed with a flick of his tongue. The heat between them was blistering, and the room filled with the delicious sounds of wet kisses, pants and moans as they poured their pent up feelings into their kiss.

Belinda felt him wrap her braid around his fist and hissed out her pleasure as he pulled it firmly, urging her to expose her neck to him. His teeth nipping at the delicate flesh of her neck and jaw, and soothing the offended flesh with a flick of his tongue. Her nimble fingers tugging at his shirt, Carver only loosened his arms around her for a moment to allow her to pull it over his head, unwilling to separate again he wrenched her loose shirt over her head throwing the offending garment away.

Belinda squeezed her thighs on him, rocking her hips and he began to worship her breasts. With one arm still securing her to him, she felt his other caress up her side and cup a plump breast. She purred into his mouth as he rolled her already hard nipple between his calloused pads. Carver rocking her back so that her weight was supported completely on the one arm across her back, he used the other to guide her rosy nipple to his mouth. Her body shivered with the pleasure of the feel of his teeth scraping across her nipple, he ensured both breasts received equal adoration.

Threading her fingers into his hair, Belinda used her body to push him back onthe mattress completely. As she pulled her hands up his ripped arms,she rubbed her breasts on his chest muscles and rolled her hips against his hard length. She pulled his head sharply to the side to allow her teeth to take purchase on the lobe of his ear. Carver let out a harsh groan as she began to bite and suck up his ear and down the sensitive flesh of his neck before Carver recaptured her mouth.

"Aye, Fook... Carver.. Yes" Carver breathed out a lustful snarl against her neck at the wanton moans that she cried out when his massive hands almost fully encircling her hips pushed her down and began pulling her back and forth grinding her clit along his rigid length.

"Fuck Li'da, Yes... Let me hear you." he growled into her ear, as he rocked her rougher. Her mouth falling open as she cried out his name in pleasure again, he continued to give her the pressure and friction she desired. She captured his mouth in a furious kiss that was deliciously sloppy. "More..." she whispered, "I want more." as she began to untie his breeches.

"Wait..."he said stilling suddenly, his hands lifting her hips and halting their rock. " Li'da. Wait.. Stop" seemingly mentally shaking himself. " Stop, I ... I can't...do this."

"What... stop?"Belinda immediately froze and her eyes shot open in shock. "Yoh... can't?" after a few moments sitting atop him rigidly still, Belinda felt cold shame wash over her. She scrambled off his lap and covered her chest with a pillow.

"No, Maker, I didn't mean it like that. Li'da... I want you, I swear, but I can't...risk..." He stuttered, unable to find the words to explain.

She couldn't handle the look of pure desire as Carver saw that she had soaked through her smalls resulting in a very pronounce mark of desire plainly displayed on the crotch of her pants. It wasn't enough, she needed distance. She bolted off the bed attempting to find her shirt. Only after she put it on did it register how excessively large and how deliciously like Carver it smelled. She didn't care, she was freezing. It was like in protest of being separated from Carvers heat, her own body refused to produce any of her own.

"Fuck! Maker, give me words." He prayed as his face fell to his hands.

Belinda's footfall slapped heavily on the stone tiles as she made her way back to the bed, unseating Carver with shock as she yanked all her blankets off her bed and dumped them unceremoniously on the carpet in front of the hearth. Wrapping herself in a light blanket as a shawl,and proceeded to aggressively beat the embers into flame in an attempt to numb her pain.

Once the flames roared to life she went to the decanter and poured out two fingers of her favorite Starkhaven Apple Whiskey into two glasses and replaced the stopper. _'On second thought, better make it three.'_ she thought and she added another finger to each glass.

Stopping in front of Carver, she bluntly pushed one glass into his hand and said "Grab some pillows." as she did the same leading him to the cozy blanket fort she had made for herself in front of the fire. Settling in, reclined on their pillows surrounded by blankets they watched the flames in thoughtful silence. They both took their time slowly polishing off the first two fingers of their drink, and contemplating what comes next.

Belinda took note that he was clearly in a back and forth internal debate.After a few more minutes passing she asked "Wha't is goin' on Carver." with quiet dread.

"I don't know how to explain..." He said , the flames dancing on his face... she caught a glimpse of brimmed tears.

"Should I whistle for Fergus teh come an' interpret?" She quipped softly looking over to him with a kind smile. Her Starkhaven burr becoming more pronounced the lower her drink became.

Her joke earned a snort of laughter from Carver, "Maybe, clearly he's a much more suave communicator than I am."

"Why dont' yer just blurt it out an' we'll sort through it after yer donne'."

"I think about you... a lot.. all the time. Maker, even my fucking Dog adores you, and pines to be near you... I haven't stopped thinking of you since I met you." Carver felt like he was babbling. Belinda smiled at the ease at which his words seem to befalling.

"And? Carver, I think about yoh too. I got caught oogling yeh arse by yer sister, and even poonchd the fooking Right Hand of the Divine in the face teh get yoh teh notice meh Carver Hawke, so dan't yoh go 'thinkin yer the only one wif feeling's around here." she scoffed.

"I knew it! You were talking about me to Mira... Surly Mabari my ass." He scoffed. "Wait... what? You punched Dragon Slayer : Cassandra -Fucking - Pentaghast in the face because you thought you didn't have my attention? " he asked with a shit eating grin.

"Ya, ya," waving her hand dismissively. "Thats nuthin'. You shouldah' heard the chorus of sighs from all the ladies wif' me when Fergus lept into yer arms. Fook, even your sister admitted how Maker-damned adorable yer were when your got all kooky with your dog." she finished, taking a small pull of her whiskey. "Yer no't the only one having teh beh put outta yer comfort zone teh get what yoh want'. She said with finality.

"My control ... You have me hanging by a thread." willing her to understand. "I can't , I can't risk.. Uhh!" pinching the bridge of his nose with a pained moan. Taking a long pull and swallowing the rest of his drink he went for it. "You... you drive me crazy. In the most..fucking lewd way. Andraste's Tits, you have no idea of the things I want to do to you and make you completely mine... All the ways I want to make you fucking scream my name Li'da. I want the whole keep to know you're mine. I've thought about it all for so long, and now having touched you, hearing the way you mewl my name... Fuck. I'm only more ravenous for you, I don't know if I can hold back. I don't know if... if it would be... if I could be gentle. I'm afraid I'll hurt you Li'da. I can't risk it."

After a moment of shocked disbelief Belinda's face blossomed a shit eating grin of her own before ever so sweetly saying "I'll tell yoh mine, if yoh tell meh yer's."


	14. In the arms of Her Mabari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW... Some plot but mostly porn. ;) 
> 
> Carver has been consumed by thoughts of all the ways he wants to make Belinda scream. Unbeknownst to him, Belinda has bee thinking the same thing.  
> Carver Hawkes is an Ass Man, and Belinda confesses her love of kink.

Belinda threw back the remainder of her drink before turning to face him completely on her pillows. “Yah seem teh forget ma' strength Sir Knight.” She began absentmindedly re-braiding her thick hair as she spoke her next words, slowly and heavy with contemplation.

“Have yah forgotten so quickly? That it was I, Yer' 'Li'da'...” she purred with emphasis, “Belinda Darrow – Knight-Corporal of the Starkhaven Templar Order , the only one willing and capable of truly puttin' the famed Seeker through her paces, holding nothing back? That I took a head-butt from The Dragon Slayer: Cassandra – Fucking – Pentaghast like a Maker-dammed champ and kept fighting? That I knocked the famed Seeker on her fookin' arse, and she all but thanked me for it?” She asked incredulously. Pausing to re-tie the leather hairband.

“Trust meh when I say yah can't hurt me Carver; I would never allow it. I guarantee yeh Carver, ma' mind is just as, if not more so... deliciously filthy as yer's.”

Her shit eating grin only seemed to make her more beautiful. Carver watched her drop her shawl as she stood, then proceeded to pull off his shirt and peel off her desire soaked breeches. She stood over him, hands lax at her thighs.

“Fuck Li'da... you're so beautiful, let me look at you...” he ground out as he gawked at her against the backdrop of the glow from the hearth.

“I will if yoh’ will.” She said sweetly whilst stepping back, allowing her gaze to brazenly fall to his rigid length. Belinda involuntarily licked her lips, and did nothing to hide the heat from her eyes as they settled on the wet dot of pre-cum that had bloomed on his still intact breeches. Belinda swallowed hard when he stood to his full height, causing Carver to smirk whilst he watched her drink in the expanse of his body.

Carver took his time, flexing his abdomen rigidly as she watched with rapt attention when he began to untie the laces. Hooking his thumbs in the waist of his breeches he heard Belinda groan softly when he allowed them to fall to his feet. Carver stepped back from where they fell and pushed them aside.

Her eyes followed his every movement. She had crossed her right arm across her stomach, leaning her left elbow on its support and was lightly fingering at her lips with desire.

“Maker...Carver...” She sighed stepping to him. 'mo' duine eireachdail.'

Carver smirked at her enraptured attention, and her use of her native tongue. He knew he was well built, and that his form excited her. He drew in a sharp focusing breath to steel his willpower, when she stepped around to his back and placed her heated hands on his upturned palms. Belinda began to ever so slowly move her feather touch up his arms and across his shoulders. Carver's body shivered as a goose-flesh trickled across his body when the heat of her touch had moved on. She continued her appraisal by ghosting her lips across the muscles of his back with nips and licks, whilst her hands blistered over his rock hard glutes.

“I'd no' thought it possible. For yah to be more glorious than when yer slick and glistening from a spar… like a Maker dammed God, but...shit! Carver.” She said with awe, before speaking again whilst trailing her hand across his rear as she stepped to face his front again, her body so close their lustful heavy breaths seemed to pant in unison.

He took great pleasure in following her fingers, and silently thanked the Maker for Starkhaven Apple Whiskey, for without it he could have never endured. He continued to individually flex each muscle group her hands and eyes fell upon. The pupils of her eyes bloomed large with raw desire, and her mouth fell agape with a sigh when he flexed his torso causing his shaft to move with it.

Carver watched as she pulled her tongue across the length of her bottom lip, seemingly tasting what she had yet to touch. The sight threatened to undo him completely, so he diligently continued to guide her gaze back to his visage with the panoply of flexing the muscles up his body.

“Andraste's Mercy... 'tha thu uabhasach brèagha duine'... Yeh ar' an absolutely... beautiful man, Carver... 'mo bràmair.

Meeting his gaze, she smiled shyly, at her own wanton gawking.

‘Carver ... tha thu mo glòrmhor, làidir, eireachdail, gu h-uaigneach milis agus seòrsa, gaisgeach.’

“ You are my glorious, strong, handsome, secretly sweet and kind, warrior.”  
He smiled at her broadly, dimpling his cheeks as his eyes reflected the emotion she had put to words back upon her with his eyes.

‘Tha thu ann an cuisle mo chridhe rinneadh 'na fheòil, m' aon fìor miann. Mo' mabari.’

Unsure of how he will feel about her voicing such a statement, the hopeful look in his eyes pushed her to continue. Carver watched her with bated breath when she seemed to become hesitant to translate. To his surprise she shyly cupped his fleshy sac with one hand as she lightly grasped his length in her other whilst beginning to translate her words.

“You are the pulse of my heart made flesh, my one true desire. My.. Mabari.”

To Belinda's delight, her bravery was rewarded when Carver emitted a harsh breathless moan of her name and his hands sought her face pulling her to him and captured her mouth with his lips. He gently tasted her mouth with soft exploration, as if mimicking the curious hesitation of her touch. Belinda could only assume Carver was enjoying her play so far, spurring confidence in her to press him further.

As a test, she tighten her grip around his girth, flicking her wrist a few times slowly and deliberately pumping her hand up and down the astonishing length of him and pulling her thumb across his bulbous head intentionally smearing the drop of precum she found there.

“Awwoh Li’da…” Carver broke his kiss with a harsh groan tore from his throat, eyes rolling closed and his head to fall back in pleasure.

A smirk took hold of her features at her newly bloomed confidence. Unable to resist, she relished in the satin texture of his heavy sac by gently fondling the sensitive package experimentally whilst continuing along his length with twisting flicks of her wrist.

“I lov’ the way yah say ma’ name Carver. Every sound yah’ make... All of those nectarous moans, I want to hear every one of them hiding in the deepest depts of yah…

“Maker Li’da.. fuck.” He said stilling her hand and taking a deep breath before continuing, “keep pulling my cock, and cupping my balls while saying shit like that in your sexy fucking burr and I'll blow my load on you before I even get my turn to properly look at you, I want to see every part of you… please... let me look.”

'Mar a mhiannacheadh tu' Carver. Smiling smugly as she translated “As you wish” pushing Carver back gently to the recline on the pillows whilst stepping back. Carver groaned at the sight, greedily drank in his first completely unobstructed view of her glorious frame.

His eyes hooded heavily as he watched her turn slowly. She allowed him to appreciate the contours of her silhouette as she turned her back to him. Carver groaned in wanton regard at the view she provided. Belinda gave him time to take in the sight of her firm round ass, as she watched him over her shoulder, drinking in Carver's reverence. His look of lustful need only fueling the wet desire already slicking her inner thighs.

“Andraste preserve me Li'da.” He said breathlessly. “You have no idea how hard it is, not to take myself in hand at the vision of you.” Earning a broad smiled to shine from her at his praise.

“Fook Carver...Yes...‘mo' dhilsean spiorad'. She sighed with a smug blissfulness pulling across her lips as she brought her hand to cup her mound, and the other to cup her breast. Unable to look away from his heat she brazenly pushed two fingers into her void and ground her hips forward using her palm to give her clit the pressure it craved before saying,

“That ...Carver , is one of those filthy thoughts that...I have rubbed ma'self off on many times.” she confided, a blush burning red over her entire body but she refused to break his gaze.

“Maker – Fucking – Breath.. Li'da!” He moaned loudly, grasping the thick girth of his cock hard as his hips pumped up into his hand of their own volition. His head fell back in bliss, at the confession that had just fallen from her lips. Somewhat regaining his composure he lifted his head and sought her eyes. Still grasping his shaft, Carver pulled his hand slowly along the glorious length of it, ensuring she would never forget the sight.

“Oh Carver, I know what yah want...” smirking at her own insight, “ and I have wanted it much... much longer.” He could no longer resist when Belinda stroked her hands up her thighs, cupping her glutes, she pulled up and separated them slightly.  
“Shall I confess an'other then, Carver?” she whispered with feign sweetness when his eyes tore from her body to meet her gaze. He was breathing in shallow pants, and licked his parched lips as their eyes met. Watching him completely enthralled, she waited for the moment his eyes returned to her arse and punctuated her desire by flicking her wrists causing her arse to seductively bounce.

“Shit... Yes Li'da” He ground out. Unable to stop himself, he surged forward to his knees and grasped her smooth body with a splay of his hands around her hips, he jerked her back against him. She sighed with a slight giggle of victory as one hand gently trailed up the front of her chest while his other squeezed a plump cheek.

“I want to give you anything you desire, I'm yours... My Li'da .”

Carver chuckled out his own victory at her wanton keen “a luaidh” when he tightened his arm across her torso and breasts pulling the heated skin of her arse to his lips, sliding his other hand down so that his digits ran down the slit of her cheeks and his thumb pushed between her soaking wet folds.

Belinda had a vice hold on his arm, Carver supported her easily with his raw strength when her knees threatened to give out at the pleasure of his onslaught. Her other hand took purchase in Carver's hair, scraping her nails against his scalp whilst he lavished hot open mouthed kisses, licks and bites on her arse before lapping up her right cheek with the flat of his tongue.

“a 'faireachdainn cho math.. Feels.. so good... Carver! fhios agad dìreach dè tha mi ag iarraidh ... you..know just ..what I want. ”

“Maker Li'da, you're so fucking sexy. I'm gonna cum just from hearing how beautifully you moan my name.” Carver encouraged. Unrelenting, he flipped the direction of his hand so that his four large digits cupped her mount as his thumb, slick with her juice moved to audition her rear. “Making you mewl my name in the midst of broken Starkhaven Gaelic and every other less discernible sound I can pull from you has got to be the most glorious song I've ever heard.” He said with a chuckle.

The strangled moans in her native tongue were driving Carver wild, causing him to increase the pace of his fingers on her clit before plunging his middle finger into her hot void. Drawing it in and out slowly, giving her body time to adjust to the size of his hands.  
He heard her mewl and felt her begin to rock back against his hand, he continued to rock his hand into her gently for another few moments before joining his ring finger with his middle, curling them into her channel pulling a growl of his name as she pushed back furiously on his hand “ ..shit, Carver.. Yes!”

A new wave of her slickness surrounded his hand as he used his index and pinky fingers to massage her clit and simultaneously applying more pressure to her rear with his thumb. The increased pitch and volume of the wail that tore from her was deafening. Carver grinned with mirth and he bit down lightly into the flesh of her ass causing another keen of his name.

“Shit Li'da, I've never seen you so beautiful than as you are right now. You're so fucking tight, and gloriously wet for me... I want to make every one of your dirty fucking fantasies come true... I plan on making you cum again and again. ” She cried out again, with as much pleasure from his words as his machinations to her body.

“I.. I'm goin'to.. Carver... Tha mi dol a Cùm!” She panted, nails digging almost painfully into Carvers scalp.

“No Li'da...” He chided, slowing his hand, and tightening his arm around her to halt her attempts to grind down on his hand. “I can feel you ready to cum... but you won't cum until I tell you to. Do you understand, my beautiful Li'da?” He said emphasizing his words by crooking his digits in her, filling the room with obscene sucking sounds as he moved his digits in and out of her soaking folds.

Her mouth gaping open, and she whined in agreement.

“Tell me your most recent filthy fantasy...what did you dream of me doing to you Li'da?” he commanded.

“Fook, Carver... The sparring ring... before I put my blades in the chalk.” Her thought fragmenting with a moan when he squeezed her breast and pulled her harder into his hand at the mention of the morning.

“Yes” Carver bit down on the fleshy expanse of her ass, with the rapt force that would have bordered on pain if she hadn't been already shaking with the effort of halting her cresting peak she mewled his name as a drawn out plea.

“I looked over my shoulder an'.. saw the fooking lust in your blown out pupils... I..”

“Li'da... you saw what I wanted to do to you.. You wanted it too. Say it.”

“Tha mi ag iarraidh gum beanadh tu,.. I want to touch you, ..tha thu a 'blasad! .. Taste you Carver! Please!” mewling her need.

“No, you had your chance earlier.” He chided. “Now it is my turn to worship you.” She whined in protest, still trying to twist her body to grab hold of his length. “You'll have another chance.. once you've recovered.” He said with a smug but gentle tone. “Now, tell me what you really want,” He demanded again. “you know I won't make you wait... Say it.”

“Carver.. I .. I wan'.. Ugh..Carver please!”

“Please...what... Li'da? What do you want?”

“Shit! I .. I wan't yah' teh pull mah hair!.. an'... an' lick meh from mah clit teh mah arse Carver!”  
  
She moaned as her head rolled on her shoulders before wrenching her head back up suddenly. Turning to face him demanded “mo dhèanamh Cùm Carver!” Her voice elevating in pitch and volume at her frustration. She punctuated her demand with a hard open palmed slap against his arm before clenching her fingers in the tendrils of his hair. She tweaked his hair sharply whilst dragging her nails in a harsh scratch down the length of his arm. “Make me fookin’ cum Carver!" she commanded in a lustful snarl before releasing his hair with a jerk of her hand, spurring a wanton groan from Carver.

  
Knowing before she voiced it Carver did not hesitate. Folding her at the waist, he finally allowed her to collapse on all fours into the blankets surrounding them. He fisted her taut braid with his free hand, pulling her head back sharply to capture her mouth in a hard and sloppy kiss. Belinda moaned her pleasure into his mouth at the onslaught to all her senses and cried out in protest when Carver broke the kiss, dragging his tongue across her cheek to ear before speaking again.  
  
“Yes!" he began with another light snap of her hair, My Strong, Stalward, Absolutely stunning and fearless warrior. You, Belinda Darrow. My Li'da. That is exactly what I, Carver Hawke, was imagining doing to you! I wanted to tear those leathers right off your beautiful tight fucking ass, and devour you right there in the dust.” He growled against her ear, every delicious word sending shivers over her body. “Now Li'da," He snarled back at her with a victorious grin "let me hear you!”

She only registered he had released her braid when she felt his free hand push her shoulders forward and down opening her wider. Giving him a better angle to assault her fully, Carver sat back on his calves and lifted her hips to his face. The wet heat of his tongue mingle with the movement of his fingers causing her to scream out her pleasure. She quickly licked her hand from palm to fingers, reaching back between her legs she gasped out a victorious chuckle, as he was unable to stop her hand from finally wrapping around his length.

“Holy Fuck,” Carver groaned in pleasure against her folds, he pumped his hips into her hand. Pushing her further toward her release Carver dragged the flat of his tongue up from the slick heat of her folds up, and repeatedly circling over the entrance of her rear before roughly pushing into her heat again. He felt smug satisfaction in doing so as her body reacted furiously.  
“You taste so fucking good Li'da” He said moaning her name before pushing his face between her cheeks to continue his feast, devouring her from core to ass.

“dhilsean spiorad...m' eudail...a luaidh... mo gaol.. mo cridhe...Fook' Carver! '

Her inner walls rippled, causing waves of pleasure to course throughout her body before Carver relented and finally murmured “Cum for me Li'da, Let go...”

She felt his strong arm scooped under her hips holding her to his hand so she could not buck him off as her body reached its summit and she began to scream. The pitch of her voice cracked when her vaginal walls finally clamped down hard on Carver's hand.

“'mi Cuimeanach' ...I'm cumming, Carver...” She moaned, again and again.

“Fuck, Yes...That's it fucking cum for me Li'da, let go... Yes... So fucking amazing.. My beautiful Li'da... ” he began to chant when a gush of wet heat pulsed from her core and down his arm. Carver drove his face between her legs, blissfully gorging himself in the deluge of essence. It was only at her command: “Cum for me… Carver Cuimeanach' ” that he finally released the iron hold of his control allowing himself to pump into her hand a few more times before her name roared from deep in his chest as his hot seed spilt upon her.

His name in one final long drawn out keen was the last discernible sound she made, her ears left ringing at the force of which his name tore from her throat. “Yes! Fuck Yes Carver!” She felt his cock pulse, her body and legs writhing against him, as he came upon her ass and legs. Carver gently brought her down from her storm of pleasure. He resumed fucking her gently with his hand whilst she continued to gently pull his cock, wringing out every ounce of pleasure their bodies had pent up.

With smug pride of the state she was in, Carver very carefully picked up her completely lax and beautifully spent body. Mindful of her hyper sensitive skin he laid her gently upon her bed. Returning a moment later he carefully covered her rapidly cooling flesh with her 'blanket fort' and slightly lifted her to place a pillow under her head. Knowingly, Carver quietly padded to the door having heard the muted scratch. Opening the door silently, unwilling to cause his partner any more longing he allowed him to enter and take up his vigil. With her eyes closed she idly reached for him as Carver climbed into bed, hearing her mumble “Carver... that was...‘iongantach’” in between yawns she sighed, “Amazing”. She absentmindedly leaned into Fergus when he settled into her back though for all her worth she tried to stay awake. Chuckling softly he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips, before quietly agreeing ”Yes.. you are. Rest Li'da, I promise I'll be here when you wake.” and softly laid down on the pillows with her in his arms. Pulling a blanket over them, Carver gently stroked her hair and back until sleep finally took him. His soft smile never once leaving his lips.


	15. Fade dreams and Desires of her Mabari.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw!!! Part 1/2 of a seriously long smut session.

She awoke gently feeling the dampness of excessive warmth making her thick hair stick to her neck, and a huge Mabari gazing lovingly at her. She was cocooned in a mass of blankets and snuggled between her ‘Tall, Dark and Fereldan’ and her giant Mabari. Giggling at the kooky expression on Fergus’s face she placed a quick kiss on his nose and wiggled her fingers out of her cacoon to scratch under his chin.

After a few more moments the heat was unbearable, as if Fergus knew she was about to get out of bed  Belinda heard a gentle nasal whimper, and nodded with understanding.  She padded softly to the door opening it for him, and closed it quietly behind him. Taking note that twilight had barely begun to fade, she smiled knowing it would be many hours before the palace began to wake.

She walked to her adjoined bathing area that the Starkhaven Palace suites afforded. Her hair having come out during sleep, she gingerly unstuck it from her neck and scooped it into a messy bun of blond waves atop her head. Using a wet wash cloth she cooled her skin and freshened up, reveling in the ache from last evening's events she could feel between her legs. She gulped down a tall glass of water to stave off any pending discomfort the Starkhaven Apple Whiskey might afford her.

She refilled her glass, grabbing a second one for Carver and began to make her way back to bed.  Belinda stopped dead in her tracks, mouth falling agape and almost dropping the glasses as she took in the exquisite fantasy in front of her.  “Sweet Andraste...” she whispered in awe, blinking twice before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and allowed herself to openly gawke.

  
Carver Hawke.

  
Asleep.

  
In her bed...

  
Naked.

  
He had an arm over his eyes, his other hand resting on his chiseled stomach. Belinda licked her lips at the very pronounced bulge of his “foreday-swell” barely covered by the tangled sheet.

  
Setting down the glasses she climbed back into the bed. A heady brazen feeling of lust took hold of her as she knelt beside him sitting back on her feet and she gently drew back the sheet. She licked her lips again, her mouth suddenly feeling dry as she swallowed hard at the sight. He was only semi hard with his foreday but she felt herself clench her thighs at the coil of desire she felt.

  
She wanted to taste him, watch him as she did… hear him. She was juicing at the mere thought of pleasuring him she tentatively reached out, dragging her index finger up its length, a devious smile biting her lips as she watched it twitch bouncing gently at her fingers command. She brought the tip of her finger to the slit in his bulb, then a little more firmly fisted his shaft and cupped his hot sac in her other.

  
Becoming more brave and hoping very much to pleasure him into waking she leaned forward and lapped up the length of him with the flat of her tongue, humming softly as she reveled in the erotic heat of his length. Carver groaned loudly, his hips unconsciously pumping up at the stimulation, and Belinda looked up meeting the burn of his gaze.

  
“Li’da? Maker… No… My greatest want personified... Andraste preserve me...  Desire.” He pleaded desperately as he pushed himself back, sitting up against the pillows. “Maker, hear me… Desire has taken the one form I am not strong enough to refuse. Please… give me your strength”  He prayed shaking his head with his hands clasped over his face.

  
Belinda had gently released his girth when he pushed back from her, so she hesitantly crawled up the mattress to him unwilling to proceed whilst he had doubts. Smiling softly at his unwitting compliment she rolled her burr softly as she spoke, willing her voice and brogue to soothe him.

  
“Carver... mo ghaoil, mo ghràdh" ever so gently lifting his hands from his eyes to cup her face, she translated. "Carver... My darling... my love, socraich thu fhèin... calm yourself. e dhomh, do Li'da... Its me, your Li’da." she said smiling softly as he scrutinized her features. "Focus Carver, remember. Does any of this seem twisted or unnatural as in the fade? Do you know where you are?"

  
"Starkhaven, your guest suite..." He said after looking around for a moment.

  
"Good, do you remember what happened last night... after you came to me? " she asked hesitantly.

  
Carver nodded slowly, physically beginning to relax. "It was real? I.. thought it just my wish of the fade... Fergus... where is Fergus Li'da? He keeps me grounded."

  
"I let him out to relieve himself but if you really still have doubts, you can smell my face and hair. I've snuggled into the back of your goofball Mabari since you laid me in bed. He drooled kisses on my face and I hugged and kissed him not more than ten minutes ago when I put him out. His scent is all over our blankets. I promise it's true."

  
"I'm sorry." he said, pulling her gently to him.

  
"Don't be sorry Carver... I probably would have reacted the same way if you had woken me so brashly... I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate." She went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms wrapping her in his embrace as she straddled his hips. Carver hugged her to him for a few moments to calm himself before leaning her back to cup the side of her face with his palm seeking her gaze.

  
"I was so scared… That last night was a dream... that you weren't real. But you are real... mine?"

  
"Look at your arm Carver. It was no desire demon that gave you those scratches down your arm, I did." She twisted her torso slightly and lifted herself from his hips, ensuring he could see the love marked cheek of her ass.  "It certainly wasn’t a desire demon that gave me the bite mark on the flesh of my arse," she whispered with a smirk. She pulled his hand from her face and planted it firmly on her ass, forcing the splay of his hand to lift her further. Belinda watched for a few moments to as Carver examined the fervid of  mark of his mouth upon her before whispering "Carver… You did.” Taking his face in her hands, she smiled at the memory of their lust as she brought his mouth to hers with unwavering eye contact and planted a soft kiss.

"I'm yours Carver..." kissing him again, "And you are mine." another,  bridging each fragment of her statement with her lips. "This is real." She purred against his lips.

  
Carver groaned lustfully at her last words, tilting her head he deepened the kiss whilst firmly groping her ass, pushing her down against his hardened sex. Only breaking  their kiss when it was deemed their lustful ragged breaths could no longer sustain them, Belinda pushed him back into the pillows and latched onto his neck. She peppered the responsive flesh with hot kisses, light nips of her teeth and enticing laps of her tongue.

  
Carver mentally clamped down controlling his need. When he had awoke to her vision over  him, he had thought this just a fade dream. When he watched her bend and felt her cup his balls and lap up the underside of his cock, he thought she was the embodiment of  a Desire demon. Now she was really his, and he wanted to draw out and revel in every ounce of her pleasure.

Carver palmed her luxurious ass in his hands rolling her hips into his aching solidity. He moaned loudly and nipped at the flesh of her shoulder when Belinda's nearly incoherent keen of his name met his ears at the blissful pressure he was giving her before she recaptured his mouth.

  
Belinda grabbed onto the hard muscles of his biceps and leaned back in an attempt to speak "You promised I would... Ah... Awoh... " Her words choked out in a rasped moan when Carver maneuvered a hand to palm one breast whilst latching onto the nipple of the other. "have another chance." She finished breathlessly.

  
Belinda gasped out in pleasure again when he exchanged hand for mouth to  the alternate breast. Carver used the mild abrasiveness of his morning stubble to pleasurably stimulate the underside of her breast before pulling her perfect coral nipple into his mouth. All the while Carver groaned and hummed his ecstasy whilst burying his face in her curvaceous buxom.

  
Pinching her taut nipple on one breast as he pulled the flat of his tongue up the side curve of her other, swirling his tongue around its achingly stiff peak. Carver gently blew a soft breath upon it, rapidly cooling the heat of his tongue.  His action caused her to thread her fingers in her hair with abandon in her desire.  This resulted in the windsom curls falling down her back and over her shoulders, seductively framing the curve of her breasts. Carver moaned loudly, a heady deep rumble from his chest when the erotic scenario he had envisioned many times took place before his eyes.  Drinking in the vision of her as the soft curls cascaded down her body surrounding him in the beauty and scent of them as he lavished his mouth upon her. Carver reveling in the fact that she was his, and he was free to do so.  “Fook’... Carver."

  
"Humh?" He mumbled against her breast. His question more with his raised eyebrows and devious look in his eyes. Unwilling to sacrifice his gluttony of her breasts he looked up at her patiently waiting until she tried to speak again.

  
"I am very well recovered... Awoh..." Her desperate moans driving him wild.

Carver smirked in his cunning at having so thoroughly thrown her off her train of thought as he had palmed across the expanse of her ass pushing her down as he thrust his pelvis up. She moaned loudly and ground down on his length.

  
"Fuck yes… You are so fucking wet Li'da… The sound of your juices make while I slick you against my shaft is obscenely erotic… so fucking sexy. You have no idea what it does to me… My Li'da.” he purred still nuzzling and bathing her breast in his adoration.

  
He used a hushed tone, and paused his words for a moment so as to accentuate his words with the delicious wet noises of her soaking sex slicking against his virility before finishing his thought in an almost conversational tone.

  
"The only thing that is better than the sound of your slick cunt grinding on my hard cock is how glorious you sound…”  The lustful debauchery of his words causing her to grind herself down harder on him and wantonly moan his name. Her head fell against her shoulder as she began to shake. He felt it, a new wave of slickness from her sex when he purred against the curve of her ear, “ is when I  make you cum."

  
He knew that was it. She was gone. Belinda crashed down hard, falling over her summit as Carver caught her mouth in a hard kiss. He drank her in as she wailed out a shattered moan into his mouth. He let up the pressure of his grind as she slumped against him only halting completely when her legs and body began to twitch in the blissful discomfort of over stimulation but he continued to taste her delicious mouth. He kissed her with  ravishment, reveling in its dilatory sweetness as he allowed her to recover. Their kiss did not remain lazy for long and quickly gained heat and fervor until she broke the kiss with a determined glint in her eyes.

  
“You promised me that I would have another chance, and I am very well recovered now Carver Hawke. I want to taste you.”

In an instant she had slid off him, and quickly grasped onto his thick erection with her right hand whilst using the other to draw her mass of silken blond waves to hang down over her left shoulder. She crouched over him in such a way to ensure she gave him an erotic view of her still desire soaked folds.  Belinda grinned as she took in his stunned expression.

“Makers Breath Li’da… sometimes I wonder if you're really just a rogue in warrior plate.” He gasped out at her speed. Belinda laughed out at his quip, causing them both to burst out laughing. Carvers laughter morphed into a growl of her name when she gently trailed her hand up the inside of his thigh, Belinda felt his palm mimik her touch as it slid up the flesh of her inner thigh. She released his girth momentarily in favor of  brazenly drawing her fingers down her tongue before grasping around his bulbous head, pulling her bottom lips into a soft bite of lust as  her eyes hood heavily with her desire for him. Carver ran his heated palm languidly over the expanse of her ass and legs, appreciating every smooth curve as his gaze burned hotter with every move Belinda made. Still locked on his gaze Belinda cupped the weight of his fleshy sac in her left hand as she pulled her wet palm of her right down down his shaft from apex to base and back. “Shit… Li’da… so good.”

Belinda groaned softly as she felt Carvers fingers casually luxuriating in the wetness of her sex.  
She twisted her palm around his bulb and then back down to his base excruciatingly slow. Carver's eyes widened as Belinda bent forward over him, her gorgeous hair falling across his thighs as she turned her head to the right and locked her eyes to his. Pausing only for a moment to award him a sultry crook of her lips, she pulled the flat of her tongue up the length of his rigid heat from base to bulb as Carver ground out his words.  
"Holy Fuck Li'da... I never want to forget the vision of you doing that... wow."

Humming in pleasure as she flicked over the slit of his cap. With Carver’s enraptured gaze still burning hers she licked her lips with the drop of  delicious precum she had enticed from his slit. Carvers eyes hooded heavily and he was unable to stop them from closing as his head rolled back and he groaned harshly when her perfect coral lips parted and she took him into his mouth fully.

“Fuck.”

Carver groaned as he pushed two fingers into her core accentuating his wanton desire for her, causing Belinda to purr loudly whilst she descended down his shaft.

  
“Fuck Li’da… you have no idea how many times I have jerked my self thinking of this exact senario.” Carver rasped out, “Your beautiful hair around me… your gorgeous mouth taking me in... Andraste's tits... you're so amazing… My Li’da.”

  
“Oh ho...now Carver, Is that an official filthy confession?” she murmured with her lips skimming up the underside of his shaft with a foxy smirk crooking her lips and a mischievious glint flairing in her eyes.

‘ Tha mi ag iarraidh blasad thu, a 'coimhead thu mar tha mi a' cluinntinn thu Carver.’ she purred, sending a mild hum of vibration along his shaft as she did so. His mouth fell agape with a heavy breath before drawing his bottom lip into a subtle bite of desire. Belinda watched as the blue of his eyes seem darken to a hue of twilight as much at the sensation against his length as her use of her native tongue and the way it lilted his name.

She seemed determined to show him instead of vocalizing her translation for him. Carver felt her lips smirk against his cock before she shielded her teeth with her lips and bobbed down his length as fully as she was able, hitting the back of her throat, holding him there for a moment until she was unable to halt her reflex. She pulled herself up his shaft with a ragged breath tearing from her. Belinda paused momentarily to catch her breath, swallowing back her gag and blink back the glistening moisture that had involuntarily welled in her eyes at such a feat.

Carver pulled her to him gently threading his fingers through  her gorgeous hair and framing her face with his hands.  Holding her gaze and examining her features in awe as he murmured  "You're so beautiful Li'da. I already know your absolutely fearless... but I take no pleasure in something that causes you discomfort..." before he kissed the wetness from her eyes. "I still can't believe you're really mine..." he said smiling softly as he brushed  his thumb across her cheek. "You are mine... I am yours... This is real."  finished with quiet reverance before moaning  her name as her brusing lips caught him in a sensuous and fevered kiss. She pushed him back softly breaking the kiss as she began to turn away. Carver was completely transfixed as she took up her position over him once more. Belinda grasped his girth firmly before swirling her tongue around his bulbous head twice before descending fully on his shaft again whilst cupping his sac more firmly.

Shit… Yes Li’da... I confess… your perfect coral lips… wrapped around my dick… while you look at me… one of my greatest filthy thoughts... Holy fucking Maker.”

Carver sputtered out his broken confession as he began to fuck her harder with his hand, using his thumb to apply pressure to her clit. Belinda hummed her pleasure on his cock at his lust induced confession, pushing back into his hand.

"Then it would interest you to know that I  have imagined it as well My Love, many , many times."  
‘Tha mi ag iarraidh blasad thu, a 'coimhead thu mar tha mi a' cluinntinn thu Carver.’

“I want to taste you Carver, watch you as I do… hear you.”

“Shit… I love when you say my name… love how you moan it,  purr it, mewl it out.. I thought it the first time we spoke and every single time since. Maker's Breath Li’da… your mouth is so hot… gorgeous… The only thing different about my fantasy… there is a second part... the most glorious and delicious part." Pausing as he grasped her under the hips and hoisted her effortlessly over his frame whilst simultaneously shifting himself down.

“In my filthy fantasy Li’da, your beautiful core and ass... are sitting on my face.”


	16. Penance and Devotion of her Mabari.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw.. part 2/2 of Caver and Belinda's smut session.

“In my filthy fantasy Li’da, your beautiful core and ass... are sitting on my face.”

He finished as he wrapped his arms around the outside of her thighs, flexing his biceps he pulled her down firmly planting her wet cunt and ass directly on his face. Gorging on her immediately Carver hummed out his bliss when he tasted the sweet honey of her juice. Blooming the petals of her folds with the tip of his nose and lips, he lapped his flat tongue up from her pearl to rear.

Belinda wailed out a lustful keen ”Awoh! Carver!” sitting up slightly in her shock at the abrupt change of position, resulting in her grinding herself onto him as she did so. “Oh... Maker… Fuck… Yes." Carver moaned into her folds when she did.

Her hair cascaded in thick waves down her back at the swift change. Belinda hesitantly peeked over her shoulder to look upon Carver. Her mouth fell open at the aphrodisiac  
kink of such a lecherous vision.

Carver's face was partially obscured by the cheeks of her plump round ass. His eyes were closed... brow knit in an absolutely euphoric expression whilst he nuzzled his nose, cheeks, mouth and chin as deep between her heat as he could. As if feeling her gaze upon him, his eyes opened, midnight blue, pupils completely blown with raw arousal, and heavily hooded.  

Belinda thought she could see his bawdy grin shine from his eyes as slight crows feet crinkled at the corners of his eyes. The heat of his eyes burning into her with unadulterated lust, understanding his need and unvoiced request. Belinda bit her apprehension into her lip as she planted her bottom directly on him, allowing his arms and face to take her weight. Carver groaned loudly and Belinda saw his cock bounce in her peripheral when she did so. Carver trailed a hand up her front and pinched a nipple, intentionally making her back arch forcing her bottom to grind and hips roll upon his features.

“Ah… Carver… ‘Chan ann dìreach do thugain, chan eil agam ach a 'smaointinn mu dheidhinn a tha thu, a' coimhead ort, fàileadh do fàileadh cùbhraidh, Carver… a 'cluinntinn do ghuth… gun ghuth.’ “I don't just respond to your touch... I only have to think about you, look at you, smell your scent… hear your voice, Shit… I fookin love 'That Voice.' Carver."

Belinda fell forward on him again taking him in, she bobbed her mouth up and down his length intermingled with nuzzling and licking the sensitive flesh of his balls. Alternating her mouth with pumping her hand up his length and twisting her palm around his head.

Carver licked and sucked her clit and blissfully gorged himself in her. He alternated between laps and flicks of his tongue and agitating his lips rapidly back and forth over her clit. Her long moans of bliss and mewls of his name when he did so made his cock twitch.

“Li’da… I’m…”

“I know Carver… I am too... I want it… I want to taste you.”

Belinda hollowed her cheeks and applied pressure with her lips, sucking him faster all the while humming her pleasure as Carver devoured her. He felt her begin to crest, her legs shaking around his head when he pressed the flat of his tongue hard against her and quickly shook his head back in forth again. Carver grinned when he followed it by a quick burst of tongue flicks causing Belinda to moaned incoherently.

Carver clamped his lips on her clit, causing her to roll her hips against his face. Carver groaned gluttonously when she did so palming her ass and urging her hips to rock. Belinda herd a wanton rumble of adoration from deep in Carver's chest. She heard him murmur in between strokes of his tongue.

“ Yes… Li’da! My Desire... My Love…  Yes... More... Fuck yes! My beautiful Li'da... My fantasy... Fuck me Li'da! Yes! So fucking amazing!" His words caused the pitch and volume of her wails to surge. Carver groaned loudly into her cunt when she began to ride his face with fervor. Carver’s chest rumbled with mirth as he began to drink her in.

"Fook Carver... I love your fucking voice... love the lewd and lascivious shit you say... Shit! Awoh... Love... 'cuisle mo chridhe... mo ghaol... tha gaol agam h-uile càil mu dheidhinn a tha thu Carver!"

The delicious and erotic words Carver was spouting drew a string of libidinous and sultry moans from within Belinda so blissful that it pushed Carver over the edge. He climaxed hard with a gruntled moan of her name, his seed pulsing into Belinda's hot mouth causing her to purr in delicious bliss as she wantonly drank him in. The eroticism of tasting his passion and hearing the pleasure she gave him as he pulsed within her mouth drove her wild and within a moment she followed him over her peak.

“Taste... so fookin good Carver... hearing you cum.. tasting you... Awoh Carver... mi Cuimeanach!” She sat up still pulling his virility with her hand as her other threaded in the roots of her hair. She moaned his name endlessly as he continued to rock her hips against his face, drawing out her pleasure with slow, deliberate rolls. Carver lavished kisses nips and licks upon her core, legs and ass, humming languidly as he pulled his tongue along her slit. Belinda fell forward conclusively and reveled in their shared bliss as she massaged the weight of his sac and resumed the sup pleasure by lapping up every drop of Carver’s seed.

Finally Carver allowed her to un-straddle when her thigh muscles began to cramp. He pulled her to him, gently massaging the stitch from her muscles as he laid her down. Facing each other on their sides, he pushed his top leg between hers tangling them and thoroughly wrapping Belinda in his arms before pulling a sheet over their sweat cooled flesh.

They kissed languidly with tender fascination whilst reveling in the taste of their own essence upon the other's lips before their lethargy finally brought them to rest. After a while Belinda looked to Carver questioningly, as he had been observing her at length for some time with a look of rapturous devotion.

  
"What?” She said with a giggle, a faint blush warmed her cheeks at the loving feeling his features portrayed, knowing she was mirroring it completely.

  
"You're real... and You're mine." he said grinning smugly causing his dimples to bud slightly on his cheeks before hugging her closer. She laughed into his chest at his expression, one that reminded her very much of the dopey look Fergus gave her that morning.

With a kiss punctuating each fragment she said, "I am yours. And you are mine. This is real."  
___

Carver herd the noise from the door, feeling Fergus was near he pulled it open expectantly. Carver's face and chest burned red in a mortified blush when his eyes met with Seeker Pentaghast's and Knight-Captain Rylen. Rylen's dumbfounded fist still hanging mid-air poised to knock as a stunned gawk hung on his face, features mirrored by the Seekers shocked expression.

Carver silently thanked the Maker that his nude lower half was shielded by the heavy door. Seeing the Seeker had regained her wits and was readying to speak Carver hushed the questioning gaze with a finger to his lips. Glancing back to the bed Carver ensured Belinda was still sleeping soundly, satisfied she was still deep in slumber he gestured to Cassandra and Rylen for them to hold a moment before he closed the door.  
He left the door partially ajar implying he would return to them in a moment.

Carver haphazardly pulled on his breeches, tying them briskly. He quickly reacquired his shirt, internally questioning why bother since his semi-nude modesty was already in tatters. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, he stepped back into the hall. Carver closed the heavy door quietly before lifting his eyes to face his penance.

"Knight-Captain, Seeker Cassandra." Carver greeted the each in turn.

"Knight-Corporal Carver," Rylen began, face sternly deadpanned, arms folded as he rocked back on his heels scrutinizing Carver heavily. Without looking away, Rylen's eyes bore into Carvers as he spoke. "Seeker 'Kassandrah', you have the approved lyrium dispensation list and palace suite allocation chart. Am I daft... or is this no' Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite?" He asked duteously as he rocked on his arches and back to the balls of his feet before standing noxiously still as his eyes narrowed menacingly on Carver.

"You are correct Knight-Captain Rylen," Cassandra informed with her usual stoicism, scrutinizing her paperwork before confirming. "I can confirm this is Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite." Fergus padding silently up the hall and standing stalwartly at Carver's side.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Carver stated bluntly meeting Rylen's austere glair with his own eyes set in stone before turning to Cassandra. "I accept any repercussions of the established fraternization wholly and without question. Knight-Captain, My Lady Seeker, with all due respect as my superiors and persons that I hold in exceptionaly high regard; I must inform you that I will not acquiesce or comply to any censored desistance.  I would renounce the Templar order and resign first. In this I will not yield."

He finished with staunch finality holding The Seekers gaze before panning to Rylen's regard. Fergus huffed his solidarity with Carver and stood to his full height, flexing his muscles making the great beast seemingly grow in stature out of sheer resoluteness.

Both the Knight-Captain and Seeker looked to each other, before looking back to Carver. Rylen was the first to crack bursting out with laughter and clasping a companionable hand on Carvers shoulder unable to compose himself in his mirth.

Cassandra smiled softly, her eyes warming as she dropped her stoic veneer. Carver though he saw a hint of blush cross her nose before she said. "Your resignation will not be necessary Knight-Corporal Carver. The Templar order would punish and castigate loyalty such as yours Carver but I would not. I am the Right hand of Divine Justinia and Seeker of the Chantry. With the Lord Seeker enacting his edict the Templars have separated from the Chantry, therefore I do not feel it would be appropriate to mandate discipline in a matter... such as this.

"You should have seen yer face Mate! I thought yah were gonna start throwin' pounches!" Rylen said slapping his back.

"You were just having one over on me!? Maker. You're a right prick Ry, I thought I was going to be court marshalled or worse!" Carver laughed pushing Rylen jovially off him as he rubbed the side of his face. Fergus visibly relaxed and panted happily, seemingly understanding the joke.

"I could see you both cared very deeply for each other. Your duty to the Order, and the Orders mandate of Templar fraternization held you back. You clearly hold great sentiment and sensibility for your duty... and for Belinda. We are at the beginning of a new era, a precipice of change Carver, one where such frivolous and paltry rules will no longer restrict our personal live's. I for one am very pleased with this revelation, and I guarantee you, Rylen will keep his big mouth shut." she finished sternly turning her raised eyebrow upon him.

Rylen seemed to choke as he appeared to physically swallow his remaining mirth under her scrutiny , murmuring “Yes Ma'am.” whilst clearing his throat before extending his arm to Carver. "It's about Maker-dammed time my bràthair," he said when Carver clasped his forearm returning the camaraderie. "I thought yuh two daffy kids were gonna tiptoe around each other till the cows came home. Um... just so's yuh know mate, being of Starkhaven... if yuh hurt her... its nuthin' personal... but I'll probably have teh knock yuh out. Don't make meh do it bràthair".

"If I ever hurt her or cause her pain... I’d fall on my sword before you would be called upon to do so."

Cassandra's eyes were positively gooey at the culmination of his oath. Rylen accepted Carvers answer with a knowing nod and a smile of pure insightfulness. Giving his clasped arm another shake,  he conferred another brotherly pat on the shoulder. " 'Math duine' Carver, good man." Rylen said before releasing Carvers arm and stepping back.  

"Come Rylen. I know 'Truth' when I hear it, I have no doubt he absolutely would." She said as she turned to leave. "As Seeker of the Chantry and you and Belinda envoys to my travel, I... feel I require a break… I am mandating that today will be a day of recuperation and rest. Please inform Belinda she will resume training me tomorrow." She stated as she handed him Belinda's Lyrium, turning to leave before pausing as she looked back.

“Oh... and Carver... your staunch and honest devotion to her… it is beautiful. A passionate and romantic ideal. Such feelings are a gift of the Maker. I urge you to embrace his gift... Tell her.”

Carver felt his face flush as he rubbed his face." Maker's Breath. Is it that obvious Cassandra?” he asked with a sheepish smile.

“It is not, I am a Seeker of Truth, but... I am also a hopeless romantic.” She said with a kind smile. “Just don't tell Varric.” She joked, “or anyone… forget you know this about me...” Her brow knitting disapprovingly. With a dismissive wave of her hand she commanded “Go to her, enjoy your day off.” as she turned on her heel leaving Rylen in her wake.

"Don’t worry Carver. You and You’r Mabari aren’t the only one’s... " Rylen said with an empathetic smirk. "I’ve been struck by the Maker of all ‘Gift’s’ too mate." He said with a hushed tone as they watched Cassandra's disappear down the hall. Carver grasped his shoulder with a jovial squeeze.

"Ry, I don't know if your gallant or just foolhardy, but I wish you luck in your endeavour my friend." he said turning back to Belinda's door. Pausing for a moment, only turning his head slightly he dropped his voice. "Speak your native... and roll your burr more... I all but 'beserk' when my Li'da does." He said with an awkward grin, as a blush hinted his palor. Rylen chuckled quietly nodding astutely.

“I'll have your meals sent up Mate." He said with a smirk and another pat on the shoulder before taking his leave, all but running after Cassandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write my series as 3 separate parts and "Part One" is the culmination of all works put together, and write in such a way that events in my 3 romances sometimes over lap so you may find somethings look the same, but I urge you to read it anyways, I promise there is two sides to every interaction :) One example being Carvers perspective (3rd story in my series) at the end of this Chapter, and the next Chapter beginning is similar... But includes small tidbits from the Rylen and Cass, which in turn begins chapters in their story (2nd part of my series)


	17. The Makers gift and Arrogant pride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 1/2 NSFW.  
> I have been done this section for over a week, I'm still editing the second half so I figured I would just post as 2 parts instead of waiting so long between posts.! Second part will be up as soon as I am done editing!

Carver looked to Fergus, the hound seemed to nod his head before walking back up the hall from whence he came. Still smiling as he closed the door, Carver quietly relieved himself and freshened up. He scrubbed the sleep from his face with a splash of water as he internally debated whether he should go back to his room and shave but the debate did not last long. He did not want to leave her for any reason, he decidedly disrobed and climbed back into bed.

Laying on his side, Carver smoothly pulled Belinda to him so that they were face to face when she absentmindedly reached for him. He carefully pushed his arm under their shared pillow, supporting her neck as he curled his arm around her back whilst softly brushing a lock of hair from her brow. Framing her face with his palm he lightly stroked her cheek while the insightfulness of the Seekers words reverberated in his mind. Carver thought about that which Cassandra had obtusely termed 'Gift of the Maker'. 'Your staunch and honest devotion to her, it is... beautiful. A passionate and romantic ideal. Such feelings are a gift of the Maker. I urge you to embrace his gift... Tell her.'

Carver was surprised how at ease he immediately felt. He had only known the love of his kin, he felt it for his family. He had seen true romantic love and devotion between his parents, however he had never known it or felt it for himself. Sure, he'd had sex. He had lost his virginity to a girl in Lothering, but it wasn't anything he had valued. He was going to war, assumed he would die battling the darkspawn at Ostagar. He had been with a succession of women in his earlier years in Kirkwall but if he were to be completely honest he had used them because they were willing. He refused to acknowledge or reciprocate feelings to any of them knowing deep down they were only interested in him because he was 'the younger brother of Hawke'. That's all he had ever been to anyone before joining the Templars. He was not even sure if he had truly pleased the tarts he had been with and really didn't care, since he had come to understand that some women faked their pleasure.

He eventually started becoming bitter from the attentions of women in general, knowing it was only for his affiliation to 'The Champion'. Knowing that she didn't care about his last name he had finally given in and fucked Isabela, if only for the purpose of shutting her up, but it hadn't. He supposed he must of shown some skill, based on his encounter with the pirate whore. Since fucking her had only made her more aggressive toward him in her propositions. He felt dirty being with someone so vampish, and had told her so, many times. He was relieved when she finally lost interest and the trollop had decidedly moved on to Fenris. He grew disgusted with the whorish attentions of such loose moraled tramps, more and more abstaining altogether since there was no escaping the stigma of his family name.

He chose instead to devote himself entirely to his Templar training. He was by no means celibate, and he certainly had no plans to take those vows. He still took himself in hand, but only since seeing Belinda had it become much... much more frequent. He had not known why, but he had been instantly drawn to her. Her above all others and he had fantasized about her almost immediately. After finally speaking to her, taking himself in hand morning and evening had become a ritual of necessity in order to function. In the evenings after having spent all day training, taking meals and spending off duty hours with her, admiring her grace, strength and undeniable beauty.

A fore-day swell was not a new experience, it had been a daily occurrence since he was a surly nine year old little prat. But since becoming enlightened to Belinda's existence, Carver's morning started off with a raging hard-on of absolute carnal need. That was of course, if he had not already rut into his mattress and accidentally spilt on himself when he was in the fade. His fade was consumed by dreams of her and all the erotic things he imagined doing to her to peak her pleasure and cry out his name. He knew he was becoming susceptible to Desire but his dreams were all he had of her. Beautiful and erotic things, things he had never done or imagined, in ways he never could have conceived doing to anyone.

Perhaps this 'Maker's Gift' was for his self imposed carnal temperance, and reward for his devotion to his Templar training. The 'Makers Gift' harmonized with the feelings he had immediately felt, and explained Fergus's instant affinity to her. It made sense that his magically bred imprinted life partner would be drawn to the strength within her and recognize his soul mates other half. Now she was his, and he was hers and what was between them was real, he would take his time learning every way to bring her pleasure. It was providence by the Maker's hand. He loved her, and absolutely wanted to give her pleasure any way he could. ‘Love.' The thought and its complete acceptance caused him to unconsciously smile adoringly as he gazed upon her before whispering to her nearly inaudibly. "I love you Belinda Darrow."

He lightly caressed Belinda's hair and proceeded down the irresistible arch of her back. He continued down over the supple curve of her rear before massaging her bewitching derriere reverently. Carver's dimpled smirk of amusement pulled his features as he observed her blissful expressions change. Applying more pressure to his doting touch he continued his loving chirapsia of her body. She absentmindedly bit into her bottom lip as her breath hitched, before erotic and recurrent sighs began falling from her lips. Carver muted a course groan of desire at how beautiful she looked at that moment, the pleasure of his touch blatant on her visage. Her melodically carnal mewls were intoxicating.

Unable to resist the euphoric pout on her perfect coral lips, he traced them faintly with his index finger before placing a chaste kiss upon them. Still in the early stages of waking she sighed contentedly, curling into him tighter and kissing him again. Belinda hummed blissfully against his lips before draping her arm around his torso and lazily wrapped her leg around his waist. Carver was so electrified by her sensual sound, it sent a surge of arousal through his body, causing his shaft to stiffen completely. Pulling herself closer, she nuzzled into his neck and chest before seeking his lips for another sleepy kiss. Carver smiled amorously as she brushed her lips against his. He silently mouthed 'I love you Belinda Darrow.' against her perfect lips, causing Belinda to smile at the sensation before he kissed her fully.

Carver caressed teasingly up her thigh before hooking his fingers in the bend of her knee and pulling her into direct contact with him as he slid his leg between hers. His astuteness was rewarded with a sumptuous and thrilling moan falling from her parted lips when he brought their bodies flush. Her euphoric mewl caused his aching solidity to pulse, bringing it momentarily within the heat of her entrance causing him to moan softly. He nipped his pleasure into the hollow of her shoulder with an enticing scrape of his teeth. He softly nuzzled kisses into her neck and drew the lobe of her ear with a flick of his tongue, sucking it gently causing Belinda to breathe out a nasal moan of desire.

Rolling her back slightly on his arm, Carver proceeded to will his love upon her and began tenderly caressing her body with a feather soft touch. He slowly drew his fingertips over her stomach, up her breasts and made his way to the sensitive flesh of her neck. He slowly repeated the soothe of his touch moving down her sides, and back up his set path. He breathed out a nearly inaudible nasal moan and smiled adoringly when he felt gooseflesh erupt over her body, causing her nipples to stiffen and a soft sigh to fall from her parted lips. Pleased that she was enjoying his touch and revelling at how her body reacted to him, Carver repeated his established path with the flat of his hand.

Pressing her lips into a firm line, Belinda moaned a little louder before licking her lips when he applied a median of pressure to his caress. Carver felt his love swell more and more with every pant and sigh he could excite from his waking beauty. He teasingly skirted around the perimeter of her breasts, and smirked as he heard her whine subtly when he did not touch the tender flesh of them. Pushing her further, he circled each breast slowly with his feather touch. He slowly increased to the flat of his hand in large strokes as he massaged around the plush expanse and inner areola of each without touching the nipples. His ministrations causing her to moan in pleasure as he continued to build anticipation. He felt her stir in wakefulness, her eyes opened slowly and blink as a desire soaked moan of his name purred from her smiling lips.

He smiled lovingly at her but continued his doting touch upon her. She was on edge with need and her body was begging for more. Carver lovingly stroked down the length of her body, massaging her thighs and back up his predetermined path. Gradually he applied a firmer touch to his massage, gently cupping the glorious weight of her breasts and squeezing them gently with a knead of his palm. His dimpled smirk pulled his cheek at his cunning as he still had not touched her nipples. She sighed wantonly, stretching lightly as she arched her back attempting to follow his touch and garner attentions for the neglected buds.

Carver chuckled softly before kissing her tenderly, and proceeded to place feather kisses on her face, neck and ears. He caressed through her hair, down her back and over her rear, before returning to his devotion of her perfect breasts. He slowly teased his touch around the areolas of each breast slowly, diligently maintaining his feather touch. Her rosy nipples were already beautifully erect, he brushed over them lightly with his thumb and fingers causing her to pant slightly in anticipation.

Belinda leaned into the hollow of his shoulder moaning heavily with a slight quiver and a tremor seemed to wash over her body. Carver had finally pinched one of her beautifully aroused nipples, and firmly rolled it between his thumb and index finger. Completely astounded and thrilled by the force of Belinda's reaction, Carver groaned lustfully and licked his lips.

Brushing his smiling lips across her ear he whispered smugly, "Oh... Li'da, my love... do you like that?" With her eyes shut firmly in the aftershock of her tremor, Belinda could only whine as she nodded. "Do you want more?" With her mouth agape she panted her agreement with a soft squeak. Carver wanted to see that reaction again and again, so he caressed down her body and back up again before repeating the maneuver on her other nipple.

He was extremely satisfied when a similar reaction was achieved, this time nipping her pleasure into the flesh of his upper pectoral. She soothed the lustful bite with a lap of her tongue before dragging it up his neck, Carver rasped out a lustful moan as she did. Returning his lips to her ear, he nipped and licked the curve of it before whispering, "Oh my... You do like that don't you my love?" he mused quietly, "And what about...?"

Carver pinched and rolled each nipple again before palming and massaging each breast fully all the while she was purring in blissful pleasure. Belinda began arching her back and rocking her hips back and forth, seemingly involuntarily as waves of pleasure began to wash over her. Carver was enraptured, wanting to see how far he could push her pleasure so he nipped up her neck, and breathed against her ear,

"So beautiful My Li'da. My love, I wonder... Would you also like...?" before he quickly bent his mouth to the rosy peak. Carver began ravishing her with his mouth all the while kneading into each breast firmly as he massaged her back, neck and scalp of her hair.

Belinda sucked in a sharp breath and bit down on her lip, but it did nothing to stifle the harsh  and wanton moan that tore free. She no longer  felt in control of her body, and felt her channel begin to ripple and clench in pleasure when she felt Carver twirl his tongue around her taut nipple.

He lapped the flat of his tongue over it and teased it with a scrape of his teeth, whilst he slid his palm up her other breast and gently kneaded into it. Sucking them both in turn, he teasingly blew his breath upon them to rapidly cool the heat of his mouth. Continuing up, he dragged the palm of his hand over the top of her breast to the sensitive flesh of her neck, before tangling lustfully in her hair and heatedly kissing her. Belinda moaned out a languid rasp of his name as she rolled her hips, dragging the wet heat of her folds along Carvers very prominent erection.

A harsh moan fell from Carvers lips and his head rolled back slightly. "Awwoh!" before he wantonly groaned out, "Li'da... you're so fucking wet." Carver grinned as he absentmindedly licked his lips as if tasting her, before latching onto each nipple in turn. Nipping with a sharp scrape of his teeth, before soothing with his tongue and massaging with his lips. Simultaneously, he pinched her other nipple hard causing her to roll her hips with a lustful purr. Belinda finally captured Carvers bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth sucking it firmly. She silently beckoned him for more with a slow flick of her tongue as her hand idly caressed up his back and into his hair. Carver returned her play with a deep passionate kiss, sharp tweaks of her nipples and firm kneads of his palm into each breast.

Belinda abruptly arched back, suddenly tearing away from their kiss and her eyes went wide. Their eyes only connected for a moment before her eyes fell shut and her head rolled against his shoulder with a blissful pitched breathy sigh. Belinda's whole body went rigid for a few moments, and her features mottled with a blissful expression before she began to tremble with waves and shivers. Carver noticed her tremors would increase in force as he stimulated her breasts so he quickly redoubled his efforts. He pinched her nipple, rolling it hard, than kneading her breast harshly. He bit down on the nipple of the other, before sucking it into his mouth, and soothing it with the twirl of his tongue. Her moan pitched again as her body shivered uncontrollably and her hips mildly rolled and bucked. She emitted a drawn out euphoric moan of his name that mewled into a groan. He was astounded as her mewl extended for the majority of her episode, causing Carvers erection to pulse up against her heat again. Carver groaned with absolute bliss, keenly observing the beauty of her esoteric reaction as he continued to idly roam over her body with a feather touch.

Eventually her body tremors began to weaken in force, but her mind seemed like it was functioning within a fog. She felt him brush the fringe from her dampened brow, and stroke her face cooling her with his touch. Carver rocked her gently in his arms, silently murmuring his love and adoration against her temple. He tenderly kissed her lips and caressed her back softly when she was occasionally taken by a latent tremor. Finally her body lay lax in his arms, and her breathing quieted. Blinking from her haze and confusion she met his gaze. Carver's dimpled shit eating grin was so wide he looked like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

"Li'da... Did you just...?" he asked tentatively. She could not form words, her eyes were heavily hooded but a rapturous sleepy smile bloomed wide on her features. She slowly nodded her head causing a lustful and appreciative rumble to rise from deep in Carver's chest when she acknowledged her bodily orgasm.

"Maker you're amazing Li'da. Wow..." he said with quiet awe. "I never could have imagined it was possible. Does that... happen a lot? I mean, I've never even heard of such a thing." She shook her head 'no'. "Maker's Breath, I never even touched your sex... Shit." he said as breathless reverence and wonderment still dripped from every word.

"That... was..." he huffed out a breath unable to find words as another dimpled smirk pulled his cheek. "Maker Li'da, you are so beautiful, but you are breathtakingly exquisite as you fall apart by my touch. So ethereal, sublime and exotic. Honestly, knowing I can bring you pleasure like that makes me feel... incredibly smug and... completely arrogant." he said quietly, before chuckling in amazement.

Carver tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smoothing his palm up her jaw and brushing his thumb across her still rosy cheek. "I love that I can induce... that, from you just by my touch upon you My love. I want to find a thousand more ways to bring you such pleasure Li'da." Carver smiled with genuine joy at having brought her such rare bliss before he hugged her tighter into his embrace. She smiled lovingly at him before capturing his mouth in a languid but heated kiss. Carver groaned his pleasure again as they began teasing each other with open laps, nips and flicks against the other's tongue and lips. They took their time, lavishing each others mouths sensually as their hands explored all the while rocking their hips together. Carver teasingly pushed the bulbous head of his virility against her clit before sliding teasingly through her folds.

Belinda was decidedly the victor when she caught Carvers tongue with a gentle nip of her teeth, and using the palm of her hand she embraced him against her heat. A loud drawn out groan of carnal hunger rose from deep in Carver's chest and fell heavily from his lips when Belinda rolled her hips back, and then forth excruciatingly slow. The sensation of his rigid length sliding between the firmness of her hand and the silk of her heat as she sucked lazily on his tongue was salaciously intoxicating. Carver let out a heavily breathed "Fuck... Li'da." when she finally released his tongue. "You are so amazing my love. Everything about you is so sensually erotic to me. You drive me absolutely wild."

He kissed her again before whispering against her lips, "I love how wet I make you My love. Fuck... you are positively drenched, you feel like molten silk. Shit... you feel so fucking good Li'da." He groaned before his head rolled and he closed his eyes to focus his control. Belinda purred at his lustful praise as she revelled in the debauchery of his words. Still holding him against her heat she bit down into her lip with a mischievous smirk, she wanted very much to entice such a lecherous sound from him again. Belinda proceeded to roll her hips harder and moaned wantonly when she was not disappointed.

"Holy fuck... Andraste preserve me. Li'da...my love." Carver took a deep breath and clamped down on his control. "I am currently a very egocentric and arrogant man. Keep doing that and my pompous vanity will be ruined. My excessively bloated pride will be shattered... and blown all over the inside of your thighs." he said in jest causing Belinda to laugh out, hugging herself to his body as she shook with bawdy laughter at his joke.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her forehead as deep chuckles rolled from his chest. Carver drank in the sound of her beautiful laughter before a foxy dimple pulled his cheek. Seeking her gaze he continued "I swear Li'da, my self image would be in tatters. All because of how blissful your slick feels..." Carver licked up her neck and murmured the last of his statement against the curve of Belinda's ear before sucking a love mark upon her flesh. "As you slide your delicious, silky, soaking, hot cunt, down my pompously long... smugly thick... arrogantly big fucking dick."

Belinda's eyes shot open and her mouth fell agape with a lustful moan, at his apt description of her truest desire as much as his use of raunch crudeness. "Shit, Carver... I love it when yoh speak like that." Purring her want, she turned her head and nuzzled into Carvers cheek, seeking his lips. She flicked her tongue over the stubble of his jaw and then up his cheek. With a final tongue flick upon his lips, Carver immediately complied to her unspoken demand and passionately deepened their kiss. Belinda hummed with pleasure into his mouth, wrapping her arm around his neck and tightening her leg while she rocked him against the entrance of her heat.

He lavished kisses, nips and licks up her neck and ear before she turned her head to recapture his mouth in a heated kiss. Carver and Belinda moaned in unison when she rocked forward as she rolled her hips up, causing the aching head of his shaft to dip partially into the entrance of her pudenda. Belinda lapped up his neck, latching onto his earlobe as she rolled her hips again urging him forward. She purred when Carver sought her lips again before smoothly rolling his hips up into her, pushing his cap fully into the heat of her channel.

Carver moaned as the sensation of her tight heat surrounded him before he stilled completely. His brow knit lightly as he processed the muscular ring of impediment he could feel hindering him from ascending further, gasping slightly he broke their kiss. His questioning eyes were met with the clear calm of her pale green as she stroked her palm down his cheek mimicking Carvers caress of her face.

"Maker... Li'da? Are you a…?”


	18. Devout Confessions of the Makers Gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple chapters have been all smut but that is because ... Well #1 why not?? Lol #2 I plan on having a plot jump forward to year 3 so I wanted to firmly establish relationships. So here it is... , been written since I post the last chapter but for some reason I lost some confidence... Its been written the rewritten ... And edited then reedited... And ugh - vicious circle.  
> So please let me know what you think... I really don't feel like its right,not sure if its too much or not enough... so it will probably be re-edited all over again. Sorry for typing errors they will be fixed at some point.

  
"Maker... Li'da? Are you a…?” Holding his gaze she halted his question by brushing her thumb over his lips. His question fell silent and he blinked before his eyes widened slightly when his mind deduced the implications. 

 

 

"You don't have to..." He tried to speak against her thumb but the look of absolute surety in her eyes made his words fall silent as she hooked her leg around him fully. Carver tightened her into his embrace as his mouth fell agape with a moan. He nipped the onslaught to his senses lightly into the pad of her thumb before sighing softly lapping the offended pad as his eyes hooded. The graze of his teeth and soothing flick of his tongue pulling a muted sigh from her lips before he nuzzled into her hand kissing her palm. He fought the urge to buck into her, his body rigid with restraint as her body constricted around him. Taking a deep breath to quell the discomfort she knew was coming, Belinda abruptly hooked her leg around his rear and pulled him up into her. 

 

 

She gasped harshly as she arched back in Carver's embrace. Carvers head spun and he groaned huskily as he felt her hilt him within her heat by half. She had breached him past her muscular filament and her eyes had gone wide as she looked upon him before her head fell back when she arched to accommodate him. Carver latched onto her nipple in an attempt to balm her shock of pain with pleasure. Sensing her pain Carver tried to withdraw but she held him secure. Carver did not have any problem ignoring the blissful ache of his virility or suppressing the desire to hilt himself completely when she was in such obvious pain.  

 

 

"Carver." Belinda sighed as her haze of shock began to quickly subside. He was massaging her thigh and rear all the while his brow knitting with concern as he mentally tried to will away her pain. Belinda felt stretched... but not full. She wanted to be blissfully full with Carver. He felt her begin to relax. The discomfort began to subside and he gently pulled her more upright by caressing her back. Carver watched as her eyes focused past her haze and connected fully to his again. Brushing her thumb slowly across his lips she smiled ever so softly before whispering, "Yers. I am... only yers Carver... and yoh are mine." 

 

"Mine." Carver moaned breathlessly as he captured her mouth, kissing her with all the love he felt for her. He hugged her tenderly in his embrace, before rolling her back slightly. He held her with an arm supporting across her back, and smoothing his hand down her thigh.  Breaking the ardour of his kiss to look down into her eyes, he vowed "I am yours..." Still holding her gaze, he hooked his hand behind her knee pulling her to him as he allowed his weight to push down into her. Unwavering in his gaze Carver seated himself in her fully. He saw shock in her eyes but for a moment, but saw no pain cross her features, she sighed as he filled her completely. Belinda instinctively rolled her hips up, wrapping her leg higher up his torso pulling Carver as deep as possible. Carver saw gratification shine from her eyes as a soft smile pulled her lips, unable to resist he brushed his lips against hers kissing her lightly before murmuring against her smiling lips, " and you Li'da... are eternally mine."  

 

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Carver willed her to feel how deeply he loved her. Pouring his love and absolute devotion into the ardor of his kiss, he lavished her body with tender caresses anywhere his hands could reach. He held his lower body fixed and completely unmoving within her. Unwilling to cause her more discomfort as he allowed her body to adjust to his length and girth.  

 

 

"Li'da..." He said as he huffed out the breath, when their lungs deemed their passion needed the sustenance of air. He looked upon her with all the love and devotion he had given into his affections upon her body.  He gave her another chaste kiss, his eyes showering her with reverence. "You are so strong... absolutely fearless..." His mind raced and heart swelled with love of her. Taking a deep breath to focus his thoughts, wanting to voice them fully and ensuring the strength of his voice left her with no chance of doubt.  

 

 

"I believe that it was by the providence of the Maker, that you went through all you did... so that you would make your way to Kirkwall. When you arrived I immediately felt drawn to you, I could not take my eyes off of you. I just wanted... needed, to be near you. I understand now that it is why Fergus sought you out... when I was to shy to even work up enough courage to speak to you." 

 

 

He smiled sheepishly as he felt himself blush but did not look away from her eyes. "It is true that Fergus was drawn to your strength, and that you command his respect and loyalty. At the time, I was astounded. I had never seen him react to anyone the way he did to you, let alone judge them. However... A little over a month ago, I realized that was not quite true. I have seen it another time... just... one other. It was when he recognized his souls other half, and... imprinted to me. I knew then that he dotes upon you because he knew... he has always known." 

 

 

Taking a slow breath, he kissed her cheek and lips before smiling softly. "Fergus sought you out and reacted the way he did because...  I am his Partner, but you Li'da..." Still unmoving within her, Carver kissed her with a brush of his lips. "You are mine... Fergus is my kindred spirit, but you are the mate of my soul." Carver brushed his lips on hers again, kissing her tenderly before pulling back slightly to recapture her gaze. "Fergus, is my thoughts and feelings incarnate and was drawn to you because... I have never held anyone in my heart..." Taking another slow breath he cupped her jaw, brushing his thumb delicately across her cheek as he continued. "I have never loved anyone... until you." Pausing momentarily, he saw her eyes widen and pupils dilate slightly. He heard her breath hitch softly as he finished. "I love you Belinda." Carver held his breath, waiting for her to push him away and tell him to leave.

 

 

She smiled with absolute pleasure at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tender kiss. "I am so happy right now... 'tha gaol agam ort,' Carver."

 

 

"I am so sorry I hurt you. Maker Li'da... if I had known I would have never been so rough with you." His words heavy with

self-condemnation. "I'm sor…”

 

 

"No!" Her brow furrowing as she said sternly, silencing his feelings of disparagement. Her features quickly transformed and a peaceful smile of adoration took hold as she looked upon him before saying, "Last night was perfect... earlier this morning was perfect, yoh filling meh... I am so blissfully full Carver, yoh feel... perfect." Belinda purred blissfully and smiled broadly before she cupped his face in her hands. "Just because I had very little experience dos'no mean I wanted it any other way. Yoh are mine, and yoh are absolutely amazing. Yoh gave meh ma' fantasy, yoh've given meh everything I asked yoh for. Don'chu dare tell meh yer sorry Carver 'cause I'll never accept! 'cuisle mo chridhe' Carver. The direct translation to yer common tongue is Pulse of ma heart, but in Starkhaven gaelic... it is meant as an endearment we only use with the one we are in love with. The one whom our heart beats for, and could'no beat without. Tha thu ann an cuisle mo chridhe rinneadh 'na fheòil Carver."

 

 

His eyes widened and a smirk pulled his lips as he remembered. "You said that to me last night... you said..." Belinda cut off Carver as she kissed him tenderly before rolling her burr softly as she pulled her lips along his jaw, neck and ears.

 

 

"Yes... Carver, I did. tha thu mo glòrmhor, làidir, eireachdail, gu h-uaigneach milis agus seòrsa, gaisgeach... You are my glorious, strong, handsome, secretly sweet and kind, warrior.” she purred lovingly before seeking his gaze. ‘Tha thu ann an cuisle mo chridhe rinneadh 'na fheòil, m' aon fìor miann. Mo' mabari... You are the pulse of my heart made flesh, my one true desire. My.. Mabari. tha gaol agam ort... I love yoh Carver. "

 

 

Carver smiled a broad dimpled smile of pure happiness as he sought her lips, speaking against them. "I love you Belinda Darrow." Her eyes widened remembering he had mouthed something against her lips as she woke. Chuckling in absolute bliss he captured her slack jawed mouth in a passionate and fevered kiss. She attempted to roll her hips, causing Carver to moan heavily into the ardor of their kiss as her tight core clenched around him. Carver clamped down on his control and gently withdrew his length by a few inches before slowly rocking back into her fully. Carver repeated the action over and over. Belinda purred at the sensation he was invoking as he began to move within her, she sighed as her body naturally began to move with him. Keenly observing her features for any hint of pain, Carver gradually gained more momentum withdrawing by half. He sheathed himself in deliberate half-hilts as Belinda began to move with him but he was in absolutely no rush. He wanted to savor every moan, sigh and pant that was spilling from her. He kissed, licked and sucked anywhere he could reach as his hands adored that which his mouth could not. Belinda was just as loving with her affection upon him, leaving no skin untouched by her hands or lips. 

 

 

Love. He loved her completely, and now their was no question that she loved him too. Carver made love to Belinda with every ounce of his soul, and he could feel Belinda giving just as much of herself to him. The acoustic echos of the chamber surrounded them with the sounds of their love as they expressed without words the magnitude of all they felt for one another. They moved in harmony, time becoming an abstract thought as a sweet dew of heated perspiration began to kiss both their bodies. Belinda's moans and blissful purrs mingled with Carver's deep groans and passionate heavy breaths, all the while punctuated by the sound of their heated wet flesh becoming one. He adored her breasts with affection as she bucked against him, intentionally increasing the pace. Smiling against her breast at her bodies silent demand he gradually increased the pace and weight of this thrusts obligingly. Her moans and broken pants raised in volume as he ground into her deeply, rutting his pelvis against her clit each time he would hilt her completely. Belinda moaned wantonly at his new pace.

 

 

“Yes, Carver… please...” She did not know what she was asking for, only that Carver’s body would provide the answer to what she sought. Carver nipped the pleasure of her sounds into her nipple with a blissful moan. 

 

 

"Yes, my love… I understand." He murmured. Hugging her to him, Carver whispered for her to wrap her legs around him fully. He leaned back smoothly into a kneel, splaying his hands around her waist. “I know my love… “

He lifted her hips, angling them high as he voiced his insightfulness. "Is this what you need Li’da?" Before pushing into her hard.

 

“Awoh yes!...Carver." Belinda instinctively arched with a desire soaked moan of his name. 

 

He began withdrawing almost completely and hilting fully, and steadily hastened his cadence. He groaned lustfully when he was rewarded with the glorious sound of Belinda's blissful moans pitching higher and mewling with satisfaction. Belinda moaned deeply and the center of her crux rippled at the new angle of his onslaught.

 

 

“Yes, that's it my love, I've got you. I will give you anything you want... Maker Li'da, I love every beautiful sound you make. You are so perfect... I love you so much Li'da.” he encouraged. Carver bit his lust into his lip greedily, and groaned in unison with Belinda, when her intoxicating and recurring keens met his ears, almost every time he filled her. She had allowed him to support her, as he wrapped his forearms around her legs. Carver had angled his smooth, deep thrusts up, into her. Allowing his rigid length to hit that glorious Maker-given spot within her, and it was driving her wild. Her beautiful moans and keens would occur each time he would deliberately end his thrust with a forceful rut against her. His machinations caused her eyes to fall closed and head roll as her mouth fell agape in a euphoric expression. Carver could feel her core tremble slightly , both moaning louder every time it did. It continued to tremble, strengthening each time as she gave herself fully into the pleasure he was causing.  

 

 

Belinda was so lost to her bliss that she whined after a time, having realized she was unable to reach or kiss him. Using her core strength she anchored her feet behind Carvers back and sat up. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she purred her desire, “I love yoh Carver, I want to kiss 'Ma Tall, Dark and Ferelden.'” before feverishly capturing his mouth in a deliciously sloppy kiss. Carver groaned wantonly into her kiss, as much at her show of strength as the sensation her tightened abdominals had on his virility deep within her channel. He wrapped his arms around her, one under her arm and up across her back, grasping her shoulder. Crossing his legs under her bottom, he sat down fully as his other hand splayed around her waist, pushing her down upon him. Regardless of their warrior stamina, they were now breathing in heavy lustful pants as they ground their bodies together.

 

 

“Awoh.. I love how wet I make you Li’da… I can feel your delicious slick all over us, making us wetter and wetter each time we move together. You feel so amazing... I love you so much Li’da!” He ran his hand lustfully through her hair before cupping her face, Carver thrust deep within her as she rocked and ground down upon him. Their breathy moans, murmered affection, kisses and wet sounds of intimacy wrapped around their senses. After an imperceptible amount of time Carver drew her attention and looked deeply into her eyes again.

 

 

Panting heavily, with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and shoulders, Belinda was unwavering in her gaze. Still maintaining his thrust into her, he panted his words inbetween his lustful heavy breaths. "You... Belinda Darrow, are the absolute embodiment of my every desire. Only you. Li'da... Absolutely amazing... So stalwart... Brave... Unyielding... and completely fearless. My Li’da... my one and only desire... I love you." Belinda flicked her tongue over his lip lustfully, and Carver nipped at her lip returning her play before finishing with a lustful growl. "If you are a Desire demon, I absolutely accept your offer."

 

 

Belinda reciprocated her affirmation of his statement by kissing him ravenously with a passionate moan, the sound met in tandem with Carver's desire soaked groan. He was spurring new waves of pleasure to course through her body causing her to buck up hard, instinctively seeking the unknown bliss Carver's body made her yearn for. Carver had groaned loudly into the hollow of her neck when she felt his length throb within her. She purred with a lilt of curiosity, when her movement made him react with such a delightful sound and absolutely blissful throb within her. Of course, this result made her immediately repeat it. Again, the deep lustful sound was followed by the stiffening throb. Carver licked up her neck and a lustful growl sighed against her ear when the sensation washed over him a second time. 

 

“Carver! Maker yes! I can feel every inch of yoh swelling inside meh! cuisle, mo chridhe..." 

 

Moving together with breathy moans, tender caresses and heated kisses, Fragmenting inbetween lustful nips, licks and lavishing their lips upon flesh.

 

"Yes... you feel so good around me my love... Maker, Li'da... I have loved you since the moment I saw you push out a 'Taunt' at Fergus... You were so beautiful." 

 

"Carver... awoh. I have loved you since yer 'thoughts and feelings incarnate'... licked ma face... I was so happy when ma 'Tall, Dark and Ferelden' finally spoke teh meh... And Maker... that fucking voice!" Belinda closed her eyes as she purred in pleasure of the memories.

 

"I thought the same... I Love your sexy fucking burr Li'da, love how you say my name..."

 

Looking into Carvers hooded eyes she continued, " When I saw yoh leaning against the wall... ma heart would no' stop screaming in my fooking ears... 'That Voice... Ma Tall, Dark and Ferelden ...finally... Maker! He's gorgeous... Yes... Keep talking 'Tall, Dark and Ferelden!' Yoh sound delicious!" 

 

Carver chuckled softly as he brushed his lips against the hollow of her shoulder and up her neck whilst he spoke, "I swore to the Maker that I would speak the chant endlessly if it meant you would keep looking at me the way you were..."

 

"Finally... Yoh were really sitting next teh meh... Then you touched ma leg, fook... And those Maker fookin dimples when yoh smile at meh." She brushed her lips over his dimpled cheeks, kissing each softly as he smiled broadly at her words.

 

"I wanted to run my fingers through your hair from root to tip... and I could not stop staring at the stunning pale green of your eyes." He murmured as he ran his fingers gingerly through her hair. 

 

"I never wanted yoh to look away... Maker Carver," she purred " I wanted teh kiss yoh senseless... I could barely control ma'self." 

 

"Maker... I don't know how many times I forgot how to speak or had to look away from you... I wanted to kiss you so badly Li'da." Before kissing her like he had wanted to that night. He teasingly matched his tongue with the forceful deep thrusts of his virility. Belinda moaned blissfully into his mouth and began meeting his pace, grinding herself upon him. Carver broke the kiss and latched onto her ear causing her to purr lustfully.

 

"Yoh were already ma fade Carver, but that night... I never wanted teh wake... Yoh are the only one I've ever wanted.. Only yoh Carver... Ma Desire... Ma fantasy...  this... Always this..." 

 

"Awoh... Maker... I have wanted this for so long... and knowing you fantasized about me the same way Li'da...  Fuck Yes..."  He thrust harder into her as she rolled her hips up into him with urgent fervor.

 

" Yes! Awoh... I can feel every inch of yoh, Maker Carver...Yoh... feel so good!" She mewled.

 

" Li’da! ... Your tight, soaking, silky hot cunt is milking me in waves and shivers..." His length stiffened in a hard pulse within her, making her gasp in pleasure as he groaned harshly "This is so perfect…  I love you so much Li’da... wanted you for so long... I don’t want this to end. You feel so fucking good around me... I’m afraid my arrogant dick won’t last." He smiled broadly before moaning lightly, nipping his pleasure into her shoulder. She had giggled at his bawdy joke and her core clenched around him in rhythm of the beautiful sound.

 

 

“ Carver..." Drawing his gaze," Ma Pulse… this feeling will never end... it will just… always be.”

 

 

Carver moaned kissing her hard before wrapping his arms around her hips and rolled them so that he was sitting up against the pillows and headrest with her straddling him. "I want you to set the pace you need Li'da. I am yours. I want to give you pleasure again and again. I want you to take your pleasure, move with me... ride me Li'da." She mewled his name raggedly as he began to pull her forward, up his length before slowly pushing her back down, all the while grinding her clit on his pelvis. She fell forward, kissing him languidly, her beautiful hair surrounding them as she did. Belinda began to find her rhythm and began riding Carver with fervor. " Oh Maker... yes!" he moaned as he entwined his fingers with hers. Holding out his arms he flexed his muscles to give her support as she rode him.

 

"Shit... The vision of you... You are so beautiful, as I watch you slide down my cock Li'da" Carvers dimpled smirk crook'd his cheek as he asked, "Do you want me to discribe it for you? Would you like that Li'da?"

 

She whined out a breathless 'Yes' as her head rolled back slightly.

 

"The look on your face, your beautiful hair cascading down your breasts. The glow on your skin as you ride me… My Li’da... my only fade wish. Shit, you feel so amazing. My Li'da. Mine! Fuck...Yes Li'da, ride me! Yes... I love you Belinda Darrow. Oh, yes! Look... look Li’da... look how fucking beautiful you are." Carver palmed her ass cheeks and used the strength of his arms to lift her up his length and held her so that she could watch as Carver slowly let her glide down him.

 

 

“Holy Fookin Maker Carver! Yes!” She panted in broken moans. He began pushing and pulling her as she ground into him and kissed her hard. He felt her body start to tighten. Yes!" she moaned wantonly. "Carver, yes... I love yoh, love that yoh hold nothing back from meh… yoh’re so amazing." Grinning mischieviously, he pushed her higher to her pleasure with his words. 

 

 

“I can feel you tightening around me. You are right my love, this feeling will never end. It is only the first, of many... many times you will cum around my cock Li'da... The scent of your slick surrounding me, making my mouth water for want of taste… Your maker-sent, orgasmic, perfect fucking tits bouncing in my face... Fuck... I love your beautiful, big fucking tits Li’da! Awoh...Shit!” His length twitched again when she dragged his hands up her body, making him forcefully knead into her breasts. 

 

“I'm.. I'm.. love you, my pulse… my desire… Carver!” She panted before moaning in bliss against his lips. 

 

"Makers fucking breath! I fucking love that sound Li'da! That glorious satisfied moan you make when you hilt me completely. Awoh! I love watching you sink yourself down my shaft... your beautiful glistening cunt taking every damned inch of me."  His cock twitched as his stomach fluttered and Carver groaned appreciatively. Belinda was mimicking his words, allowing him to watch her decend on his length. In the heat of her lust Belinda's blissful moans and whines were increasing desperately in pitch and volume and she began bouncing harder upon his lap.

 

"Maker, yes Li’da… awoh... you feel so good! Fuck yes! Ride me fucking hard... Yes! Fuck me Li'da!" he panted, nipping into her lip lustfully before kissing her hard. She moaned sharply as his words caused a spike of pleasure to course throughout her body and she unconciously dug her nails into Carver's shoulders. The sensation of her clawing at his shoulders in lust sent a thrill through Carver causing him to groan her name wantonly.

 

 

Carver knew she was almost there, and knew that vocalizing his greatest desire would push her over her summit. Holding her gaze he pumped-up and pushed her down rutting her against him harder. She mewled louder when he did so, as he began to speak. " I have dreamt of giving you pleasure endlessly since I met you Belinda! I want to feel you cum as I am hilted deep within you Li'da!  I love you Li'da, my fade is only of your pleasure. This... I have wanted this... You taking your pleasure... Fucking me hard! Making you cum over and over as I am buried to my fucking sac within your beautiful tight fucking cunt."

 

Carver moaned harshly as her core clenched down in hard ripples around him at his words. He bit back a pompous chuckle and smiled wickedly at her bodies reaction. "Every night my fade...  Is of making you cum hard on my fucking cock Li'da! Again and again... Fuck yes! ...making you scream my fucking name with unbound pleasure. Carver moaned harshly when his cock twitched with need as he spoke his greatest desire, she mewled with a pitched moan, 'yes' before biting lustfully into her lip as she purred in raptness of his confession. "Shit! Li'da… Your tight cunt is milking me! Demanding all of me...  begging my thick fucking dick to cum deep inside you Li'da... Just as it has in my fade ever since you told me you wanted to make me fucking bark!"

Carver growled in bliss at her bodies reaction as his virility throbbed again.

 

"Yes! Dammed right I want teh make yoh fooking bark Carver!" Pulling his chin up and palming his cheek she began rocking against him, riding hectically. "Carver! I feel yoh throbbing in meh... Yes! My fade... always you...this... I fantasize about yoh... Always! leth a 'dèanamh orm fad, Carver! I am yers... Yoh are mine...  Yoh are the half that makes meh whole... chomharra rium, is mise a-mhàin leatsa mo ghràdh! I... Awoh... I love yoh... Dòirt domhainn taobh a-staigh orm, spill deep within meh Carver, brand meh! Only yers! I'm... Oh! Cum with meh Carver!... Please!" 

 

Belinda kissed him furiously as Carver pulled her against him, wrapping her in his arms and grinding her down against him hard. Carver groaned as Belinda's core began undulating in waves and ripples as she began to shake. "Yes! That's it, I can feel you.. cum for me Li'da...I want you to fucking cum on me. I want to feel your spilt on my cock! I love you so much! Yes Li'da, that's it... I can feel it building, I love that I can drive your pleasure so high! Yes! I love you Li'da!" Her channel suddenly clamped down around him as her body tightened and her core began pulsing around him in waves. He rolled and rocked her on his hips dragging out every ounce of her pushing her higher to her pleasure as he kissed her passionately. He only relented in his ardour when she broke the kiss and began to scream his name. With a harsh shuddering keen of his name pitched high, Belinda climaxed hard. He watched her in raptness and moaned at the vision of her. She was absolute perfection as she began to cum around his cock for the first time. 

 

"Yes Li'da... You feel so fucking good as you cum around me... Yes that's it... so beautiful as I make you cum... My only desire... Your pleasure... Yes!... Only the first Li'da... I love you!" Carver encouraged as he continued to rock her hard as she came apart around him. Carver rut his pelvis against her clit  as he pushed into her hard, hoping to drive her to peak again in quick succession.  As she hit the pinnical of her euphoria, Belinda's body tightened again. With a wail of pleasure tore from her throat, she mewled his name as her legs began to convulse upon him before a forceful gush of heat surrounded them.

 

Carver let out a guttural roar as he felt his cock throb relentlessly, and his control snapped. "Fuck Yes! Li'da! Fucking cum on me! Yes... I fucking love it!  Shit! Yes!" Carver hollered out, urging her body to give him more as he encompassed her waist with his hands and began driving up into hard. His hands bit into the flesh of her hips when he pulled her down upon him as he slammed up into her with savage force. her ass and thighs slapped against him, and Belinda moaned heavily in pleasure at the force of his thrusts.

 

“Cum domhainn taobh a-staigh orm! mo ghràdh! I want to feel yoh Carver! Cum with me Carver!... brand meh! Only yers Carver!" She moaned with a ragged quiver in her voice as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Carver brutal pace pushed Belinda's peak so high the blissful wailing moan of her fall seemed endless as her spilt soaked down upon him.

 

 

“Awoh! Yes! That's it! Yes! So beautiful as I make you cum all over me! So fucking amazing Li'da... I want it all Li'da... fucking cum on me! I Love you!” moaning out his pleasure as her spilt continued to trickle in small pulses upon him with each thrust. Carver kissed her hard, as he felt himself reach his summit. Carver growled her name, seeking her gaze he panted against her lips." I am yours Li'da, and you are completely mine! I love you!" as he peaked with a deep blissful keen of his love. Slamming into her again, Carver's cock throbbed a final time with a harsh groan of bliss before his body tensed and shivered harshly. "I love you Li'da! ...Love you." Carver hollered out before Belinda kissed him passionately when she felt him stiffen within her channel. Carver moaned his fulfillment and absolute pleasure into her mouth as he began to spill within her heat, Belinda purred blissfully at the sensation as she felt his seed pulsing deep within her. She languidly reduced the force of their kiss as she felt Carver's throbbing ease, before she whispered. "I love yoh Carver... Yes... I feel yoh my love. You feel so good.. Ma pulse.. Yers... Always and only yers.” Belinda continued to lightly rock her hips, milking his length and drawing out Carvers bliss. His cock continued to pulse sporadically as she rode him gently and he bit his pleasure into her breast with a groan. Belinda absolutely reveled in the feeling of his wet heat within her. She rolled forward slumping against his chest wrapped in Carvers arms. 

 

She lazily sought his smiling sleepy lips, she mumbled. “Yers... mine... Always, I love yoh Carver.”  before laying heavily on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into his neck. He could feel his virility slacken but he did not withdraw, he wanted to be within her as long as possible. Carver's hands idly caressed up her legs, back and into her hair before he cupped her face in his hands, kissing with a blissful smile, "I love you so much Belinda, My Li’da. Always and only mine.”


	19. 'Truth' within a Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylen speaks the Truth of Cassandra's heart for the Seeker when words fail her.
> 
> This Chapter starts out in same situation as the last chapter ended but I promise there are subtle differences. The last Chapter was Carvers perspective, and this one is Rylen and Cassandra.

Carver herd the noise from the door, feeling Fergus was near he pulled it open expectantly. Carver's face and chest burned red in a mortified blush when his eyes met with Seeker Pentaghast's and Knight-Captain Rylen. Rylen's dumbfounded fist still hanging mid-air poised to knock as a stunned gawk hung on his face, features mirrored by the Seekers shocked expression.

Carver silently thanked the Maker that his nude lower half was shielded by the heavy door. Seeing the Seeker had regained her wits and was readying to speak Carver hushed the questioning gaze with a finger to his lips. Glancing back to the bed Carver ensured Belinda was still sleeping soundly, satisfied she was still deep in slumber he gestured to Cassandra and Rylen for them to hold a moment before he closed the door.  
He left the door partially ajar implying he would return to them in a moment.

Rylen touched Cassandra's hand to silently get her attention as he mouthed the words “Follow my lead…” as barely a whisper before breaking into a broad smile, Cassandra nodded her compliance as a tiny smirk crooked her lips.

Carver haphazardly pulled on his breeches, tying them briskly. He quickly reacquired his shirt, internally questioning why bother since his semi-nude modesty was already in tatters. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Carver opened the door. Rylen winked mischievously at Cassandra before their masks fell firmly into place as Carver stepped back into the hall. Carver closed the heavy door quietly before lifting his eyes to face his penance.

"Knight-Captain, Seeker Cassandra." Carver greeted the each in turn.

"Knight-Corporal Carver," Rylen began, face sternly deadpanned, arms folded as he rocked back on his heels scrutinizing Carver heavily. Without looking away, Rylen's eyes bore into Carvers as he spoke. "Seeker 'Kassandrah', you have the approved lyrium dispensation list and palace suite allocation chart. Am I daft... or is this no' Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite?" He asked duteously as he rocked on his arches and back to the balls of his feet before standing noxiously still as his eyes narrowed menacingly on Carver.

"You are correct Knight-Captain Rylen," Cassandra informed with her usual stoicism, scrutinizing her paperwork before confirming. "I can confirm this is Knight-Corporal Belinda's suite." Fergus padding silently up the hall and standing stalwartly at Carver's side.

"It is exactly what it looks like." Carver stated bluntly meeting Rylen's austere glair with his own eyes set in stone before turning to Cassandra. "I accept any repercussions of the established fraternization wholly and without question. Knight-Captain, My Lady Seeker, with all due respect as my superiors and persons that I hold in exceptionaly high regard; I must inform you that I will not acquiesce or comply to any censored desistance. I would renounce the Templar order and resign first. In this I will not yield."

He finished with staunch finality holding The Seekers gaze before panning to Rylen's regard. Fergus huffed his solidarity with Carver and stood to his full height, flexing his muscles making the great beast seemingly grow in stature out of sheer resoluteness.

Both the Knight-Captain and Seeker looked to each other, before looking back to Carver. Rylen was the first to crack bursting out with laughter and clasping a companionable hand on Carvers shoulder unable to compose himself in his mirth.

Cassandra smiled softly, her eyes warming as she dropped her stoic veneer. Carver though he saw a hint of blush cross her nose before she said. "Your resignation will not be necessary Knight-Corporal Carver. The Templar order would punish and castigate loyalty such as yours Carver but I would not. I am the Right hand of Divine Justinia and Seeker of the Chantry. With the Lord Seeker enacting his edict the Templars have separated from the Chantry, therefore I do not feel it would be appropriate to mandate discipline in a matter... such as this.

"You should have seen yer face Mate! I thought yah were gonna start throwin' pounches!" Rylen said slapping his back.

"You were just having one over on me!? Maker. You're a right prick Ry, I thought I was going to be court marshalled or worse!" Carver laughed pushing Rylen jovially off him as he rubbed the side of his face. Fergus visibly relaxed and panted happily, seemingly understanding the joke.

"I could see you both cared very deeply for each other. Your duty to the Order, and the Orders mandate of Templar fraternization held you back. You clearly hold great sentiment and sensibility for your duty... and for Belinda. We are at the beginning of a new era, a precipice of change Carver, one where such frivolous and paltry rules will no longer restrict our personal live's. I for one am very pleased with this revelation, and I guarantee you, Rylen will keep his big mouth shut." she finished sternly turning her raised eyebrow upon him.

Rylen seemed to choke as he appeared to physically swallow his remaining mirth under her scrutiny , murmuring “Yes Ma'am.” whilst clearing his throat before extending his arm to Carver. "It's about Maker-dammed time my bràthair," he said when Carver clasped his forearm returning the camaraderie. "I thought you two daffy kids were gonna tiptoe around each other till the cows came home. Um... just so's yah know mate, being of Starkhaven... if yah hurt her... its nuthin' personal... but I'll probably have teh knock yah out. Don't make meh do it bràthair".

"If I ever hurt her or cause her pain... I’d fall on my sword before you would be called upon to do so."

Cassandra's eyes were positively gooey at the culmination of his oath.  
Rylen accepted Carvers answer with a knowing nod and a smile of pure insightfulness. Giving his clasped arm another shake, he conferred another brotherly pat on the shoulder. " 'Math duine' Carver, good man." Rylen said before releasing Carvers arm and stepping back.

"Come Rylen. I know 'Truth' when I hear it, I have no doubt he absolutely would." She said as she turned to leave. "As Seeker of the Chantry and you and Belinda envoys to my travel, I... feel I require a break… I am mandating that today will be a day of recuperation and rest. Please inform Belinda she will resume training me tomorrow." She stated as she handed him Belinda's Lyrium, turning to leave before pausing as she looked back.

“Oh... and Carver... your staunch and honest devotion to her… it is beautiful. A passionate and romantic ideal. Such feelings are a gift of the Maker. I urge you to embrace his gift... Tell her.”

Carver felt his face flush as he rubbed his face." Maker's Breath. Is it that obvious Cassandra?” he asked with a sheepish smile.

“It is not, I am a Seeker of Truth, but... I am also a hopeless romantic.” She said with a kind smile. “Just don't tell Varric.” She joked, “or anyone… forget you know this about me...” Her brow knitting disapprovingly. With a dismissive wave of her hand she commanded “Go to her, enjoy your day off.” as she turned on her heel leaving Rylen in her wake.

"Don’t worry Carver. You and You’r Mabari aren’t the only one’s... " Rylen said with an empathetic smirk. "I’ve been struck by the Maker of all ‘Gift’s’ too mate." He said with a hushed tone as they watched Cassandra's disappear down the hall. Carver grasped his shoulder with a jovial squeeze.

"Ry, I don't know if your gallant or just foolhardy, but I wish you luck in your endeavour my friend." he said turning back to Belinda's door. Pausing for a moment, only turning his head slightly he dropped his voice. "Speak your native... and roll your burr more... I all but 'beserk' when my Li'da does." He said with an awkward grin, as a blush hinted his palor. Rylen chuckled quietly nodding astutely.

“I'll have your meals sent up Mate." He said with a smirk and another pat on the shoulder before taking his leave, all but running after Cassandra. Cassandra dispatched a messenger to notify the rest of the envoy of her mandate before heading back to her rooms.

"So... an impromptu day off My Lady Seeker?" Rylen asked cheekily, his grin shining smug on his handsome face as he caught up to her after dispatching a note to the kitchens.

"Yes." Cassandra replied curtly, her gait soldiering on toward her suite. Rylen was unfazed by her brisk tone and kept pase with her effortlessly as he continued in his easy-going tone.

"I would have assumed My Lady 'Kassandrah', that being as you were plated and to work before the palace domestic's had the scotch eggs and morning bread baked that you were in your usual fine form." Rylen's eyes glinting with a knowing shine as he glanced sideways at her.

"Just because I am Seeker of the Chantry and Right hand of Most Holy does not make me immune to lethargy. " She stated blandly turning to him as she came to a halt in the small alcove of her quarters door.

"My Lady 'Kassandrah', as the most senior Templar officer and official member of the travel envoy to the Right hand of the Divine, does that mean the I am also released from my duties for the day?" His piercing gaze holding hers, and glinting with his simmering want. Cassandra felt the heat of him, her neck and face seemed to warm in her awkwardness.

"Yes, Knight-Captain Rylen. As Seeker of the Chantry and Right hand of the Divine, I order you to rest." She said with an air of command. Her eyes unwavering as she did so, even as she nervously felt behind her for the door handle.

Rylen observed her keenly for another moment or two before brazenly stepping forward into her personal space, the alcove completely dominated by his body.  
"If I may be so bold teh ask  
Ma' Lady 'Kassandrah' " He asked in a hushed tone, stooping his frame slightly he took her free hand in his.  
"Just..."

Still holding her gaze Rylen languidly brought the pulse point of her wrist to his mouth, placing a hot open mouth kiss upon it.  
"what..."

Cassandra felt her desire heat her eyes and her mouth fall agape but was unable to look away as she felt him swirl his tongue softly.  
"am I teh be...

Rylen nipped her wrist with an almost unnoticeable graze of his teeth.  
" recouperatin' "

He finished by planting a firm closed mouth kiss upon Cassandra's wrist, and murmuring  
"from..."

Holding his lips there another moment,  
"exactly?"

Before releasing her hand and standing to his full height again.

'Passion... Romance... Heart of a poet and true romantic... he only has eyes for you... you see the 'Truth' of his heart... embrace your feelings, the Makers gift... be brave.'

Cassandra being 'Brave' pushed out her ability and synced with his lyrium knowing words always failed her. She skimmed his body with a lovers touch, wrapping him in her aura, willing her feeling to pulse through their bond, willing him to understand her.

Rylen's eye's fell shut as his senses seemingly drank her in. After a moment he opened his eyes, heavily hooded and pupils dilated so wide they appeared to ink out the blue. He closed the small gap that remained, placing one hand tentatively on her waist as he palmed her left cheek with his other. Brushing this thumb admiringly down her scar and ensuring her gaze did not falter from him before speaking.

"Your feelings... such beauty within yuh 'Kassandrah'. Your heart speaks poetry... an'd your heart has found the truth of ma'h feelings as well." He said breathlessly. "Would yuh... like meh teh speak the words that fail yuh 'Kassandrah'? Voice the words thine heart has shared with meh?" Rylen accepted her infinitesimal nod as agreement. Cassandra raised her hand to her face, cupping hers on Rylen's as he began to speak from her heart...

_"Passion... lust for thee with ma'h whole being._

_Poetry... long for thee teh hold meh close._

_Resolute devotion... longing and lust for yuh, yuh only._

_True romance... desire you'r arms around meh._

_Only he can discern meh... desire you'r heat_

_within meh._

_Trust the 'Truth'... we can no't and will no't deny._

_'Truth' is within him... taste ma'h want so strong._

_Trust the 'Truth' within yuh... touch meh so._

_Love or Duty... not one and the other; grant thy self the twain._

_Heart song sings true... trembles within ma'h body._

_The Maker's gift... touch, taste, tremble._

_Be brave... Love thee with a longing lust and_

_deep desire._

_Embrace it... carnal and celestial paralleled._

_Mah love... Love... our 'Truth' is love."_

Cassandra quickly blinked away the moisture that shone in her eyes, as she shook her head in agreement, acknowledging that the words of her heart were spoken correctly as she whispered

" Yes... that."

Holding her eyes intensely he whispered back to her. "Kassandrah... Ma'h Love, I feel the same for yuh... every word. "  
Rylen kissed her cheek softly, holding his lips there a moment before taking a deep breath to fortify his courage and looked into her eyes once more.

"Kassandrah..." Taking another breath to strengthen his voice."I am in love with thee Kassandrah... wholly and unconditional. With every thing that I am... heart, mind, flesh and soul. I know you feel that words fail thee... but I understand yuh." Taking her hand in his, Rylen placed a tender kiss on her palm. Unwilling to let her look away he took another fortifying breath and continued.

"I love yoh Kahssandrah."  
Caressing her palm with his thumb he finished quietly.  
"Yuh do no't need words with me, I already know. The Truth within yuh Kassandrah... is that yuh love meh too."

_'Be Brave...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted in a few hours, just doing a final edit.  
> Rylen and 'Kassandrah' will definitely be getting nsfw with playful humour thats totally adorable while still being incredibly sexy ... Playful, humour, adorable & sexy.. yup thats my 'Rylen' in a nut shell... Also very manly


	20. Love or Duty; Grant thy self the Twain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED 4/4/17: scene extended by approximately 1k extra words. 
> 
> Cassandra is Brave and Rylen is Manly. 
> 
> Humourous, candid and sexy, the only way Rylen can be. It is relatively mild but still NSFW. 
> 
> This chapter became very... Very long so I broke it into 3 parts instead of just 2. So Cass and Rylens entire interaction takes place over 3 chapters. 3rd will be up soon.
> 
> I model Rylen's physique and easy-going confidence to that of IRL Jason Momoa.  
> (DC's New Aquaman/GoT Khal Drogo actor).  
> Using the limited in game dialogue Rylen has, I have taken liberty and expanded greatly on his personality. I write him exactly how I believe EA/bioware would and even go as far as to use a tts text to speech to check his dialogue.  
> If you ever wonder what my Rylen sounds like this is the link to the Cereproc Scottish english voice I downloaded specifically to ensure 'my' Rylen is perfect before I post.  
> https://www.cereproc.com/files/STUART_SAMPLE.wav

"I am in love with thee Kassandrah... wholly and unconditional. With every thing that I am... heart, mind, flesh and soul. I know you feel that words fail yuh, but... I understand yuh."

Taking the hand from her face, Rylen placed a tender kiss on her palm. Unwilling to let her look away he took another fortifying breath and continued. "I love yoh Kassandrah." Caressing her palm with his thumb he finished quietly. "Yuh do no't need words with me, I already know. The Truth within yuh Kassandrah... is that yuh love meh too."

'Be Brave'

Cassandra's thumb found purchase on the latch. Pushing back on the door she hooked her free arm over the back of Rylen's neck, fervently dragging him to her. Their lips collided, a tangle of sultry hot tongues, and nipping teeth. Holding nothing back they both committed fully to the first union of their lips, all but falling backwards through her chamber door as they were consumed by their passion.

The door was forcefully shut when Cassandra pushed Rylen up against it resulting in a resounding echo down the hall that neither of them noticed. Their kiss blistered with the lustful need and pent up desire, filling the room with the sounds of moist kisses, heated moans and pants.

Within moments they were both kicking off their boots, and hastily began tearing at each others armour, loosening straps, releasing buckles and pulling at under fabric. They broke their kiss only out of necessity if they met a particularly annoying buckle, only to resume splattering kisses on each newly exposed area when the offending piece and under fabric dropped to the floor.

Cassandra chuckled her triumph at the pronounced crack against the stone floor that was Rylen's heavy plate belt, followed by his breeches. Rylen's face bloomed an exceedingly smug grin as Cassandra openly gawked at his erection still shielded by his smalls.  

Rylen took her hands hooking her thumbs in the sides of his smalls and waited. After a moment she pushed them over his hips to the floor and audibly gasped her pleasure as his fully erect virility sprang free. Rylen saw Cassandra blink and her mouth fall agape. Her eyes met Rylens and were so dark with desire for him they looked almost black. His face bloomed a shit eating grin he watched her brazenly drink in the sight of him.

"Something wrong Kassandrah? I mean if you don't like it... I could always..." he said feigning to pull up his breeches.

"No!" she leapt forward halting his bending form. "Makers Mercy Rylen..." she paused to swallow the lump in her suddenly dry throat and stepped back again to survey his entire form. "You... are an... absolutely impressive and... and thoroughly potent specimen of... of just... raw... masculinity." She finished with a squeek in her voice forcing her to swollow again. Cassandra had to fight the urge to fan her face with her hand at the heat that had engulfed her body.

"Rylen... you... its like you stepped out of the pages of "Swords and Shields". You... well, you should just never be allowed to wear breeches. Or clothes in general..." she said slightly breathless at the sheer impressiveness of him as a Man. "If it were not so frivlously self-serving... and so completely inappropriate I would mandate it this moment. Sweet Andraste, I'm babbling like an idiot."  
She groaned with a disgusted noise as she palmed her forehead with her hand, shaking her head slightly at her own absurdity.

Cassandra felt her awkwardness returning and was intimidated by the raw coil of desire that made her want to brazenly drop to her knees to worship him. Sensing she was second-guessing her confidence Rylen took hold of the hand on her face and placed a kiss upon her palm.

"No." He told her with somber seriousness, before pulling her against him hard, and wrapped her firmly in his embrace. He held her so that her face was only inches from his, unwilling to allow her to shy away from what he was going to say.

"Never doubt yourself Kassandrah, especially not with meh. Never." It was not a request but a command.

"I am yours, all of me. You have no idea how flattering hearing you say those things were. Knowing I excite you so... that the sight of me pleases you, and can induce such a reaction... make you so lascivious. Fuck! It's intoxicating, you have no idea how lecherous and down right fookin' carnal you make meh Kassandrah. If I wasn't a gentleman, I'd barely give yuh time to bend before claiming yuh. I love that you are so open and honest with meh. Meh only. I love you. If you question your use of words I'll show you without words what an impressively  
sensualistic, and absolutely perfect specimen of femininity you are Kassandrah."

He refused to allow any doubt to remain within her and set to ravishing her thoroughly. He kissed her hard, and furiously. His hands scorched her skin with heat as he stroked up her back and neck, caressed her arms and torso. All the while unyielding in the ardor of his kiss.

Finally breaking the kiss he lavished his mouth and lips anywhere he could reach. Rylen enticed her confidence to bloom by showing Cassandra without a doubt the she was his fantasy as well.

He pampered her breasts and taut rosy nipples with fevered sloppy kisses, nipping teeth, flicks , swirls and laps of his tongue. He poured his love and absolute devotion into her with every kiss of her lips and taste of her flesh.

He smiled amorously when her self-castigation, doubt and stress had melted away completely. His confident, dauntless and fierce warrior princess took charge again. Only then did he use his words.

"So amazing, how perfect you are Kassandrah, I wish you could see yourself as I do. Resolute and strong personality, unwavering morality and virtious in your duty... girlish giggle that I can entice from you. Fook, I loved you the moment I watch'd yuh storm into the tavern, and command the room just by entering. Your strength... I called you a force of nature that was awe inspiring to be around. I do have to say though, Maker be praised Kassandrah... your body..." A deep appreciative rumbling groan came forth from deep within him, as his eyes poured over her

Cassandra giggle softly dropping her eyes as she blushed but reveled in knowing she was the cause of such a lascivious effect. Rylen did not let her look away for long before he took her face in his hands drawing her gaze. Only when he was sure she would not look away did he continues speaking whilst punctuating his words with the touch of his hands.

"Sleek and toned brawn of a fierce and dedicated warrior, yet so sumptuous and captivating. Womanly curves... firm yet smooth, soft and plush. You are without a doubt, the benchmark of feminine beauty Kassandrah." Her mouth fell open with a breathless raspt of his name. He didn't let her respond and left her slack jawed as he set to work ravishing her senseless once more.

Rylen's fingers ripped through the lace's of her breeches as he spun their positions pushing Cassandra up against the door, only to spin her abruptly to face it. Cassandra gasped out her pleasure and curled her fingers against the heavy wood of the door as his mouth latched onto her neck.

He pulled his tongue up the side of her neck, nipped at the hollow of her ear whilst he pushed her breeches over her hips and down her thighs. Rylen groaned wantonly, pausing momentarily before moaning her name again and sucking harshly against her neck, soothing the flesh with the flat of his tongue as his hands discovered her womanly 'Battle Maiden' plate armor secret.

"Blessed'be fookin Andraste woman... no smalls..." Rylen's voice was breathless in his awe as he palmed her ass in both hands pulling her back upon his rigid length. After the stunning force of the revelation passed and he regained his wits Rylen growled incredulously against her ear.

"You mean to say... My Lady... that the entire time I've been gawking at thine beautiful, plump, perfectly tight fucking arse... yah havno't been wearing any smalls?" as he pushed her glutes together surrounding his cock before dipping his hips and rutting firmly into her once.

"Impractical...  chafe under my leathers..." She moaned breathlessly under his onslaught to her senses.

"Maker! but you'r marvelous Kahssandrah... my bare assed bonnee lass." He rutt into her again latching his mouth onto the other side of her neck. Cassandra pushed back on him this time, moaning wantonly as she reached through her thighs to gently massage his heavy sac.

Rylen's head rolled back and he let out a drawn out moan of her name when she did so. Looking down at his bulbous head pushing up through the crease of her ass he did not even try to bite back the deep animalistic rumble of pure lust that sounded from his chest before speaking against the flesh at the back of her neck.

'asal agad a tha brèagha... your ass is beautiful, Kahssandrah' ...  
Tha mi ag iarraidh gu beantuinn thu, mo ghràdh... I want to touch you, my love... sibh uile, all of you!" Cassandra mewled his name louder and scratched her fingers a few inches down the door at his use of his native tongue humming against her flesh.

With his length still firmly against her he moved to palm his hand around one of Cassandra's impressive sized breasts, purring his appreciation into her ear at the weight of it as he teased her tight nipple. Cupping her mound with his other hand he drew his fingers through her folds. Rylen moaned aloud when his hand met the copious amount of her slick. He bit down his desire a bit harder on Cassandra's shoulder out of the gloriousness of it.

Pushing his foot between her knees Rylen forced her breeches to the floor completely allowing her to step free and spinning her around to face him again. 'Tha mi ag iarraidh gum faic sibh uile... I want to see all of yuh Kassandrah". Cassandra moaned louder wrapped one arm under his arm and across his back and her other hand tangled in his hair as she kissed him with ardor. He lavished his tongue and teeth up the sensative flesh of her neck and ear as he palmed her ass with both hands. Breaking the kiss to visually drink her as he skimmed his hands over her every accessable spot of flesh.

"Your Grace, Princess 'Kassandrah' Pentaghast...  
of the Dragon slaying Clan Pentaghast's,  
Seventy-eighth in line teh the Royal throne of Navarra... Seeker of the Chantry and  Order of Truth... Virtuous Right Hand of Our Most Holy Divine Justinia... and Hero of Orlais." Pausing to catch his breath exaggeratedly whilst setting his 'Serious Knight-Captain' mask firmly upon his features.

"With all due respect of you'r titles... lineage... position... life's duty and occupation..." Counting each respectful thing off with a show of fingers, Rylen's eyes bore into hers completely deadpanned, "I'm gonna beh imagining yuh and yer 'donning no smalls' beautiful ass like a horny recruit every time I see yuh in yer armour... "  
Still unwavering in his professional tone and demeanor, he finished with a curt, "Ma'am."

Cassandra laughed out, doubling over falling face first into his chest as her body shook uncontrollably with bawdy laughter. Rylen cracked into rolling laughter with her when he felt her face plant against him. He watched her gleefully as Cassandra was taken wholly by laughter induced by the sarcastic mirth of his words. All the while admiring her blush hotly at his brazen compliment.

Still giggling, Cassandra seemed to just realize her face was on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and began kissing and trailing her tongue along the tattooed lines on his chest dipping up under his chin. She timidly grazed her hands over his bottom pausing when she herd Rylen murmer against the hallow of her ear.  
"Be brave... Love thee with a longing lust and deep desire.  
I'm yers Kassandrah... everything I am, if yoh wanna grab mah arse, do it."  
Cassandra grinned as she looked at him before shamelessly palming his ass with both hands, pulling back to take in the expanse of his chest as she did so.

"Sweet Andraste, your buttocks are just as glorious as I imagined in the Fade." Cassandra giggled as she pinched his tautly muscled glute causing him to chuckle.  
"Rylen... " pausing to pull her hands up his ripped obliques, abdominals and up to his pecks before looking to his eyes.  
"Your physique... You are absolutely magnificent."

Rylen smirked a foxy shit eating grin, before he quickly stooped his frame and slung her over his shoulder lifting her avvar style. This resulted in a shocked but excited squeek from Cassandra.

“Dammit woman… keep saying shit like that, with tha't look in yer eyes an' I'll no't beh able teh stop mah’ self from lifting yah by you’r beautiful tight ass, wrapping you’r beautiful long legs around mah waist an' rutting yuh against the door like a berserking Avvar barbarian!” He stated matter of factly.

Rylen secured her with his heavily muscled arm across the back of her thighs.  
He continued sauntering to the bed as if Cassandra wasn't giggling and wiggling her ass in his face as he spoke in a light conversational tone.  
  
"Avvar got some things right yah know..." he said as he felt Cassandras hands smooth tantalizingly over his back muscles, down the sides of his torso and caress his arse. He stood straighter to flex his back, obliques, and glutes for her. He curled his bicep to complete his show of well-built masculinity for her, causing Cassandra to erupt in a girlish fit of smitten giggles as he continued toward the bed. "Avvar know how teh sweep a lady off their feet al'l strappin' and manly-like."

With his free palm firmly on her bottom, he jiggled her plump ass cheek before planting a firm kiss on it with a resounding 'Muah'. He nuzzled his face and nose against the soft flesh for a moment before he murmured "Lovely... absolutely glorious Kassandrah.

"I am so glad you are pleased." Cassandra said in mock blandness before Rylen jiggled her bottom again to entice another bout of girlish flattered giggles from her.

Swinging her down over his shoulder into his arms effortlessly, Rylen layed Cassandra down in the center of her bed. Cassandra was enthralled as he did so as if she was completely weightless. Cassandra parted her legs immediately inviting Rylen to lay between them. He used his elbows and knees to hold his weight off her as she recaptured his mouth. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his torso, and used her legs to push back his knees disrupting his balance and pulled him down. She had wanted to feel this man, all of him and refused to allow him to hold back his weight from her. She moaned out her pleasure as his erection ground into her as she took his weight.

Rylen kissed her thoroughly before breaking away to murmur “I plan on ravishing my beautiful warrior princess in every way possible in the time allotted in a day of 'rest and recouperation'."

"Oh, and just what do you have planned my manly Avvar?" Cassandra blushed lamely at the dim statement that just fell out of her mouth 'words!' but Rylen smiled brightly.

"Damn right I'm Manly!" he said with another quick flex of his bicep as he wiggled his eye brow at her, causing her to hug him to her giggling into his chest.  
"I'll be anything you want or need Kassandrah, I am yours fully and wholly my love." Rylen paused for a moment in mock contemplation before asking,  
" 'The Beautiful Warrior Princess and her Manly Stark-Avvar' ... your new favorite romance serial?" He said grinning. She slapped his chest timidly with a disgusted noise.

"That sounds terrible... and magnificent... actually Rylen  
... that sounds like quality smutty literature. I would probably read the shit out of that book. You should talk to the dwarf." She said matter of factly as she languidly pulled her hands over his back tracing his burns and scars.

Rylen was so shocked by her cuss that it took his head amoment to process it before he burst out laughing and crushed her in his bear hug embrace.

"Ahoh that was great! Maker Kassandrah, you hold such a natural poise and grace that even when you cuss it sounds beautiful! I didn't even catch it right away!"  
Cassandra chuckled with him and at the pleasure she got from his laughter. Cassandra couldn't believe how easily words were serving her, or how at ease she felt... 'This is Love' she thought.

She felt like this was just another day off lazing naked in bed with Rylen, laughing easily while languidly exploring each other. Taking his face, still smiling and red from laughter at her joke her hand pulling him too her.

"Thank you Rylen, you knew I was nervous... so you being 'you', used your ability to make me laugh, distract me and put me at ease. You are beautiful inside and out Rylen... my Love. I... do... I love you too Rylen. " she finished shyly looking away. Rylen used his finger to make her look at him,

"I love you Kassandrah. " kissing her soundly before saying, "I'm nervous too, Maker just finding you bare-assed almost did me in. I would have really made an embarrassing mess upon you. I want us both to remember this... and I want to 'last', I want the first time to be perfect... 'cause yah know... it's not everyday the  
'hopeless romantic' Seeker of the Chantry mandates a day off so two kooky love addled kids can rut. " Cassandra laughed out with unbound mirth at being so thoroughly found out, a beautiful blush heating her flesh before quieting to soft chuckles.

"You are correct Rylen... am a hopeless romantic and I am a Seeker of Truth therefore I know you are too," she said with a raised eyebrow. "I stopped by the kitchens to organise my meals to be sent to my room and request the same for Carver and Belinda and wouldn't you know... that request had already been fulfilled." now it was Rylens turn to blush, Cassandra had never seen such a thing happen to him, she wanted to keep it going.

"By who I wonder? A romantic... one the plays beautiful music of his heart song... serenades unsuspecting Seekers and speaks poetry from his hearts? a Manly Avvar loose in the palace perhaps... It is a mystery, we shall never discover the truth of." she said smiling kissing his cheek as she relented.  
"I like and respect both Belinda and Carver, and am quickly coming to think of them... as friends. I am exceedingly happy for them, I know they will not be afforded as much privacy to express their yet unspoken love once we return to Kirkwall. I wanted to give them... time." she continued speaking as her fingers studiously traced the lined, scars and tattoos on his handsome face.

"You are also correct...  
I want to remember this. I never want to forget this feeling. Surrounded by your love, at ease in your embrace, words flowing with the easy-going confidence and brave boldness you bring to life within me... such sureness has never come easy to me, it is just another benefit of the Maker's gift of you to me... Avvar Rylen." she said giggling softly hearing his hum of appreciation as much as the of feeling him smile against her flesh at her candor.

"I love you Rylen. What should we commit to memory first My Love.?" Kissing her deeply before opening his eyes and whispering into her lips.  
" 'Taste ma' want so strong... Touch me so... Tremble with ma'h body... Touch, taste and tremble...' I think we've done 'touch' mo ghaoil... Mah' darling..." he paused. kneeling back from her between her legs and running his heated palms slowly from ankle to inner thigh.

She saw his blue eyes darken as he looked down brazenly drinking in the sight of her soaked folds. Cassandra knew. Rylen did not need to speak, she felt desire twist harshly in the pit of her core as his lyrium pulsed, seemingly seeking their bond, wanting her to feel. She watched him lick his lips as he whispered,  
" 'tha thu cho fliuch airson dhomh... Kassandrah' "  
She pushed out her ability, momentarily surrounding them both in their shared aura.

"Amazing... absolutely wonderous." Rylen whispered in awe as he watched the colors swirl around them. The subtle violet of spiritual devotion swirled with a significant amount of pink denoting their newly bloomed love and complete trust within it. Rylen dipped the tips of his fingers through her folds. He tenderly swirled his thumb on her pearl, causing Cassandra to buck her hips into his touch as she bit back a moan. Rylen's lyrium hummed to her as her mind began to deciphered the feelings.

"It is my turn to put words to your feelings Rylen..." She bit her lip in concentration but refused to break their gaze as she began to deduce aloud. 'Pride?... No, thats not it... Self-Glorification... boastfulness?... You are proud... Oh... " she paused smiling mischievously. "Proud of... how my body responds to you. Aspiration... a goal oriented hope and ambitious desire." Rylen nodded once slowly with a smirk crooking his lips.

"Relishment, looking forward to appreciating and savoring... something." she giggled slightly breathless before lifting a finger to her lip in contemplation and she finished. "Longing... an ardent craving and pining ... hunger." her eyes hooding heavily and a heavy breath moaned softly from her lips.

Her hips rolled into his touch of their own accord causing a wider smile to pull his lips before he translated his words, " 'tha thu cho fliuch airson dhomh... You'r soh wet for meh... Mah' Kassandrah." He whispered as he pulled a firm over-sized pillow down the bed whilst he hooked his forearm under her knees lifting her smoothly.

" 'airson blasad tu...' "he burred softly as he positioned the pillow under her rear and gently placing her back down.  
"I want to taste you 'Kahssandrah' " His brogue rolling thickly in his desire.  
Pulling his hands smoothly down her legs parting her knees again he asked  
" ' bhiodh tu mar sin gu... mo ghràdh?' "

A smug self-satisfied smile was firmly in place on his lips and an assured glint in his eyes as he slowly bent his gorgeous face toward her center. Looking at her from between her own legs he paused a moment longer to smugly ask what that which her feelings had already given the answer to.

"Would you like that to my love?" Her eyes still hooded heavily, and her mind dimming with her desire she sighed a soft "Yes" as she watched him bend to within a breath of her sex.

Rylen moaned out in bliss loudly as he had his first taste of her. Cassandra cried out and her hips bucked the moment his tongue lapped against her heat. He dallied within her folds a few moments humming his pleasure as he gorged in her accumulated essence before pulling his flat tongue up her entire sex from bottom to top. Cassandra moaned louder as he circled around her clit before lapping languidly into her once again.

Rylen reached up to palm her breast briefly before tweaking her stiff nipple gently, causing her to arch into his mouth as he slid his middle digit into her.  
Rylen smiled against her, groaning in pleasure at the vision of her, in turn sending a reverberation shivering across her clit. Cassandra's hand tangled in his hair, her delicious cunt writhed against him as her body arched seductively again.

"Makers Breath Kassandrah... taste so good... thu cho teann, you'r so tight. "

"Your mouth on me feels better than I imagined... More, Rylen. " mewled Cassandra.

"As ma' Lady commands." Smiling softly at her confession, Rylen drank in the bliss on her face as her eyes closed and mouth fell open with a heavy breath when he pushed a second finger into her. He drew them in and out of her smoothly until her body adjusted. With in moments he felt her bodies instinctive resistance melt away, curling his fingers firmly within her Rylen began to pump his wrist whilst swirling the pearl of her clit with his thick tongue.

Cassandra fingers crawled at the blankets and in barely any time at all, he felt her channel start to clench down on his hand as her moans came faster and louder. Rylen pressed her hooded pearl between his lips and agitated his lips back and forth repeatedly until Cassandra capped apex of her climax with an sharp gasp. She let out a strangled pitch moan of his name with her heavy breath, moaning louder as her legs shook and clenched around his face.

"Yes, love... cum for me... I've wanted to bring you pleasure such as this for so long Kassandrah, only yuh... Cum airson orm, mo ghràdhe... Yes... Cum for me." He drank in the sights, sounds and taste of her, mentally vowing to put her in this gorgeous writhing state every possible chance as he prolonged her bliss.

Rylen eased his pace and pressure, syncing his ministrations with the ripples of her core. He moved his mouth away from her over sensative clit and began kissing and nipping her inner thighs as he extracted every flutter and moan he could from deep with in her until her legs had unclenched from around his head, falling lax at his sides.

Rylen felt her hand in his hair smooth down the back of his head and under his arm as she reached for him and pulled him to her. She brazenly fisted his shaft bringing him to the entrance of her core. Kissing him hard, she purred into his mouth heeding the hedonistic sensualism he made her bold enough to appreciate. She felt her slick upon his lips and face, and it caused her desire to burn, Rylen moaned as Cassandra deepened their kiss  
wanting to taste herself on his tongue.

"Rylen my love... I want you... Heart song sings true... trembles within my body... Only he can discern me... desire your heat within me... "


	21. Mo boireannach,  mo mhàin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/4/17 UPDATED: scene extended by approximately 3k words. Entire Nsfw two part scene is now over 9k words.

"Rylen my love... I want you... Heart song sings true... trembles within my body... Only he can discern me... desire your heat within me... "

"Kassandrah, I want you badly but... I'm no'tdaft... neither of us have been with another for a very long time. Maker... you'r so tight Kassandrah an' it's been... years for meh. I love you... I don't want to hurt yuh. "

"I have only been with one other... and you are correct, it has been years for me as well. But it matters not. I trust you Rylen, I love you. I want to be fully with the man I love."

"Aw... Kassie, I want that teh. Yoh sayin' it all passionate.. an' looking at meh with yer beautiful eyes full of love and trust... Well dammit, it makes meh want teh slam yeh to hilt an' beh one, within yoh as fast as possible." he said with a lighthearted chuckle, causing her to giggle at his crudeness. Becoming a little more somber he said,

"My love... when I enter yoh fully... I'll no' move. Not till yoh command meh teh."

"I trust you." She told him again with complete confidence in him.

Their mouths met in a torrent kiss before Rylen sat back on his heels, he lifted each her legs wrapping them over his forearms and spreading her wide. Rylen encircled her waist and hips with the splay of his hands lifting her bottom up off the pillow. Cassandra still grasping his cock urged him forward. Their eyes locked as Cassandra whispered, "Tremble... desire your heat within me... Please Rylen... now."

Rylen leaned forward lifting her body so as to create the least resistance and pushed his rigid length less than a quarter into her, breathing out a heavy moan, before drawing out again. Cassandra cried out at his withdrawl. "Rylen..." she moaned with a whimper. Rylen clamped down his desire as a heavy breathed "Fuck" fell from his lips. "Kassie, cuisle mo chridhe... pulse of ma' heart, yer so hot... Shit... yoh feel amazing and I've only just dipped thee."

The heady feeling of the heat of her core around his cock made him have to grind down on his teeth to maintain his composure and not slam into her and make her completely his as he wanted. He leaned forward more pushing his shaft deep within her. Cassandra gaspt out and mewled her pleasure with a long drawn out keen of his name and rocked her hips up to him."That wasn't so.. bad."

"Kassandrah, Ma' love... that was half." Rylen couldnt help the arrogant smirk that crooked his lips or the pompous chuckle at her stunned expression.

"Oh..." she said as she blinked dimmly as he withdrew again.  
Bending over her, he kissed her hard.

"I am not a porcelain figurine Rylen... and you will not treat me as such.

"No ma love yoh are not. Yoh are a feirce warrior and an awe inspiring force of nature and I love yoh." Kissing her thoroughly as he pumped his half length urging her body to allow his breech of her willingly. Cassandra and Rylen were so passionately enthralled that they had to break their kiss as they both raggedly caught their breaths.

"This time ma,' love... I promise, yoh will have all of meh Kassandrah." She nodded, as he crested her opening,

"Open fully for meh Kassandrah... Yes, ma' love, arch yer back... cuisle mo chridhe." He gently rolled her pert nipple between his digits as he ran his other under her back and hips. Rylen lifted her hips as his ministrations caused her to arch fully, unfurling her as much as possible before he hilted himself within her completely.

A ragged hoarse groan tore from her throat and her muscles clamped down around him causing him to sputter out a moan. He slowly let her down onto the oversized pillow and gently began rubbing her legs and thighs. "Ma' love? Kassandrah... Have I hurt yoh? Are yoh alright? Allow yer muscles to relax... Kassie?" his brow furrowed in a worried expression when she didn't respond after a moment or two.

Just as he thought he was going to pass out from holding his breath Cassandra bolted upright. Rylen jerked his surprise by accidentally pulling out of her by half. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She rolled her hips up causing him to wantonly groan as he was hilted completely within her once more.

"Awoh! Holy fookin Maker! Shit! Kass! Are you okay? "  
Her hips still leveraged high on the pillow gave him the perfect angle to hit the spot that would make her wild but still he did not move. She rolled her hips again. "Rylen... move!" she commanded. Raw lust gleamed from his eyes at her commanding voice. Rylen crushed down his possessivness as a slow smirk pulled his lips before giving her a curt. "Yes... Ma'am." as he began to thrust deep within her excruciatingly slow. Maintaining his deliberate pace he began spouting his lustful thoughts to her.

"Awoh! Maker Yes! Command me Kassandrah... I love the command in yer voice and fire in yer eyes Lass, with that stern brow over yer cocoa eyes, makes ma pulse race. Fook yer so beautiful, absolute and devout Truth within yoh Kassandrah. Yoh're so intelligent and Holy Fucking Maker yer accent... so fooking amazing. Maker I love talking teh yoh about anything. So much beauty in your heart and mind. Shit, I loved fighting at yer side. Being so in sync with yoh, feelin yer passion, fierceness and determination... Ma' Valiant Warrior. I am yers teh Command, ma' Love."

Cassandra began bucking up and matching him as she moaned his name when his honest and lascivious desires began to take hold in the heat of her core. Rylen reveled in each moan he could excite from her each time he sheathed into her entirely or ravished her with a lustful cuss. When he had concluded his inner dialogue confession Cassandra pulled him down on top of her. She hooked her legs behind his thighs and pulled him into her harder, whilst curling her hips to force him deeper.

Rylen moaned a drawn out keen of her name when she did so and kissed her ravenously. Wrapped in each other's embrace they gradually built to a steady pace, grinding their bodies together all the while murmuring their affections and bliss. The chamber was filled with sounds of their love. Pants, moans, mewls, heavy breaths, kisses and the erotic sounds of their bodies moving together.

"Kassie... a-nis tha sinn dha-rìribh fear, mo mhàin... " he whispered to her ear before seeking her gaze. "Now we are truly one, my only. tha gaol agam ort, I love you mo àlainn... my beautiful Kassandrah."

Cassandra moaned again, a breathless, "Yes, you feel so perfect. Rylen... I love you so much, you only Rylen, awoh... My Love."

"tha gaol agam ort... I love you Kassandrah. "Tha mi cho toilichte sa 'mhionaid, tha thu' mhèinn Kassandrah... I am so happy in this moment. Tha gaol agam ort cho mòr... I love you so much."

Her eyes were so heavy with bliss she could barely keep them from rolling at the pure romance of his words as he began showering her in adoration with his native tongue.

"Awoh... Yes Rylen... I love your voice, Maker I love when you speak your native... you could tell me nonsense and I would still slick at the sound of it. Andraste preserve me Rylen, when you speak to me... it is the most thrilling aphrodisiac ... and your song and poetry, rolling with your melodical voice, Awoh... Yoh bare yourself so honestly... Maker Rylen, Awoh... so sexy... physique and battle prowess... you are stunning... I was so enraptured admiring you in the Fade... that I dropped my shield arm. I was imagining... what you looked like under your plate. Yes... Fuck Rylen Awoh." Cassandra gasped in broken sentences. Causing him to begin uttering the words of her heart in Starkhaven Gaelic.  
Her core began undulating ripples of pleasure, and tightening into a hot coil and she moaned wantonly at the sensation Rylen invoked deep within her. She crested her peak as her body climaxed with a shuddering moan of his name.

Cassandra felt like she was still climbing,  
she was hanging in rapture but could not fall. Something was building, higher and higher, she had never felt anything so disarming. Rylen groaned lustfully as he felt her body tightening as Cassandra peaked. Her core clenched around him as her channel quivered, beckoning him to spill as it milked his length, but her spasms were unrelenting. In an instant he felt her discomfort, but it was not physical. He felt her confusion and mental barriers begin to quell her response.

Her back arched of its own volition as the pressure building within her depths was strangling her senses. Her head began to thrash as she instinctively tried to mentally confine the unknown variant, and Will her body back under her own control. Her inner walls began to quake, her eyes falling shut as her mouth gaped open, she couldn't voice a sound other then a strangled pitched rasp.

Rylen felt like his chest would burst from salacious delight and gratification as he deduced why she was opposing him. He was not unskilled, but had only heard rumours of such a reaction, he never really believed it was possible. But the way her body moved with him... it was like she was an eclipse and there was never anyone but her. They were utterly and completely transcendent. Her body knew him and responded to his touch... "Ma' Only... Only mine..." Rylen whispered to her. Rylen could feel that Cassandra had never reach her peak through intercourse alone. Being many years since her last experience, peaking its self was a new experience. A climb of this magnitude must be disorienting and overwhelming for her.

He continued to stroke deep within her, caressing her body and lavishing his love upon her as he clamped down on his discipline and control. He hyper focused his mind, detaching from any physical pleasure, focusing completely on guiding her through her feelings. He loved her, wanted to give her pleasure, and watch her as he did. She was stunning in the throws of passion and desire. He took an enormous amount of pleasure from hearing and watching the bliss he was building within her.

"Kassandrah? Look at meh, open yer eyes Ma' love... Aye, that's right. I want yoh teh look in ma' eyes as I push yoh teh yer bliss... I want teh watch yoh as I bring thine body pleasure with mine. Yes... Kassandrah... I know. I can feel yoh tightening around meh... I can feel yer hesitation, I know... yoh hav'no felt anything like this... I hav'no either... this... this is... Celestial. This is Us. We must Trust our truth. I want teh show yoh the pleasure we create together. I know Kass... yoh feel unsure. Kassandrah... the 'Truth'... yoh must trust 'Us'..." He could feel her holding it at bay, he could push her over in seconds but would not manipulate her. She needed to give her self wholly to it and let go. So he continued his deliberate and controlled thrusts. He took up her hands, unclenching her fingers from where they were twisted in the sheets and intertwined his fingers in hers. " I promise teh beh yer anchor... 'chrith taobh a-staigh mo chorp ' ... Tremble within ma' body."

Cassandra mewled out a whine of his name as he spoke his native tongue and rolled her head to the side clamping her eyes shut in an attempt to focus and block out the sensation. Rylen tightened the grip of there entwined hands, pulling her up as he sat back fully in a smooth roll. Cassandra was so dim with fighting the sensation he has building that she barely registered he had positioned her so that she was straddling his legs. Rylen wrapped one arm around her back, he supported her weight completely. He leaned her back slightly so that he could rock her, seeking her gaze he held her so that she was forced to look at him again.

"Hold on teh meh. Do no' look away Kass... focus on meh... feel meh within yoh. We are one... Our Truth... I'm with yoh Kassandrah...Yoh are there mo a-mhàin... I want teh watch as yoh are taken fully by our passion... gabhail e... Embrace it. earbsa againn 'an fhìrinn'... Trust Our 'Truth' Kassandrah. mo a-mhàin... ma' only..."

He dipped his hips and allowed himself to increase the cadence of his thrusts and began bouncing Cassandra mildly on his lap.  
Rylen smiled as he saw her nod acceptance, as she began rocking and grinding her hips with him. Using the arm across her back and other splayed across her hip he gently applied pressure, pushing her down. He began pushing and pulling her against him whilst he rolled his hips and arched himself back slightly, pushing into her even deeper. Cassandra cried out as her head fell back in pleasure as high pitched breathy pants fell from her mouth. She bit down on her lip and clawed into his shoulders and biceps to pull herself back up to look at him once more. She saw the love and adoration he was focusing upon her an began riding him harder.

She was rewarded with Rylen murmering her strings of hearts words to her in his native. Her core clenched in waves, Rylens enamoured gaelic and reverant sigh mingled with Cassandra's desperate pants and moans filling the chamber like music.

" gràdh mo bheatha... Love of ma' life... chrith taobh a-staigh mo chorp ' ... Tremble within ma' body." chrith... Tremble... Let go... gràdh mo bheatha."

Rylen groaned her name lustfully, as he felt her give in fully as her channel clamped down on him with waves and tremors. He sped up his pace but reduce the force and depth whilst murmuring poetry in his native to extend her bliss, before she plummeted fully. Cassandra's pitched mewls and pleas to Rylen and the Maker strangled in her throat. Her arms had a vice hold around his neck. Rylen watched with reverance as her eyes hazed and her mouth contorted in a blissful scream but no sound broke free. Nothing but wheeze of hissed breath. Cassandra's legs and body began to tremble uncontrollably for several long drawn out moments. A gutteral moan rose from deep within her and pitched soprano when a rush of wet heat pulsed from within her core, dousing Rylen in a small gush her essence as Cassandra crashed hard.

Rylen hugged her to him the moment she fell lax, cradling her in his arms. He gently laid her back to the mattress and kissed her softly. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. Rylen doted upon her. Gently caressed and massaging her legs and feet as she recovered. He smiled softly in amazement of her bodies reaction to him and began quietly murmering their shared heart poem to her with awed reverance of her.

"dìoghras ... ana-miann dhuibh le mo ghean fad.

bàrdachd ... fhada thu airson a chumail rium dlùth.

gramail dìlseachd ... cianalas agus ana-miann airson dhuibh, a-mhàin.

fìor suirghe... ghuidhinn do ghàirdeanan mun cuairt orm.

-mhàin urrainn e fhaicinn dhomh ... ghuidhinn do teas taobh a-staigh orm.

earbsa an fhirinn ... nach urrainn dhuinn agus chan aicheadh.

Tha fìrinn air taobh a-staigh dha ... blasad mo chion cho làidir.

earbsa an fhìrinn a tha thu taobh a-staigh ... beantuinn rium.

gràdh no dleastanas ... agus nach eil aon eile; deònaich thu fhèin an dà chuid.

chridhe a 'seinn òran fìor ... crith taobh a-staigh mo bhodhaig.

an luchd-dèanaidh tiodhlac ... fios thugainn blas, air chrith.

a bhith treun ... gràdh dhuit le cianalas agus ana-miann domhainn miann.

gabhail ri e ... feòlmhor agus fhacas gluasadan nèamhaidh.

mo ghràdh ... ... gràdh againn fhìrinn tha gràdh."

He spoke with awe and devotion all the while smiling blissfully with dumb pride. With her eyes still heavily hooded she finally was able to open them fully. His breath hitched at the beauty and love she shone upon him. Smiling she pulled him to her lips for another kiss before falling back, before he murmured against them.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced. I will thank the Maker everyday for you Kassie. I love you. You are absolutely perfect. My destined, gràdh mo bheatha." He told her with awed reverance still dripping from his tone. Rylen hugged her to him, kissing her passionately as he poured his love into her. After some time, her hyper sensitivity passed and she began to move with him again.

"That... I... I have never... experienced anything like that, ever. Even in novels, That, the reaction your body induced from mine... That. Its never been in any literature I have read. Rylen, I had only read and dreamt of the ideal Romance, and experiencing Love. I never imagined I would find it, find... you. My only. "grad mo pee-tha" Cassandra attempted "You knew, all along. You knew... Love of my Life. You called me that after... I attacked you in Cullens office. You said:"

"It's no' ma fault Ma' Lady Kassandrah, gràdh mo bheatha. has'no yet accepted we are destined. Its no problem though, I am a man of patience." he provided as he brushed his thumb down her beautiful scar with a loving smile. "If I had'no already loved yoh Kassandrah, I swear on Blessed Andraste, that meeting would have sealed it. You are so incredible."

"grad mo pee-tha" Cassandra said mimicking his pronunciation. "Love of my Life. Rylen, you understand me. you see me... a Woman. Not a Seeker, or Right Hand. A woman... your woman Rylen, only yours."

Rylen moaned hoarsely at the culmination of her statement. He leaned into her pushing into her with more if his weight, kissing her furiously. Grasping her hips he began grinding against her so that his pelvic bone ground on her clit. He sucked a love mark on her neck causing her to moan lustfully as she latched onto his ear. He lavished his mouth and tongue on her breasts adoringly before kissing her hard again.

"Kass! Hearing you say that. Holy Fooking Maker, ma Woman. Mo boireannach. Fook. Yes Kassie! Its the sexiest thing I've ever herd. Mine! Damn right yer Mo boireannach! Ma Woman! Ma love. Ma Only and Only Mine!" Cassandra giggled with a flattered blush at his joy. Her amorous giggles quickly turned to moans of pure desire.

Rylen began driving into her with forceful deep hilts, tempered with disciplined restraint. Once fully seated in her depths he would grind a few short pumps against her clit before pushing her back only to drive into her again. The heat in her core coiled as Rylen built pressure within her so fast she barely knew what had happened before suddenly feeling as is she could boil over at any moment. Cassandra shouted out her pleasure when he would hilt within her and pitch his name lustfully when he would grind their bodies together. Cassandra began to buck up, core clenching in waves as she writhed against him. she cried out.  
"Ooh Rylen, awoh! Rylen I'm... fuck!"

"Kass, yer cusses in that beautiful pitch sounds like a wish from my fade!" Rylen quipped before a deep rumble groan of appreciation came forth with moans of lecherous indulgence when he felt a new heady wave of Cassandra's slick and heat surround him. He groaned in absolute pleasure as he felt it trickle from their joined bodies down his balls.

"Yes... thats right Kass, give into it, Ma Love. I want all of it. Awoh.. Yer cum... dripping down over my sac feels so fookin good Mo boireannach." He told her as he continued thrusting into her slowly. Rylen drew her gaze down with his as he lifted off her. They both sucked in a breath as they watched her slick dribble from his cock each time he withdrew.

"Fook Yes Woman... yer so amazing, absolutely euphoric. I love how yer body climbs with meh, responds teh meh only. Shit Kass, what yoh allow meh teh bring forth from within yoh, so raw and decadent. Such sensualistic beauty on yer face as I make yoh cum. The rush I felt when yoh gushed upon meh, Maker! That breathtaking drench of wet heat as yoh fell apart in ma arms. It was incredible. Pushing into yoh as more spilt down our bodies, watching ma cock pull out of yoh dripping wet. Fook I would die before giving up those memories. Watching yoh as I bring thine body pleasure is the most glorious thing I've ever seen or felt. Fook I want to make yoh cum like that again and again Kassandrah. I can'no wait to taste it... drink it in, sait ma thirst on Mo boireannach."

Cassandra moaned wantonly at the lustful promises he implied. Sitting back on his calves Rylen gently hooked his hands behind her knees as he pushed into Cassandra fully. He lifted each of her legs over his shoulders before he splayed his hands around her hips. Slowly pulling and pushing her along his length as he built her up again.

"Rylen I can feel your iron control." She panted "Do not hold back... not from me Rylen. "

"Kassandrah..." he hissed in warning, his eyes sharp with bridled passion and muscles tense with repressed power before squeezing his eyes shut to focus his control.

"Knight-Captain Rylen!" Her voice cracked like a whip causing his eyes to shoot open, and a deluge of pure desire fell upon her as he connected to her fierce eyes. "You vowed yourself to me! 'Wholly and Unconditional'! I am yours, I want all of you in return." she demanded causing Rylen to groan loudly with raging lust of her.

"Yoh have no idea what yer doin to meh with yer words, awoh fook Kassie... so fooking sexy when yoh speak like that!" Rylen mentally allowed a small trickle of his possessive lust for Cassandra free. Lifting her legs so that they were over the same shoulder he surged fully to his knees lifting her. Cassandra shouted a giggle of pleasure at his dominance and show of brute strength. Using her legs against his torso to hold her stationary Rylen drove into her hard and fast, causing Cassandra to wantonly moan "Oh Rylen, awoh yes!" as he claimed her core as his.

Rylen closed his eyes again, nipping into her calve as he controlled and choked off the trickle of raw desire he felt for her. "Yoh don'no what yer asking! What I feel for yoh... I've never been so.. Fookin' primal." he growled before biting into her calve again a little harder before soothing it with his tongue.

"Knight-Captain Rylen!" Her voice cracked like a second lashing. Pulling her legs down she pushed him hard back on his calves and stood on her knees so that he had to look up at her. For added effect She forced his chin up sharply with her fingers, narrowing her eyes before her voice boomed with accusatory command and Seeker duty once again. "I am a Seeker Of Truth! I can feel the absence of your 'whole' 'Truth'! I do not ask, for it is not a question upon which you are given a choice to decide upon!  
I know exactly what 'it' is, and I Command it!" She saw his virility twitch in response to her statement, making her want to lick her lips, but she only pouted sternly.

"Shit yes! Kassandrah! Fooking Command meh!" He groaned before biting into his lip.

"You have willingly tempered your passion and knowingly with held it from me! You will bare yourself to me wholly!" She commanded forcefully, adding an icy glare and a disapproving brow just to fuel the flame within him.

Cassandra felt a thrill of boldness at how he was looking at her. She knew her strength and brash personality excited him, she would pour on as much as it took to unbind her Man. He bore into her with the raw unadulterated lust just as she saw... and felt in Cullens office. A smirk twitched at the corner of her lips before she crushed it with her Right Hand Seeker mask of stoicism.

Grasping his chin between her index finger and thumb, she scrutinized his features for a few moments before pushing out her aura and scanning his body. Rylen's breath caught as she flooded his senses. Closing her eyes for a moment she felt and connected to his Lyrium. Her eyes gleamed with a cool blue as she completed the connection and his lyrium purred to her with desire, before the brown was visible again. "Almost... not quite whole yet..." she said obtusely before her eyes narrowed on him. Cracking her metaphorical whip again she increased her dominance and she glared down upon him.

"I have connected my ability to your Lyrium and can feel all that which you have hidden from me. You swore to bare yourself wholly, and hold no secrets from me Knight-Captain Rylen. Are you aware that what I have discovered constitutes a lie by omission? It is a very grave offence to lie to a Seeker, Templar." She spat 'Templar' with threat as she forced his chin even higher with the tip of her fingers. "Punishment for such a willful omission of Truth can be quite severe." She bore down upon him, fighting hard not to moan at the raging lust she could feel humming to her from his lyrium.

"Knight-Captain Rylen, I want the whole Truth from you!" her voice harsh and unyielding with authority as she pushed her palms down on his shoulders. Cassandra focused her will and her eyes gleamed with power as she pushed out their shared aura. In an instant they were surrounded by a vortex of Orange and Red hues. Cassandra could not withhold the smirk that pulled her lips.

"Knight-Captain Rylen, your aura reveals all that you have knowingly tempered. Orange is an aura of lustful excitement and desired freedom. Red is passion, sexuality and my power over you. You will embrace this truth Now! You are My Man Knight-Captain Rylen and I will accept nothing less than 'My Man' Unrestrained!" An animalistic rumble came from deep in his chest as he all but roared. Rylen surged up to his knees wrapping his arms around her. Dipping her he kissed her hard,  ravishing her with his passion. Cassandra could feel his control fracture as Rylen tore his lips from hers. He set her upright leaving her breathless as he cupped her face.

"Maker Kassandrah! thu boireannach! agus is mise do dhuine! Fook Yes Kass! Yoh are ma Woman! and I am yer Man! Only Mine! Mo boireannach! Yoh are so fooking beautiful when yer aflame with duty. Shit! Gorgeously impassioned with a righteous heart. I am yers teh command!" Rylen said impassioned as looking deeply into her eyes Cassandra felt a thrill at the raw desire in his predatory gaze. A wanton smirk pulled at his mouth before Rylen abruptly spun her, she quickly caught herself on her hands as she fell forward on the mattress. Within an instant he had set her on her hands and knees, grasping onto her hips, leaning over her completely.

"Doth Ma' Woman truely want teh beh fully claimed by ma unrestrained passion for thee? Command meh Kassandrah." he whispered against her ear before flicking her lobe, sucking it into his mouth hard.  
  
"Yes!" Cassandra said in her command voice. She was unable to stop the smirk that pulled the corner of her lip as she looked back at him as she said so.

"Command me Seeker."

"Knight-Captain Rylen! I have already commanded as such. I command the passion within you and you will claim your passion wholly. You are My Man! I command you to claim the truth of your passion wholly and unrestrained!" Cassandra pushed back against him to punctuate her command as he drove into her from behind causing her to wail out as she arched in pleasure. Rylen groaned out wantonly against her neck as he hilted in her fully and sucked a lustful mark upon her shoulder before he hollered out his pleasure and raw desire in every word.

"Awoh! Fook Yes! Fookin' Command meh boireannach... hearing yoh talk like that, with that tone of command and duty... Yoh're so fookin sexy, so Maker-dammed erotic teh meh. I swear boireannach, I think : 'Never in ma' life have I wanted teh beh within someone's ire as much as this woman... only to hear that voice." whenever I hear the strength of spirit within yoh. Kassandrah. Fook, every dammed time I hear ma' sexy commanding valiant warrior woman, and her hard-on inducing sexy fookin voice... Shit! It makes meh want teh rut yoh fookin senseless and shout out how much I love yoh, teh anyone who'll listen! So Feirce. Strong. Indomitable. Resolute. Mo boireannach."

He pumped into her accenting each of his words with the erotic sound of Cassandra's rear slapping his thighs as he continued to bare his passion wholly as she commanded. Cassandra lustfully moaned each time she felt the power of his thrusts. She was completely enthralled by his strength and how magnificent he looked behind her. She felt herself core swell just looking at back at his dominance over her.  
" Maker! Rylen! I love how strong you are! How raw, possessive and dominant you are. Oh Yes! Feels so good, claim your passion... awoh claim me! Rylen!"

"Awoh Kassandrah! Blessed'be fookin Andraste Woman! Yer ass boireannach... from this angle, with yoh smiling at meh and moaning ma' name in pleasure, begging meh teh claim thee... Holy Fooking Maker! Yer so Maker-dammed sexy Kass, I love yoh! I have wanted teh fooking claim yoh the moment yoh and yer sexy fookin Divine Might of Wrath set upon meh in Cullens office. Oh yes boireannach! It was like seeing yoh for the first time Kassie... seeing the woman I fell in love with after she commanded the room by walking in the door, then drove a knife into ma' fookin table. I thank the Maker and praise fookin Andraste anytime I see yoh in the trainin' yard. Fook, I love watchin yoh spar, and wreck ma' fooking trainin targets. Shit yer powerful Kass. Ma' bare assed bonnee lass Seeker of the Chantry, Kassandrah Pentaghast. Ma Woman. Dammed right yoh're ma fookin boireannach Kassandrah! I love yoh!"

Rylen palmed her ass cheek, jiggling it for a moment before flicking his fingers to make it bounce. He groaned appreciatively before leaned over her back Rylen turned her head and kissed her hard. Pulling her knees out from under her he pushed her down so that her stomach was on the mattress. Bracing his arms beside hers as he leaned over her, he used his weight to bare down into her. Cassandra pushed herself up against Rylen chest and ground herself into him. She cried out in pleasure as he bit and sucked up her neck and ear. She groaned wantonly, absolutely reveling in his assertiveness and complete dominance over her before capturing his mouth with demanding ardor. He pumped into her fast and ground short ruts into her depths, causing her to moan into the ardor of his kiss. Breaking the kiss he began withdrawing fully and hilting in deep thrusts

"I would have taken yoh right there on the Knight-Commanders desk if yoh had said the word boireannach... regardless of blushing Cullen was sitting at it or no'. awoh Kassandrah... My strong willed, donning no' smalls Force of Nature, yer so strong, so virtious." Cassandra moaned at the exotic vision his words induced. Looking back she clawed at his arm, understanding Rylen kissed her passionately. After a few moments he pulled back to look at her as he continued to drive down into her.

"Maker but yer beautiful Kass, absolutely stunning when yer fired up with passion boireannach. ma' woman. I'll never grow tired of saying that." Giving her another hard kiss before seeking her gaze again "Yoh are ma boireannach, for as long as yoh'll have meh and all the time after. I love yoh Kassandrah. Respectfully speaking of course... Woman"

Cassandra laughed out at his quip, turning Rylen obligingly gave her the kiss she had commanded with a look of desire in her eyes breaking it she said,

"There won't be any time after. I love you Rylen. I will always be your 'boor-in-nitch' . Rylen recaptured her mouth, both pouring their devotion into the other through their joined lips. All the while embracing their inner most desires of claiming and being claimed as their endless nearly indistinguishable moans filled the room.

Cassandra felt his control snap, again by her silent command when she reached between her legs and cupped his fleshy sac. Rylen groaned coarsely and caused his pumps into her to become erratic as Rylen began slamming into her with force.

"Shit boireannach, yer hand cupping ma sac feels just as amazing as yer cum did dripping down it."

"Knight-Captain Rylen, you have accepted your passion unrestrained, now you will claim it with your seed!" Rylen groaned and his virility throbbed within her at both her command and the implied release. She massaged his tightened sac and could feel the pressure building harshly once more. She smiled with pleasure knowing this time she would take Rylen with her before moaning out when he sped up his pace. "Yes.. Rylen, harder... Maker Yes"

"Awoh Kassie," Rylen moaned as he nipped at her neck and shoulders. He shifted his arm pressing his hand down between the mattress pushing the tips of his fingers against her pearl. Cassandra turned to look at him as his ministrations pulled a long drawn out mewl of his name while he continued his hectic pace. "Yes, I love it when yoh look at meh, and that voice... I love hearing the pleasure I give thee... love makin yoh holler out with lust in yer voice... Ma Only. I want to look at yoh, kiss yoh as yoh make me fall apart within yoh." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled them both on their sides. Cassandra instinctively turned so that she was on her back and wrapped him in her embrace. Without missing a beat their bodies and mouths resumed their arduous pace once more.

The heavy frame of the massive bed began to shake and scrape against the wall and floor. Cassandras voice rose noticibly in pitch as he increased the pace of the grind and her body began to tense. "Yes Kassandrah... I'm with you... my love, my woman... My only." Pulling her tighter into his embrace, Cassandra gazed upon him as if in a haze as he spoke. She began to shake at the onslaught of his vigor and Rylen felt her core clamp down on him. He kissed her as his new brutal pace seemed to only push Cassandra further. Rylen increased the pressure of his hand on her clit and within moments she reached her summit keening out in pleasure.  
"Oh Rylen! I'm... Maker! I Love you RylenAwoh!..." Cassandra's utterings and moans pitched high as her passion took her fully fell to her bliss.  
  
"Awoh yoh are absolutely beautiful as I make you cum around my cock Kass... that gush of heat, oh yes boireannach. I love yoh so much! Yoh feel so amazing Kassandrah... Only mine, I'm with you boireannach..." Cassandra kissed him hard as she came, within a few pumps she felt him pulse within her. Rylen groaned into their kiss as he spilt his seed within her and fell with her to rapture.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only beginning!!! This story continues in   
> \- Into Darkness, Unafraid - A Modern Girl in Thedas. -  
> It's 9:41, and Cullen finally finds the woman he's been waiting for - Evie, aka The Herald, so for more Cullen and Evie, Rylen and Cass, and, Carver and Belinda - check out my new story!  
> 


End file.
